Living in the moment
by Alonewriter75
Summary: Kendall is a professional NHL player. Logan is a professional writer and professor at NYU. They have been married for sixteen years and have four kids. After Kendall returns back home after three months of his disappearance he wants to make amends with his husband and children. Would he be easily forgiven or would Dak, a new friend of Logan's take his place? MPEG
1. Prologue

**Okay guys the next on my list to write is a Kogan story. YAY! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Logan assisted his housekeeper in making his children their breakfast and lunches. He was the father of four and presently he was acting in the role as a single parent. Kendall, his husband had left three months ago without any warnings. His disappearance was so unlike him. The more Logan tried to track him down the more Kendall went into hiding not wanting Logan to find him.

Kendall was a professional Hockey player for the NHL. They lived in New York so he played for the New York Rangers so he could be close to his family. Kendall was gone during the winter months so Logan and his children were used to his absence. But when off season came around they waited in anticipation to see him. It was now off season and when Kendall failed to return home Logan called the teams head coaches who all claimed that Kendall had taken a flight home. Logan had tried everything he possibly could to track him down. He hired a private investigator whom had found Kendall's where-outs. But when Logan decided to fly down to meet up with his husband, Kendall disappeared again.

Logan had cried for those three months of his husband's absence. He didn't know what couldn't possibly make Kendall leave without saying a word. He thought that maybe he was at fault. He tried to rack his brain to figure out what he had done wrong. He tried to remember their last encounter.

_Kendall deepened the kiss with his husband who lay beneath him. He inserted his tongue within his mouth licking and sucking._

_Logan pulled at Kendall's hair wrapping his legs around his waist._

_They were laying upon their bed with the sun lightly pecking upon them. The children was still asleep and the house was quiet. Kendall would be getting ready to leave in a few hours but he needed to have his last private moment with the love of his life._

_Kendall broke the kiss and stared into his husband's brown eyes, "I will miss you."_

_"Mmm, me too." He went back to Kendall's lips._

_He pulled away, "No seriously, this game..." He sighed, "I will miss this."_

_"I understand." Logan beamed. He pulled at Kendall's neck, "Now stop talking."_

_Kendall smiled pulling Logan's legs tighter around his waist as he moved his lips down to his neck._

"Look alive." The teen laughed as he stood before his father.

Logan was shaken out of his thoughts. He witnessed the teen before him who was not even properly dressed. His school shirt was worn out of his trousers, his hair was messy, and his tie was worn loosely around his neck, "Peyton Knight." Logan rang out. He tightened his son's tie around his neck and patted down his hair.

The teen objected and tried to pull away, "Come on Pops."

"I will not have the Principal call me again about you not being properly dressed."

"That guy is a douche." He replied.

Logan stepped back and sighed. He glanced at his son's emerald eyes and all he saw was his husband. Peyton was their oldest and he looked exactly like his father except the fact that he had Logan's black hair. He went back to his task at hand and placed Peyton's lunch before him.

Peyton placed the lunch in his backpack and sat on a high chair that was at the counter waiting for his breakfast.

"I hate living with boys dad."

Logan's heart stopped. He had searched the kitchen hoping that Kendall was over his shoulders. When he wasn't he sighed heavily. Jessica, their second born had adopted calling him dad since Kendall's departure. She reminded him of himself. She was so strong, smart and witty. She had his black hair and sported gray eyes. She looked more like her grandmother Jennifer than anyone else.

"What's the matter?" Peyton questioned.

"Dad they use up all of my stuff." She debated placing her tote on the high chair next to her brother, "Peyton has used all of my gel, Patrick has taken all of my brushes..."

"How many brushes do you need for your hair?" Peyton argued now holding a lollipop to his mouth.

"Peyton please take that out of your mouth you haven't even had breakfast yet." Logan demanded.

He groaned.

Jessica placed her black locks over her shoulders. She wore it loosely down to the small of her back only placing a headband that she tied in a bow that sat on top of her head.

Patrick walked into the kitchen with a smile, "Hey pops." He was the third born and the most active. Logan had to spend many nights in the emergency room because he had either dislocated his shoulder or broken his leg. He had his father's dirty blond hair and Logan's brown eyes. He was a cross between both fathers so his personalty was intertwined between Logan's and Kendall's. He was active like Kendall and smart like Logan.

"Pat do you have a game today?" He glanced at the sling upon his son's arm.

"No. Coach has benched me for the rest of the season." He growled.

Peyton laughed, "You're the one who fell off your skateboard dude."

Logan placed his children's breakfast before them. He turned to his seven year old who stood at his feet. He lifted him up to sit him on the counter and tied his shoes, "Okay now listen." He turned to Peyton, "I don't want to get a call about you misbehaving in class."

"That was a misunderstanding."

Logan held the ears of his youngest, Liam, "Calling your teacher a bitch is not a misunderstanding."

"But she is." Peyton defended himself.

Logan turned to Jessica, "Jess, no more swimming in a bikini."

Jessica folded her arms above her chest and pouted, "Dad, it was a dare."

"You're only thirteen Jess, you don't need to be showing the boys too much." His daughter had just hit puberty so she was blossoming in places rather quickly. Logan would have wished she would remain his little girl but he couldn't stop her transition into young adulthood.

Patrick spoke up when he saw Logan's eyes hit him, "I know."

"Do you?" He rested Liam upon the ground, "No more extreme sports. I swear to God you love the emergency room."

Dak walked into their kitchen with a smile. He had known Logan for some time now and he had entrusted him with a key. After Kendall had left Logan found a friend in Dak who became his comfort and strength.

Peyton groaned. He muttered, "I hate this guy."

Logan beamed, "Good Morning Dak."

"Good Morning." He returned Logan's smile. He winced when he saw the glares Logan's kids were throwing at him, "Everyone alright?"

"They are fine Dak." Logan spoke up, "So are you cool with dropping us off?"

Dak swallowed, "Yeah, I mean you did say your car was in the shop right?"

Logan nodded, "Kendall's car..." He stopped before repeating, "Thank you for the ride." He turned to his kids, "Hurry up and let's go."

* * *

Peyton slammed his locker and leaned on it with a lollipop between his lips. He had already pulled his shirt out of his trousers and loosened his tie around his neck. Going to private school was torture. He hated the uniforms. He stood among his friends in the hallway and watched as students walked by.

Heather stopped, "You heard about the party that Jennifer is having tonight?"

He pulled the lollipop from his lips with a pop, "Why wouldn't I?" He was the most popular kid in school because of his parents. His father was one of the best players in the NHL, and his other dad was a famous writer and College Professor. He became popular without even trying.

Jennifer walked pass at the same moment, "Why would I want this freak of nature to come to my party?" She hissed.

Peyton smiled down at her, "Just because you were born to a woman and I to a man doesn't make us different Jennifer."

"It does." She demanded, "I don't want you at my party."

Peyton nodded. He turned to his friends, "There you have it boys. An official non-invitation. I guess I will have to take a look at that guest list and see who still wants to show up since I wouldn't be there." He smiled down at her, "Have a great day."

She let out an exhausted groan before walking away.

* * *

Peyton sat in the back of class and toyed with his pencil that was in his hands. When his teacher's back was turned he accidentally tossed the pencil onto her desk.

She turned around and growled at him sentencing him to the Principal's office.

* * *

Logan stood before the mechanic who was working on his car at the dealership. He sighed, "How much longer?"

The guy chewed on a gum and wiped his oily hands on a towel.

Logan noticed as he wiped his hands the black oil stains were not coming off. He peered over his shoulder to witness Dak sitting silently in the waiting area and smiled.

"Should be ready tomorrow."

Logan turned back to witness the guy with wide eyes, "I don't think you understand Sir. I have four kids at school that I need to pick up this evening." He explained, "Plus I am a Professor so I have class, errands and other things to do. I need my car."

The guy seemed unfazed by Logan's plea, "Nothing I can do." He left.

Logan groaned. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and fell into Dak's arms.

Dak beamed. He was waiting for Logan's touch for so long.

Logan pulled away, "My car isn't going to be ready until tomorrow. Can you drop me to class?"

Dak nodded, "Sure."

"Oh, I need you to pick up the kids as well. I can get a ride home but I need to make sure my kids are fine."

Dak's jaw tensed, "Anything you want."

Logan smiled.

* * *

Jessica held tightly to Liam's hand as they waited in the school yard for their dad.

Patrick joined the pair breaking away from his friends to stand with his sister and little brother, "Why is Pops so late?"

"I don't know. He is never late."

Peyton showed up a few minutes later, "Probably got stuck in class."

Jessica checked her cell phone, "He would have called."

"Yeah." Liam added, "I'm hungry."

Peyton's eyes widened in shook as he met identical green eyes walking towards them.

Patrick stood silent.

Jessica felt Liam breaking away from her grip as he ran towards their dad.

Kendall knelt down and hugged his son, "Oh. How I've missed you."

Liam held onto his dad tightly, "Don't you ever leave again."

Kendall nodded, "I promise." He released his son and turned to witness his three other children standing before him in shock, "Hey."

Peyton growled, "You were gone three months and all you have to say is hey?" He walked away from the group.

Patrick blinked.

Jessica turned away and went after Peyton.

Liam glanced up at his father, "They are just mad."

Kendall nodded standing parallel with Patrick who was still in shock.

* * *

Logan opened the front door to reveal Peyton standing before him with bloodshot eyes.

Peyton brushed pass Logan and made his way upstairs.

Patrick rushed inside with tears streaming down his eyes.

"What happened?"

Jessica walked in hand and hand with Liam. She sighed, "Dad's back." She went upstairs.

Kendall approached the front door with a beam.

Logan's eyes widened, "W..what are you? Why are you here?"

Kendall took Logan within his arms and kissed his lips.

He pulled away, "No, you don't get to do that."

* * *

Logan lay in the bed that he shared with his husband and cried into his pillow. He couldn't believe that after three months Kendall had decided to walk back into their lives without any word. He needed answers but he also didn't want to talk to him or see his face. It was still too hard. Had Kendall not known the hurt he put him through for those three months that he was gone? He felt hands upon his back and sniffed back his tears.

"It's okay Pops." Peyton replied. His tears had stained his cheeks, "I hate him too."

Logan shook his head, "You're not supposed to hate your father Peyton."

"Why not?" He questioned, "He has you crying Pops." He shook his head, "I hate him."

Logan heard his son growl. He knew Peyton felt pain from his dad's departure the most because they were both every close. Kendall was Peyton's favorite person in the world. For him to never come back home was a blow to Peyton and he knew his son would have never gotten over that.

"I am fine."

"No you're not." He wiped his father's tears, "You don't have to be strong for us."

Logan got up from his bed, "Okay, is he still downstairs?"

Peyton shrugged, "We can kick him out."

"This is his house too."

"He forfeited that right."

Logan sighed and walked towards the bedroom door. He soon retreated back to his bed, "I think I still need a little more time."

Peyton growled making his way out of his father's bedroom. He didn't want to see his dad so he just went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Kendall glanced down at his watch. He wanted to have a talk with his husband but Logan had retreated to their bedroom and failed to make an appearance. He was sitting on his sofa in his media room with his son Liam who was teaching him how to play a new video game. Kendall smiled, at least Liam did not hate him. When Patrick and Jessica made an appearance downstairs they failed to acknowledge Kendall retreating back to their bedrooms. He sighed. He really couldn't blame them. He was at fault. He just needed Logan to listen and somehow forgive him for his actions.

* * *

It was after nine o'clock and Kendall was tired. He had kissed Liam's forehead and sent him upstairs to bed. He remained on the sofa not wanting to make anyone more uncomfortable by his presence than they already were. He yawned getting up from his seat to head towards the front door when he noticed Peyton walking towards him.

Peyton cursed under his breath.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Peyton held onto his leather jacket, "I am going to crash a party." His emerald eyes pierced through the darkness.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on dad." He bit his tongue.

"I said no."

"You were gone three months and now you think you can just come here and play dad of the year?"

"Peyton..."

"No, Logan Knight has been my dad and my pops these last few months. Kendall Knight is just a NHL player I once knew." He turned away to leave through the back door.

Kendall sighed walking behind his son and forcing him to face him, "Look..."

Peyton struggled under his father's grip, "No.." He felt tears appear within his eyes, "I don't want to hear it."

Kendall released him. He turned when he heard the door bell sound.

Peyton approached the door and answered it only to frown when he saw Dak, "What are you doing here?"

"Logan called said he needed me..."

The teen witnessed the bouquet of flowers and bottle of wine Dak held within his hands, "We have children in this house dude."

Kendall pushed his son lightly out of his way and stood in front of Dak. He made a few steps forward forcing Dak to take a few steps back.

Dak glanced up at the blond and swallowed.

"Who the hell are you and what business do you have with my husband?"

"Who are you?" Dak questioned.

Peyton beamed as he stood behind Kendall, "Oh, this is my dad. As in Logan's husband." He emphasized.

Dak nodded, "Oh. I..."

"Have a nice night." Kendall reentered his house and slammed the front door in Dak's face.

Peyton laughed, "Way to go dad I hated that guy."

Kendall grinned, "He looked like he wanted a booty call."

"He is such a sleaze." He grinned.

Kendall nodded as he bonded with the teen.

Peyton cleared his throat, "I mean..." He turned away, "Nevermind." He entered into their kitchen periodically looking over his shoulders before sneaking out the back door.

* * *

Logan found his way downstairs tip toeing in the kitchen not wanting to alarm anyone if someone was still there. He was startled by his husband whose arms encircled his waist.

"Hey."

"You need to stop saying that." He wiggled out of his embrace.

"I need to explain."

"Oh really?"

Kendall nodded.

"Explain how I sent a private investigator looking for you only for you to disappear again."

Kendall sighed, "Let me start from the beginning."

Logan allowed Kendall to lead him to their living room by his hand. He sat down before his husband and listened.


	2. Why I ran

**Thank you peeps for enjoying this story. In this chapter Kendall will be telling Logan why he disappeared. It will be in the form of a flashback so sit tight and enjoy!**

**Shout outs to yamagoku-love8059amazing thanks for loving the plot and this story. **

**Shout outs to angelrescue02 a good ol' cliffhanger to get the ball rolling lol. You would be surprised what Kendall has to share. Stay tuned!**

**Shout outs to IceRush hold onto your seat belt Joey it's 'bout to be a bumpy ride. Thanks for enjoying chapter 1 :).**

**Shout outs to TheLoganTrain it's great when my follow guests can review and give me awesome commentary. I appreciate it :). Stay tuned!**

**Shout outs to OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS it is a true honor. I love your stories so for you to love my story. Man I am so overwhelmed. Character development is great it makes for a great story. Thank you for you review :). Stay tuned!**

**For the next few chapters they would be in the form of flashbacks in order to move the story along.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall sat facing his husband's judgmental stare within their media room. He let out an exhausted sigh, "I wish you would stop looking at me like that."

Logan folded his arms above his chest, "I wish you would be a man and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I am trying to." He had told him he wanted to start at the beginning and that was where he was going to start from. Logan had not known much about his history and it was partially his fault. The only truths that he had told his husband was that he grew up to a single mother in Minnesota with his best friends Carlos and James. What he failed to mention was his transition to Minnesota. Truth was that he was born and raised in the Bronx, New York. His history had just been so hard for him to grapple with that he couldn't bring himself to tell his own husband the truth. He knew Logan would have properly hated him even more than he did now but he had to take the chance if he wanted him back in order to keep him safe.

"I am waiting."

"Baby listen I have not been honest with you."

"What?" Logan glared at Kendall, "What do you mean?"

Kendall tried to calm him down with his words, "I haven't done anything. It's just that I haven't told you everything. I have kept my past from you and it is affecting my future. In order for me to tell you why I have disappeared for three months. I need to be honest with you about my past."

Logan nodded slowly not really knowing what to expect at this point. He was thinking the worst like maybe Kendall had another family, or maybe he was really a mormon who kept numerous other wives. He didn't know what to think at this point. He just needed the answers to come from his husband's mouth and no one elses.

Kendall started, "For starters my birth name is Kendall Schmidt and not Kendall Knight."

Logan mouth stood agape. He stood to his feet, "You are a fucking liar."

Kendall stood towering over his husband and forced him into his arms so that he couldn't leave. This was the first time he had heard his husband curse out in rage at him. He didn't want to hurt the man that he had loved more than anything in the world but he needed to let all of his secrets out if he wanted to stop hiding.

Logan was forced back into his seat by his husband. He felt tears roll down to his cheeks and tried to sniff them away. He couldn't believe he was married to a liar, "Are you going to tell me next that you are already married with five fucking kids?"

Kendall shook his head, "I would never do that to you."

"You just fucking told me that your name isn't what I thought it was."

"My mom changed it many years ago. Kendall Schmidt is on my birth certificate but Kendall Knight is my legal name."

"Shit."

"Logan listen I love you." He tried to pull Logan's hands within his own.

Logan pulled them away.

"Baby listen..."

Logan sniffed his tears away. He shook his head, "No, you wanted to tell me why you were missing for three months. Start talking." He demanded.

Kendall nodded. He was going to meet the demands of his husband and let him know what he needed. He opened his lips and allowed his memory to go back to the place where his family had felt such pain a long time ago.

**Some years ago...**

Morty Schmidt was smoking a priceless cigar as he stared at his sister-in-law who was sitting a few feet away from him engaged in conversation with the members at her table. Morty was a ruthless business man and a womanizing sleaze who got whatever he wanted. He owned everyone in his district and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who tried to double cross him. People close to Morty knew speculated that he had killed his father when he slapped Morty's mother for cheating on him. He claimed Morty wasn't his son and had promised him nothing. Which meant that his brother David would inherit a shit load of cash. No one knew this but Morty and a few members of his gang who were swore to secrecy especially when it came to David who inherited nothing because of Morty.

Morty stood be in the corner in his Italian Restaurant. It was the biggest on the block. He was the biggest Italian Entrepreneur to ever hit the streets of the Bronx. He dared any man to oppose him. He got everything that he wanted and right now he wanted his sister-in-law. His brother was a pussy who didn't deserve such a fine woman like Jessica. He blew out a puff of smoke and witnessed her emerald eyes sparkle and bounce around the room as she talked with excitement. He noticed a passing waiter and approached him removing the tray from his hands to take to her table.

Jessica acknowledged her brother-in-law, "Hey Morty." She had a gentle spirit and a good heart. She was attacking to David because he had the same attributes. He was very loving and even though he was not as rich as his brother he made due with what he had and that was enough for he and Jessica.

"Jess. You are looking beautiful. My brother should never let you out on your own." He heard her giggle and it sent shot waves through his body.

"Stop it Morty. You know he had to drop off a delivery for you." He turned to the women at her table, "He has a late night."

Morty grinned, "I must have forgotten. The wife wants you to send some time with her tonight so she has asked for you to drop by."

Jessica nodded, "Sure."

"Great." He smiled wickedly.

* * *

David drove a white delivery truck through an alley. He got out and whistled to his brother's workers who were hiding behind the dumpster. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, "You know the plan." He worked for his brother and was promised a piece of his inheritance if he could operate as if he was Morty. David knew he didn't have the thick skin as Morty but he was willing to do it if only it meant spending time with his brother. He didn't need the money, his family was his only motivation. He shone his gray eyes towards the men, "Understood?"

One guy nodded, "Yeah."

David glanced around at his men of five. He was well-armed, "Don't fuck it up." He reentered the delivery van and left.

* * *

Jessica sat with her sister-in-law and laughed as they danced around the kitchen.

"Morty and I are expecting." Millie placed her hand over her stomach. She had known for sometime that she couldn't trust her husband with the woman that would walk in and out of his restaurant and office. She just had to make him love her somehow and someway. She needed to make this work. Getting pregnant was her only options so she took it in hopes that he would love her again.

"Really when?"

She shrugged, "I have another appointment with the doctors so I will know then."

Jessica hugged Millie's shoulders, "I am so proud of you".

* * *

Morty entered his house and exhaled deeply. He took off his blazer then pulled his cigar from in between his lips. He searched for his wife who he found curled up in bed sleeping. He turned to his living room where he noticed Jessica sleeping in front of the television. He shook at her shoulders lightly.

Jessica opened her eyes slightly, "Dave?"

"No." He growled, "It's Morty."

"Oh." She yawned, "I must have fallen asleep."

"I will put you in the guest room."

"No." She tried to stand upon her feet.

"No, you're my brother's wife." He stated, "He is still out. I will phone him and tell him that you are here."

She felt his arms around her and something was rising within her bones. She hadn't felt safe somehow but she pushed it aside.

* * *

Morty's wife, Millie rose from her slumber when she heard banging on the walls. She groaned. She got out of bed and went down the hall where the sounds were getting louder. She stood behind a door and heard a moan then a cry. Millie placed her hand upon the knob only to find that it was locked. She banged on the door, "Hello?"

* * *

Jessica felt Morty's weight on top of her as he forced himself onto her. She felt the thickness of his dick as it entered her. She screamed, "No...don't..." She cried.

Morty smiled enjoying his experience with her. He had seen the tears in her eyes but he had ignored them because he had wanted her for so long. Now he was going to have her at all costs. He didn't care if she was his brother's wife.

Jessica tried to push him off but the more she pushed the more he thrust into her, "No...Millie...David." She shouted.

Morty moaned as he dove into her over and over again, "No one can hear you." He kissed her lips.

* * *

Millie banged on the door, "Morty...Jessica...What is going on?" She was clueless as to what was really going on behind the other end of the door. Or she wanted to be clueless. She didn't to believe that he husband would bring his lover into their home or for his lover to turn out to be his brother's wife. She was being betrayed right in her home.

* * *

David waited in the delivery truck on a lit street corner. He glanced down at his watch before starting the ignition. Before he pulled off he was stopped by a few masked gunmen who forced him out of the truck, "What is this about?"

"Someone wants you dead."

Another replied, "Yeah, and we are just the men to do it."

* * *

The next morning Millie threw Jessica out of her house, "I trusted you and you slept with my husband. Your husband's brother. You should be so ashamed."

Jessica felt tears running down her eyes as she tried to hold her ripped dress upon her body, "Don't listen to what your husband says. He raped me."

"I know that would be the story you will tell your friends." She started, "But if you start spreading lies about my husband I would personally make sure your husband never gets the money he was promised from my husband."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will." She slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**Some years later...**

Jennifer walked on the sidewalk passing Morty's Italian Restaurant and froze when she saw the old man. She was holding an infant in her hands while a toddler stood to her feet.

He sucked onto his cigar like a pacifier and pointed to the infant then to the toddler, "I supposed this is my bastard granddaughter and grandson."

"They are not bastards." She spat, "You are." Jennifer had gotten involved and married Morty's son whom he had with Jessica when he had raped her that night. They had fallen on hard times and she was warned not to ever get spotted by Morty or anyone in his gang.

Morty drew back to slap her but he laughed instead.

Jennifer trembled.

Kendall glanced up at the balding man and stood confused.

"You know Jessica got it wrong that night." Morty laughed.

"How so?"

"She wanted me just as much as I wanted her."

"That was not the story I heard."

"Where did you hear you version?"

She stared into the menacing eyes of the old man and stated plainly, "David told me."

Morty growled, "My smuck of a brother. I was saving him you know? She never loved him. She only had eyes for me." He laughed, "It was a tragic way how she died."

"Is that what you do?"

"What my dear?"

"Do you kill all those who oppose your will?"

He blew smoke into her face, "I don't think you understand. I own this district which means that I own everyone in this district. I own you and that bastard they call my son." He hissed., "He owes me a world of debt Jennifer. I will get my money anyway I can."

Jennifer turned away from him and quickened her steps towards her apartment building. Her and her husband, Steven where living within a world of debt. He couldn't find a job because his dad/uncle knew every law official, politician, and store owner from the Bronx to Manhattan. They were screwed with no way to feed themselves and their two small children.

Steven sighed when he saw his wife, "Heat is out again."

Jennifer held Katie tightly within her arms as Kendall ran into his father's arms, "I don't want him to get sick again Steven."

"I know." He held Kendall tightly within his arms.

"Why does Morty keep torturing us?" He questioned, "What debt do you owe him?"

Steven turned his head away.

"Answer me."

"He killed my father."

"Yeah."

"So..." He sighed moving away from his wife and child to sit on a crate that was on the other side of the room, "Morty is into alot of sketchy businesses. My father, when he was alive used to sell his dope on the streets for some easy coin. So I followed suit."

"Steven..."

"No, I wanted to get close to him. I wanted to bring him down."

"And you did." She sighed, "This is why he hates us."

"I caused him alot of money in merchandise."

"How much?"

"I owe him about half a million dollars."

"Steven..."

"I have to take him down Jen. He is a monster. Justice needs to be served for what he did to my parents."

She nodded holding their infant tightly within his arms.

* * *

Logan got up from his seat and paced their media room, "So what does this mean?"

Kendall sighed, "My father Steven Schmidt was killed that night. My mother hid us within a old closet." He felt tears welding within his eyes, "I watched them execute him. I was only five."

Logan glanced down at his husband and ran to comfort him within his arms.

"Before he died he told my mom that he knew someone in Minnesota who could take care of us." Kendall sniffed, "He met up with Officer Garcia when he was in L.A when was doing some dirty work for Morty. He was building up his list of law officers to take Morty down."

"That was before he got caught?"

Kendall nodded, "We moved to Minnesota with our mom and we were safe." He continued, "Well, that was until recently. He somehow was tracking me down for sometime now. Being in the NHL is not a good way of hiding from you psychotic grandfather."

"It has worked for this long."

"Because I knew how to cover my tracks."

"What happened?"

He shook his head against the wind, "I don't know but when I was on the road I saw one of his henchmen. I recognized him because he was the same man who executed my father that night." He swallowed remembering a bald head caucasian male, "I was being followed so I had to hide out."

Logan nodded, "I sent a private investigator looking for you. I hope I didn't scare you." He started to weep.

Kendall pulled his husband within his arms, "It's okay. I will protect you."

"What if he finds us and threatens the lives of our children?"

"I would make assure that he doesn't."

* * *

Peyton walked into the party that was filled with crowded teens. They were jammed in a warehouse which was totally legal and owned by Jennifer's uncle. The lights were dimmed and the air was dry so many teens were wearing little to no clothing which made Peyton feel a little over dressed. He spotted his friends who were standing on the other side of the room. He nodded when he saw them motioning for him to come over. He was soon stopped and handed a red cup from a blushing teen boy. He licked his lips and glanced down into his sparkling blue eyes.

Justin blushed as he glanced into the emerald eyes of Peyton. Justin was a new transfer student who had seen Peyton only in passing. He would being lying if he didn't say that the sophomore wasn't gorgeous.

Peyton cleared his throat and turned his eyes away, "So what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Justin."

"Peyton." He introduced himself.

"I know who you are." He widened his eyes, "I mean I don't know who you are... I mean who wouldn't know who you are...You're the most popular guy in school."

Peyton snickered, "This is true."

Justin felt like he wanted to roll over and die.

"Yo Peyt!"

Peyton heard one of his friend's calling to him. He smiled down at the teen before whispering into his ears, "How about you find me later. We could share a dance." He replied before walking away.

Justin mouth stood agape as he witnessed Peyton leave his side.

"Wassup?" Peyton greeted his friends.

"Who was that?" His friend Jason asked. He was the head of their football team. Both of his ears were pierced with diamond earrings that he would wear outside of school. He was very good at following the rules that Peyton never did. They had known each other from kindergarten and were best friends for life.

Peyton shrugged with a smile placing the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

Another one of his friends, Cory chuckled, "Jennifer's cousin Justin." He turned to Peyton, "Don't go there bro, Jennifer would kill you."

"I will go anywhere I want." He placed his cup on a nearby table, "I came to this party didn't I?"

His friend's cheered.

"No one tells me what to do." Peyton smiled looking into the direction of Justin who was now sharing a dance on the dance floor with Heather.

* * *

**Okay so Kendall told Logan his story but is here more to it? I think there is. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**


	3. The family that hurts together

**Thanks to all my followers and those who have favorited this story :)**

**Shout outs to Green-eyed rusher, IceRush and Yamagoku-lover8059amazing here is another chapter for you and it is filled with Kendall and Logan's interactions with their children.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Peyton yawned and squinted his eyes when he woke up to the sunlight peering through the double windows in his bedroom, "Pops." He groaned. He was still a little buzzed from last night and was not ready to undergo another day at school. He didn't drink all that much he just took a few sips but he never could hold his alcohol. It would always make him dizzy and sick.

* * *

Jessica made her way downstairs and into their kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she witnessed her dad sitting at the nook that sat in the corner of their kitchen sipping on coffee and looking out the window. She turned to her pops confused, "Good morning?"

Kendall turned to witness his daughter, "How did you sleep Jessie bear?"

Jessica ignored him and waited on an explanation from her pops.

Logan glanced down at his daughter and kissed her forehead. Luckily for him she had adopted his height and was about two inches shorter than he was. He whispered, "We would talk about this later."

She went to open her lips before she heard her brother over her shoulders.

"What the hell is he still doing here?" He entered the kitchen with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie around his forehead. He was rushing because he didn't want to miss his ride. Jason had agreed to pick him up like always on Tuesdays and Thursdays so that they could make it early to terrorize the girls soccer team. It was a beloved tradition.

"Peyton?" Logan started.

"No, this guys is not my father. My father wouldn't have left his family for three months without any explanation."

Kendall got up from his seat, "I have explained everything to your father."

"So when would you explain it to me?"

"Soon."

Peyton hissed, "Not soon enough." He grabbed a fruit from the counter and turned to leave.

"What about breakfast?" Logan called after him.

"I don't want any."

"Lunch?"

"I would starve." Peyton replied as he slammed the front door behind him.

Logan sighed. He turned to his husband, "You've got to tell them Kendall."

Patrick walked into the kitchen, "Tell us what Pops?"

Liam walked behind his brother and smiled when he saw his dad. He ran into Kendall's arms, "You were telling the truth. You did not leave."

"I told you I promised." He kissed his forehead.

Logan couldn't help but beam.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "I don't think I am hungry anymore."

"You have to eat Pat." Logan demanded.

Patrick sighed.

Kendall glanced down at his son's arm that was in a sling and questioned, "What was it this time Pat?"

"If you were home you would have known that." He left the kitchen.

Kendall sighed. Everyone had hated him. He was just fooling himself to think that everyone would have been more receptive to his arrival after a good night's sleep. He was wrong. He smiled down at his daughter who only left. Even his own husband hadn't fully let him back into his heart. Kendall was still in the dog house. He had slept on their sectional trying to wreck his brain with a plan of action on how to win his family over.

"I would like some cereal please." Liam recited as he smiled up at Logan.

"Cereal it is."

Kendall smirked watching as Liam and Logan interacted with each other.

* * *

Morty's henchmen approached him as he sat behind his desk sucking on his cigar.

Morty coughed out smoke before replying, "What do I pay you for?"

"He was in L.A but we lost track of him again."

"How can you not find one fucking person?"

His henchmen remained quiet except for one who replied, "He knows how to cover his tracks. I think he took after his father David in that regard."

Morty got up from behind his desk, "Did I ask you to fucking speak?"

"No."

"But you are still speaking."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Shut up!" His henchmen jumped. Morty was a very intimidating boss.

Morty glanced at his men, "I want you to travel to Minnesota and find a guy called..." He glanced down at his notes, "Carlos Garcia. He should know where my grandson is."

"Do you want us to kill him this Garcia guy?"

Morty growled looking at his henchmen with a scowl, "No, bring him back with you to New York I want to have a fucking word with him over tea and crackers. Of course you will kill him! Get what you need outta him and finish him."

* * *

Kendall glared towards Dak as he saw him enter into his kitchen. He had remembered throwing him out of his house the other night and slamming the door in his face. So why was this fucking guy still here? He moved to stand behind his husband and placed his arms around his waist keeping his eyes upon Dak. This guy needed a fucking clue.

Logan was startled by how Kendall pulled him into his arms. He was tense seeing as how he hadn't felt this arms around him for three months now. He found it hard to readjust, yet he had wanted this. He felt his husband's lips upon his neck and closed his eye lids trying to bring back happy memories of when they were together.

Dak cleared his throat turning his head as to not look at the couple before him. Logan had not really shared with him any news about who his husband was or what really happened. The only thing the shorter male divulged was that his husband walked out of his family's life and was possibly never returning. Dak felt intimidated by Kendall and didn't want to cause any drama but Kendall left Dak to pick up the pieces so he would be damned if he was just going to walk away.

Logan stepped out of his husband's embrace. He laughed nervously, "Kendall stop."

Kendall released Logan knowing that it was too soon but feeling somehow that this Dak person was somehow going to take his place. He didn't need that to happen.

"So Logan you ready for me to drop you to class?"

Logan nodded trying to tardy up the kitchen before her left.

Kendall spoke up, "I can drop you."

Logan stared at his husband for a moment before speaking, "It's okay. I already asked Dak."

"I have a car."

"That wouldn't start." Logan chuckled.

"What happened to my baby?

Logan laughed, "You're such a baby."

Kendall chuckled, "What happened?"

"Well you being gone for three months, no one drove it."

"I understand."

Logan hummed, "It should be ready today actually. I took it to the mechanic."

"What happened to your car?"

"It's getting serviced." He sighed, "Wouldn't be ready until today so Dak is going to take me to class and pick it up for me."

Dak smirked at Kendall.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I have a new idea. Why don't Dak take both of us along. He can drop you to class and I can get your car?"

Logan chuckled, "Why didn't I think about that?" He stated, "Thanks babe." He kissed Kendall upon his lips. When he realized what he had done he stepped away, "Um...I forget something in the bedroom I would be right out."

Kendall beamed at his accomplishment. He turned to Dak, "You don't have a problem with this do you?"

Dak frowned, "Of course not."

* * *

Logan rushed to his bedroom and sat upon his bed. He placed his fingers to his lips feeling that spark that he had felt so long ago. He didn't want to admit it but he had missed Kendall and wanted to jump back into bed with him but he couldn't. He was still angry with him and his children were a mess. Kendall needed to fix his relationship with them first before he could woe him back into his bed.

* * *

Kendall sat in the backside of Dak's two door car and tried to stretch his legs.

Dak grinned looking at how uncomfortable Kendall was in the backseat, "You comfortable in the back there?"

"No." He growled.

"We should maybe switch seats." Logan suggested from the passenger side looking back at his husband periodically.

Dak shook his head, "No." He glanced down at the bags at Logan's feet, "You have more stuff you need the space."

Kendall groaned.

"You sound like Peyton." Logan chuckled.

"Our kids had to fit in the backseat of this car?"

Logan nodded timidly, "It was our only option."

"This is beyond illegal and uncomfortable."

Dak's lips remained sealed as they pulled up to the dealership.

Logan exited the car with his stuff in his hands before feeling them being pulled away by his husband.

"I've got it." Kendall winked.

Logan's heart fluttered, "Okay." He entered the dealership and approached the front desk waiting on anyone who could assist.

* * *

Dak waited out front strumming his fingers upon his steering wheel. He witnessed Kendall walking towards the car and started his ignition.

Kendall entered the passenger side, "Okay, he got the car."

Dak nodded pulling out of the dealership.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Dak questioned, "So where is this place that has your car?"

"Cut the crap Dak. I know you like my husband and its not going to happen."

Dak was speechless he didn't know what to say that this point. All of his words had seemed to be stuck in his throat. He coughed.

"Logan does not want you."

"He wanted me when you weren't here." Dak beamed, "He still wants me."

Kendall growled tightening his fists, "If you think you can just enter my life and take my husband and children away from me you have another thing coming."

"If Logan has a problem with me he would say something."

"No, I have a problem with you so I am saying something." Kendall demanded, "Stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking said so you idiot."

"I am not an idiot."

"You're an idiot because you can't see that Logan is still a married man and is still very much in love with me." He smirked, "I am not going anywhere. So stop trying to take my place."

* * *

Peyton exited Jason's car and headed towards the soccer team with Jason close behind. He smirked when he saw the girl's soccer team on the field in their shorts and couldn't wait to get them soaking wet.

Jason spotted the sprinkler system and smiled, "You ready?"

"Oh, I was born ready." He assisted Jason in turning the valve of the sprinkler system letting it rain on the girls.

They laughed when they heard the girls screams.

"Touch down!" Peyton replied, "I love mornings like these." He watched as the girls scrambled to get off the field.

* * *

Jessica walked down the hall of her Jr. High and felt self conscious. For some reason she wanted to be accepted. She was not really the popular girl in school like her brothers because she was looked at differently. She was the smartest in her class and classified as a freak for being born to a man. She sat in the front of class and ate alone at lunch. She just couldn't find a friend who was genuine and didn't want to make fun of her. She had done that dare in swim class to get her noticed but she now was known as the freak who swam in a bikini. She hated her left and just needed to find someone who understood her. She approached her locker and frowned when she saw the word 'loser' written in red lipstick upon her locker. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone but she was starting to feel tears wield up within her eyes.

* * *

Patrick drove his skateboard down the hall giving hi-fives to the kids in the hall with his good hand. He heard cheering over his shoulders and beamed before he was stopped by his Principal. He jumped off his skateboard and frowned.

"Mr. Knight what did I tell you about skateboarding in the hall?"

Patrick shrugged.

The Principal sighed, "It's too early to call you dad Mr. Knight. What should I do with you?"

"Nothing, I have to get to class." He tried to walk away but was pulled by his blazer towards the Principal's office.

* * *

Logan rushed down to Peyton's High School with his husband right beside him. He hated being called in the middle of his class about his kids who were misbehaving. He approached the Principal's office with a huff.

Peyton witnessed his pops enter the Principal's off and beamed before moments later setting his eyes upon his dad and groaning.

Kendall glanced down at his son, "What the hell did you do?" He was surprised by how much Peyton was acting out. He had never done these things while he was around.

The Principal spoke up from his desk, "He set off the sprinkler system on the girls soccer team. We would always get complaints but we never knew who was actually pulling the prank." He glared towards the teen, "Until now."

Logan sighed, "Peyton Knight I have told you."

He held his head down as his pops scolded him, "I know pops."

Logan exhaled deeply. He turned to the Principal, "He is really a good boy."

The Principal beamed. That was one thing that they could agree on, "I know. It was only a few months back that I have noticed a change in him. He has been getting into trouble allot lately."

Logan nodded knowing that Peyton had only truly started acting out when Kendall had disappeared. The teen was taking it hard and this was his only way of expressing his anger and his hurt when his father walked out on them.

The Principal glanced up at Kendall, "Mr. Knight I haven't been seeing you around much. How has the season been going?"

Kendall let out a nervous chuckle, "It has been going fine."

Peyton spoke up, "Why did you have to bring him along pops?"

"He is your dad Peyton."

"No he isn't." He sounded.

"Peyton keep you voice down." The Principal warned.

Kendall sighed, "Look Peyt I know..."

"No, you don't." He left the Principal's office.

* * *

Jessica sat before her Vice Principal with a frown planted upon her face. This was the second time that she was in her office and she didn't want to make a habit of it.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Jessica?"

"Some jerks wrote the word loser on my locker."

"Okay."

"I knew it was Yolanda because it was written in red lipstick and she is the only one who wears it to school even though she knows we shouldn't."

The Vice Principal nodded, "So you stole it?"

Jessica nodded, "But only for a little while."

"She said you destroyed her locker and gave her the empty lipstick case."

Jessica held her head down.

"Jessica, to destroy somebody else's property is not okay."

"She destroyed my locker." Her head shot up.

"You should have came to me instead of putting the situation in your own hands and retaliating." She replied, "I have called your father."

Jessica shook her head, "Please don't."

"He needed to know."

She sighed. Now she was going to be known as the freak whose daddy fights her battles.

* * *

Logan sat before Jessica and smoothed out her long braid that she wore over her shoulders. He placed her chin within his hands and kissed her cheek.

Kendall stood above his husband and his heart melted at the display before him. His children were really hurting and he was the only one to blame. How could he not think the he could have negatively affected them by his disappearance. He was trying to protect them. He needed to lay all of his cards on the table and let them know exactly what was going on. They needed to know because it was their family's history as well.

"Want to talk about it?" Logan questioned his daughter.

Jessica shook her head removing her over-sized black frames from her nose. She had only worn them because she thought they were going to make her look cooler. Truth was they didn't. They just made her like like a nerd.

"You're beautiful Jess."

She smiled as a tear roll down her cheeks.

Logan pulled her within his arms and consoled her.

Kendall smiled down at their embrace before being distracted by something over his shoulders. He witnessed his son being ushered into the Principal's office being pulled by his blazer, "Pat?"

Patrick held his skateboard within his hands and looked at his dad, "Dad?"

Logan released his daughter and groaned when he turned to see his son, "Pat what did I tell you?"

"Pops I'm sorry." He replied, "I would make it up to you. I promise."

Logan groaned getting up from his seat to follow behind his son and the Principal. He turned to her husband, "Stay with her please."

Kendall nodded and took a seat next to his daughter, "You want to tell me what really happened?"

Jessica wiped her tears and looked up into the soft emerald eyes of her dad, "I..." She started.

"It's okay Jessie bear. You don't have to say a word. Just know that I am here for you even if you don't think you need me. I am not going to leave again."

"Why did you?"

"It's complicated."

"But you told pops. When are you going to tell us?"

"Soon." Kendall replied, "I want everyone to be together when I tell you. I want you to know that I didn't leave because I don't care about you. I do. I love you so much. You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I hate to see you hurting."

Jessica sniffed, "I am tired of being called a loser dad. I don't even have any friends." She cried.

Kendall placed his arms around her and allowed her to cry upon his shoulders, "It's okay baby."

Logan exited the Principal's office and went to retrieve his husband only to see him in an embrace with their daughter. His heart melted. He stood there for a few minutes just watching as they cried together and wanting this moment to last forever.

* * *

Kendall sat his four children down and his husband upon their sectional within their living room after he claimed he had something he wanted to say. He noticed how Peyton was against the idea and so was Patrick. Jessica was opened to it and Liam was excited.

"Why do we have to sit here and listen to him pops?" Peyton groaned.

"I told you if you don't listen to what your dad has to say then you would be grounded for two weeks." He turned to Patrick, "You too Pat."

"Oh pops why?" Patrick groaned.

"You were called to the Principal's office for skateboarding through the halls." He replied tuning to Peyton, "And you for turning on the sprinklers on the girl soccer team."

Kendall laughed, "Sounds like what James, Carlos and I did back in High School."

Logan shot him a glare.

"Oh right." He turned to his sons, "Bad very bad."

Patrick couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Kendall winked at him before replying, "Okay so I have to tell you guys why I left."

Logan nodded, "Start from the beginning."

"Okay I will."


	4. Letting the little things count

**Shout outs to Green-eyed rusher and IceRush Peyton is also my fav :) lol. Stay tuned for his journey.**

**Shout out to Susuki6789 thanks for being an avid supporter of my work.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Peyton placed his back to his bed's padded headboard within his bedroom and strummed his fingers upon his guitar. His dad had gotten it for his sixteenth birthday before he had decided to disappear. The thoughts going through his mind was what had been said an hour ago. His dad had laid all the cards on the table and told him about his past. He couldn't believe it. He shouldn't believe it but he felt something nagging at him to. He sighed before looking up to see his brother enter into his bedroom.

Patrick entered Peyton's bedroom and sat at the foot of his bed. He glanced around at his dirty room and shook his head. Peyton had his dirty clothes thrown everywhere. He was messy like their dad. Pops had instructed him to clean his room but Peyt would never listen. Out of all the siblings Patrick and Jessica were the neatest like their pops while Peyton and Liam were the messiest like their dad. Logan always said that was why Peyton and Liam got along with Kendall so well.

Patrick tossed his brother's dirty shirt within his basket. He spoke, "You buying that story?"

Peyton only shrugged.

Patrick sighed, "That's what I am saying. Pops seems to believe him though."

"He has nothing more to lose."

"So what do we do?"

Peyton shrugged again. He didn't quite know how to address their unique situation.

"Jessica believes him since she found out she is named after her great-grandmother whom she never knew."

"Well, she did die before we were born so..."

"Yeah, by this Morty character."

Peyton chuckled, "I always knew we were related to the Italian gang."

Patrick laughed, "Yeah, gangs of New York."

Peyton joined in placing his guitar near his bed, "I guess it isn't too far fetched."

"Pops always said we were terrors."

"It runs in our blood." Peyton snickered, "We have a viable excuse."

Patrick agreed, "I trust my pops. He is smart."

"And thank God we get our smarts from him."

Patrick nodded, "If he trusts dad then we should to."

Peyton sighed, "I just feel like there is more to this story. I don't want to go trusting him only to get us hurt again."

Patrick nodded, "Then what should we do?"

"Hell if I know I am only sixteen bro."

Patrick laughed tossing his brother's dirty sock at him.

* * *

Kendall glanced down at his husband who was sitting silently smoothing back their daughter's hair as she laid sleeping upon his lap.

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that maybe I should give them more time."

Logan nodded, "Good idea." He felt Jessica stir and whispered, "Maybe you can take them out and do something with them."

"Like what?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know. You remember the old days?"

Kendall nodded with a smile.

"They want to believe you Kendall. They just need to trust you again."

He sighed, "Getting their trusts back will be the hardest thing to do."

"No it's not." He stated, "Just be there for them. That's all they want from you."

"Liam is so happy that I am staying."

"That's a start."

He glanced down at his daughter, "She opened up to me Logan." He beamed.

"That's great." He kissed his daughter's cheek making her stir.

"When did she become an outcast?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know. It's Jr. High."

"I guess the rules have changed since we've left."

"I supposed."

"I don't like to see her hurting." He started, "She is my princess."

"What can we do?"

"We would think of something."

Logan nodded and beamed up at his husband before his attention turned to their son who had entered their living room.

"Dad?"

Kendall glanced into his son's brown eyes. He was surprised at whose brown eyes was looking back at him. Patrick and Liam had shared the same trait. Only difference was that Liam looked more like Logan's twin whereas Patrick was a cross between both fathers. Kendall spoke up, "Yes son?"

Patrick kicked at an invisible rock at his feet, "Peyton and I would like to talk with you."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Peyton wants you to come up to his room." He glanced within his father's emerald pools, "Is that okay?"

Kendall smiled down at his husband who had returned his smile. He nodded as he glanced back at his son, "Yes."

"Okay." Patrick replied with a beam.

* * *

Kendall entered his son's room and sighed. Something hit his nostrils with an extreme rush. God, he missed that smell. He stood at the foot of his son's bed not knowing if he should sit or stand. He witnessed Peyton and Patrick sitting before him with their backs to Peyton's padded headboard and waited for them to speak.

Peyton openned his lips first, "So, about that story you told us."

"You don't believe me do you?" Kendall frowned. He couldn't blame them.

"Even though it could excuse your absence..." Peyton started.

"We don't trust you just yet." Patrick concluded.

"I understand."

"I don't think you do dad." Peyton glanced into identical emerald pools and sighed, "I want to believe you." He said truthfully, "For a long time I wanted to believe that your absence was fully justified."

"And you made that clear that it was." Patrick replied.

"But..." Peyton started, "I need to trust that you are telling us the truth."

"How?"

"If this Morty guy shows up would you run again?"

Kendall didn't know how to answer. He had two questioning eyes upon him waiting for him to answer a question he had not fully answered himself. He stated, "The reason I ran the first time was because Morty's henchmen had discovered my whereabouts on the road. They were following me from city to city." He sighed, "I didn't want them to follow me back home and hurt my family."

Patrick frowned, "Why would Morty want to hurt us?"

Kendall had neglected to tell his boys how his father Steven had stolen money from him. He supposed that now was the best time as any, "Morty was a big drug lord."

"No shit!" Peyton giggled.

Kendall glared at his son, "When did you get such a fowl mouth?"

Patrick chuckled.

Peyton pinned his lips.

"Anyway, my father, your grandfather Steven worked for him to gain acceptance from him because Morty still was not recognizing him as his son."

"But he was. He raped Jessica." Patrick replied before changing his speech, "I meant to say, but he raped our great grandmother Jessica."

Kendall chuckled, "Yes. He still discredited Jessica's story about Steven being his son. So my father worked for him to get close to him. He only did this in order to take him down. He tried to double cross Morty in the worst way."

"That got him killed?" Peyton questioned.

Kendall nodded sadly, "I don't ever want you children to have to witness your father being murder like I did. I ran because I didn't want you to have to go through what I went through." He sighed, "My father owes Morty a considerable debt. So, now I am suspecting that he is looking for me in order to pay it."

"How much does he owe?" Peyton was curious.

"Half a million dollars."

The brothers looked at each other and let out a whistle.

"Allot of cash dad." Patrick replied.

"It was back in the day, but if I know Morty he has compounded the interest."

"So it has doubled?" Patrick winced.

"More like quadrupled."

Peyton counted within his head, "How the hell are you going to pay this guy a million dollars dad?"

"It's not like we are down on cash." Patrick chuckled knowing their life was great. They were all enrolled in the most exclusive and expensive private school on the Upper East Side. They were living within a six floor townhouse on the Upper East Side on Madison Avenue near Central Park. Their house was probably worth more than what his friend's parents made within a year. They had seven bedrooms and nine bathrooms with a total of nineteen rooms. These included, a kitchen, living room, dinning room, opera style media room, game room, a library, study and many other rooms which were just meticulously placed in case someone got curious and needed an extra room.

Peyton shrugged.

"I hope I regain your trust. But right now I am more concerned about your safety."

"So you gonna lock us in the tower?"

Kendall shock his head, "No Peyt. I am just going to cover my steps."

"Getting a bodyguard will be cool."

"We are not celebrities Pat."

"You should be." He pouted, "You make more money than they do."

Kendall chuckled, "I am not there yet Pat." He replied, "I may be one of the highest paid in the league but I don't make as much as actors just yet."

"What about your endorsement deals?"

Kendall chuckled, "I am still getting them, but will have to lay low for awhile. I spoke to my agent. I don't need my face popping up and Morty to see me."

"So only in states other than New York then?" Peyton questioned.

"For now." Kendall sighed, "I hate having to run away in fear. I hate having to do it when I was five and I have having to do it now."

Peyton and Patrick only nodded.

* * *

Jessica glanced within her full length mirror within her bedroom and sighed. She had placed a penguin sweater over her shoulders. It was very expensive and it was a sure winner to get her noticed. She placed a mini skirt upon her hips and some boots upon her feet. She placed her hair up in a bun. She didn't wear make up because her dads had refused. So she chose to wear clothes that would get her noticed instead. She knew Yolanda won people over by the way she painted her face and her long flowing blonde hair. She needed to win them over by her fashion sense. She sighed leaving her bedroom.

* * *

Kendall drank a cup of coffee and read the paper that was within his hands. He looked up and witnessed his daughter and replied, "Good Morning Jessie bear." He took a seat by the window before turning back to see his daughter's apparel, "What are you wearing?"

She glanced down at her penguin sweater, "Isn't it cute. Pops bought it for me at the boutique."

"Not that." He coughed, "Your skirt is too short. Where is your school uniform skirt?"

"Come on dad." She whined.

"Jessica you are gorgeous. You don't have to work as hard."

"People hate me dad."

"That's because they don't know you. It's a new school people are trying to get adjusted."

Jessica pouted.

"That's not going to work." Kendall sounded, "Now go and change."

She huffed turning on her heels and handing back upstairs to her bedroom.

Logan passed his daughter on his way down. He turned to her husband, "Was she just in?"

"Yeah." He glanced down at his paper, "I told her to change."

Logan nodded, "Good call." He poured himself some coffee before witnessing their housekeeper walk into the kitchen, "Good Morning."

Their housekeeper nodded placing grocery bags upon the counter. She started to make preparations to get the kids lunches and breakfast on the table.

Logan took a seat by their nook opposite his husband, "So I had a word with Peyton and Patrick last night."

"Oh really?" Kendall diverted his eyes from his paper to his husband.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What did they say?"

"That they missed you."

Kendall beamed, "How much?"

"Allot." He giggled, "You are getting back into their hearts."

"Yeah, I just don't want to blow it."

"They really appreciate you explaining things to them."

"I know, but now I still need to regain their trusts."

"Yeah." Logan sipped his coffee.

"Do I have yours?"

"What?"

"Do I have your trust?"

"Well..."

"I have been here three days now and I haven't even entered into our bedroom. Which is fine because we have enough rooms but I just want to be close to you again."

"I want you to make it right with our children first."

"I am getting there."

"Liam already loves you but the others have to love you again."

Kendall nodded, "It's a tough mission but it's going to be worth it."

Logan beamed, "I bet."

* * *

Jessica entered the halls of her Jr. High decide her brother Patrick in hopes to get noticed. It was really sad that she had to use her little brother to try and get noticed. She was older shouldn't she be more popular? She broke away from him and approached her locker to witness Yolanda. She growled, "What do you want?"

Yolanda flipped her blonde hair, "You know I thought you were a freak."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Spare me."

The teen laughed, "I will." She glanced down at Jessica's penguin sweater and beamed, "You appear to have style."

"What?"

"How did you afford that sweater?" She glanced down at Jessica's black sweater that had a bedazzled sitting penguin upon it with over-sized glasses and a scarf.

Jessica sighed, "I just can."

"Really?" Yolanda beamed, "The price tag on that is like..."

"It was $1,500."

"No kidding." Yolanda beamed. She snapped her fingers and the other members of her posse arrived, "So you want to sit with us at lunch?"

Jessica beamed, "You mean it?"

"Sure." Yolanda replied taking her by her shoulders, "We are going to be best friends." She smirked as her friends laughed.

* * *

Patrick smiled when he saw his sister making friends and turned to his friends, "Who is this Yolanda chick anyway?"

"Oh stay away from her dude." One of his friends replied.

"Why?"

"She is a total bitch." He chuckled, "She is only interested in popularity. Since she is starting High School next year she wants to build her street cred."

"I don't get it." Patrick replied confused.

"You know." Another one of his friends laughed.

"No, I don't know."

"Break as many hearts." His friend replied hoping he would get it.

"Break a few spirits." Another replied, "Like your sisters."

"She is only interested in being popular dude. Why do you think we don't hang with her?"

Patrick laughed, "Well isn't it obvious?"

They all shook their heads in confusion.

"We're freshman."

They all laughed.

Patrick's attention was upon his sister as she walked within the crowd of the mean girls.

* * *

Peyton pulled is lollipop from his mouth. He pushed himself off of his locker with his foot to stand in the hall blocking Justin from walking pass.

Justin tried his hardest not to look within the gorgeous emerald pools of the teen before him.

"Hello."

Justin blushed.

Peyton only laughed, "Where you going?"

"To class."

"The bell hasn't even..."

The bell rang throughout the halls causing frightened teens to scramble to their classrooms.

Justin glanced up into emerald eyes and laughed, "There it goes."

"So weren't you supposed to save me a dance?"

"You left before I had a chance to find you."

Peyton nodded, "We can dance right now?"

Justin was pushed into Peyton's chest by someone who was racing down the halls.

Peyton felt Justin's hands upon his chest and smirked.

Justin removed his hand and coughed, "Maybe later."

"I would hold it against you." He stepped on the side to let him leave.

Justin nodded, "I bet you will."

Peyton watched as he left before being pulled towards his class by Jason and Cory.

* * *

Logan sat in his library trying to rack his brain on a new idea for a book. His agent had called him requesting new material since his last book had done so well. The copies had flew off the shelves. Logan sighed stepping away from his laptop and making his way downstairs. He encountered his husband.

Kendall glanced up at Logan, "I thought that you were writing?"

Logan shrugged, "Changed my mind."

"You have class?"

"Nope. I am only teaching two classes this semester. My agent spoke to the Dean about me possibly spending more time writing this semester."

"That's great babe."

Logan beamed, "It is, but I can't seem to focus." He groaned.

Kendall frowned, "You've got me on your mind?"

"Yeah." Logan blushed.

"So you want to go out and do something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Logan chuckled as he sat with his husband upon a park bench in Central Park, "This was your idea?"

"It's the small things that count babe." He kissed his husband's cheek causing him to giggle.

Logan's cheeks blushed red, "So are we going to stay out here until its time to pick up our kids?"

Kendall shrugged placing his arms around his husband's shoulders, "I guess something would come to us."

Logan folded his legs across each other as he placed his head upon his husband's shoulder. This brought some comfort to him. He had missed the simplicity of their life together. The small things did count. And now Logan was thankful for all the small things that Kendall had done to make their marriage so wonderful.

* * *

Morty's henchmen entered the Minnesota police station and stumbled upon Officer Garcia. They were taken aback seeing as how he was an older guy. They had questioned him and found out that Carlos Garcia was his son. They had questioned him further but could not get the answers they were looking for. It seemed like people within this town were not fazed by threats and did not take too kindly to people who came from up north. They were quickly ran out of town scared to return to New York with news that they had failed.

* * *

**Review peeps! I hope you let the small things count today.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	5. Trying to readjust to life

Jessica sat on the stairs leading up to the first floor of their townhouse and listened as her dads argued within their kitchen. She hadn't want this to happen. Her dad had finally returned and now they were arguing over her no less. She didn't want to be the reason her dad left. He had just reentered their lives. She was starting to get used to the idea of waking up every morning and seeing him at their breakfast table again. She didn't want him to leave because of something stupid she had done. She should have never done it and gotten her pops in trouble. She inclined her ears to their conversation as she sat silently.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kendall stated.

Logan only shrugged. He only sat at the counter and listened to his husband's words.

"Fifteen hundred dollars!" He started.

Logan swallowed harshly.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Logan went to open his lips before being silenced by his husband's words.

"You bought our thirteen year old daughter a fifteen hundred dollar sweater?" He questioned, "What does it do?" He started, "Does it cure cancer, end world peace, can it feed the hungry children around the world?"

Logan went to open his lips again.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Logan pinned his lips.

"Well?"

"Can I talk now?" Logan sounded.

Kendall only nodded.

"It was when you had left." He fiddled with his thumbs down in his lap, "I was depressed. I had noticed that your paycheck for the season made it's way into our account so..."

"You got trigger happy."

Logan nodded.

Kendall sighed. He knew he had inflicted great pain on his family and he was willing to make up for any hurt he had caused them. He didn't like to see his husband in so much pain, "Look Logan..." He pulled his husband into his arms, "I know it must have been hard for you."

"It was." He felt his husband's arms around him and rested his head upon his chest, "So I turned to retail therapy."

"How much did you spend?"

Logan calculated in his head before whispering the amount within his husband's ear.

"What?" Kendall stepped back.

Logan chuckled when he noticed a vein popping out of his husband's forehead, "I got Jess that sweater, Peyton a leather jacket, Patrick a limited edition snowboard signed by Shaun White, Liam a new bmx bike, I took the family on a summer vacation to Hawaii and I renovated our bedroom."

Kendall's eyes widened, "Okay."

Logan giggled, "You okay?"

Kendall only nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just saw dollar signs and I lost it. Usually I am more rational than that but..."

"You were hurt."

"Yeah."

"So do I get a chance to see our new bedroom?"

"Not a chance." Logan smiled getting up from his seat.

* * *

Jessica entered the kitchen and sat at the counter. She glanced up at her pops who placed a plate before her, "I'm sorry."

Logan frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I heard you and dad arguing this morning and I..."

Logan shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing to do with you." He caressed her cheek.

"But he was mad that you got me that sweater." She replied meekly, "We can take it back." She frowned, "I don't want it."

Logan walked over and pulled his daughter within his arms, "No, it was a gift to you. I got it when I was mad at your dad for leaving. He found out and he was upset at first but then we he found out why I did it he was the one who was sorry." He kissed her cheek.

"So is it all better now between you two?"

"We are trying." He replied. He released her, "Now eat up. Time for school."

She nodded. Jessica peered over her shoulder when she saw Dak enter into their kitchen and rolled her eyes. This guy could possibly be the reason for her dads possibly not getting back together. She turned to witness the expression on her pops face which was a look of shock.

"Dak?" Logan questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Dak smiled, "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

Logan nodded, "I forgot that I gave you a key to my place." He glanced at his daughter who only rolled her eyes.

* * *

Peyton entered their kitchen to notice Dak sitting at their breakfast nook eating breakfast. He turned to his pops and questioned, "Where's dad?"

"Right behind you." Kendall walked up behind him with a chuckle.

Peyton jumped, "Don't do that." He laughed.

Kendall turned to his husband and placed a kiss upon his cheek, "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Logan fumbled over his words as he kept his eyes upon Dak.

Kendall followed his husband's eyes to see what was taking his attention. He growled when he saw the other man sitting at his breakfast table eating his food.

Patrick entered the kitchen atop of his skateboard.

"Patrick Knight!" Logan sounded.

Patrick jumped off his skateboard causing it to roll to Dak's feet, "What?"

Kendall spoke up, "No skateboarding in the house dude."

Peyton chuckled, "Yeah, dude."

Logan shook his head. He delivered a pitcher of orange juice to the table where Dak was seated. He was sitting all alone because everyone had refused to seat next to him because of their awkward situation. He poured some orange juice within his glass.

"So what you doing today?"

"What?" He glanced into Dak's eyes.

"What are you doing today?"

Logan peered over his shoulders and locked eyes with his husband.

Dak sighed, "You going to answer me?"

Logan turned back at him. He placed the pitcher upon the table and replied, "I have a free day today. So I would be home writing."

"Oh." Dak started, "Well I thought we could hang out."

Logan let out a nervous chuckle.

Kendall cleared his throat, "So Dak what do you do?"

Logan sighed walking over to hide behind the counter. He noticed Liam's entrance into the kitchen and beamed.

"I am a lawyer."

Kendall nodded, "I am impressed. I didn't think you were that bright." This guy clearly couldn't take a hint that Logan was married with a husband.

"Kendall." Logan started.

"What?"

Patrick and Peyton snickered as they took their plates to eat at the counter with Jessica.

"Be nice." Logan demanded setting Liam down at the counter and giving him his breakfast.

"I am always nice."

Logan only rolled his eyes.

* * *

Logan sat in silence in the passenger seat of their SUV while Kendall drove their children to school.

Peyton sat in the backseat glancing between both of his dads to see which one would cave and speak first.

"I don't think Dak should have a key." Kendall whispered.

Logan was looking out the window not knowing what his husband had said, "What?"

Kendall repeated loudly, "I don't think that Dak should have a key."

Peyton agreed, "I hate that guy."

"Peyton!" Logan glanced back at the teen.

"What?"

Logan sighed. He glanced at his husband, "I only gave it to him for an emergency."

"Well breakfast wasn't an emergency." He beat his hands upon his steering wheel, "I had spoken to him the other day about saying away from you."

"What?"

"You're my husband Logan."

"Kendall..."

"No. He is not allowed to come near you or my children again."

Logan huffed folding his arms above his chest.

* * *

Jessica sat at the lunch table with her new friends and beamed. Since Yolanda had befriended her yesterday everyone had seemed to have noticed her. She was no longer the 'smart nerd freak who was born to a man', she was now the 'smart popular girl who was friends with Yolanda'. She somewhat hated how people were only referring to her as Yolanda's friend but she could get over it because she wanted friends and to be noticed.

Yolanda chewed on her protein bar and winced when she glanced down at Jessica's sandwich, "What's that?"

"Oh." Jessica beamed, "My pops made me a faux tuna sandwich."

"What's that?" She choked.

"Well its chick peas grounded up and flavored to give the allusion of a tuna salad but it isn't."

"Is it any good?"

Jessica took a bite and nodded.

"I want a bite." Yolanda took up half of Jessica's sandwich and ate the whole thing, "This is good." She beamed, "I haven't eaten real food in weeks."

Jessica frowned. She was hungry and wanted to enjoy her sandwich on her own.

Yolanda glanced at the group of girls who were surrounding them, "Mom wants me to enter into this pageant. She says I need to lose weight if I want the crown."

Jessica finished her sandwich and pulled out a bag of freshly made chips.

Yolanda turned back at Jessica, "Have you ever been entered into a pageant?"

"No." She laughed, "My dads thinks that the whole idea of pageants is an excuse to prostitute women." She glanced around the table and noticed the glares being shot back at her. She silenced her lips.

"Well it's not." Yolanda sounded, "Only the prettiest girls are allowed to enter and win. That's why I have won three times. I was in pageants since I was five years old. My mom said that if I had entered earlier I may have been better than I am now."

Jessica rolled her eyes. This was stupid and she knew it, but she didn't want to say anything to sever her ties with her new friends.

"So how much is you dad really worth?"

Jessica widened her eyes as she placed a chip between her lips, "What?"

"You hard me."

The other teen girls at the table giggled.

"I..." She started, "Weren't we talking about pageants?"

"Come on, don't be modest. I know you know how much he's worth."

Jessica nodded timidly, "Yeah, he is one of the highest paid hockey player in the NHL." She beamed with excitement.

Yolanda giggled, "I knew it." She beamed, "Ever since yesterday when you told me how much your sweater was worth I googled him up." She turned at her friend's who were at the table, "Her dad was featured in Forbes magazine last year. It said that he makes about ten million dollars a season."

The teen giggles as their eyes sparkled.

Jessica was becoming uncomfortable.

"So your other dad is a writer right?"

"Yeah."

"My cousin totally loved his last book what was it called?"

"The price to pay for happiness." She recited from memory. It was a book that was inspired by a trip their whole family had taken to Europe last summer. They had met a family and lived upon their vineyard. The stories they shared was enlightening and that gave her pops the inspiration he needed to write another New York Best Seller. Even after a year Logan's book was still flying off the shelves. It was something the whole family was proud of because it was the summer when they were at their happiness. It was also the summer before Kendall had left for the season. And also the last time they had seen him before he had returned recently. She sighed not wanting that memory to deter the happiness of her dad's return.

"Yes." The teen beamed, "He must have made a fortune."

Jessica only shrugged.

"I googled him as well."

Jessica only rolled her eyes.

"Looks like he made..."

"Okay, I think we've talked enough about me." Jessica finally spoke up.

"Okay." Yolanda stated.

Jessica exhaled feeling somewhat empowered.

* * *

Peyton kept his eyes upon Justin as he made his way to the lunch buffet table.

"Hey Peyt."

He turned to the voice, "What's up?"

Heather turned Peyton's face towards her, "He is off limits."

He shined his emerald eyes down at her, "Who says so?"

"Jennifer." Heather repeated as she started to eat her lunch from her tray.

"I answer to no one Heather."

"Sure you don't." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. Heather was one of his closest friends from Jr. High School. She was not considered his best friend but she was close. They hung out from time to time and was always there when the other needed them.

"Jennifer already knows you like him."

"Oh really?" He smiled wickedly towards her.

"Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"It's a bad move."

"Why is it?"

"For starters." She counted upon her fingers, "She hates you. She hates everything about you. And she would kill you." She held up three fingers.

"Those are only two things."

"I am warning you." She sang.

"That wouldn't make me listen." He rang.

* * *

Justin left the buffet counter and turned to find a seat. He noticed emerald eyes beckoning him over at his table and smiled. He walked towards Peyton's table before being pulled by his arm in the direction of his cousin's table. He witnessed Peyton's frown and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Justin sat before his cousin and growled, "What?"

"Don't you even think about hooking up with the freak."

"I wasn't planning to hook up with him."

Jennifer rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I don't know why boys fall over him. He is not that special."

Justin questioned, "Which boys?"

Jennifer heard the insecurity within her cousin's voice and stated, "I forgot that you are brand new." She chuckled, "Last year he was dating the running back of the football team, Terry. It ended badly. Terry said all he wanted was a fuck and that was it."

"What?"

"He is a bad boy Justin." She patronized him, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Justin frowned. He glanced over his shoulders to witness emerald eyes still upon him and cracked a smile before turning to witness the eyes of his cousin. He ate his lunch in silence.

* * *

Jessica dumped her lunch in the trash only to be startled by her younger brother, "What?"

"Why are you hanging out with Yolanda?"

Jessica shrugged, "She's cool."

"You don't need her to become cool Jess. You are cool."

Jessica beamed.

"Just don't hang out with her anyone okay?"

She frowned, "Why not?"

"She is bad news."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone."

"Really?" She folded her arms above her chest.

"Well, no." He exhaled, "Just my friends, but they know that she is bad news Jess. The only reason she wanted to become your friend yesterday was because you wore that expensive sweater pops got you."

"That's not the only reason."

"Then what is?" Patrick questioned. He watched as his sister's eyes were rolling around in her head thinking about what to say next.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." She replied as she pushed him aside and left.

* * *

Peyton leaned up against a locker that was beside Justin's.

Justin pulled his backpack from his locker before putting it over his shoulders and closing his locker. He jumped when he saw emerald eyes behind it, "Peyton."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So I really wanted you to sit with me today at lunch. What happened?"

"I was going to." He sighed.

"Well?"

He swallowed.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

He came right out and said it, "Jennifer thinks that you are no good for me."

"No kidding." He laughed, "She never liked me."

"Why?"

"Complicated."

"Okay." He stated. There was an awkward silence held between them before he questioned, "What happened between you and Terry?"

Peyton only stared at Justin not knowing how to answer. He turned away without saying a word.

* * *

Kendall entered their library knowing that it was not off limits and spoke up, "Look, I am sorry for being such a jerk today."

Logan remained silent. He was sitting behind his computer with his glasses upon his nose trying to draw from inspiration to write his new book.

"It's just that we had an amazing day yesterday and then stuff happened. Dak does not need to be in your life anymore."

"He is just a friend."

"Who has been comforting you since I was away." He swallowed knowing how silly he had sounded.

"He never meant anything to me."

"But you mean something to him." Kendall started, "Don't you see it within his eyes that he wants you." He replied, "He can't have you Logan."

"I am not a prize Kendall."

"I know." He sighed, "You are my husband."

"So I belong to you is what you are saying?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I just want us to be happy again. I want us to be a family again."

Logan got up from his seat, "I am allowed to keep friends Kendall."

"Not Dak."

Logan chuckled, "I was planning to take away his key before you had suggested it."

"Great."

"But he is still a good friend Kendall. He got me over allot."

Kendall nodded, "I just want to be the one who comforts you."

"And you will be again."

"So am I still in the dog house?"

Logan nodded with a smile. He was not going to let Kendall back into his bed that easily. He got his husband's frustration but he couldn't just come back after all this time and try to dictate to him what he needed to do. Kendall had to learn that it didn't work that way.

* * *

Dak entered Morty's Italian Restaurant with a frown. He had crashed and burned with Logan again. He was trying to get into his heart for months now and recently he had felt like he was finally opening up his heart to him. But ever since Kendall's abrupt arrival he had noticed that Logan went back to shutting him out. It was going to be harder now to pull Logan into his arms. He knew the only reason that Logan was not open to him before was because of his kids. Dak hated those stupid kids. So now that Kendall was back Logan had another reason not to open up his heart. He growled tapping his fist violently upon his employers door before entering.

Morty eyed Dak suspiciously, "What's the fuck is your problem?"

"I'm having a rough day." He descended a chair that sat opposite Morty's desk.

"Couldn't bag that butt boy you liked?" He laughed as sat behind his desk sucking onto his cigar.

"You're a fucking homophobic prick you know that?"

"Who signs all of your checks." He blew smoke from his mouth, "If you weren't my fucking nephew I would have your head for what you just said." He growled, "But you are my wife's dead sister's grandson so I promised her I would look after yous."

"That means allot to me." He rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to a name that was printed upon a paper upon his uncle's desk, "Who is Kendall Schmidt?"

Morty quickly removed the paper from Dak's eye view, "No one you should worry about."

"Name sounds familiar."

"Yeah?" Morty became intrigued.

"Like I have heard it before."

"Where?"

Dak smiled, "I don't know, it was maybe one of the guys I've fucked."

Morty grinned, "Faggot."

"Prick."

* * *

**Review peeps! How do you like the interesting new development? Hmm...lol Would love to hear from you :)**


	6. Aren't you getting ready to leave again?

**I haven't heard from my reviewers in awhile. Are you enjoying the direction of the story? Let me know your thoughts.**

**Review!**

* * *

"Um pops." Patrick knocked upon his dads bedroom door.

"Come in." Logan sat his back to his headboard with his laptop sitting within his lap. His glasses were worn down to his nose as he tried to create a new story within his head. His mind was clouded because the only thing that was on his mind was his husband. He groaned thinking that he would never put pen to paper again. Or in this case fingers to keys.

Patrick entered his dads bedroom with trepidation within his heart. Ever since he and Peyton had their talk with their dad he knew the next step was coming and he was scared.

"What's up Pat?" Logan patted Kendall's side of the bed so that his son could sit.

Patrick sat next to his father. He glanced up into his brown eyes and sighed.

"What's happening bud?"

"Did we all forget that the season is starting soon?"

Logan closed his eyelids not wanting to believe it, but it was true. Everyone was so caught up in Kendall's disappearance then in his reappearance that everyone failed to acknowledge that fact. Logan reopened his eyelids and glanced within his son's sad eyes, "Has this been on your mind lately?"

Patrick nodded, "I was just starting to open my heart to the idea of him being home again. How am I supposed to let him go without hating him again?"

Logan pulled his son within his arms, "I don't know Pat. I don't know."

* * *

Kendall sat in the media room with his son Peyton as they played a video game together. Kendall beamed missing the quality time he and Peyton had spent together. They were really so much alike that Kendall couldn't believe it himself that he had a little miniature version of himself walking around.

"In your face dad." Peyton laughed when he overtook his father as they played a speed racing game.

Kendall frowned when he came in last place. He placed the controller upon a nearby coffee table, "You get me everytime."

Peyton glared at his dad, "I think you let me win."

Kendall tried to look shock, "Now why would you think that?"

The teen shook his head and laughed. He had missed this quality time was his dad. They bonded like no one else. He loved their connection and felt that his father had broke that connection when he had disappeared without a word. It had been a few days since Kendall's confession and Peyton had believed him but he did not trust him just yet. He had to rebuild that connection that they once had.

Kendall knew he had to regain everyone's trust and he was willing to do it as long as he got his family back. He was not about to lose them to anyone. He cleared his throat, "It's the weekend dude and you're spending it at home with your dad?" Kendall questioned.

Peyton shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind."

Kendall beamed, "What about Terry?"

Peyton rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, oops. I am sorry." Kendall replied, "Bad break-up?"

The teen sighed not knowing how to open up to his dad. He had found it hard to do so now seeing their circumstance. He had remembered sharing everything with Kendall. When he had turned thirteen he had remembered coming out to him and sharing how he had felt feelings for boys over girls. He remembered the guidance he got and was thankful that he had parents who made his teenage years fulfilling. He swallowed not knowing what to say.

"You can talk to me."

"I..." He started, "I know we used to talk all the time."

"Nothing has to changed. I am here."

"You mean that?"

Kendall nodded, "I do."

"Okay." Peyton started, "Well, we broke up after my Freshman year."

"Why?"

Peyton looked away from his dad, "He wanted to..." He turned to eyes back at Kendall, "Well you know..."

Kendall's eyes widened, "Oh."

"I didn't do anything."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were still on the road and pops kind of helped me through it. I was still bummed through. I couldn't wait for you to come back home over the summer so we could talk."

"I'm sorry Peyt." Kendall tried to console his son.

Peyton moved away, "I just..."

"I understand. I have to regain back your trust."

Peyton nodded.

Kendall hissed, "I never liked you dating an older guy."

"He was cool dad."

"But he was forcing you to have sex."

"I should have known he was a slut."

Kendall laughed, "I'm sorry. I knew you really liked him."

"Yeah, but he was too forward for me. He was always pressuring me to do stuff with him."

"Like what?"

"He would pressure me to sneak out of the house, drive your car, ditch school..."

"Don't you already do those things?" Kendall laughed.

"Very funny dad."

"So you started Sophomore year a free man?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah."

"Any new interests?"

"There is this one guy."

"Oh yeah." Kendall made himself comfortable so he could hear his son's tale.

"Dad."

Kendall turned to see Patrick standing by the door of the media room, "Yes son?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kendall turned to Peyton, "Can this wait?"

Peyton shrugged, "I supposed."

"You're the best." He headed outside the room behind Patrick.

Patrick led his dad into their kitchen.

"What's on your mind?"

"So I was talking with pops." He glanced down at his feet.

"Yeah?"

He glanced up into his father's eyes, "Are we just supposed to pretend that your season isn't starting soon and you would have to leave? How are we ever supposed to trust you again?"

"Pat, I promised I wouldn't leave again."

"But you are going to."

"It's for work. I would be right back when the season ends."

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Patrick folded his arms above his chest.

Beneath all of his son's anger Kendall saw his pain. He needed to make things right with his family but that was never going to happen because he had obligations that needed to be met.

"Pat..."

Patrick shook his head and left his father's side.

* * *

Logan embraced his youngest son within his arms as they lay upon his bed together.

Liam spoke up, "When is daddy going to sleep upstairs with us?"

Logan swallowed not knowing how to answer his seven year old, "Well daddy and I are still working some things out."

"What things?"

"Grown up things."

Liam thought for a moment before questioning, "Poppy are you going to stop being friends with Mr. Dak?"

"Why do you ask baby?"

He shrugged, "Daddy doesn't like him. I don't like him either."

"You don't?"

Liam shook his head, "I don't want him to replace my daddy. I don't want him to marry you. You and daddy belong together."

Logan wanted to cry over his son's emission of words. He only pinned his lips and enjoyed his company.

* * *

Kendall entered the media room with Peyton and sighed.

"What's up?"

He took a seat next to his son, "Patrick is upset because the season soon opens."

Peyton nodded, "You would have to leave again."

"I know but I will come back this time."

Peyton shook his head, "We were just starting to trust you dad."

"Peyt."

The teen stood to his feet, "I'm going to see if Pat is alright."

"Peyt." Kendall called after him as the teen left the room.

* * *

Jessica stood behind the counter-top island in their kitchen and made a sandwich for herself and her dad. She glanced into his emerald eyes as he sat at the high chair at the counter-top island and beamed. She loved having him home and wanted this feeling to last forever.

"Jessie bear."

"Yes dad."

"About that sweater your pops bought."

She frowned.

"I don't want you to return it." He clarified.

"Really?" She beamed.

Kendall nodded with a smile.

"Great." She turned to their double fridge and retrieved some vegan deli slices.

Kendall smiled down at his daughter admiring her for taking on his health regiment and becoming a vegan like he was. She started when she was ten years old and had continued bragging to him about how much progress she was making. He had missed her the most because she was the one who needed him the most and he was not even there for her.

Jessica dressed both sandwiches before placing her father's sandwich before him and sitting next to him to eat her own.

Kendall glanced down at his sandwich, "Looks yummmy."

Jessica took a bite of her sandwich, "It is."

"Patrick told me you made a friend."

"Oh, dad I did." She replied excitedly, "I am being noticed."

"Jess, remember what I told you. You are beautiful you don't need to try so hard."

Jessica frowned, "Bu dad before I was a loser."

"And now you're a winner because Yolanda told everyone how much your dads makes?" He arched his eyebrow at her.

Jessica shook her head, "You don't understand dad."

"Then explain it to me." He took a bite of his sandwich.

Jessica nodded, "I wore the sweater to get noticed. Yolanda noticed and then she wanted to become my friend. No one has ever wanted to be my friend dad."

"It's a new school year Jess."

"When I was a freshman..."

"You had friends." Kendall concluded, "I remember you having sleepovers with friends."

Jessica frowned, "You've missed allot dad. Over the summer they stopped hanging out with me."

"Why?"

"Yolanda happened. Freshman Year Yolanda found out that I had two dads and she started spreading nasty rumors about me."

Kendall shook his head in anger, "And this is the girl you call your friend Jess?"

"She has apologized and said that she had been wrong."

"No, Jess. You don't need to be friends with her."

"Why did your friends stop hanging out with you?"

Jessica shrugged, "They got a better offer, started hanging out with Yolanda. Some transferred." She felt tears weld up in her eyes, "When school started they called me harsh names, treated me like the outcast." She hung her head, "I wondered how could my friends talk about me like that."

Kendall pulled his daughter within his arms, "I'm sorry babe. But you don't need to hang with the mean girls to become noticed. You could make your own friends. You are your own person."

She nodded before feeling a buzz in her shorts. She retrieved her cell phone and sighed. She turned to her dad when she opened the text, "It's Yolanda she wants to know if she can come over?"

Kendall turned back to his sandwich, "You know how I feel already Jess."

Jessica nodded. She replied back to Yolanda and sighed wanting to listen to her dad above all else.

* * *

"He's going to leave us soon Peyt." Patrick replied as he paced his bedroom.

Petyton sat within his brother's bedroom and sat his back to his padded headboard. His brother's bedroom had smelt like roses and lavender. He chuckled at how clean and tidy his brother was.

"Are you listening to me?"

Petyon turned his attention to his brother, "I am?"

"Don't answer my question with a question Peyt."

"Sorry?"

"Stop it." Patrick replied aggravated.

Peyton smiled, "Fine."

Patrick sighed, "I'm sorry. I just can't see how we can trust him and he is about to leave again."

Peyton nodded, "He said he would come back after the season closes."

"That's what he said the last time."

"Yeah."

"I don't know Peyt." Patrick started, "He has been back home which has been great, but Pops still hasn't let him in."

"I know. They aren't even sleeping together."

"How long do you think that would last?"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know." He could not think straight for some reason, "I can't go back to being angry at him Pat. I don't want to be angry at him and hate him anymore. It's too much to bear."

"I feel the same way."

* * *

Logan stood to the bottom of his staircase and called to his children, "We are going to be late. Let's go!"

Liam walked down the stairs with a smile as he toyed with the tie around his neck, "Where is daddy?"

Logan smiled at his son, "He is in the Kitchen sweetheart."

Liam nodded making his way towards the kitchen. He entered the Kitchen to see his dad drinking coffee, "Dad."

"Good Morning Liam."

Liam toyed his tie, "I need some help.

Kendall set down his coffee mug to kneel before his son. He held his hand upon his tie and spoke to him, "How are you doing this morning?"

Liam shrugged.

"Hmmm."

"Pops never wanted us to go to church when you were gone."

"Now that I am back he wants you to go?"

Liam nodded, "We are a family again."

"I supposed you are right." He kissed his son's forehead when he was done with his tie. He glanced down at his suit, "You look so handsome."

Liam blushed, "Thank you."

* * *

Logan was about to open his lips once more when he witnessed his other three children running down the stairs. His eyes landed on Peyton whose tie was worn around his head, "Peyton?"

"I know Pops." He adjusted his tie so it was worn around his neck.

"I swear to God you will not give me a heart attack this Sunday."

Peyton grinned, "Why are we going to church all of a sudden anyway?"

Patrick spoke up, "Dad is back."

Jessica clapped, "I missed going to church. That was the only place I had friends."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

Logan turned to Patrick, "How are you doing?"

Patrick shrugged studying his loafers, "I don't know yet. Attending church is what we did as a family. What is going to happen when he leaves again?"

"I..."

Kendall appeared in the hall, "Everyone ready to go?"

Patrick looked up at his dad. He frowned and left through the front door.

Logan sighed and turned to his husband, "He's still mad. Give him some time."

"I don't know how much time to give him."

"You'd figure it out."

* * *

Kendall entered the pew after his family were seated and sat next to his husband. As if by reflex he wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulder.

Logan tensed up.

Kendall removed his arm feeling somewhat defeated. During the services Kendall felt somewhat brand new to the whole ordeal. He remembered a few faces but everything felt new to him. He swallowed feeling lost and out of touch with his reality.

* * *

Logan left the church shaking hands with their minister.

She glanced up at him, "Mr. Knight I have missed you in services over the summer. How has it been?"

Logan sighed, "Well..."

Her attention turned to Kendall who appeared behind his husband, "Mr. Kendall Knight, I was just asking your husband how he has been doing. I haven't seen the family out to services."

Kendall frowned, "I am to blame for that."

"Oh, what happened?"

Logan spoke up, "Doesn't matter we are here now."

She nodded, "So true. My wife has asked about you all the time."

Logan smiled, "Give her my love and tell her I would see her next Sunday."

She beamed, "Will do."

Logan headed towards their car with Kendall close behind.

"I never knew you stopped going because I was gone."

"It didn't feel right." Logan replied, "Plus everyone knew when you were returning so I couldn't take explaining to everyone what had happened."

"I understand." He opened the passenger side door for his husband.

Logan entered his husband's SUV and sat in silence.

Kendall closed the door and sighed. From Peyton and Patrick being mad at him all over again to his husband giving him the cold shoulder he didn't know what else he could have done to prove his loyalty to them. He smiled when they had approached him and all climbed into his SUV. He felt someone over his shoulders and looked over them only to see the members of his church entering into their cars. He was still very much paranoid. He didn't need Morty finding him and torturing his family. The only reason he had returned home was to explain himself. He knew he would have to leave soon but he didn't want to anymore knowing that his family was still angry with him from leaving the first time.

* * *

Morty's henchmen stood on the sidewalk opposite the Knight's church and spoke upon his cell phone, "It looks like your grandson has been living closer than you thought."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. You've got 48 hours

**Thank you iceRush and Green-eyed rusher for you reviews. I like hearing from you because I like criticism. I studied English so I know that critiques are very important.**

**Shout outs to all my other readers and those who have favorited and followed this story.**

**Here is another one for you.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Peyton slammed his locker shut with a groan. It was Monday, he hated Mondays. He also hated the fact that his dad would be leaving soon. He didn't want to get too invested in the thought of his dad's return knowing that he would be gone in a few weeks. He pulled a lollipop out of the pocket of his blazer to calm his anxieties.

"Yo Peyt." Jason called to his best friend as he slammed his locker shut, "How was this weekend hanging with your dad?"

Peyton turned to witness two pair of eyes upon him. He only shrugged.

Cory laughed, "What does that mean?"

Peyton unwrapped his lollipop and placed it between his lips. He only blinked at Cory wanting the teen to take a hint.

Jason nodded, "Means he doesn't want to talk about it bruh. Let's head to class."

Peyton followed behind his friends along the crowded hallway. He witnessed a pair of eyes he hadn't seen in awhile. He pulled his lollipop from between his lips with a pop, "Terry?"

The tall brunet glanced into the emerald eyes and melted, "Hey."

"Where have you been?" Peyton swallowed. His heart still skipped a beat for him.

"I don't know." He glanced over his shoulders, "Around. How have you been?" He settled his brown eyes upon Peyton. He studied Peyton's messy apparel and beamed. He had missed him. They had met Peyton's freshman year. Terry was a Sophmore who played along with Jason on their school's Varsity Football team.

Peyton shrugged, "Cool."

* * *

Justin slammed his locker shut and turned to head to class before he saw Peyton talking with a tall brunet down the hall. He felt someone's chin on his shoulder.

"That's Terry." Jennifer rang out, "Looks like they might be getting back together."

"You don't know that." Justin sighed, "I should have never asked Peyton about him. He didn't even answer me he just walked away."

"Probably still wants him." Jennifer smirked, "I told you he was bad news."

* * *

Terry licked his lips, "Look, I'm sorry again."

"You don't have to be sorry. I mean you couldn't get what you wanted from me so you turned to someone else. It's classic science."

"It's not science Peyton." He shun his brown eyes at his ex. They were relatively the same height so he was staring right into his eyes.

"This conversation is over. I don't wanna hear how you let some other guy fuck you when you were supposed to be my boyfriend." He whispered with a growl. He let his eyes fall over the tall brunet once more before making his way to class.

Terry sighed watching as Peyton walked away. He was about to follow behind him but rethought his position when he saw the looks on Jason's and Cory's faces telling him not to. He only turned in the other direction and left.

* * *

Logan sat with Dak at a local coffee shop in the East Village. He knew it was wrong to see him when Kendall had mentioned his concerns about him spending time with the other man, but Dak was his friend. Dak got him over so much while Kendall was away so he had so much to thank him for. He was not about to dump him.

Dak sipped his latte and glanced into Logan's troubling brown pools.

Logan exhaled deeply trying to let the burdens upon his shoulders fall.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes." Logan breathed.

Dak laughed, "Okay go ahead."

He glanced down at his clock watching the time to make sure he wasn't going to be late for class. He had emailed some classwork to his students informing them to complete the work upon his arrival.

"You going to speak?"

"Oh yeah." Logan frowned.

"What's on your mind?"

"Kendall is about to leave again."

"Oh really?" Dak beamed.

"Yeah, the kids are really worried. They aren't speaking to him again. He had one foot in the door and now they have forced it back out."

"What about you?"

"Me?" He placed his hand over his heart, "He is still trying to get in but I haven't let him in yet."

"Why not?"

Logan bowed his head staring down at his cup.

"You don't want to get hurt again." Dak sounded, "I understand. I mean he is your husband but if you can't trust him then you should listen to your heart. He probably isn't worth your trust."

Logan's head shot up, "Not yet."

Dak frowned, "Oh?"

"I've missed him. I am just not at that point yet."

"So what do you need to get to that point?"

"I really don't know. He wants us to have what we once had but I have some reservations about that. But, I want to him." Logan bit down on his bottom lip, "So badly."

Dak felt uncomfortable. He had thought Logan had called him to talk about something other than his husband. He felt a buzz within the pockets of his trousers and answered, "Yeah?"

Logan silenced his lips and sipped his latte.

Dak nodded while he was on his cell phone. He whispered to Logan, "Can we do this another time?"

Logan nodded, "Sure."

"Great." He beamed ascending his hips from the steel chair with his latte in hand as he took his leave.

* * *

"So you couldn't get to Officer Garcia could you?" Morty spoke to five of his men who stood before him.

They were standing in the middle of his closed restaurant while their boss was sitting at a table eating a bowl of spaghetti.

"No." One man talked out of turn. He swallowed before replying, "We were led to a man called James Diamond."

Morty glared towards the man.

Another spoke, "He said that Kendall was back in New York."

Morty made a few calculations in his head, "Doesn't the hockey season start soon?"

The room was silent.

"No one knows?"

Another henchman replied, "It does. I went to Manhattan to check it out. I followed a man matching your grandson's description to a church. It appears that he has been living here under our noses all this time. I saw him and his family attending chuch."

Morty grinned, "He has a wife and kids. How many?"

"More like a husband with four kids."

Morty frowned, "A fucking faggot?"

They all nodded.

"When did I raise a fucking faggot?" He questioned, "Follow them. I want to know where he has been hiding."

* * *

Carlos held his cell phone to his ears and replied frantically to the person on the other end, "Your grandfather had sent his henchmen looking for you Kendall."

Kendall groaned as he sat up in his bed in his guest room, "Did you tell them where I am?"

"No." He replied, "But it would only be a matter of time before he finds out. You think he isn't going to find you?"

"I have been living here this long and nothing." He smirked.

Carlos groaned, "Kendall this is serious."

"What are you not telling me?"

Carlos closed his eyelids not wanting to tell his friend the truth, "They got to James."

"Shit."

"Yeah, he told them you were back in New York."

Kendall groaned, "What?"

"He is sorry about that but they threatened his life."

"So he knows I am in New York?"

"Yeah. He is going to come looking for you Kendall."

"I can't tell my family I am leaving again. They are still so angry with me."

"You have to tell them Kendall."

"I know."

* * *

Dak entered his uncle's restaurant and was handed a piece of paper with Kendall's face upon it, "What the fuck is this?" He questioned as he glanced into the eyes of his uncle.

"This guy owes me and incredible debt. I want you to get it back for me."

Dak laughed.

Morty glared at Dak.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled, "Am I fucking dreaming?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"This is Kendall." He chuckled, "As in Logan's husband." He replied.

His uncle shook his head.

"The fag that I am trying to bag." Dak frowned over his words.

Morty smirked, "Then this shouldn't be hard for you now should it?"

"Yes is it."

"Why is it?"

"Uncle Morty." He started, "I can't just ask Kendall for this money he would tell Logan. I don't want to be known as a loan shark."

"You're not." Morty sighed, "I don't know why I hired your ass. Give me the location I would have my henchmen retrieve it." He smirked, "You could still bag the fag by telling him you saw Kendall at the airport leaving the country or some shit like that."

Dak grinned, "Sounds good to me." He arched his brow. He was curious, "Did he borrow money from you?"

"No."

"Then how does he owe you money?"

"He just does."

"What are you not telling me?" He questioned with his hands upon his hips.

"Just give me the damn address.."

"How much does he owe?" He persisted.

"One million." Morty growled, "I want it in cash or his family is dead." He grinned.

Dak frowning glancing down at the picture of Kendall once more. How was he supposed to bag Logan now when his uncle was threatening Logan's life if Kendall didn't pay up?

* * *

Justin stood at his locker and watched as Terry stood at his locker a few feet away. He sighed contemplating in his head his next move. He wanted to trust his cousin but something was nagging at him telling him not too. He had really liked Peyton and he wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was happening between them. He slammed his locker shut and made his way towards the teen.

Terry retrieved his book bag from his locker and turned to take his leave before witnessing innocent blue eyes glancing up at him, "Can I help?" He slammed his locker shut.

"Yeah..." Justin bit at his finger nails nervously. He didn't really know how to address Peyton's ex.

Terry laughed, "You're Jennifer's little cousin aren't you?"

Justin nodded timidly.

"You were at that party." He folded his arms above his chest. He was now intrigued, "You had that little run in with Peyton. I heard about that."

Justin rolled his eyes, "It was not a run in."

"I hear he likes you." Terry glared down at the teen.

Justin chuckled nervously, "I wouldn't say that he likes me."

"Then what would you say then?"

Justin eyes widened in fright. He felt like he was being interrogated and he hadn't even done anything wrong, "I..." He choked, "I just wanted to know if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"About you and Peyton." He winced.

"What about me and Peyton?"

Justin swallowed. He glanced over is shoulders at the passing students and whispered, "About him only wanting you for sex. I mean that's why you broke up with him right?"

Terry laughed, "Aren't you cute."

"Um..." Justin studied his shoes.

"And who told you this?"

Justin did not answer.

Terry nodded, "Telling by your silence your cousin did." He snickered, "She never did like Peyton." He forced Justin's chin up so that he could look in his eyes, "Your cousin is a bitch. I never liked her."

Justin gasped.

"She never liked me. Which was weird. I always suspected that she had a thing for Peyton. She never wanted to admit it though." She released Justin's chin, "Don't listen to what she has to say. Peyton didn't want me only for sex. I was a great boyfriend to him."

"So why did you two break up?"

Terry shook his head, "It's complicated. And I am trying to make it up to him. If you know what's good for you stay away from him. He is mine." He left the teen's side.

Justin sighed, "That was not how I expected our conversation to go."

* * *

Jessica witnessed Yolanda walking towards her as she exited math class and winced. She placed a smile upon her tense lips and replied, "Yolanda."

"Hey, so can you come by for a sleepover that I am having?" She locked her arms with Jessica and began walking down the hall.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"But it's a school weekday."

Yolanda laughed, "One thing you should learn Jessica is that when I say I am having a sleepover it only means one thing."

"And that is?"

"My parent's have taken a trip to Europe which means I would be cooped up all alone in our penthouse suite."

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "I don't know if my dads will consent to that."

Yolanda sighed stopping her steps which forced Jessica's steps to be silenced, "Look, my cousin is eighteen she would be babysitting but she is really cool. She is going to allow me to have boys over."

"Yolanda I don't think..."

Yolanda rolled her eyes, "Look, I am still angry at you for not letting us come over to your place last weekend." She folded her arms above her chest, "You have to make it up to me."

Jessica mouth stood agape, "You know what Yolanda..."

The bell rang throughout the halls.

Yolanda shot her a glare, "I expect an answer by lunch." She left the teen's side.

* * *

Kendall sat upon the bed in his guest room. He was contemplating what his next move was going to be. If he ran then his family would have never forgiven him. If he stayed then his grandfather probably would find him and kill him. He sighed not knowing what to do. He got up from the bed and left. He glanced around his empty kitchen and remembered their time together before leaving out of the front door.

* * *

Dak parked outside Logan's townhouse and sighed. He didn't want to have to be the bearer of bad news but he needed to tell him the truth. He exited his car and started towards the front door and rang the door bell. His eyes lit up when he saw Logan answer the door and beamed.

* * *

Liam raced through the front door and made his way down the hall to the guest room where is father was staying, "Dad, dad." He shouted. He opened the bedroom door and searched diligently for his father. He frowned. Liam made his way towards the kitchen and saw the absence of his father, "Dad?" He heard his name being called over his shoulders and made his way towards the living room where he saw his pops surrounded by his siblings. His eyes landed on Dak and he growled, "Where is dad?"

Patrick sniffed trying not to cry. He hadn't even spoken to his father since their last encounter over his departure. He never would have thought that their argument would have driven Kendall away again.

Peyton growled hating himself for almost trusting a man who had walked away from him once. He couldn't believe he gave him reason to do it again.

Jessica said nothing as she sat within the corner. She only fiddled her thumbs wishing that what she was hearing was untrue.

Dak smiled victoriously as he sat beside Logan, "You were right not to let him in your heart again."

Logan nodded as he cried within his tissue, "Why would he leave again?"

Liam questioned, "Where is dad?"

Peyton got up from his seat, "He left and he is never coming back." He growled racing upstairs to his bedroom.

"Peyton." Logan called after him. He felt Liam run into his arms and cried, "It's okay baby." He comforted him.

"I want daddy." Liam cried, "Where is he?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know baby."

* * *

Kendall groaned as he felt himself being handcuffed to a wooden chair. He adjusted his eyes to new light as the hood that was covering his head was raised. He witnessed his grandfather standing before him, "You found me." He glanced around the basement that they were in with his good eye.

Morty sucked on his cigar, "You're a hard man to find Kendall."

"Not hard enough." He winced when he felt the pain from the bruises upon his eye and lip.

Morty laughed handing his cigar to one of his hunchmen, "I think you have a debt that you need to pay."

Kendall spat out blood, "Your men could have killed me."

"Well they don't take to kindly to faggots." He spat, "How did I breed a fucking faggot?"

"Are you acknowledging me as one of your own now?"

"You'll never be one of my own." He growled.

"If you want to fucking kill me then do it now." Kendall swallowed hoping he could somehow escape.

"I don't want to kill you just yet. I want to torture you." He growled, "You see when I kill you they would never fucking find your body."

"Save me the threats Morty."

"Oh, you will hear it." He raised his fist to punch Kendall across the jaw.

"Fuck!" Kendall spat out when he felt the heat of gold rings forcing his face down.

"You know what that fucking woman did to my reputation?" He questioned. He punched him again, "She fucking did a number on me. Then that piss ass son you called your father faked his loyalty to me. Said he was on my side then he fucking stole from me." He punched Kendall's abdomen, "He fucking called law officials for me." Morty chuckled, "Fucking prick had it coming to him."

Kendall bore over in pain. He spat out more blood squinting his eyes to look up at his grandfather, "You killed your own fucking son. Now you want to kill me too."

"Not until I get what I want."

"I would get you the money. Please just let me go." He pleaded.

"You have a nice looking family."

"Please just let me tell them good-bye this time."

Morty nodded, "I would have eyes on you. Tell them what's going on and I will kill each of them one by one."

"Please?"

Morty didn't know why but he motioned to his henchmen to release his grandson, "You have forty-eight hours to get me my money."

Kendall felt himself being kicked to the ground. He tried not to choke on his own blood.

* * *

Peyton rolled his eyes opening their front door to see his dad standing behind it on wobbly legs. He moved to help him inside. He witnessed his bloodied eyes, jaw and lips and questioned, "What the hell dad?"

Kendall mumbled something before being placed upon their plush sofa.

Peyton glanced down at his father and felt tears come to his eyes. He knew that their greatest fears had now come true, "Pops." He shouted.

Kendall shook his head, "No." He managed to let out.

"Dad you need to let Pops have a look at this. You need to go to the cops."

Kendall shook his head violently against the wind, "No." He moaned out in pain.

"Oh my God, Kendall!" Logan flew at his side. He held his husband's bloodied face within his hands, "What happened?" He turned to Peyton.

Peyton shrugged his shoulders trying to avoid his pops eyes.

"Tell me!" Logan screeched.

"Morty?" Peyton whispered.

Logan sniffed, "We thought you left."

Kendall felt tears flood his eyes, "No."

"Shit!" Logan rang out, "What does he want?"

Kendall swallowed, "I owe him money."

"Or else what?"

"He kills us one by one." He mumbled.

Logan shook with fright.

"What is happening?" Patrick entered the room to witness his dad. He flew to his side and fell into his arms, "I thought that you left." He sniffed, "What happened to your face?"

"Enough with the questions we have to get your dad upstairs." Logan replied towards his sons who only blinked, "You heard me take him upstairs to our room." He approached a nearby table and retrieved their cordless phone, "It is time to end this."

**REVIEW!**


	8. Times up!

Kendall felt a flash of light hit him as he winced. He was being photographed by a few men his husband had called in. He had told Logan not to get any cops involved but his husband had assured him that what he was doing was under the radar. He also didn't want Logan involved in any underground illegal dealings but Logan had assured him that whatever he was doing was legal and he had used this method to find him. Kendall sighed and tried to relax within his bed. He hadn't felt the comfort of his bed for along time. He tried to place a smile upon his bruised lips when he remembered the last time he was in their bed with his husband. He missed that comfort. He wanted to feel that again, but Logan needed to trust him. He would do anything to get his husband back he just needed to get Morty off his back.

* * *

Logan stood in his living room before his friend Camille. She was a detective whom he had known since College. He had called in a favor ever since Kendall's disappearance. He needed another favor and she was more than grateful to fulfill this one.

Camille turned when she witnessed her photographers making their way downstairs, "So I guess we are done here."

Logan nodded, "You can leave out the back. Kendall mentioned something about Morty having him followed."

"That bastard knows where you live?" Camille growled.

Logan shrugged, "This is driving me insane."

"I know you are frustration." She sighed, "I would have my men guard your house. If they see anything suspicious I would advise you."

"Thanks."

"I have tried to take that son of a bitch Morty Schmidt down since I entered the force." She questioned, "He is your husband's fucking grandfather?"

Logan nodded timidly, "He only just told me."

"That is some shit." She replied, "If I were him I would not like to be related to him either. That guy is a Kingpin. You know how many have died at his hands?"

Logan shook with fright.

"I will protect you and your family Logan."

"Thank you."

* * *

Patrick entered his dads bedroom and sat next to Kendall. He rested his head upon his dad's chest and replied, "I am sorry."

"It's okay son. I understand your frustration with me."

He raised his head to look into his father's eyes, "I know I should trust you."

"I know it's hard."

"But you're my dad. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." He winced trying to readjust himself within his bed. His abdomen was sore so he couldn't do allot of moving around. He turned to a squeak at the door, "Come in Jessie bear." He beamed.

Jessica ran to his side, "Are we going to move?"

Kendall shook his head violently against the wind, "No."

Patrick frowned.

Jessica felt her heart speed up, "So..."

"I told you kids that I had to run when I was five. I always had to look over my shoulders. I don't want that to happen to us again."

"But it is happening again dad." Peyton entered the room, "We are looking over our shoulders because what this prick did to you."

"Peyton!" Logan sounded when he entered the room.

"I don't know where he has picked up such language." Kendall chuckled with a wince, "Ow..." He cried.

Logan ran to his side and tended to his bruises. He did a very good job of aiding to his husband's bruises by bandaging them and easing it with ointment so that it could not get infected.

Kendall moaned with pleasure as he felt his husband's fingers soothing his abdomen.

Logan blushed pulling his hands away.

Liam entered the room with his blanket and a book. He sat upon the bed and covered his dad with his blanket.

Logan beamed, "You making sure daddy is comfortable?"

Their youngest nodded. He turned to Kendall, "When pops reads me this book I always feel better."

"Do you?" Kendall nodded.

"Yes." He placed his little lips upon his dad's cheek, "Okay listen." He cleared his throat and began to read.

Peyton smiled down at his little brother as he sat beside their dad.

Patrick laid upon his back trying to position himself so that he could lay comfortable with his hand in his sling.

Logan sat on the other side of his husband with his back to the headboard. He felt his arms being opened and Jessica falling within them. He ran a gentle hand over her shoulder and listened to his son's reading.

* * *

Dak turned to his uncle as they stood in his office, "Fuck you."

"Watch your mouth boy."

"You told me that you would kidnap Kendall and I would make it look like he had left Logan again. This was the perfect opportunity for me to bag Logan."

Morty winced, "You know nothing about negotiations."

"How is this a negotiation?"

"I gave him forty-eight hours."

"Bull shit." He sounded, "The only reason you let him go was because he looked so much like that bitch Jessica you cheated on auntie Millie with." He growled.

Morty saw red within his eyes. He slapped Dak across his face, "Don't you ever mention her name again."

Dak held his cheek within his hands and panted.

"I let him go because I wanted to see if that bitch would run to the cops. You keep forgetting that I own these streets. If he so much as look at a cop in passing I would know." Morty chuckled, "I am just buying my time. Tricks of the trade son. In order to know your enemy you must study him. Know your enemy if you want to survive. You want to bag Logan from Kendall, then you must find Kendall's weak spots and then strike."

Dak nodded.

* * *

Jessica woke up within her pops arms with a yawn. It had been a very emotional night. She had hoped she would not have to go to school because she didn't want to leave her family like this. Plus, she had neglected to give Yolanda an answer to attend her sleepover tonight. She had heard that the sleepover was going to be three days long. She didn't want to address her and tell her no due to her dad's advise. She couldn't face the other teen knowing that she could be the one to make or break her popularity. It has been a week since she has been popular again. She didn't need to go back down in the pit again. She sighed turning to her right to witness her dad's emerald pools upon her.

"Something on your mind?" Kendall questioned trying to sit up. He groaned loudly getting the attention of his sons and his husband.

Logan eyes shot open, "Everyone okay?" He panicked.

Kendall nodded, "Still in pain."

Logan got up from the bed, "I would get you the hot pack." He shook at Liam's shoulders, "Time for school sweetheart."

Liam yawned with a nod, "Okay pops." He followed his dad out of the room.

Peyton rubbed his eyes, "I will stay here with dad while you two go to school." He glanced down at his younger siblings.

Jessica shook her head and pouted.

Patrick frowned, "No way dude."

Kendall interjected, "Everyone is going to school." His ears burned of his children's protests, "You guys are not staying home today."

Peyton groaned, "But pops has class. He is not going to miss his class dad."

Kendall nodded, "You're probably right." He turned to Peyton, "You can stay while the others go to school."

Peyton smirked victoriously.

"No way dad." Patrick mumbled.

"Patrick, I will be fine." Kendall reassured him, "I want you to go to school. I would be here when you get back. I promise."

"You sure?" Patrick questioned.

Kendall nodded.

"Pinky swear." Patrick held out his pinky.

Kendall shook his son's pinky, "Pinky swear."

Patrick beamed jumping from the bed, "Okay dad. I am going to school but I would be back early."

Jessica questioned, "Don't you have to get your cast off today?"

"I forgot about that." He hissed, "I would tell the doctor hurry it up." He left the room in a hurry.

Kendall chuckled and turned to Jessica, "So how did you sleep?"

"Fine." Jessica fiddled her thumbs.

Kendall glanced down at his daughter's thumbs, "What's wrong?"

"Yolanda invited me to a sleepover." She breathed out.

"When?"

"Tonight...It's like a three day thing. I didn't give her an answer because I knew what you said about her and I..."

Kendall closed his eyelids and repeated, "Go ahead."

"What?" Peyton questioned. He was clearly confused by his father's motives.

"What?" Jessica asked. First her father wanted her to dismiss Yolanda now he wanted her to befriend her, "Why would you want me to be friends with her when you told me not to?"

He reopened his eyes and shone it down at her, "I am giving you permission."

"But dad?"

"Don't argue with me Jessie bear." He replied softly, "With everything that is going on here I don't want you in the middle of it."

"I don't care dad."

"I do." He replied, "I don't want you to get caught up in my mess."

Peyton questioned his dad, "Is this because she is named after Jessica?"

Kendall nodded, "I don't want to add fuel to the fire."

"I understand dad." Jessica kissed his cheek gently before taking her leave out of his bedroom.

* * *

Camille walked into Morty's restaurant and made his way to his table where he was eating alone surrounded by his henchmen who stood above him.

"Detective." Morty sounded, "Great to see you here. You dinning alone?"

"Cut the crap Morty." She hissed. Camille knew walking in alone was suicide but she had thick skin. She was ruthless and not afraid of some guy who got others to do his dirty work for him.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's never a pleasure to see you."

"But it is always a pleasure to see you." He licked his lips as his eyes roam over her body.

"You're a snake you know that?"

He chuckled, "Harsh words don't look good on you detective. You know what would?"

"You?" She placed her hands upon her hips.

He nodded with a smirk.

Morty's henchmen joined in laughter.

"I want you off my streets."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't know what I am..." She chuckled before growling within his ears, "I know what you are up to. If I find a body at the bottom of the Hudson or get a call about a body being buried somewhere, I will come after you and destroy every corrupt thing you have built."

"You can never..."

"Oh, I will." She grinned, "You may think you're untouchable Morty but the best thing about men who have power is that they are the easiest to fall." She glanced at his henchmen and nodded, "You boys have a nice day." She left.

Morty watched with disgust as the detective left before motioning to one of his henchmen, "Looks like my grandson ran scared. Go to him and tell him my terms have changed."

* * *

Logan stepped back as he witnessed a giant at his door. The man was covered in tattoos with an evil scowl upon his face. He couldn't move. He was frozen with fear.

Kendall held his abdomen and winced as he gently moved his husband out of the doorway to stand behind him as he faced his grandfather's henchmen, "Don't you dear touch him."

The henchmen laughed, "What are you going to do?"

Kendall balled his fists, "Try me."

"Morty has sent you a message."

"What is it?"

"He knows that you went to the cops. He says that the one million you owe him has now turned into one hundred million."

Logan gasped over his husband's shoulders.

"You give it to him by tonight or else he hurts someone dear to your heart."

"Tell Morty to stay away from us."

The henchmen left.

Kendall slammed his front door and growled.

"I am so sorry baby."

"It's fine. You were doing what you thought was best."

Logan nodded, "How are we going to get him the money by tonight?"

Kendall sighed, "I don't know. We need to make sure the kids are safe."

"I will call the school." Logan rushed to retrieve his cell phone.

* * *

Jessica sat with Yolanda at lunch while she texted her pops upon her cell phone. He wanted to know that she was alright and she had assured him of her safety. Everything was becoming weird but she was not the one to argue. She excused herself from their table and went to find her brother. She stood before her brother's table and motioned to him.

"What's up?"

"Pops says he is coming to get you early."

"What's going on?"

Jessica only shrugged, "He said to remember to get Liam and meet him as soon as the bell rings."

"Will do."

* * *

Liam played in the playground with his friends and beamed. He was acting as if there were few cares in the world.

A few yards away Dak sat in his car with his uncle's henchmen. He sighed as he kept his eyes upon Liam, "He is just a little kid." He was surprised at himself for making that statement. He had hated Logan's kids and had wanted them out of the way but he didn't want them to be placed in his uncle's hands.

"Your uncle wants him for collateral."

"Ughh, is this a part of his negotiation scheme?"

The henchmen only glared at him.

"Fine, but we are not going to hurt him."

"Your uncle doesn't hurt children."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Well believe it." The henchmen defended his employer, "When he gets his one hundred million then we will return him."

"Wait...what?" He widened his eyes, "When did the agreement change?"

"When a detective came snooping around the restaurant."

"So Morty thinks this is all of Kendall's doing?"

The henchmen nodded, "Got him spooked."

Dak laughed, "No one spooks Morty."

"Think again."

* * *

Patrick rushed out the doors before the last bell sounded. He was given a pass from his last period class and went to the elementary school to pick up his brother. He found Liam sitting in the front of his classroom and was given permission to take him out of class early. Patrick made his way to the parking lot right as the bell sounded and jumped into his pops' jeep.

Logan smiled at his kids, "Everyone alright?"

Liam nodded, "You are early."

"Sorry you didn't get to play with your friends after school but we have an emergency."

"Am I going to get my cast off?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, then we are going home."

"Neat." Patrick beamed. His cast was getting itchy and he wanted it off more than anything.

* * *

Peyton entered the kitchen with his best friend Jason following behind him. He went to the fridge and pulled out two drinks handing one to Jason.

"Thanks man. So Terry happened today."

"No kidding?"

"Yeah bruh. Wanted to know why you missed school today."

"He cares?" Peyton felt himself smiling.

"Don't do it bruh. Guy is a slut." He replied, "He fucked that guy from our rival school."

"Jokes on him." Peyton sipped his drink.

"Guy dumped him over the summer said the sex got boring."

Peyton nearly snorted out his drink.

Jason grinned, "That's what you get for being a slut."

Kendall limped into the kitchen, "Whose a slut?"

Jason eyes widened, "Oh, hey Mr. Knight."

"Hey Jason." His attention turned to his son wanting an answer, "Well?" His ears turned to the doorbell ringing and he silenced his lips.

Peyton shook with fear.

"It's okay." He advised, "Stay here."

The teens nodded feverishly.

Kendall made his way to the door and swallowed not knowing who or what to expect on the other end. His eyes shone down at another teen and exhaled deeply, "Oh, it's you."

Peyton turned to footsteps approaching the kitchen and stood his guard.

Jason's heart dropped before witnessing, "Terry?"

Terry turned his eyes from Jason to Peyton, "I heard you weren't at school today."

"I wasn't." Peyton replied coldly. He turned to his dad, "Why did you let him in?"

Kendall only shrugged, "He is persistent."

"I came to talk."

"I don't want you here." Peyton replied, "Leave."

"Please Peyton." Terry begged, "Can't we just go out for some coffee."

Kendall cleared his throat and shook his head.

Peyton eyes widened and nodded, "Look Terry, I have allot going on now with my family and all. Please leave."

Terry frowned, "Um...okay, I guess I would see you around?"

"Can't promise you that." He replied blinking in the direction of Jason.

Jason nodded, "Okay, let's go Terry." He pushed the other teen towards the exit, "See you later Peyt. Bye Mr. Knight." He replied.

* * *

Logan entered his home through the back door with a sleeping Liam within his arms. He placed him upstairs in his bedroom before searching for his husband.

Kendall sat within his office when his ears stung of his name being sounded.

Logan entered his husband's office and settled beside him as he sat before his computer.

"I was on the phone with my accountant."

"And?"

"We don't just have one hundred million in the bank we could just take out Logan. What about our investments, the kids inheritance?"

"I don't know."

"Our only option is to put an auction on the house."

"We don't have time for that Kendall."

"We have to do something."

* * *

"Dad!" Peyton screamed as he was forced inside their living room with Patrick by Morty's henchmen.

Kendall and Logan raced to the living room to see five men surrounding their sons.

"Get the fuck away from them." Kendall growled.

"Times up." The henchmen who had visited them from earlier smirked. He glanced outside the window and witnessed as the sun was about to set.

Logan held onto his heart in fright.


	9. Where's Liam?

Camille stood in the Knight's living room with her police detail. She sent a gentle smile Logan's way as she watched as Morty's men were being forced into handcuffs, "It's about time we get these scum off the streets."

Kendall held tightly onto his husband who shook with fright within his arms. He glared at Camille, "I thought you were keeping watch outside our house. How the fuck did they get in?"

Peyton and Patrick remained within the corner. They jumped at their father's rage.

Camille sighed, "Got a call about a double homicide. I have been trying to catch this guy for weeks. We just got him. I was called in as well as all my men. And since this is off the books..."

Logan nodded. He spoke upon trembling lips, "You couldn't call it in."

"Right." She nodded, "We have allot of booking to do night boys." She smirked as she glanced at the four henchmen being handcuffed.

Kendall's eyes circled the room before releasing his husband. He questioned, "Weren't there five?"

One of Morty's henchmen grinned, "Morty always has a backup plan."

"Where the fuck is the other one?" Kendall asked.

Camille eyes widened, "Check the house." She called to her men. She forced the henchmen to his knees, "What do you know?"

* * *

Logan reentered the living room with tears within his eyes, "We can't find Liam."

"What?" Kendall watched as his husband held Liam's blanket within his hands.

"He is collateral." The henchmen grinned.

"What?" Kendall growled.

"Morty knew you went to the cops. He also knew you would not get his money in time so he took your son." He replied, "He said it was the best way for negotiation." He laughed.

Kendall paced the floor angrily.

Patrick sniffed back tears. He hadn't seen his father so angry. He turned to his pops and raced within his arms so he could be his support as he cried.

Peyton balled his fist and huffed. He couldn't believe Morty would stoop so low as to take their little brother. He should have known by his father's tales that Morty would stop at nothing to destroy everything in his path. His heart now sympathized with his father for why he ran in hiding for three months. He now understood that his father's reappearance was the reason for their troubles. However, he didn't think his father's best decision was to run, but he realized that going to the cops was just aggravating their situation more than helping it.

Camille exhaled deeply before motioning for her men, "Toss him in the van."

Kendall's ears turned to something ringing, "Stop." He approached the ringing henchmen, "I bet it's your boss." He retrieved the phone from his jeans. He answered, "Where is my son you piece of shit?" He heard his grandfather's voice over the phone and placed the call on speaker.

"I didn't know my gay grandson could produce such a good looking child."

Kendall growled, "If you fucking touch him..."

"I am not a pedophile Kendall." He joked, "I want my money. When I get it I will return your son to you."

Kendall squeaked as tears ran down his eyes, "We agreed on one million."

"The terms changed when you went to that fine detective who visited me earlier today."

Kendall glared towards Camille. He knew she shouldn't have gotten involved.

"Have my money by tomorrow or I will sell your son for a handsome fortune." He ended the call.

Kendall approached Camille and grabbed her arm, "What the fuck? I knew you would fuck it up."

"Kendall..." Logan squeaked, "Please."

"She is the reason why Liam is missing." He cried, "She went to see Morty."

"I didn't know he would have made the connection. I visited him two weeks ago on another matter."

Kendall released her, "If you want something done you have to do it yourself." He left.

"Kendall, where are you going?" Logan shouted, "Kendall..."

* * *

Jessica sat within Yolanda's Penthouse suite on her sofa and watched the flat screen. She glanced down at her wrist watch and yawned. Her dads hadn't even texted her to see if she was alright. She had hated the fact that she was allowed to come to this sleepover. The topics of conversation were boobs, boys and pageants and she hated all of those topics. She wanted to talk about something more thrilling like math or history. She was surrounded by bimbos and she didn't know how to escape.

"Jess." Yolanda sat beside Jessica, "You haven't been involved in our conversations."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about what you guys are talking about."

"Why not?"

Jessica shrugged, "It's not that interesting."

"Don't you have boobs?"

Jessica blushed as she glanced down at her growing chest. It had grown from an A cup to a B cup over the summer. Her dad said it would grow even more. She liked how the boys were now noticing her when she had worn that bikini in swim class, but she had gotten into trouble so she really didn't want to talk about that.

"Don't you like boys?"

Jessica cheeks blushed red.

Yolanda sighed, "You do." She laughed, "Here I was thinking you would have been gay."

"No." She cleared her throat, "I like boys I just haven't spoken to my dads about it yet."

"Why, do they want you to like girls or something?"

Jessica winced as she shook her head, "No."

"Then what do you need to talk to them for? You've got us."

"I don't think..."

"Come on, I know everything you need to know about boys." She beamed, "I am not even a virgin anymore."

Jessica eyes widened, "Really?"

"I will be fourteen soon Jessica I had to lose it."

"Why did you?"

"We will be going to high school soon. High school boys are different. My cousin says that they are horny so they want it all the time."

"I..."

"I did it with a high school boy he was seventeen and great." She blushed, "I was super clingy and then he broke my heart, but I should have known it was just sex."

"How would you know that?" Jessica asked.

Yolanda glanced into Jessica's innocent gray eyes and chuckled, "Have you even had a first kiss?"

Jessica only blinked.

"You have much to learn. I think I can find you someone. There is this guy down the hall who is a freshman in high school. He could probably be your first time."

"I don't think..."

"You are at my sleepover so you will obey my rules."

* * *

Kendall walked down his block before returning back to his townhouse. He was met by his husband who stood before him with bloodshot eyes.

"Where did you go?" Logan sniffed.

"I had to clear my head. I went for a walk."

He nodded, "Camille thinks that we shouldn't stay here. She has arranged for Morty to get the money."

Kendall shook his head, "I don't want that woman's help."

"Kendall..."

"No Logan. Look where her help has gotten us?" He replied.

"I still think..." He broke down and cried.

Kendall held him tightly within his arms, "I know baby."

Logan shook his head violently against the wind as he cried into his husband's chest.

* * *

Dak entered his uncle's restaurant and questioned a waiter, "Why are there cops outside?"

The waiter shrugged, "They are looking for a missing kid in the area."

"So they are parked out front?" Dak questioned, "How does that look for business?"

"They probably think whoevers got him is in here."

"Shit." Dak raced towards Morty's office to witness Liam in a cage by Morty's desk, "What the fuck?"

Liam cried as he rattled the cage trying to break free. He was hungry and tried but most of all he was missing his dads.

"You are keeping him in a cage?"

Morty nodded, "He is my collateral."

"This kid is only seven Morty."

"I always get what I want. I know allot of people in the trading business who are looking for a kid." Morty beamed, "This fucking kid is a gold mine."

Liam wiped his tears upon the back of his hand and focused his eyes upon Dak, "Mr Dak?" He questioned, "I want my daddy."

Dak turned away from the kid and left.

* * *

Camille approached a male who she had witnessed enter Morty's restaurant from earlier.

Dak stopped when he witnessed Camille approach him. It was too late for him to run so he just stood patiently waiting for any questions she was going to ask.

"Got a report about a missing kid. Can you help me out?"

Dak shrugged, "No missing kids around here ma'am."

Camille nodded placing her hands upon her hips, "If you hear anything be sure to give us a call."

"I will." Dak nodded, "Just please take your men and move away from my uncle's restaurant. It's going to be bad for business."

"Morty is your uncle?" Camille grinned, "No shit."

Dak nodded, "I don't need this all over the news."

"Oh, we wouldn't be calling any news stations unless we have to."

"Good."

"So what's your name?"

Dak shook his head, "No, I don't give my names to cops."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not a cop. I am a detective."

"I don't give my name to them either."

"Okay, fair enough." She backed off.

Dak walked away heading towards his car.

Camille smiled as she watched his car drive away.

A police officer approached Camille, "The name is Dak Zevon. He is an accountant for Morty, worked at an offshore bank for ten years before he was fired and charged on accounts of money laundering."

"He probably was laundering Morty's dirty money. Was he convicted?"

"No, courts couldn't find enough evidence to convict him."

"Trust me the evidence is there. We just need to find it."

* * *

"Told you that guy was bad news Logan." Kendall replied as he sat to their dinning table with Camille.

Logan nodded knowing that it was in his best interest to listen to his husband but Dak was such a good friend to him. He couldn't fathom what his motives would've been to be involved in the kidnapping of their son.

"So I had my men post up outside the restaurant. We think Liam is in there."

Kendall swallowed.

Camille's attention turned to Kendall, "I know you think I am the reason that your son is missing Mr. Knight but truth is I am only trying to help.

Kendall blinked.

Camille turned to Logan, "I need you to call Dak and arrange a meeting with him. When was the last time you saw him?"

Logan sniffed, "We went out for coffee yesterday."

Kendall growled.

"I'm sorry I just needed someone to talk to."

"You could talk to me Logan."

"Not when it is about you." He got up from his seat, "Everything is just so complicated. I don't know what to do." He panicked.

"Okay calm down Logan." Camille replied, "We will get your son back."

"How long?" Kendall questioned.

"Morty is going to hold him for twenty four hours and then..." She fell silent.

"And then what?"

"He is going to sell him to the highest bidder."

"What?" Kendall growled.

"I have been there before. We caught a kid right as he was being handed off. If we had gotten there a minute later then..."

"He would have been lost." Kendall replied.

"We will get him back before that happens. My men are watching him."

"You mean like they were watching us before?" Kendall hissed.

"I know we messed up but we've got him."

Kendall exhaled, "If all else fails I think that we should go down to the bank in the morning and see how much our house can go for."

Logan sniffed. He didn't want it to have to come to that but with Morty's demands for money or their son's life they would opt to give into him and give him the money even if it would totally bankrupt them.

* * *

Kendall walked into the bank with his husband close to his side. His face was still bruised so he wore sunglasses to shield himself from prying eyes. They pulled up a chair in front of their financial adviser who only smiled at them both.

"Anything I can help you with today Kendall?"

Kendall whispered, "We need one hundred million by today."

She chuckled nervously, "Are you robbing us?"

"No." Logan witnessed as her hand disappeared under her desk.

"Then what?"

Logan sighed, "We just need the money from our account okay."

She typed upon her computer and brought up their financials. She replied, "Presently you only have ninety-five million here."

Logan frowned, "We're short."

"I can't give that to you." She replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well." She started, "You have most of it in the house, you have numerous investments Kendall because of your endorsement deals, escrow, your kid's inheritance and your husband's book deal along with his stipend that he is getting every month"

"So we are screwed?" Logan questioned, "How much money do we have available to us?"

She pulled out her calculator and made a few calculations, "About fifteen million."

Kendall's eyes widened, "Out of ninety-five million we can only touch fifteen?"

She nodded, "Allot of your deals are still being transferred to your accounts so by the end of day you should be able to touch.." She touched her fingers upon her calculator, "That would bring it up to fifty million."

Logan placed a smile upon his tensed lips, "I guess if we touch our kid's inheritance that would bring it up meaning.."

"We'd be broke." Kendall sighed, "We have to think about the kids and the bills we pay every month."

Logan nodded shyly, "I hate this."

"What about the house?"

"Oh, your house is now valued at about one hundred and fourteen million and seventy-seven thousand dollars."

Logan whistled.

"Yeah, when Kendall got it it was valued at twenty-eight million. That's the beauty of escrow."

"How long would it take to get a buyer for it?"

"Even if we find a buyer you would not get the money immediately."

"Shit!" Was his only response.

"We are running out of time." Logan replied. He turned to his husband, "What should we do now?"

Kendall shook his head. He was all out of ideas.

* * *

Terry approached Justin in the hall and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Justin turned to the laughing teen.

"Peyton and I spent the night together."

"What?"

"Yeah, he invited me over. He decided to ditch school so we hung out. He is letting me in." Terry beamed, "I guess your going to be old news in a minute."

Justin frowned.

"Anyway I have to get to class." He left.

* * *

"My dad knows someone who could get you the money." Jason whispered to Peyton while they watched the girls soccer team hit the field. They were sitting at the top of the bleachers waiting for the bell to sound.

Peyton had already gotten busted for turning on the sprinklers on the soccer team so with everything going on with his family he didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

"I don't need another loan shark Jason."

Jason nodded, "Just trying to help."

"I appreciate that but my dads have it sorted."

"So how long you think it will be before they put your great..." He silenced his words when he saw emerald pools glaring at him, "I mean Morty in jail?"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know. I guess..." He silenced his lips when he witnessed Cory joining them.

"What's up?"

"Just watching the girls on the field." Peyton replied.

Cory laughed, "I forgot you and Jason got busted."

"Yeah." Jason chuckled, "Didn't know Peyton was such a slow runner."

"In my defense my pants were falling down."

Cory snickered.

"You've got to wear a belt bruh." Jason replied before witnessing Justin making his way atop of the bleachers, "Oh..." He winked towards his best friend.

Peyton licked his lips as Justin sat beside him, "Hey."

"Hey."

Jason cleared his throat and motioned for he and Cory to leave.

Cory rolled his eyes and left behind Jason.

"So I am sorry for bringing up your ex the other day."

Peyton swallowed, "It's fine."

"I mean I was listening to Jennifer. I should have never asked you about him."

"What did Jennifer say?"

Justin watched as emerald eyes were focused on him. He blushed and turned away.

"I want to know."

Justin timidly looked into the emerald pools before him and replied, "She said you only wanted him for a fuck so he broke up with you."

Peyton shook his head and laughed.

"I went to him and asked him."

Peyton shot him a look, "What?"

He shrugged, "Sorry, but I just had to hear both sides."

"You haven't even heard my side."

"That's why I am here."

"Okay."

"Terry told me you didn't only want him for sex and that the reason you two broke up was complicated."

"It was."

Justin nodded, "Okay, but then he told me he wants you back and that I should stay away."

"Do you want to stay away?" Peyton glanced down into his blue pools and beamed.

"No." He involuntarily licked his lips and watched as Peyton leaned his head down to meet his own. He swallowed before feeling soft lips gently touch his. He moaned softly when he felt Peyton hold onto his chin deepening their kiss. He moved his lips trying to keep up with the rhythm of Peyton's lips. He hadn't done this before so he wanted to be good at it. He felt a feeling within his heart which made him close down his eyelids as he let the other teen caress his lips.

"Yo Peyt!" Jason called as he stood to the foot of the bleachers.

Peyton broke the kiss and turned to his best friend, "Yeah?"

"We can't be late for Trig." He sounded.

Peyton nodded, "I would be right there." He glanced down at the teen whose eyes were still closed and lips still puckered. He chuckled before pecking his lips, "I've got to go. I want to see you later."

Just reopened his eyelids and nodded, "Sure."

Peyton took up his backpack and left the bleachers.

Justin squealed touching his lips to feel the tingle that was still upon them.

* * *

Jessica stopped his brother within the halls and questioned, "How is everyone?"

He pulled her within a nearby empty classroom and whispered, "He took Liam."

"Who?"

"Morty."

Jessica sounded, "No!"

"Shhh." Patrick tried to calm her down.

Jessica felt a few tears coming to her eyes, "Why?"

"He wants some big cash Jess."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. Our dads is having it handled."

Jessica nodded.

"How is Yolanda's?"

Jessica went to open her lips only to hear the bell sound off in her ears.

"We will talk later okay?" He kissed her cheek before leaving her behind.

Jessica frowned. She really wished she had a friend to talk to about this whole Yolanda situation.

* * *

Liam finally went to sleep within the cage.

Morty blinking trying his best not to fall asleep. After Liam's tantrum he was ready to dump this kid on whomever would have given him the money that was now owed to him. He was willing to cancel all debts with the trade of his great grandson. His plan was perfect and no one was going to be able to stand in his way.

* * *

Logan met up with Dak at the coffee shop in the East Village. He was terrified of the other man but he couldn't let Dak get the best of him. He sipped on his latte nervously waiting for the other man to speak.

"What's on your mind?"

* * *

Kendall sat in a van a few feet away from the coffee shop and watched on a monitor as Dak and his husband sat together and chatted over coffee. He hated to have to put his husband at the gate of the enemy. There had to be another way he could get around paying his grandfather in order to get his son back. He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a familiar number.

"Hey mom."

* * *

**Review!**


	10. The Russian

**Hope everyone is doing good out there in cyber space. I got the rest of the week off so I will be updating all of my stories :)**

**This has got to be my favorite chapter!**

**REVIEW and tell me which chapter is your fav!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan grimaced and tried not to tremble when he felt foreign lips upon his cheek. It has been eighteen hours and their time was running out. He knew he had to play a part but he just couldn't be close to a man who knew the whereabouts of his son. He had listened to his husband when he had told him that he shouldn't show emotion. He couldn't crack under the pressure, but it was going to be hard.

Dak beamed down at Logan as they sat side by side upon his sofa in his apartment.

Logan swallowed glancing up into Dak's eyes and being unable to read him. He didn't know what was on the other man's mind.

"I told you you couldn't trust him."

Logan nodded, "You were right."

* * *

Kendall listened from the van that was parked across from Dak's apartment building. He growled not liking the fact that Dak had his hands all over his husband. He knew this was going too far. Camille had called with good news about Liam. She had found the buyer. It was a Russian. Liam was going to be bought and resold at a higher price, so their main objective was to get Liam before he left the city. Kendall was racking his brain with doubts and blaming himself for the situation he had gotten his family into. He had called his mom hours ago hoping she had a plan of attack since she knew how to outrun Morty the last time.

Jennifer sat next to her son in the van and placed a hand upon his tense shoulders, "It's going to be alright."

Kendall placed his face in his hands and mumbled, "How can you say that mom? My son is missing."

"We will get him back." Jennifer remained level headed, "Remember what I said."

* * *

Dak leaned his head towards Logan's and placed a peck upon his lips. He licked his lips and moaned, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

Logan jumped to his feet, "Have you?" He wiped his lips, "I think I should leave."

"Why?"

Logan glared at Dak, "My son is missing."

"Well, didn't we establish that your husband took him and ran away again?" Dak questioned, "He is fine."

"My child is not fine Dak!" Logan was becoming emotional. He couldn't lose his cool but he just couldn't sit around while his son was going to be sold into some sort of child slavery. From the coffee house Dak had moved them to his apartment. They had been sitting around for hours. Logan was now starting to believe that Dak was stalling him. He really was a prick.

* * *

Camille approached the door of the hotel suite where Kendall and Logan's children were staying until the case had blown over. She had requested that they leave their home under heavy police surveillance, she didn't need another one of these kids going missing. She flashed her badge at the two police officers who were standing watch and beamed when she was led through double doors. She entered into the living room area and spied Patrick and Peyton sitting upon the sofa staring at the black TV screen. She cleared her throat, "You know that you can turn it on right?"

Patrick blinked.

Peyton turned to witness the detective, "It feels so lonely."

"Yeah dude." Patrick spoke up, "No Jessica nagging us about using her stuff."

Peyton frowned, "No, Liam ..."

Patrick turned his brown eyes on Camille, "When do they come back?"

Camille beamed, "Sooner than you think."

* * *

The Russian impersonator stood before the real Russian, who was in charge of the child exchange. The impersonator spotted fake tattoos and a scowl, "How much you want for him?" He faked a thick Russian accent. He spied a black duffel bag that the Russian was holding. He saw movement in the bag and his heart fell. He quickly regained his emotions and growled. Morty had already sold the child for a handsome price but now he was going to buy him back before the child left the country and all was lost.

The Russian sent a whistle over his shoulders and out approached two men with guns.

The impersonator swallowed not losing his footing, "You try intimidate me?" He kicked the briefcase filled with cash at his feet.

The Russian did not make a sound.

"I give you big bucks."

The Russian glared at him not recognizing him as the man he had spoken to over the phone, "Я думаю, что вы были турецкой?"

"My boss Turkish. He wanted to meet you in Paris but plans change."

The Russian placed a smirk upon his tense lips. He placed the black duffel to the ground and pulled a gun from his belt, "Speak."

The impersonator grinned, "Мое имя - Jakoff из Коми. Я вырос в Бронксе, где я встретился с мой босс и работы на улицах для него."

The Russian chuckled, "My mother from Komi."

"Yes?"

He lowered his gun, "Good people come from Komi no?"

The impersonator calculated his answer before speaking. He didn't want to walk into a trap because then his cover would have been blown. He needed to think rationally and calmly before answering, "Nothing good come out of Komi since Oil."

The Russian glared at the man before him. He elevated his gun once more before laughing, "I like you."

"So you kill me?"

"No, no." He placed his gun in his belt. He lifted the duffel from the floor and handed it to the man before him, "You pay handsomely for a brat. If you weren't Russian and from Komi I would have spit in your face."

The impersonator handed him the briefcase of cash while retrieving the black duffel bag. He peeped into the bag and saw the child. He nodded towards the Russian and turned his back disappearing from the shipping site and into his car.

* * *

Kendall entered the hotel suite with a black duffel bag within his hands. He didn't want to blow his cover by opening the bag so he placed it in the back seat of an unidentified car he was driving. He was always looking over his shoulders hoping no one was following. He had dumped his car and took the subway disposing of his makeup and costume before he had arrived at the hotel suite.

Patrick ran to his dad, "Did you find him?"

Kendall nodded opening the duffel bag to reveal a frightened Liam.

Once Liam's eyes got adjusted to the light he jumped from the duffel bag, "Daddy."

Kendall placed his arms around his son tightly. He cried upon his hair not wanting to let him go from his sights.

Camille beamed, "I told you we had it covered."

Peyton grinned, "So is that it?"

Kendall released his son and turned to Peyton, "It is far from over."

Liam ran into Peyton's arms and sighed.

Patrick wrapped his arms around both brothers and beamed, "I don't want anything to ever happen to my family."

Kendall pulled Camille aside, "There is still the matter of my husband and Dak."

Camille nodded, "We are trying to get Dak put on some charges of money laundering, extortion and illegal trading but his uncle has some pretty heavy dealings at the court house." She sighed, "His case is iron shut."

Kendall exhaled deeply. Logan was in the Lion's den with a Lion who was hungry for no one other than his husband.

"You make a great impersonator." She replied, "If this wasn't for the good of the case I would be forced to arrest you right now."

He groaned, "While growing up on the run you learn a few tricks of the trade."

* * *

Logan jumped to banging upon Dak's door. He and Dak were upon his couch sipping some wine. Logan still hadn't gotten anything out of Dak and right now he was ready to leave and find his husband. He no longer liked the man he had befriended. He sighed happily when Dak left his side to answer the door.

Dak opened his front door to witness one of Morty's henchmen on the other side. He stepped on the outside and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"We got new information that has really interested Morty."

Dak nodded waiting for the henchmen to continue, "Well?"

"It seems as though he was double crossed."

"That seems like a thing with him isn't it?"

"He needs you back at the restaurant."

Dak groaned, "Can't this wait. I have a thing?"

"No." He glanced down at the wine glass within Dak's hand, "You can bag your butt boy later."

Dak rolled his eyes, "Okay, I would be right down, but you have to leave."

* * *

Logan entered the hotel suite and saw Liam racing towards him. He bent down and felt tears fill his eyes when he felt his son fall into his arms. He allowed the tears to flow to his cheeks, "Oh, God knows I have missed you."

"I missed you too pops." Liam cried. All he could think about was being locked in that cage. He just wanted out and now that he was he was never going back.

Logan kissed his son's forehead, "How did they treat you?"

Patrick spoke up, "They had him in a cage pops."

Peyton growled, "They put a seven year old in a cage."

Kendall groaned, "No, more talk about Morty you hear me?" He told his sons.

Patrick and Peyton nodded their heads quickly not wanting to anger their dad anymore than he already was.

Logan stood to his feet keeping Liam close by as he held onto his hand tightly. He would be damned if he let him out of his sight again.

Kendall approached Logan and widened his eyes when he felt his husband's lips upon his own. He moaned closing his eyelids as he felt what he had missed all those months ago.

Logan let go of Liam's hand and placed his hands within his husband's hair pulling his lips closer to his own. The kiss was anything but desperate. It was soft, gentle and sweet. It spoke volumes to their situation and what each of them was feeling at that point which was relief. This kiss was a relief from all the demons that were trying to keep them a part.

Kendall broke the kiss and glanced down at his husband, "I've missed that."

Logan nodded, "I've missed us." He sniffed, "I don't want Dak. I want you."

Peyton grinned, "It's about time dad." He settled before the T.V and turned it on.

Liam left his dads side and settled within Peyton's lap as they watched T.V. He placed his head upon his brother's chest and relaxed.

Patrick yawned, "I think I am going to go to bed." He turned to his dads, "How long are we staying here?"

Kendall turned to witness his son and was about to open his lips before he witnessed his mother walking through the hotel suite's doors.

Patrick ran into his grandmother's arms, "Gram Gram."

Jennifer kissed his cheek, "Oh, have I missed you guys."

Patrick held onto her tightly as she embraced Peyton and Liam.

"You okay?" She asked Liam.

Liam nodded, "I'm fine. I just don't want to sleep alone."

"It's okay buddy you can sleep with us." Kendall replied.

Jennifer glanced around the suite, "Where is Jessica?"

"With friends." Logan replied.

"On a school night?"

"It was the safest place mom."

Jennifer nodded, "You thought Morty would feel some type of way about her being named after your grandmother?"

Kendall nodded, "I don't need him putting hits out on my kids mom."

"I understand." She turned her attention to Logan, "So what are we going to do about Dak?"

* * *

Dak stood before Morty and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had called him when he was finally getting Logan to open up to him. He couldn't believe he was so close to getting what he had always wanted only to have it taken away from him.

"Someone bought the kid."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I also wanted the kid to be somewhere in Korea by now." Morty sucked on his cigar.

"Then what is the issue here?"

"Sources tell me the kid is still in New York."

Dak blinked.

Morty closed his eyelids in frustration before reopening them and glaring towards his nephew, "Do I have to spell it out?"

Dak shrugged.

"I guess so." He replied annoyed, "If the kid is still in the city how long do you think it will be before Kendall finds him?"

"Why do you care you've got your money?"

"If Kendall gets his kid back then the money I got means nothing. That means that Kendall's debt is still owed."

"Logan told me Kendall has left again." Dak smiled, "As in not coming back. You have nothing to worry about."

"But if he hears his son is missing he will return."

"So, what is our next move?"

Morty smirked, "Go back to your butt boy."

Dak beamed.

"Kill him."

* * *

Jessica yawned as she lay in bed thinking about Liam's whereabouts. Patrick had spoken to her briefly about Liam's kidnapping but that was all. She was advised not to talk about it with anyone which made her scared. She had felt someone following her but had been told by her brother that they were cops who were making sure that she was safe and out of the eye sight of her great grandfather. She brushed her fingers across the screen of her cell phone waiting patiently for a call or text from her dads saying that everything was alright.

Yolanda shook Jessica's shoulder forcing her to sit up in bed.

Jessica rolled her knees to her chest, "What is it?"

"So you know that boy I told you about the other day?"

Jessica tried to rack her brain hoping to forget about all the conversations she had with Yolanda. Truth was she had remembered every one of them. She shrugged pretending not to remember.

"It was about the guy who you can give your first time to."

"Yolanda I don't know if I want to share my first time with someone who I barely know."

"You will know him once I introduce you to him."

"Oh, great. So you are now my pimp."

Yolanda giggled, "You're funny when you get all smart."

Jessica only rolled her eyes. What had she seen in Yolanda to want to be her friend? She had wanted to become noticed but now that she was, she was now regretting the idea. 'Be careful what you wished for' her dad would always say. Jessica nodded, "Or you just might get it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So his parents left him all alone. They are on a date night. He has invited us to his place."

Jessica glanced down at the screen of her cell phone, "It is already late. And my dads will call any minute."

"Stop being so green Jessica it's a turn off." Yolanda folded her arms above her chest.

"I don't get it."

"If you want to be cool stop acting like a virgin."

"But I am a virgin."

"No one needs to know that." She smirked, "Now let's go meet the boy who is going to take away your greenness." She pulled Jessica by the hand.

* * *

Logan held his cell phone to his ears as he talked with his daughter, "We miss you too Jessie bear, but your dad is taking every precaution." He smoothed out his son's hair before placing a kiss upon his forehead.

Liam felt his pops lips upon his forehead and had felt comfort. He rested his head upon his pops chest and yawned wanting to drift off to sleep within his arms.

"I hear you Jess, but when the sleepover ends you can come back home. We just have to be careful." He replied watching as his husband climbed into bed beside him, "You want to talk with you dad?" He handed the phone to his husband, "It's your princess."

Kendall beamed and took the phone from his husband, "Hey Jessie bear."

Logan smiled placing his head upon his pillow as he readjusted Liam's body hugging him tightly as his eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

Jessica stood in the hall outside the boy's apartment door. She witnessed him answer the door and her mouth dropped. He was gorgeous. She tried to regain all her senses and hoped that she could back out now, but her feet were planted in the ground. She spied his dazzling gray blue eyes and giggled. She hadn't felt this feeling before that was bellowing down in the pit of her stomach.

Yolanda pushed at her shoulders, "Be cool."

The boy at the door chuckled, "Want to come in?"

Yolanda took Jessica by the hand and entered into his apartment.

Jessica was feeling very uncomfortable so she had called her dads. She had just spoken with her pops and was relieved that they had found her baby brother Liam. She was now excited to talk to her dad because there were a few things she had to get off her chest. She had excused herself to use the bathroom and sat on the toilet in order to speak with her dads in private. She heard her dad come on the phone and beamed, "Hey dad." She knew her dad could hear the joy as well as the sadness within her voice because it wasn't too long before he asked her what was going on, "It's Yolanda dad. She is forcing me to have my first time with some guy." She sighed, "I don't know how to get out of this. I want to come home."

* * *

Kendall jumped from the bed causing Logan's eyes to reopen.

"What's the matter?" He whispered feeling as Liam steered within his arms.

"Jessica is in trouble."

"What trouble?" Logan panicked.

"Not that kind of trouble." He walked over to his husband's side of the bed and placed a kiss upon his cheek, "Go back to bed babe. I am going to bring Jessie bear home."

Logan nodded as his eyelids fluttered closed once more. He hadn't gotten any rest since Liam's abduction so now that Liam was safely within his arms he could have slept comfortably.

* * *

The police officers guarding the Knight's suite sat upon chairs as they took turns falling asleep. They were given a task to protect the one's inside and they would be damned if something happened on their watch.

* * *

Dak entered his apartment and tipped his coffee table over in frustration. How could his own uncle want him to kill somebody so close to him? He didn't know why he was always the one caught up in sketchy business that could be and would be seen on his record. He was already known as a money laundering liar in the financial world, he couldn't be known as a murderer as well. Morty had told him that this would boost his street cred but he didn't need street cred he needed Logan at his side. He hadn't even heard from the shorter man knowing he was devastated about Kendall's and Liam's departure, but Logan had to know that they weren't ever coming back. He didn't know why Morty was so upset about another buyer buying Liam, Kendall was long gone because he was too afraid of Morty. Logan didn't need a pussy of a husband like that who wasn't able to protect him. Dak had to prove to Logan that he was worth everything that he needed within his life. The first thing he needed to do in order to win Logan's heart was to find the buyer who possibly bought Liam off the Russian and return him to Logan. He knew that this could probably get him back into his good graces and possibly get Morty off his back.

* * *

Kendall approached the doors of his hotel suite and witnessed the two cops who were on detail had gone missing. He placed his daughter behind him and slowly opened the door of their suite. He glanced around the room and witnessed a gray haired man standing in the living room with his back towards him standing by the window.

Jessica questioned, "Who is that?"

"Who are you?" Kendall questioned, "Logan? Kids?"

"I wouldn't hurt them Kendall." The man replied revealing himself towards his grandson.

"David?"

David grinned as his gray eyes sparkled over his grandson, "I heard you have gotten yourself into some trouble."


	11. What would be our next move?

**I guess no one has a favorite chapter. **

**Well, here is another update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You have a good looking family Kendall." David sat upon the sofa as his eyes fell upon Kendall, Peyton, Patrick and Jessica.

Peyton sat by the window watching as the sun pecked out in the horizon. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything that was transpiring all around him.

Patrick sat upon the coffee table and blinked. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

Jessica sat next to David glancing between him and her father periodically to see if she saw any similarities. The one similarity she witnessed was that his eyes were the same color gray as her own.

Kendall was shocked to see David sitting before him. He was always told stories about how Morty killed him and buried his body which they never found. Kendall cleared his throat, "W..Wh..What are you doing here?"

"I heard you got into a little trouble with Morty."

"How are you still alive?"

Logan rubbed his eyelids as he carried Liam within his arms. He stopped when he saw his husband sitting before a man he had not recognized. He approached the sofa and handed Liam to Jessica before turning towards his husband, "Who is this?" He questioned with his hands upon his hips.

"This is David."

Logan eyes widened when he had remembered the name from his husband's stories, "You're the David Morty killed?"

David chuckled, "I am sorry I have deceived everyone but I have been in hiding. I was the one who was helping your father bring down Morty."

Kendall frowned.

"Then I heard he had died." He sighed, "That caused me great pain."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall's eyes shot up.

"You were too young."

"When I got older."

"Jennifer said it was for the best not to tell you and Katie about me."

"My mom knew?"

David nodded, "I had arranged for her to meet with Mr. Garcia in Minnesota. How did you think you were living there so long without Morty finding you guys?"

Kendall arched his eyebrow, "It was you."

David nodded, "I made sure Morty couldn't touch you."

Logan's hand fell upon his chest, "So why did you not protect us this time?"

David bowed his head, "I got a call from Jen about what had happened to Liam." He turned to witness the child sleeping upon his sister's shoulder, "I thought about you Kendall. You were only five years old."

"Yeah."

"I had moved to Florida."

"Why?"

"I heard something through the grapevine about Morty running interference with some drug traffickers down there. When I heard about your dilemma Liam had already been taken. I came as soon as I could." His glance fell upon his grandson and beamed, "I heard you impersonated a Russian." He laughed.

Logan shook his head as he glanced down at his husband, "That was way too dangerous."

Kendall stood to his feet, "It got the job done."

"It sure did." David chuckled.

Peyton walked towards David, "So are we really related? I mean are you our real great grandfather?"

David glanced at the teen, "No." He frowned.

"So Morty did rape your wife?" Patrick questioned.

David nodded.

"So you just left?" Peyton questioned. He was tired of hearing about how the men in his family all left when things got too hard for them.

"That night he raped my wife he sent out hitmen to kill me." He growled.

"You got away?" Kendall asked.

"I had no other choice." He started, "I had sent for your grandmother and we were in hiding, that was until Morty caught up to her and killed her." He continued, "He took my son and never looked back."

"Why didn't you do something back then?" Kendall sounded.

"I had no choice. I was supposed to be dead remember?"

Jessica squeaked, "So what happens now?"

The room fell silent.

Kendall pulled his husband within his body and kissed his forehead.

Peyton sighed not knowing what to think or to expect at this point.

Patrick frowned, "Do we go to school?"

Kendall spoke up, "No, I will call the school and tell them what is going on." He felt a buzz at his side and answered his cell phone, "Hello?" He pulled away from his husband and replied, "This is my sports agent."

Patrick blinked.

Peyton growled, "He really has to leave?"

Logan shook his head not knowing how to answer the question posed before him.

* * *

Justin approached Jason timidly as he stood by his locker. He cleared his throat.

Jason turned to witness the teen before him, "Hey Justin."

"Hey.." He fumbled over his words.

"It's Jason."

Justin nodded while studying his shoes, "Right, right."

"You looking for Peyton?"

Cory approached the pair and opened his locker which was next to Jason's, "He is not coming to school today bro."

Justin's head shot up, "Why not?"

"Family drama." Jason replied.

Justin frowned, "Does he want to see me?"

"Sure does." Cory chuckled, "You've got him whipped dude."

Jason elbowed Cory in the ribs, "Shut up."

"What?"

Justin beamed.

Jason shook his head at his friend before turning towards the shorter teen, "Meet up with us after school we can take you to see him."

"Okay, great." Justin beamed before walking away.

* * *

Terry watched from his locker the interaction between Peyton's friend's and Justin. He was feeling a little jealously creep up in his bones. He slammed his locker shut aggressively and headed towards Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned, "No."

"You don't even know what I was about to ask."

Cory shot a glare towards Terry, "Where is your boyfriend?"

Jason laughed, "Because I think you might want to go and find him."

Cory held his hand over his mouth and laughed.

Jason bumped fists with Cory, "Classic." He shot Terry a glare before walking away with Cory at his side.

Terry exhaled deeply before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kendall stood before his sport's agent within the ice hockey arena. Their conversation was going no where and it was starting to piss him off.

"Look, Kendall I get your frustrations but you can't sit this season out."

"I am injured." He claimed.

His agent folded his arms above his chest, "I think you are just paranoid." He sighed, "We never did find the person you said was responsible..."

"It had to be someone in the league." He glanced over his shoulders before whispering.

"Kendall..." He stopped him, "If you sit out this season you would not get paid which means that your endorsement deals will be cancelled."

Kendall groaned, "Fine."

His sports agent whispered when he saw a group of Hockey players entering the arena, "We have checked every player who might have wanted to hurt you on purpose. We couldn't find anyone."

"I am telling you someone put a hit out on me. They were betting against my plays."

"So this is why your husband was looking for you?" He questioned, "Claimed you didn't make it home?"

"That was a different matter."

"What's going on Kendall?"

"Nothing."

"If you tell me then we could probably..."

"No, I have it settled. You want me to play this season I will." He left his sports agent's side.

* * *

Liam sat within his father's lap at the dinning table as they ate lunch, "So is daddy going to play Hockey?" He squirted mustard upon his sandwich.

Peyton and Patrick glanced up from their plates to watch their father's expression.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know baby. Daddy has to work but he also wants to stay and protect you guys."

Patrick cleared his throat, "What about you Pops?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah, how are you processing all of this?" Peyton asked.

"At first I was mad." He started, "Apart of me didn't want to believe Kendall's story, but apart of me did."

Peyton nodded, "I felt the same way."

Patrick mumbled, "Now it is all true and happening so fast."

Jessica took a sip of her water before replying, "So Morty beat up dad, kidnapped Liam and threatened all of us? What is he going to do next?"

Logan shook his head violently against the wind, "I don't want to think about that. Let's just focus on being safe."

* * *

Dak walked up a few steps leading towards Logan's townhouse and rang the doorbell. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands wanting to make up for how their date had ended last night. He needed to place killing the man he had fallen in love with out of his mind because he had a plan that would keep Logan alive. He glanced down at his wrist watch when he heard no reply. He glanced around the street hoping that Logan had probably went out for a walk. Dak turned around and left walking down the sidewalk and bumping into Logan's housekeeper.

"Hey Mr. Dak." She smiled up at him.

"Hello." He returned a smile, "Where is Logan?"

"Oh, he had said something about taking the kids to Europe." She replied.

"Why would he go to Europe?"

She shrugged, "He said he was trying to track down something or someone." She replied with a smirk upon her lips. She was instructed to tell Dak exactly what Logan had told her to.

Dak hissed, "Shit! When did he leave?"

"Early this morning."

Dak nodded, "Okay thanks." He handed her the bouquet of flowers before racing towards his car.

* * *

David gave an approving nod to Logan when he was done with his phone call with his housekeeper.

Logan exhaled deeply, "I am not used to this life."

"No one is son."

He frowned, "How did you do it?"

"I grew up with an instinct. My father was a notorious gangster and rumrunner."

"Oh, the only thing notorious my grandfather ever did was deliver a baby on a train."

"Oh, you come from a line doctors?"

Logan nodded, "My grandfather was a doctor and so is my father."

"You chose a different path?"

"It wasn't like I wasn't smart enough to become a doctor because I am. I just..." He sighed, "When I was enrolled in Pre-med I met Kendall and then Peyton happened." He beamed, "I switched majors which angered my father, but I had a kid. I couldn't keep up with the demands of medical school with a kid."

"So you studied teaching?"

"Yeah, got my MBA in Teaching and Philosophy. It's rewarding." He smiled.

"I am glad Kendall has someone who has a good head on their shoulders." He beamed, "My grandson has went through enough in his life. He doesn't need anymore heartache."

Logan nodded. He couldn't agree more with David's statement. Kendall needed to be happy and he knew his husband was at his happiest when he was surrounded by his family.

* * *

Jessica pushed at Patrick's shoulders trying to get to the refrigerator.

Patrick was standing in the one door wooden refrigerator while he snacked on a few grapes.

Their housekeeper stood at the sink watching a few dishes and laughed when she heard them bickering over her shoulders. She was informed by Logan to stop over at the house and retrieve their groceries and bring it back to their suite. Logan didn't want to chance going out in daylight with any of his kids. Their housekeeper had already warned him about Dak and he had to take every precaution.

Jessica hissed, "Come on Pat stop hogging the fridge."

"I was here first."

"No you weren't." She folded her arms above her chest, "You're being such a jerk." She demanded, "Pops." She shouted.

"Cry baby." Patrick smiled at her.

"I'm not."

Logan entered the kitchen, "What's the matter?"

Patrick shrugged moving from the fridge with his mouth packed with grapes.

Logan chuckled, "I think he missed you Jessica."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "He has a funny way of showing it."

"He's a boy. Boys always do." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Peyton beamed when he witnessed Justin making his way inside his family's suite behind Jason and Cory.

Cory grinned jumping onto the nearby sofa, "Sweet suite dude."

Jason laughed, "Don't get comfortable."

"You're right." He got up from the sofa.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked.

"Mom wants me to come home early." Cory groaned, "Emergency."

"Okay." Peyton pulled Justin by the hand and glanced down into his blue eyes, "Hello."

Justin glanced up into emerald pools and blushed, "Hey."

Cory snickered, "You two love birds be safe." He sounded before hugging his friend, "Be easy."

Jason mouth stood agape, "How many times do I have to tell you that you are not hood bruh."

Peyton laughed, "He ain't down."

Jason shook his head, "Heen never gone be down either."

Cory pouted, "Whatever bro."

Jason bumped his fist with his best friend, "I'd be right back."

"Ok man." Peyton replied.

Justin watched as they left before speaking, "So..."

"Yeah." Peyton glanced down at him and licked his lips.

"Jason told me you were having some family issues?"

"Yeah."

"So you always lived at the Waldorf Astoria?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"No." He replied, "My townhouse is being fumigated on the Upper East Side."

Justin relaxed, "Oh, so I am dating a rich boy."

Peyton smirked, "So we are dating now?"

"Oh, sorry." Justin pinned his lips, "I mean...crap. I didn't mean..."

"No. It's fine. I would love for us to be boyfriends."

"Okay."

Peyton lifted the shorter teen's chin and brought his lips to meet his own.

* * *

Kendall entered his suite to witness his son's lips upon a shorter boy. He placed his hands within the pockets of his trousers and cleared his throat. He chuckled as he witnessed the teens before him jump apart.

Justin turned to witness a gentlemen whose eyes were identical to Peyton's. He glanced between them and saw the similarities before blushing once more.

Peyton wiped his lips, "Dad."

Kendall approached the shorter teen, "Hello, I am Peyton's dad." He held out his hand.

Justin lifted his eyes and widened them in embarrassment. He reluctantly shook the hand of Peyton's dad, "Justin."

"So you're the guy who has my son's heart?" He asked while he removed his coat.

"Dad." Peyton's cheeks blushed red.

"What?" He turned his eyes to witness his husband enter the room, "Baby, come over here and meet Peyton's friend."

Logan approached his husband and fell into his arms placing a kiss upon his lips.

Kendall smiled down at his husband after their lips had touched.

Justin grinned softly before glancing into the other man's eyes, "Hello, I am Justin."

"Oh, haven't heard anything about this one." He held out his hand for a shake.

"Pops." Peyton replied between clinched teeth. He turned to Justin, "I am so sorry." He turned to his dads, "Why are you both acting brand new?"

Logan turned to his husband, "Are we brand new?"

Kendall shrugged, "I don't know. That's a new one."

Logan chuckled as he glanced into the fury within his son's eyes, "Sorry."

"You guys are so not cool to be acting this way in front of my boyfriend."

Logan glanced down at both teens.

Justin placed his palms upon his cheeks to stop them from turning pink.

"Nice." Kendall replied to his son. He released his husband and headed towards the kitchen.

"Want something to eat Justin?"

Justin shook his head, "No, sir I am fine."

"Okay, if you want the kitchen is that way." He pointed over the teen's shoulders. He turned to his son, "Have fun."

"We will." He sang. He turned to Justin, "Sorry about that."

"No it's cool."

"I hope you keep saying that when you meet the other members of my family."

Justin smirked.

* * *

Justin sighed as he sat in the living room. Peyton had excused himself to use the bathroom so now he was in the living room all alone. He had already met Peyton's siblings briefly before being pulled by the teen to spend some alone time together. He turned when he heard a squeak, "Hello."

"Hello." Liam smiled walking into the room with a truck and a book within his hands. He approached Justin and handed him the book, "You have to read the book while I play with my truck."

Justin nodded, "Okay." He watched as Liam took a seat upon the floor and made noises as he drove his toy truck upon the carpet. He sat with his legs beneath his hips upon the carpeted floor then opened the book and settled his eyes upon the first page, "You ready?"

Liam nodded as he stared into the teen's blue eyes.

Peyton entered into the living room and watched as Justin read to Liam as he drove his toy truck upon the carpeted floor. He beamed before settling his hips to sit before his boyfriend, "Having fun?"

Justin nodded happily, "Your family is awesome."

"I'm glad you like them." Peyton leaned over elevating his body upon his hand as he placed his lips upon Justin's sweetly.

Justin pulled away and blushed, "You're brother is in the room."

"So." Peyton shone his green eyes upon him.

"Later okay." He winked.

"Okay." He sat back on his hips and smiled.

* * *

Kendall sat his back upon their headboard as he snuggled with his husband upon the bed.

Logan rested his head upon his husband's chest, "What did your sports agent say?"

"Told me if I sit out this season then I wouldn't get paid."

"What about your endorsements?"

"Would be cancelled."

Logan sighed, "You can't leave us Kendall."

"I know. I just have to think about something." He replied, "Probably would have to get injured in practice."

Logan sat up and glanced into her husband's eyes, "Don't even joke about that." He hugged his husband's chest, "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

Kendall beamed loving the feeling of his husband so close, but he needed to let Logan know that they had bigger fish to fry besides Morty, "Logan."

"Hmmm?" Logan hummed as he glanced out into the double windows that sat before them. The sky was so clear and bright.

Kendall cleared his throat, "I have to tell you something?"

"Okay."

"Before I left last season we were in bed and..."

Logan hummed, "It was amazing."

Kendall blushed, "Yeah." He remembered their last sexual encounter, "But baby I was trying to tell you something before I left."

Logan sat up, "What is it?"

"I heard something about some of my teammates possibly being paid to throw a few of our games."

"What?" Logan growled.

"I kind of intercepted it."

"So what happened?"

"The guy who was paying them off got wind that I knew."

"So what does this all mean?"

"I may already have a target on my head." Kendall winced.

Logan ran his fingers through his hair angrily, "So you are not only running from Morty but from whoever this guy is who was buying your teammates off to throw the games?"

Kendall nodded.

Logan left the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to discuss this with your grandfather David. He seems to be skilled with this type of stuff."


	12. Making hard adjustments

"Okay kids, so we all know the plan right?" Logan questioned as they stood within a private airport away from peering eyes and Police surveillance. David had already briefed him on the contacts Morty had in high places so he was not taking any chances. And he knew that after his housekeeper had told Jett about their abrupt trip to Europe Morty would have his men searching the airports. He needed to be safe and secure because he was taking his kids out in daylight. He held Liam close to his body not wanting to let him out of his sights since he was the smallest and the youngest.

Peyton nodded, "It's clear pops, but how unfair is it that right as I get a boyfriend we have to leave."

Kendall spoke up, "No hard feeling son." He turned to the rest of his family who was now huddled around him, "I will stay in New York because of work." His glance fell upon Logan who appeared sad. He didn't want to leave his family again because the last time didn't turn out the way he had planned. He couldn't help that he had a high bounty on his head. And he had heard from David that Morty had grown suspicious and sent out his men in search for Kendall blocking all the airports. Morty had believed that Kendall would reappear again so Kendall had to plant evidence so as to get Morty's glance away from him as he remained in the city.

Logan squeaked, "Be safe babe."

Kendall pulled his husband into an embrace, "I will."

Jessica held onto Liam's hand.

Patrick questioned David, "So, where are we going?"

"Minnesota."

Patrick beamed, "Hockey!"

Kendall placed a kiss upon his husband's lips.

Logan deepened the kiss by latching onto Kendall's lips not wanting to let them go. Last night he and Kendall had invited the kids within their bed. Kendall had wanted to feel his kids near him before they had to leave. He needed one last night with everyone at his side.

Kendall moaned softly upon his husband's lips.

Logan placed his hands to the nape of his husband's neck and slipped his tongue in between his husband's lips.

Peyton cleared his throat, "Do I need to remind you that we are standing right here?"

Kendall broke the kiss.

Logan pouted, "I will miss you."

"I know." Kendall placed one last peck upon his lips, "The team would be playing in Minnesota in a few weeks. I would come and see you and the kids then."

Logan beamed. He stood on the tip of his toes to whisper into his husband's ears, "Then maybe we could do what husband's do."

Kendall blushed, "Yeah, I would be looking forward to it."

"Me too."

David witnessed the private jet making it's way onto the air strip, "I think you need to get going."

Logan nodded.

Patrick embraced his dad, "Be safe dad."

"I will be son." He replied, "I promise to call everyday." He kissed his forehead, "Be sure to look after your little brother and sister."

"I will." He nodded. He stepped out of his father's arms and stood beside his pops. He felt a tear fall down to his cheek and sniffed.

Logan held him around his shoulders, "We will see him again."

Peyton embraced his dad, "Why can't I stay with you?"

"You are not staying because of your boyfriend."

"That is not my only motivation." He chuckled.

"I know." Kendall broke their hug and glanced within his identical emerald eyes, "Take care of your pops." He beamed, "He is going to need you while I am not there."

Peyton nodded, "Sure thing dad."

Kendall lifted Liam within his arms while pulling Jessica within his arms.

Liam placed his arms around his dad's neck, "I will miss you again."

"I will come back like I promised."

Liam nodded with a sniff.

Jessica didn't say a word because no words could explain the grief she was feeling at this moment. She had to be forced out of her home. Her little brother was kidnapped and now she was being forced to leave the state.

"Jessie bear?"

Jessica only shook her head as she embraced her dad. She didn't want to let him go.

"Jessica?" Logan called out to her.

She cried upon her dad's chest.

* * *

"Logan, you're here." Joanna beamed as she witnessed her son enter into their home.

"Yes mom. I am." He beamed as he placed a kiss upon her cheek.

Joanna's eyes sparkled as she witnessed her grandchildren walking into her home, "Well hello Liam."

"Grandma." He ran into her arms.

"How are you doing baby?"

"I am fine."

"You sure?" She checked his forehead, "Logan does he have a fever? He feels like he has a fever."

Logan made his way inside the living room, "He is fine mom."

"What did those bad guys do to you?"

"Mom!" Logan replied.

"What?" She sighed moving to embrace her other grandchildren.

Liam ran into Logan's arms.

"It's fine baby. She is only trying to help." He soothed him before his eyes settled him his dad, "Dad?"

"Hey Logan." His father replied. He witnessed his grandchildren enter into the living room followed by their luggage, "Where is your husband?"

Joanna pouted, "Did he leave you again?"

"Kendall never left me." Logan defended.

"That's not what I got when you called me three months ago crying sweetheart." Joanna replied.

Logan growled, "Kendall is back in New York where he should be."

Joanna beamed, "That's great sweetheart."

Logan's father shook his head, "So is he too much of a coward to see his father-in-law."

"He has to work dad."

"Oh, right. He is a Hockey star." His father winced.

"It's a lucrative job just like being a doctor."

"I never said anything."

"It's written all over your face dad." Logan replied. He motioned to his kids, "Come on let's get settled."

Peyton sighed feeling uncomfortable. He knew his pops and grandfather could never get along and he hated to be in the crossfires. He hated how his grandfather would undermine his dad. His dad was a great dad and he had a great job. He provided for his family and he was lucky to have him.

Patrick beamed at his grandmother and followed her into the kitchen and delighted himself in eating one of her organic brownies. He was never big on organic eating but her brownies tasted like the real thing.

Jessica followed her pops and Liam up three stories where they each settled in their own rooms. Her grandparents owned one of the biggest houses on the block which was just big enough to fit eight people even though there were only two people who lived in it.

* * *

Dak grumbled as he stood in Heathrow International Airport. He held his burner phone to his ears.

"My European contact has found someone matching your butt boy's description in Istanbul."

"Did they say anything about who Liam was sold to?"

Morty checked his records, "The kid is off to China." He laughed, "They have lucrative sweatshops that can pay him up to ten cents a day."

"You're a heartless fuck you know that?"

"I'm the same heartless fuck that pays your bills and got you off on money laundering."

"I was doing your dirty work." He whispered when he saw a cop pass him by.

"Just kill Logan before I have to do it." He growled before ending his call.

Dak swallowed placing his cell phone in the pocket of his trousers. He had to move quickly if he wanted to find Logan and bring him back to New York safely.

* * *

Kendall slid across the ice on his skates. He weaved away from the players upon the ice guiding the puck to the goal.

Kendall's sport's agent stood within the announcer box that sat above the ring as he watched him play. He heard a whisper sound over his shoulders and beamed towards the blonde.

The blonde sounded, "Is the plan set?"

"Yes." He kept his eyes upon Kendall.

"Time to shut him up."

"It would be a most tragic season."

She smirked, "I want this to be done skillfully. Make it look like an accident. I don't need my dad getting the heat for this one."

"Remember Istanbul?"

She nodded.

"No one would be the wiser."

"Good."

* * *

Camille entered Peyton's high school and witnessed as many teenage eyes settled were upon her. She led her way towards the Principal's office and sat before him.

"Detective Roberts." He cleared his throat.

"Please, call me Camille."

"Okay, Camille." He relaxed his tense shoulders.

"I just wanted you to know that Peyton Knight would be involved in a top secret program his semester."

"How top secret?" He swallowed.

She smirked, "So top secret that no one is to know about his whereabouts."

"Where is he?"

"Miami." Camille replied, "His dads are involved in an investigation with the government."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

The Principal nodded, "Well, I guess we would have to refund Peyton's school fees for this semester."

"That wouldn't be necessary."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because you are going to provide a way for him to attend school while not physically in school."

The Principal frowed his brow, "I don't understand."

Camille chuckled, "Why don't we start over shall we?"

* * *

Kendall left he ice ring taking the underground subway. He couldn't be too careful above ground so he took all the underground transits his father used to tell him were safe and secure. He arrived at his hotel suite and met with his grandfather.

"These guys who want to take you out are Turkish."

"You dealt with these kinds of guys before?"

"Not really." David replied, "I was dead remember." He chuckled, "The only people I came in contact with were those living in New York who had the same grudge with Morty like I did."

"So they helped you?"

"Yes." He added, "So your family has already arrived safely in Minnesota."

"I still don't understand why you didn't go with them."

"I am needed here with you Kendall." He replied, "Besides I made your husband a promise."

"I wouldn't want you to break that. I have broken my share." He sighed, "I just want to make sure they are alright."

"They are." He took out a burner phone and handed it to Kendall, "You can use this to call them."

"Thanks."

* * *

Logan kissed his sister-in-law upon her cheek, "Katie, it's great to see you."

"Same here. Where is my big brother?"

"Hockey." Patrick entered the kitchen to witness his aunt.

"So is that the hello I get?" Katie held her arms open.

Patrick sighed before embracing his aunt, "Hello, aunt Katie."

"Now that's more like it." She laughed, "Where are the others?"

"Unpacking." Logan replied.

Patrick released his aunt and stood face to face with his cousin. Seeing as how the last time they had seen each other they were young Patrick had a hard time believing who he was seeing before him.

Kyle chuckled, "Hey Pat."

Kyle was only ten but he was growing at a fast rate. He was taller now and looked like he was at least thirteen. He had emerald eyes like his uncle and brown hair like his mother and grandmother. People around town said he looked nothing like his father and always wondered if they were related in someway.

Patrick glanced at how tall his little cousin had grown, "I can't call you shorty no more now can I?"

Katie chuckled as she shook her head, "He is only ten and he is growing like a weed." She stated, "He is going to be tall like Kendall."

Logan glanced down at the child who was almost the same height as he was, "Strong genes."

"Tell me about it." Kyle replied as he witnessed his cousin Peyton enter into the room, "Hey Peyt."

"Kyle?" Peyton stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell upon his cousin, "Can't call you shorty now can I?"

Kyle snickered, "No you can not." He beamed, "I will be eleven soon."

"Oh, well that settles it." Logan laughed. He turned to Katie, "Where is Lily?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "With her dad."

"What's going on?"

Katie pulled Logan by the hand and carried him off into another room.

"What's that about?" Patrick asked Kyle.

Kyle shrugged, "I think my parents are going to get a divorce."

Peyton frowned, "That's rough man."

"Yeah, I am sorry." Patrick replied.

"It's cool. It's not like my dad was even there for me anyway." He replied, "How about we go outside and play some football."

Patrick nodded, "I'm game."

"Sure." He replied needing to get out of the house so that he could keep his mind off of Justin. He was advised by his dads not to contact him. They had to keep themselves hidden until everything blew over which was not in his best interest because he didn't need Justin believing that he no longer wanted to be with him. He had to speak with his dad and let him speak with Justin to let him know what was really going on.

* * *

Logan sat upon his mother's sofa and listened to his sister-in-law speak. He had heard her story and knew that it must have been hard living in Minnesota and feeling as if she was all alone. His heart went out to her because he had felt the same way when Kendall had left. He had to be there for her where her husband clearly wasn't because he saw the pain in her eyes every time she would talk about her misfortunes.

"He used to abuse me." Katie sounded, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"So why does he have Lily?"

"The Judge is his father."

Logan growled.

"Ever since people started questioning if Kyle was really his son then there has been non stop arguing between us." She continued, "One day he came home he picked a fight with me when the kids were asleep. He hit me so I got the closest thing that was to my hand and knocked him out."

"What was it?"

"A frying pan." She replied bluntly.

Logan chuckled.

"He told the officer I hit him without any warning so I was given a warning."

"That prick."

Katie only nodded before continuing, "He did it again. This time I didn't fight back."

"So what did he do?"

"I went to the cops this time. He denied it saying I fell."

"And they believed him."

"His dad is a Judge."

"Right."

"So, one day I left. I got my mom to cover my tracks."

"Why did you come back?"

"Lily wanted to see her father." She felt tears within her eyes, "I didn't want her to go through life not knowing her father because I went through life not knowing my father."

"So when you came back he took her?"

"Got his dad to list me as an unfit mother."

"He can't do that?"

"I will fight him back." She replied, "We go to court in a few days. I will get my daughter back Logan."

"You need any help?"

Katie smirked, "Mom told me that David is alive. She said he is helping Kendall in New York."

"Yeah."

"I have spoken to him about digging some stuff up on my prick of a husband."

Logan let out a chuckle before answering the buzzing phone at his side, "Hello." He blushed when he heard his husband's voice on the other end, "We miss you already babe." He nodded, "Katie is here." He handed the phone to Katie, "He wants to speak with you."

* * *

Peyton caught the football as they stood in the street. He weaved towards the finish line and slammed the ball down on the sidewalk, "Yeah baby."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Does he always gloat?"

"Yeah."

Kyle chuckled before turning to witness his neighbor make his way down the street followed by a few other teens, "Hey Brandon."

"Hey Kyle." The teen flashed his pearly whites before glancing around his friend and settling his brown eyes upon the teen behind him, "Who is he?"

"That's my cousin Peyton." Kyle introduced, "And this is his brother Patrick."

Peyton approached the small gathering of teens, "Hey."

"Hi."Brandon held out his hand, "My name is Brandon."

"Peyton." He shook the other teens hand and felt a spark between the two. He quickly removed his hand and looked away.

"Great to meet you." Brandon beamed.

"You too." Patrick replied, "We are playing football. We need more man power because Peyton here keeps winning."

"You're just a sore loser." He pushed at his brother's shoulders.

"Well I am no good at football." Brandon frowned, "But my friend's are." He called over his shoulders.

Patrick witnessed as five teen boys approached them. He asked, "Football team?"

"Yeah, varsity." One sounded.

"Cool."

"Which year are you?" Brandon glance fell upon Peyton.

"Sophomore."

"So am I." Brandon flirted, "So what brings you to town?"

Kyle cleared his throat, "We going to play ball or what?"

Peyton nodded, "Ready to lose?"

"You better wipe that smirk from your face." Patrick sounded.

Brandon eyes watched as Peyton took his starting position. He was intrigued by the other teen and wanted to know more about him.

* * *

Kendall spoke with his husband, "So how has it been?" He lay upon his his back in the hotel bed trying to get comfortable without his husband at his side, "I am missing you like crazy babe. I don't even think I can sleep without you." He replied knowing that this little arrangement was not working for him. He didn't know how he ever made it those three months without his husband at his side. He felt like he was lost. But this was all for their safety. He needed to keep them safe. Kendall had guaranteed Logan that he would meet up with him soon. He just needed to make sure that the growing threat against them was being neutralized.

* * *

Camille entered the Hockey arena and spied the owner of the New York Rangers. She approached him and introduced herself, "I am Detective Roberts, we spoke over the phone."

"Oh, yeah. I am led to believe that one of my players is involved in some dirty dealings."

Camille smirked, "Oh really?"

"The season starts soon and we have our first game in Minnesota. I want him out."

"Okay, I would be happy to flush him out for you. Who is it?"

"Kendall Knight."

Camille blinked not showing any emotion. Kendall had already briefed her before on the threat. All she needed to do was act the part and appear to take down Kendall hoping she could take down the real perps in the process.

* * *

Justin sat in front of his computer screen and sighed. He remembered Peyton telling him that he had family issues to deal with but he was not sure as to how bad it was. He hadn't heard from the teen other than a few rumors claiming Peyton had left the state. He didn't know what that had meant for them as a couple because right now Peyton was looking a little shady. He let out an exhausted sigh before a call from his laptop touched his ears. He widened his eyes and accepted the call.

"Hey Justin."

Justin beamed as he saw Peyton's emerald eyes upon his computer screen, "Peyton."

"Sorry I had to leave."

"I don't understand. What is going on?"

"I would explain everything to you but right now I can't afford to let our call be traced."

"What are you talking about?"

Peyton closed his eyelids before reopening them, "Talk to you soon." He ended the call.

"No wait." Justin replied. He frowned, "I didn't get say goodbye."

* * *

Peyton returned Brandon his phone.

Brandon questioned, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"He's cute. Why did you leave him behind?"

Peyton glanced within the teen's brown eyes before replying, "It's complicated."

"I love complicated."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Identifying the players

**Shout outs and special thanks to all my readers, followers and those who have favorited this story.**

**Thanks to DeniseDEMD for finding interest in my story :).**

**Thanks to mrs. hutcherlark for your interest and added input :)**

**Also thanks to TheLoganTrain for being a Logan lover and loving my Kogan story :)**

**This chapter goes out to all of you :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Justin approached Jason within the halls of their High School timidly. He had spoken with Peyton briefly a few nights ago and did not know what to think of their conversation. He needed answers that were not in the form of rumors. He needed to know that his boyfriend was alright and that they were still very much an item. He saw how people were looking at him as he entered the halls as if they had known something he didn't. He felt like he was being left out of the loop and he needed to know why.

Jason chuckled as he laid his back against his locker as he engaged in conversation with Cory. He witnessed Justin from the corner of his eye and turned towards him, "What's up?"

"Have you heard from Peyton?"

"No man. Why?"

Justin shrugged. He peered over his shoulders to witness a few teens walk by mumbling under their breathes. He heard them say his name before walking off. He sighed before turning back to Jason, "I am so confused."

"About why Peyton left?"

"Yeah."

Jason nodded. He placed an arm around Justin's shoulders, "Let me tell you what I know."

Cory spoke up, "Is it more than what we all know?"

"Stay here." Jason demanded before walking away with Justin.

Cory rolled his eyes feeling out of the loop as well.

* * *

Justin swallowed as he sat in a empty classroom with Jason, "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Family issues bruh." Jason concluded.

"So, his family was put in a safe house because his dad witnessed a crime?" Justin gasped.

"Yeah." Jason nodded hoping the teen would believe the story.

"I can't believe it."

"You don't?" Jason raised his eyebrows in question.

Justin nodded, "I do. I just."

"You can't tell anyone okay?"

Justin nodded once more, "He tried to reach out to me a few nights ago." He placed the missing pieces together within his head, "That is why he told me that he was scared of our call being traced."

"Yeah." Jason breathed out a sigh of relief, "He would return once everything goes back to normal and they catch the guys involved."

"There is more than one guy?"

"Several." Jason replied.

"Oh. Poor Peyton."

"Yeah."

"So where is this safe house?" Justin whispered.

Jason shrugged avoiding the teen's eyes.

"Oh." He replied, "Okay. Has he tried to contact you?"

"Not even once man." He frowned.

"Well, when he tries to contact me again I will tell him you are waiting to hear from him."

"Thanks man." Jason smiled.

* * *

Cory stood outside the classroom door that housed Jason and Justin and tried to listen in on their conversation. He hadn't heard anyhing from Peyton either and he didn't know why. He had known that Peyton and Jason were closer than he and Peyton ever were. Cory and Peyton had only become friends because of Jason. Jason was kind of he glue that helped form that friendship, and he was grateful. He just felt as though Peyton valued Jason more than a friend than him. He moved away when he heard footsteps and raced down to his locker.

* * *

Camille sat with Kendall within his suite and recited, "Owner of the team wants you gone before the season opens."

David entered the room with a growl. He turned to his grandson, "My contacts are saying that Dak has returned to New York."

"What?" Kendall jumped up from his seat, "I thought you said he was on his way to Istanbul?"

"Morty got a tip that the person who purchased Liam was a New York native."

Camille frowned, "What?"

"Yeah, the Russian you brought Liam back from said he searched for your identity and he found someone matching your description living in the city."

"So Morty is on his way to find Liam and the person who he thinks bought him back?" Kendall questioned.

David nodded.

"Shit." Kendall paced, "I thought this thing with Morty was going to be stalled at least until Camille and I were done clearing me from being killed on the ice."

"It's going to be hard to play this season with Morty's glance back on Manhattan."

Kendall exhaled deeply, "I promised Logan and the kids."

"I would not let you break your promise to them Kendall." David replied.

"He's right." Camille added, "I have agreed with the owner of your team to flush out the preps, but we all know that it is not you. I need you to help me flush them out."

"So that would mean I would have to play the season." Kendall retorted, "What if they take me out before we find the real preps?"

"I would have my men on the ice."

"What?"

Camille smirked, "I have infiltrated the team. Some of the men were on Hockey scholarships back in College. We would find them." She tried to ease Kendall's anxieties.

"I am counting on you." He turned to his grandfather, "What is your plan to double cross Morty?"

David grinned, "I've got a few ideas and tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

Dak marched into Morty's office.

"I told you the kid was still in the city."

Dak folded his arms above his chest, "You just told me a few days ago that he was off to China to work in sweat shops."

He glared towards his nephew as he sucked on his cigar like a pacifier, "It appears that someone has infiltrated my intel."

"What does that mean?"

"Someone has planted the wrong information hoping I would keep my eyes off of the city."

"So?"

Morty groaned, "You are not made for this business son."

"Thank you." Dak smiled.

"It was not a compliment." He added, "The kid was bought by a local Russian who has given him to a local adoption agency."

"So he is circling the kid?"

"Yeah, appears so. This adoption agency that has him could easily dig up information on the kid and find his parents."

"But if the search comes out that his parent's are dead."

Morty closed down his eyelids, "Why didn't I think of that?" He reopened his eyelids and laughed, "They are going to give the kid a new identity. Making it impossible for his parents to find him."

"So Logan is on a wild goose chase?"

"Exactly."

"So that's it." Dak clapped in relief, "Logan doesn't need to die and Liam will get lost in the system."

"Wrong." Morty frowned, "I spoke with my guy in Istanbul. He will take Logan and the rest of his family out."

Dak blinked.

"And for Kendall." Morty grinned wickedly, "If he reappears then I would have something special waiting for him." He removed a silver revolver from his desk, "It appears that Liam will indeed become an orphan."

* * *

The owner for the New York Rangers approached his daughter within his Manhattan skyline apartment.

She was sitting upon a white plush sectional with the flat screen's remote within her hands.

"Jo."

"Yes." She kept her eyes upon the screen.

"What have you found out about the detective?"

She turned her eyes towards her father, "She is nothing to worry about."

"But yet I worry."

"She is not a threat to us."

"She wants to bring in her men to investigate."

"That's what detectives do dad."

"But you said that this was going to be quick and easy and when we got rid of him she would be the one to cover it up."

"She would be." Jo tried to convince him, "She does things off the books all the time."

Her father shook his head violently against the wind, "This doesn't feel right."

"Why doesn't it?"

"She has advised that Kendall play the season and then she would take him down."

"Yeah, isn't that what we wanted." She beamed, "It will be a tragic one for him dad. He would never know what hit him."

"Not when the detective is snooping. She is going to find out about our organization."

"She will never find out." Jo replied confidently, "Let the detective do her job. It would be most tragic when she whines up dead as well."

Her father grinned, "They were right when they said that the love of money is the root of all evil."

Jo beamed.

Her father chuckled before turning to the sound of the elevator opening over his shoulders.

"What's so funny?" Cory walked in.

"Nothing." Jo replied, "How was school?"

Cory groaned, "Boring. Peyton left." He frowned taking a seat next to his mother.

"Is this the boy you have been friend's with?" His grandfather asked.

Cory shrugged, "Not much of a friend since he didn't even tell me where he was going."

"Don't you have other friends?" His mother placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

The teen shook if off before leaving to head towards his bedroom.

Jo eyes followed her son with sadness. Every since they had moved to the city her son had depended on his friends and no one else. His father was gone and he only had his mother which she knew was hard for Cory. He needed some male influence and the only people that were male that he could depend on were his friends. She had wished that Cory had depended on her more.

"Kids." Her father chuckled before taking his leave.

* * *

Jessica sat poolside in her grand parent's backyard. She sighed. She had missed her dad terribly. He was keeping up with his promises to them and calling every night but it was not the same. She needed to see him and make sure he was alright. Every since his disappearance she had missed him. Unlike Peyton and Patrick she had not grown to hate him first, that is why she guessed she had forgiven him so easily. He was always the one she relied on and even though she had her pops her dad was the strong male protector that any girl would be grateful to have within their lives.

"What's on your mind?" Logan appeared with a tray filled with three glasses of Lemonade and Liam at his side.

Liam's eyes sparkled as he glanced at the water before him. He had on his swimming trunks and goggles waiting to jump in.

Logan set down the tray on the nearby pool furniture and held tightly onto Liam's hand. He guided him towards the swallow end of the pool and walked him in.

Liam giggled when he felt the cold water upon his skin. He didn't remember feeling this way since their trip to Hawaii a few months back. He jumped up and down when he felt the water warm up.

Logan released Liam's hand and watched as his son began to swim, "Don't go too deep in." He called out to him before leaving the pool.

Jessica watched her little brother swimming before turning her eyes to her father.

"What's on your mind?"

"Dad."

"Mine's too." Logan admitted.

Jessica stared out into the distance at the many trees that were shading her from the burning sun, "I didn't know it could get so hot in Minnesota."

"Global warming equals climate change." He grinned, "Oh, your Principal has agreed that you attend a school over here whose credits are transferable to your school back in New York."

Jessica groaned, "Why do we have to attend school pops?"

"Listen, I want my children to live normal lives. These kinds of stuff can scar you guys for life. I want you to live normally even though our lives are beyond normal right now."

Jessica nodded, "When do we start?"

"Well, since school has already started you guys will have to skip orientation and jump right into your classes. You start on Monday."

The teen shot up from her seat, "Monday?"

"Yes, Monday."

"I have to pick out something to wear."

"No need, I put your uniforms on your bed."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Great."

"It's going to be okay Jessica." Logan pulled her within his arms.

Jessica rested her head upon her pop's shoulders.

"We all miss him, but he is going to be alright. We just have to trust him." Logan swallowed.

* * *

"Kids!" Logan shouted.

Joanna held her ears as she made her way down her staircase, "Do you have to shout?" She brushed the hairs from her dress.

"They always do this when it's time for church mom."

Joanna beamed, "Well, I am glad you take them to church baby." She kissed his cheek and headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." He beamed tying his green tie. He glanced down at his suit and beamed. He had missed his husband and decided to wear a gray suit with green accessories because every time he closed his eyelids to sleep all he saw were Kendall's emerald eyes behind them. He hadn't heard from Kendall last night and that had bothered him immensely because he did not know what that had meant. He had hoped it was something good instead of something bad. He and his children had waited up all night to hear from Kendall and when they hadn't heard a word they had went to bed with wet cheeks and disappointment written all over their faces. It had taken Logan so much not to call but he knew he couldn't.

"We are here pops." Jessica replied meekly as she appeared in a color block dress that had all of her dad's favorite colors on it.

"Right here pops." Peyton yawned as he crawled down the staircase in a green dress shirt and black trousers.

Logan beamed before feeling a buzz punch his side, "Hello?" He nearly cried in relief, "Kendall."

Liam's eyes widened as he started to make his way down the staircase holding onto Patrick's hand. He released his brother's hand and raced down the remaining steps.

Logan laughed as his children circled around him all talking simultaneously, "Okay, Okay." He placed the phone on speaker, "Kendall all of your kids are accounted for."

"What about my sexy husband?"

Peyton groaned, "Come on dad that's gross."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

Logan blushed, "He's here."

"Hey kids."

"Hey dad." Jessica giggled, "I miss you."

"No, I miss him more." Liam replied trying to jump up so that he could talk into the phone.

"You guys know I miss him more." Patrick argued.

"No, I miss you more dad." Peyton replied.

Logan heard his kids arguing before him and pulled the phone aside to talk to his husband, "This is what you are missing babe."

"Was it this bad when I was gone three months?"

Logan's heart stopped. He didn't know how to answer that question quite yet. He had not discussed how he had felt during Kendall's three month absence with his husband and he didn't know when they would have.

"Logan, Logan?" Kendall shouted, "Logie."

"I'm still here." Logan blinked.

"We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to."

"It's fine." He nodded, "We can talk about that later. Why didn't you call last night?" Logan witnessed as his children silenced their tongues and approached him.

"Yeah dad we waited up for you." Peyton yawned.

"No, I think I waited up the longest." Patrick argued.

"Enough!" Kendall replied.

Peyton and Patrick silenced their lips.

Logan snickered. He always liked how Kendall took charge most of the times.

"I had a talk with David and he told me that Morty is becoming suspicious."

Logan gasped, "He is coming for you?"

"No, he doesn't know that it was me, but he got a tip that Liam is still in the city and was sold to an adoption agency."

"How does that point back to you?"

Jessica listened intently.

"There is a possibility that it might but David and Camille are working around the clock to make sure that it doesn't."

"It better not because you promised that we would see you in a few weeks."

"And you would." Kendall replied, "Jessie bear?"

"Yes dad." She jumped.

"How is Minnesota treating you?"

"I like it dad, why did you and pops ever move?"

Logan grinned.

"Well, funny story about that is. Your pops and I lived two blocks away from each other when were younger but we didn't meet until we both entered college."

"Freaky." Patrick retorted.

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, God has a sense of humor. I guess your father and I were never supposed to meet until my Sophomore year at BU."

"Yeah, Boston University." Kendall chuckled, "That was a good year."

"It was." Logan's eyes sparkled.

"Dad?" Peyton rang out, "How is the season looking for you?"

"Yeah." Patrick jumped with excitement, "Any new plays this season?"

"Season is looking good Peyt. Pat we are running some new plays."

"How is the pusher lookin'?"

"He gained some muscle weight Pat."

Patrick clapped, "That's what I like to hear. He is ready to push and smash."

Logan rolled his eyes, "That is not considered good sportsmen like behavior."

Patrick winced, "Come on pops." He balled a fist, "No one would be in the stands if it wasn't for the Pusher."

"Hey!" Kendall rang out.

"And dad." Patrick smiled.

"Come on Logan you always loved playing Hockey."

"That was before I had kids and realized how dangerous it was."

"Yeah, that's the point." Peyton replied, "It's football on ice."

"That's what worries me." He replied, "Be careful honey."

"I always do." He beamed, "Where is Liam?"

"Right here dad."

Logan bent down and gave his son the phone.

Liam was the smallest and very respectful of his elders so he would usually wait his turn.

Peyton rang out, "Bye dad." He kissed Liam's forehead before heading towards the kitchen.

"Talk later." Patrick sang running his hand through Liam's hair before following behind his older brother.

Jessica sat upon the last step and pulled Liam down with her.

Logan nodded before taking his leave towards the kitchen.

"How has Minnesota been treating you Liam?"

"I like Grandma and Grandpa's pool daddy."

"That's great. Did pops take you for a swim?"

"Yes." He replied, "Grandma is a good baker. She baked me cookies and read me stories before bed."

"That's great babe, so how is grandpa?"

Liam shrugged, "He is always at the hospital. I don't think he likes me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"He does baby. He loves you very much and so do I."

"I love you too daddy."

"I have to go okay Liam. I would talk to you soon."

"Okay daddy we are going to church now."

"Okay baby."

"I would say hello to Jesus for you."

* * *

"Logan, there is someone I want you to meet." Logan's father stood outside their church when the service had ended and pulled his son towards him as he exited the church's doors.

"What?" Logan's eyes widened as he glanced at the man before him.

Peyton frowned when he saw his pop's eyes upon an unusual gentleman. He had just exited church behind his pop's with his siblings close beside him.

Patrick folded his arms above his chest, "Who is this dude?"

Jessica shrugged as she held onto Liam's hand.

Liam glanced at the blond who stood before his father, "He is handsome."

"No he is not." Peyton growled.

Logan laughed, "Tate."

"It's Dr. Tate now."

"Oh." He smiled.

Tate chuckled when he witnessed Logan's dimples appear, "Still have a gorgeous smile."

Logan blushed.

Logan's father smirked.

Peyton rolled his eyes when he noticed the eyes of his grandpa. He approached his pop's while sending a glare the other gentlemen's way, "Pop's what is going on?"

"Oh, kids this is Dr. Tate Green."

Jessica, Patrick and Liam approached their pop's and sent a glare towards the doctor.

"You can call me Dr. Tate Green." He extended his hand to the teen.

Logan laughed.

Peyton winced, "Lame."

Tate cleared his throat and retracted his hand.

"Peyton Knight!" Logan replied behind clinched teeth.

"What?"

"Knight?" Tate questioned, "So, you're married?"

Logan nodded with a beam as he revealed the diamond band upon his finger.

Tate frowned, "Oh."

Peyton snickered, "Yeah, I look exactly like my dad."

"Is this the guy who you met in College?"

Logan's father growled, "That is the one."

Tate nodded, "I guess I am the one who lost out."

"You married?" Logan questioned.

"No."

"Tragic." Peyton replied.

Joanna appeared at Peyton's side, "Dr. Green."

"Please call me Tate Joanna."

"Okay, Tate." She laughed, "How about you join us for some dinner at the house."

Tate turned his attention to Logan, "I would love to."

* * *

**REVIEW peeps! **

**Tell me how you feel about this chapter :)**

**I would be waiting to hear from you.**


	14. Making a move

Peyton groaned as he walked through the halls of his new High School. His Pops had informed him that his High School back home would take all transferable credits if he did a semester at the local school where he was. That was great but it was also hard because Det. Roberts had informed his Principal back in Manhattan that he was in Miami. He didn't know how they could have faked his transcripts but he was going to leave it to the adults and only hope it would all go along smoothly. He approached his new locker and grumbled under his breath. He didn't want to be thrown into another environment where he had to change his story. Peyton was now realizing that life for his dad must have been this way, and that it had to be hard to lie at first about everything and everyone you had loved.

"Hey."

Peyton cleared his throat and turned around. His eyes widened when he witnessed the teen before him, "Hey."

"It's Peyton right?"

"That's right." Peyton swallowed as he glanced down into the teen's brown eyes. He was a few inches taller and used that to his advantage. He felt his lips curling up into a smile.

Brandon blushed. He ran his hands through his chestnut locks.

Peyton licked his lips, "Um, it's my first day."

"I see that." Brandon's eyes sparkled, "So what classes are you in?"

Peyton couldn't seem to remove his eyes from Brandon's.

Brandon leaned closer.

Peyton felt himself heat up as a spark was sent through his body when Brandon touched his hand. He jumped back, "Um..."

Brandon chuckled.

He glanced down at the now crushed timetable that was in his hand, "I have Geometry."

"So do I."

"Okay." Peyton turned towards his locker and exhaled. He did not know why Brandon was having such an effect on him. He had a boyfriend back home. He closed his eyelids and kept reciting that under his breath.

"Do you want to maybe walk together?"

"Umm..."

Brandon laughed.

Peyton groaned. The sweet sound of Brandon's laugh sent shock waves down his spine.

"Is that a no?"

The bell sounded over their shoulders.

Peyton reopened his eyelids and turned to the other boy, "I guess walking would be good exercise."

"It would be." Brandon chuckled.

* * *

Jessica sat in the front of her new classroom and glanced around at the many groups in huddles talking around her. She was going to be an outcast again in another school. She hated being the outcast because she wanted people to see her for more than just a freak. She had wanted to fit in and needed to find a true friend, not another Yolanda.

"Hey."

She was thrown out of her thoughts, "Hey." She settled her eyes upon a teen who stood before her.

"You new here?"

Jessica nodded as she glanced upwards into his hazel eyes, "I am."

He extended his hand, "My name is Dylan. Yours?"

Her mouth stood agape. She couldn't believe someone was talking to her.

"What's your name?"

"Oh." She cleared her throat, "Jessica. My name is Jessica."

He nodded, "Welcome."

"Thanks."

He took a seat next to her, "Where are you from?"

"Miami."

"You left the sun and the beach to come to Minnesota?"

She shrugged not knowing how to answer the question posed before her.

"It's cool." He chuckled, "I moved here from Texas last year. It was scary at first but the people are nice."

"Oh."

He watched as she bowed her head and fiddled her thumbs. Dylan glanced down at the way she wore her hair in a fashioned bun that sat at the top of her head to the red lipstick she wore upon her lips. He had felt something in the pit of his stomach when he had witnessed her walk into their classroom that morning. He was driven to talk to her somehow. She appeared to be unlike any other girl he had seen before.

"Good Morning class."

Dylan jumped out of the seat at the sound of their teacher's voice.

Jessica followed him with her eyes and watched as he took a seat a few seats behind her. She smiled before diverting her attention to their teacher.

"We have a new student with us today."

Jessica blushed.

"Come on." The teacher stood at Jessica's desk and motioned for her to stand, "Don't be shy, come and introduce yourself to the class."

* * *

Patrick entered his new classroom on his skateboard before being stopped by a group of boys who wore chains upon their trousers, "'sup?" He jumped off his skateboard.

"You're the new guy."

"Yeah."

"I'm Terrance." A teen with stringy black hair replied before pointing to the rest of his friend's, "This is Brian, Craig and Ian."

"'Sup." Patrick nodded.

Brian adjusted his glasses, "Where are you from?"

"Miami."

"Cool skateboard." Craig gushed.

"Yeah." Ian's eyes widened, "Can you do any tricks?"

"Of course I can." Patrick replied arrogantly.

"Want to meet up after school at the skate park?" Terrance asked.

Patrick winced, "Last time I fell off my board my pops nearly had a heart attack because I ended up in the ER."

"Cool." Terrance rang out.

"So we would meet you there." Brian replied before they all walked away.

Patrick grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Liam sat on the mat of his classroom surrounded by his new classmates and listened as his teacher read them a story. He had remembered the story because it was the same one his teacher back home had recited to him. He had now known the story from memory and could recite every line without even reading the words. He was trying to settle in without his old friends nearby. He had made one new friend and it had made him feel good knowing that there was someone who would play with him on the playground. He still missed his home though and wanted to return so he could see his dad. Living with his grandparents were fine but he really didn't quite understand what was going on yet.

* * *

Logan drove upon the highway after dropping his kids to school. He knew it would not be an easy transition because Liam had seemed against the whole idea. Jessica was even upset and refused to leave the house this morning. He hated having to do this to his kids but he and Kendall had agreed that it was best until the threat against their family was neutralized. He turned on the bluetooth in his new rental and called his agent, "Hey."

"Logan?"

"I am here." He replied while stopping at a red light.

"I spoke with your Dean she said you took the semester off for work study. I thought you were working on your novel?"

"I am." He sighed, "I had to tell her something."

"Oh." She chuckled, "So are you still in the city?"

"No, I am in Miami." He closed his eyelids.

"Catching a tan?"

He reopened his eyelids, "No, I just have allot of stuff going on...family stuff."

"So you're not going to meet the deadline are you?"

"No, but don't worry. Everything should be settled and I should be back home in no time working on my novel."

"I hope so. Production company wants to see something or they stop giving you a stipend."

"What?"

"That's how the world works Logan."

"I wrote a book last year."

"And you are on contract."

Logan groaned.

"I hate to put you on a timeline now after you have expressed what is going on, but you have one month to give me something. A few pages, chapters, something, anything."

"Okay, I will try."

"Thanks, and I hope everything works out for you."

"I hope so to." He exhaled deeply ending his call.

* * *

Jason placed a fitted cap over his head and walked into the Hockey arena. He spotted Mr. Knight on the ice and approached the ring. He watched from the sidelines as Mr. Knight maneuvered his way to the goal while his teammates protected him from getting hammered. Jason never really understood Hockey. He was once told by Peyton that it was like Football on ice. It was still confusing and he didn't even know if he considered it to be in the same league as Football. He turned away when he witnessed Mr. Knight skating towards him making his way off the ice.

"Jason, what's up?"

Jason peered over his shoulders before speaking, "I did what you asked."

Kendall smiled, "Sorry to have to add you to the mix."

The teen shook his head, "No, it's fine. Peyton is my best friend. I would do anything to help."

"Thanks son." He placed a hand upon the teen's shoulder, "First game of the season is in Minnesota. You want to join?"

"Hell yeah." Jason chuckled.

"Okay." Kendall nodded.

"I would talk to my dad."

* * *

A covert member of the CIA sat before Camille while sipping his coffee.

Camille sat at a steel table within a steel box as she glanced at the man before her. She was informed by Kendall that a member of the CIA would be visiting her but it was on a needs-to-know basis. She was supposed to keep everything under wraps because this guy could possibly be the key to stopping all those who wanted to take him down.

The man rested his empty coffee mug upon the steel table and pulled out a file that sat in a briefcase by his feet.

Camille eyes widened when she saw the opened case file before her.

"Jo Taylor-Mahone is the daughter of Joseph Israel Taylor. A few years ago I caught up with them in Atlanta, they were involved in an embezzlement scheme." He turned the pages of the file, "They were forced to move here where Mr. Taylor used some of the money from his embezzlement to buy the New York Rangers."

"You think he is still involved in the embezzlement scheme?"

"I think he is involved in something greater." The man highlighted, "When Kendall stumbled upon what he did. He discovered more than he had realized."

"What does that mean?"

"Joseph Taylor is using the team as a front to launder his dirty money."

"So he is still running the scam?"

"Yes, he is jut making it look legit and Kendall has found him out."

"They want to kill him before the cops find out what they are up to."

"Yes." The man closed his file. He placed it back into his briefcase and pulled out a thicker file slamming it before the woman.

"All of this is on Morty?"

The man smirked, "He is has been running dirty businesses for years."

"Anything we could nail him on?"

"If there was, then he would be in my custody by now."

"What about his nephew, Dak Zevon?"

The man pondered, "I could see what I could do."

Camille stood to his feet, "I need another favor."

"Jason has already briefed me on everything."

"I thought the CIA was hush hush about what goes on inside its walls?"

He cracked a smile upon his tense lips, "That is why we are in a steel box ma'am."

* * *

Justin sighed as he relaxed his shoulders in the back seat of his uncle's Mercedes. He glanced outside his window and nearly opened the car door when he noticed a man who looked familiar walking along the sidewalk. He felt his uncle's car come to a stop and tried to crack his neck to see if the guy was as familiar as he had appeared. He had noticed the green eyes and blonde hair and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Justin's uncle questioned as accelerated.

"Nothing." Justin shook his head, "It's nothing." That couldn't be Peyton's father because Peyton was in Miami with his family. He probably was only seeing things.

* * *

Cory sat at the dining table in his mother's apartment and toyed with his food. Jason did not attend school that day which meant that he was left all alone. He had no one to hang and talk with because his friends had gone awol. He had tried calling Jason but it had went straight to voice mail. He tried Peyton but his phone service had been disconnected. He had never felt more alone in his life.

* * *

Jason approached his father as he sat in his office.

"Did you receive clearance?"

"We are at home dad." Jason chuckled.

His dad relaxed a little, "What can I do for you son?"

"Mr. Knight invited me to Minnesota and I..."

His father shook his head.

"Hear me out dad."

"I am not going to put my son through the fire."

"Come on dad." Jason whined, "Peyt is my best friend."

"I understand..."

"No, you don't. His father is desperate. He asked me if I could have talked with you about their little situation. I know you could help them dad."

"I can but..."

"Please." Jason pouted.

His father exhaled closing down his eyelids, "I would send someone to insure your protection."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"It is for your own safety."

Jason walked away.

"I would also equip you with a body vest."

Jason groaned as he retreated to his bedroom.

* * *

Logan entered his parent's house with a few grocery bags within his hands. He settled them upon the kitchen counter before being startled.

"It's only me."

Logan placed his hand upon his chest, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom invited me for dinner remember?"

Logan nodded, "I did, you cancelled on us last night."

"I did." Tate's eyes sparkled.

Logan turned away removing the groceries from the bags, "So how did you get in?"

"I have a key."

Logan eyes shot up and glared at Tate.

"I'm kidding." He laughed, "Your mom bumped into me at the hospital and she invited me over."

Logan glanced down at his wristwatch, "Dinner does not start for another five hours."

Tate shrugged, "She told me that we could catch up."

He hummed, "Oh, did she."

"Yeah, I mean we haven't seen each other since you left."

Logan sighed, "I believe it was you who broke up with me."

He closed down his eyelids, "I just wanted us to take a break."

"If that isn't a break up then I don't know what is."

"It wasn't." Tate tried to defend himself, "I mean we both were under allot of pressure to get into pre-med."

"Yeah." Logan nodded remembering how his father had high expectations of him becoming a doctor and taking over the family practice.

"I just needed a break from us, but I was going to come back to you."

"Yet, you never did." Logan chuckled.

"It's not that I didn't want to."

"You just was under allot of pressure." He mocked him.

"Don't..." Tate closed his eyelids.

Logan shrugged, "It's okay Tate. We both have the lives we wanted."

* * *

Peyton sat next to Brandon in the lunch room and tried his hardest not to allow their knees to touch. He couldn't understand why the teen was making him feel hot all over. He couldn't take him being so close or even touching him. He needed some relief and he needed to talk with his dad right away. Peyton had a feeling that these feelings were wrong because he had a boyfriend back home. He needed to think about happy thoughts of Justin. He needed Justin and no one else.

"What's wrong with him?"

Peyton blinked and witnessed the guys he had met that day when they were playing football in the street.

"Peyton right?" One teen introduced himself, "The name is Tank."

Peyton nodded noticing that Tank had reminded him allot of Jason. They had the same smooth mocha skin, clean shave and their smile was even similar. He had missed Jason and knew that he had messed up by not telling him all the details he needed to know. He sighed turning back to his burger.

Brandon beamed when he noticed a blond approaching the table, "Hey."

The blond licked his lips as he sat before Brandon, "So we still on for tonight?"

Peyton's head shot up, "What's tonight?"

Brandon winked at Peyton, "Winter carnival."

"Isn't it supposed to start around October?"

Tank shrugged, "We do things a little differently here in Minnesota."

"I bet."

"So you game?" The blond leaned closer to Brandon.

Peyton glared at the blond when he witnessed the display before him. He didn't know why he was feeling a little protective of Brandon.

Tank chuckled as he pulled his friend's shoulders back.

The blond had ascended his hips out of his seat as he leaned his head towards Brandon.

"How many times does he have to say it bruh?" Tank asked, "He does not like your white pasty ass."

Peyton chuckled. He knew that was exactly what Jason would have said.

"He is just playing hard to get." The blond winked.

Brandon chuckled, "No, Chase he's right. I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth."

"How about a blow job?"

Tank nearly gagged, "Come on dude I am eating here."

"How about I give you a blow job?" Chase proportioned, "I would make your head spin."

"I doubt it."

Tank rolled his eyes as he witnessed Peyton's glare upon Chase, "Sorry for my horny friend. Does he offend you?"

Peyton turned his eyes to witness Tank, "Not at all."

"He's gay and has a boyfriend back home." Brandon sang.

"Oh." Chase eyes settled upon Peyton, "Bet you're missing that ass."

Tank punched Chase's arm, "Why am I even friends with you?"

"I don't know."

Peyton laughed. He needed to get away from these people before he exploded.

* * *

"Would I see you around?" Dylan asked Jessica as he walked alongside her as they exited the school. It was the end of day and Dylan couldn't wait to talk to the teen after a long day of not seeing her pop up in anymore of his classes, including lunch.

"I guess." Jessica held her head down and blushed.

"So are you a genius or something?"

Her head shot up, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you weren't in any of my classes and my work is average at best." He shrugged, "And you look too bright to be in any remedial classes so..."

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"I am a genius." She swallowed not knowing how he would respond after that.

"Oh." He replied, "I figured as much. I kind of looked at your file when I went to the office. You are only thirteen and about to enter high school next fall. Wow!"

"I supposed."

"You want to help me with my homework?"

"Anytime." She beamed glancing into his eyes before being pulled away by a car horn. She glanced in the direction of her father's Durango, "I have to go."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

* * *

Patrick skated on the off ramp showing the guys a few tricks he had picked up. He heard claps and cheers coming from over his shoulders before her shouted, "What time is it dude?"

Ian glanced down at his ticking timepiece, "It's already four why?"

Patrick widened his eyes landing upon his hips as he came to a stop.

The surrounding teens booed.

Patrick took up his skateboard and left, "See you later dudes." He ran back to the lower school which was a block away and saw his pops waiting patiently. He entered the SUV and panted.

Logan glanced back at his son, "What took you so long?"

"We had track practice." He lied.

His older brother snickered, "Skateboarding?"

Logan widened his eyes, "What?"

"I hate you." He told his brother.

Peyton only laughed.

"Pops listen, the guys wanted to know if I knew any tricks. They said guys from New York couldn't skate."

"So you had to prove them wrong?"

"Well.." Patrick sounded, "Yeah."

Logan rolled his eyes before stepping on the gas pedal and driving away.

* * *

"Logan you want to pass the salad." Joanna shot a beam towards Tate as he sat to her right at their dinning table.

Peyton rolled his eyes wanting to be anywhere else. He had been invited to the carnival but now he didn't know if he had the chance to sneak out.

Liam sat next to his grandpa with tense shoulders. He didn't know if the other man had loved him or not. He toyed with his food as he sat between him and his father.

Henderson glanced down at his grandson and beamed, "What you doing?"

Liam's head shot up with a smile, "Nothing."

"If you eat all of your food." He whispered into the child's ear, "I have a bowl of ice cream with your name on it with gummy bears."

"Gummy bears!" He smiled.

"Shh." Henderson placed a finger upon his lips, "Don't tell you dad."

Logan turned to his right to witness his father's eyes upon him, "Don't tell me what?"

"Oh, nothing."

Liam snickered as he glanced at his grandpa in admiration.

Tate's glance fell upon Logan, "So where is your husband?"

Logan nearly choked on his wine, "What?"

"You're married aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Where is your husband?" Tate folded his arms above his chest and smirked.

"Well..." Logan's words got caught in his throat before he felt a pinch at his side. He beamed before calling to his children, "It's dad."

Henderson exhaled deeply.

Joanna only smiled.

Tate turned his eyes away as Logan and his children excused themselves from the table.

* * *

**REVIEW PEEPS!**

**How are you liking the direction?**

**What do you think would happen next?**

**Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**I want to hear from you :)**


	15. Surrounded by protection

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers.**

**This is a new development.**

**To those who love the Peyton and Justin romance maybe you can make up a name for them. I was trying but i failed :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You're embarrassing me dad." Chase slammed the door of his father's escalade.

James stepped out of his SUV and winked at a few ladies walking along the sidewalk, "I'm James."

Chase rolled his eyes, "They know who you are dad."

"Just in case they didn't." He stepped up to the giggling pair and handed them his card, "Call me."

"Gross." Chase breathed out, "I need money." He called out.

James continued to flirt with the ladies, who flipped their hair and licked their lips.

"Dad!"

James sighed, "Talk soon."

The ladies giggled.

James dug out his wallet and handed his son a few bills, "Don't spend it all at once."

"No wonder mom left."

"Cute." James smiled, "Yeah, and she came back with a little surprise."

"I thought you two were going to work it out, and you were going to stop picking up sluts?"

"Watch your mouth young man." James insisted, "Being a grown up is hard."

"I bet it is." He rolled his eyes, "Now leave before you make me appear uncool."

James chuckled before stepping into his SUV and speeding off.

* * *

Peyton entered the gates of the Carnival and marveled at the the flashing lights. His dad had given him permission to spend a few hours to hang out like a normal teenager. He knew this transition was going to be hard for him. Kendall knew that Peyton must have been feeling nothing but anxiety about moving and having to hide who he was. He didn't want his kids to feel as though they were suffocating so he agreed for him to hang out for a few hours. Peyton had missed everything from his old life. He had missed his friends, his dad and most of all he had missed Justin. He was having strange feelings for someone else and he didn't want how he was feeling to jeopardize his relationship with Justin.

Peyton's eyes searched around the carnival before they landed upon Tank. He approached the teen, "Hey."

Brandon sneaked up behind Peyton and blew in his ears, "Hey."

Peyton jumped, "Oh, hi." His eyes settled on the teen who wore a tight pair of jeans and a v-neck graphic tee.

"What's up?" Brandon sang.

"Nothing."

Tank yawned while glancing down at his wrist watch, "Chase is always late."

Brandon giggled, "He probably is doing his hair." His eyes settled upon Peyton biting down on his bottom lip when he noticed the teen before him dressed in ripped jeans and a black and white checkered motorcycle leather jacket.

"So how long are we going to be here?"

"A few hours." Tank spoke up before he witnessed Chase walking towards them, "Finally dude."

Chase smirked as he walked towards Brandon. He bit down on his bottom lip and spanked Brandon's butt, "Hey."

Brandon hit Chase's chest, "Not cool."

"What?"

Peyton turned his eyes away.

"So what are we doing first?" Tank asked.

"Ferris wheel." Brandon clapped.

Chase's eyes rolled down the teen's body stopping to his ass, "How about we go in the house of mirrors?"

"No." Brandon replied walking away.

Peyton laughed under his breath and followed Brandon towards the Ferris wheel.

* * *

Morty sat before the Russian who had brought his great grandson. He needed answers and he needed them quickly. He didn't want to be known as someone who was easily double-crossed. He needed to protect his image. He didn't need it tarnished by a Russian who could easily flip the script and make him look soft and spread lies that he had lose his touch as a hardcore gangster.

The Russian spoke up, "Man from Komi paid handsomely for the brat."

Morty cleared his throat, "We know that this man has kept the kid in the city."

"Not my concern."

"But it is mine." Morty growled as he placed his hand upon his gun.

The Russian's bodyguards stood above him with their hands on their triggers.

Morty's henchmen glared towards the Russians.

"I wanted the kid out of the city and you promised that he would be." He aimed his gun at the Russian.

The Russian's men aimed their guns at Morty's henchmen.

Morty's henchmen smirked rising their fire arm.

"This man pay handsomely. More than you." The Russian smirked.

Morty laughed, "You think you could double-cross me?"

"I was not paid to keep my promise to you. I was paid to take the kid and do whatever I chose with him. So I resold him. I doubled my profits."

Morty nodded before pulling his trigger and sending a bullet towards the Russian's head.

* * *

Carlos pulled Logan into an embrace.

Logan chuckled before pulling away from the latino.

"Are you doing okay?" James asked as he sat before Logan in his mother's living room.

Logan nodded as he ascended his hips on the sofa, "I am doing fine."

"Kendall told us what was going on." Carlos retorted, "I told him that Morty sent his goons down here looking for him."

Logan jumped, "You think they would be back?"

Carlos shook his head, "Unlikely, we didn't give Kendall up. We kind of gave them a good welcoming party."

James snickered, "So much for being fearless."

Logan sighed.

"When is Kendall coming?"

"Hopefully in a few weeks. Season starts mid October."

Carlos groaned, "Which means he is coming in two weeks."

"Allot of stuff can happen in two weeks." James added.

"I am being hopeful." Logan concluded.

* * *

Dak entered his Uncle's office and saw bodies laying dead upon the floor. He groaned as he watched as his uncle's henchmen took them out the backdoor and dumped their bodies into a van.

Morty sounded, "Burn them."

One henchmen nodded.

Dak sat before his uncle and grumbled, "No word on the detective."

Morty wiped the blood off his hands and placed his gun into the drawer of his desk, "Things are getting too quiet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Things get too quiet then that means that someone is getting ready to strike."

"So you think she would come after us again?"

"It wouldn't be too far fetched."

"So Logan is dead?"

"As a door knob." Morty laughed.

"And Liam?"

"A nice family from Atlanta has taken him in. Seems like the kid is under a new name."

"Which is?"

Morty shook his head, "I know what you are thinking."

"You don't."

"We are family Dak, and family looks out for each other."

"I get that."

"Stop being a pussy and get the job done. Logan is dead and so is this kid." Morty grinned. He had already booked a trip to Atlanta to get rid of Jessica's bloodline once and for all.

"What about Kendall?"

Morty placed a cigar to his lips and lit it, "Wouldn't be long now before my grandson gets added to the list."

* * *

Peyton licked his lips as he watched Brandon bend down before him. He felt his heart sped up when he noticed the black thong that the teen wore. He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and turned away taking a few deep breaths.

Chase licked his lips as he stared at Brandon, "You wore that for me?"

Brandon stood up right and glared at Chase, "Of course not."

"Looks like you did."

Tank ate his cotton candy, "Do you ever stop?"

"Not until he agrees to go out with me."

Brandon folded his arms above his chest, "No, you're a slut who breaks hearts."

Chase gasped, "I take offense to that."

"You shouldn't because it's true."

Tanks chuckled, "He's got you man."

Peyton turned to face Brandon who was now standing before him.

"Let's go play some games."

Peyton nodded timidly before feeling his hand heat up when the teen pulled him towards a stall.

Chase pushed Peyton aside and tossed a few basketball's into a few hoops.

Peyton paid the attendant and sank a few baskets.

Tank cheered over his shoulders.

Peyton beamed he was good at any sport he played.

Chase growled missing a few baskets that Peyton had scored.

The buzzer went off and Peyton received the high score.

The attendant smiled, "You won. Which prize do you want?"

Peyton's eyes settled on a large fuzzy hockey bear and pointed towards it.

"This game cheats man."

"Stop being a sore loser." Tank laughed.

Peyton handed the bear to Brandon, "There you go."

Brandon's eyes sparkled, "Thanks."

"You welcome."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Chase broke the moment between the two teens who were staring into each others eyes.

Peyton settled his eyes upon Chase and nodded. He cleared his throat, "I've got to get going. Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys."

"No problem dude." Tank replied.

Brandon nodded before watching as Peyton walked away, "See you at school tomorrow."

Chase rolled his eyes, "I don't like that guy."

"Why, because he is your competition?" Tank laughed, "He is just being nice to Brandon. You were hitting on him all night and it was making all of us uncomfortable."

Brandon turned his eyes to witness the saddened eyes of Chase, "I should get going as well."

* * *

"How was it?" Logan leaned his back to his SUV as he saw his son walking towards him.

Peyton shrugged, "It was cool."

"Glad you found someone to hang with."

"Yeah." Peyton smiled.

"Wait!"

Peyton heard Brandon's voice over his shoulders and silenced his steps. He turned to witness the teen racing towards him and his heart fluttered. He still was confused about his feelings and did not know how to address them. He wanted to pose these feelings to his dad when he had called a few house ago but he had felt uncomfortable with all of his siblings around. He knew he could talk to his pops but he just needed his dad more than ever now.

Brandon approached Peyton and swallowed. He glanced up into the emerald pools that sent waves of excitement through his body. He placed a kiss upon his cheek, "Thanks for coming tonight."

Peyton took a step back not knowing how to respond. He widened his eyes as he felt the soft lips upon his cheeks.

Brandon smiled before walking away.

Peyton turned towards Logan who raised a brow in confusion, "Don't ask."

"I will." Logan entered his SUV.

Peyton sighed as he entered the passenger side.

"What was that about?"

"I think he likes me." Peyton mumbled.

"And do you like him?" Logan started the ignition.

Peyton shrugged, "I feel things when he is around me."

"What things?"

"Like I heat me." He blushed finding it hard to explain it to his pops. He had never felt this way when he was around Justin. He didn't want to start questioning his feelings because he knew how he felt about Justin. He just couldn't explain how he felt around Brandon.

Logan chuckled, "Hormones."

"What?"

"What you are feeling is normal. It's your hormones bouncing around."

Peyton swallowed, "What does that mean?"

Logan glanced down at the frightened teen, "Means that we would have to teach you about a little something called self control." He chuckled before stepping on the gas pedal.

* * *

Justin approached Jason within an empty classroom and pulled his aside, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"What?" Jason averted his eyes from the teen.

"Come on. I saw Mr. Knight the other day."

"When?" Jason questioned.

Justin chuckled, "I knew that was him."

Jason swallowed, "You can't tell anyone."

"How about you start telling me what is going on." Justin demanded.

Jason nodded opening his lips to reveal everything he knew.

* * *

Cory walked to his locker to retrieve a few books. He peered over his shoulders while his eyes searched for Jason, but to no avail. He sighed slamming his locker before walking into Terry, "What do you want?"

"Is Jason and Justin a thing now?" Terry scoffed.

"What the hell are you saying? Jason isn't gay."

Terry folded his arms above his chest, "That was not what I meant."

"Then what had you meant?"

Jason appeared with a frown, "What's going on?"

Cory glared towards Terry before witnessing Justin walked by.

Terry followed Cory's eyes and hummed before walking away.

"What's up man?" Jason asked as he stood to his locker.

Cory sighed with much trepidation. He had so much on his mind. He didn't want to lose his friends, but he felt as though they were slipping through his fingers, "Terry thinks..."

"Forget what Terry thinks bruh."

"So you weren't to school yesterday. I tried calling but start to voice mail. And Peyton's phone is disconnected."

Jason nodded, "I know man. I am sorry about that. My dad had a job and I had to..." The teen sighed, "Can we not talk about this?"

"When would we talk Jason?"

"Huh?" Jason slammed his locker shut.

"You seem to only want to talk to Justin about it. You two seemed really cozy talking about it." He bowed his head, "You're my friend and you tell me nothing."

"That's because I know nothing bruh." Jason swallowed, "I had to tell Justin what we all know."

"And what is that?"

He spied over his shoulders before whispering into his friend's ear, "That Peyton and his family are in witness protection because his dad witnessed a murder."

Cory swallowed, "I thought he was in Miami?"

Jason shook his head, "Just don't say anything."

"I can't when I don't know what is fact from fiction."

Jason nodded taking his friend's shoulders, "I would buy you lunch and tell you all about it."

Cory smiled. He was finally feeling like his friendship had mattered to the other boy.

* * *

Det. Roberts entered the ice rink with her team of men behind her.

Camille's team was a team of three who were camouflaged in hockey gear. They had to run a play on Mr. Taylor before he wised up and killed Kendall before they had the evidence that they needed to convict him. She and her team had to stall him before he took action.

She spied Kendall on the ice and watched as he skated before watching the eyes of the owner who started towards her.

"Detective Roberts, I hope you make his arrest quick and easy." Joseph growled as he watched Kendall maneuver on the ice and scored another winning goal, "It would be hard seeing as he is my best man next to the Pusher." He chuckled, "Well, all things must come to an end." He smirked wickedly.

"Wait right there." She whispered into his ears, "See these men behind me?"

Joseph peered over the detective's shoulders to witness three men carrying hockey sticks and he smiled.

"These men are going to help you bring Kendall down."

"So they are the hitters?"

Camille smiled, "Exactly."

Joseph closed his eyelids and shook his head against the wind, "I've got my own professional hitters who would make his death look like an accident."

"These guys are trained to make it look like he died on the ice. They will be on your hockey team."

Joseph turned away.

"Mr. Taylor, if you send professional guys after Kendall it would look like a hit and the FBI and CIA would be coming after you."

Joseph turned to witness her eyes and blinked nervously, "I don't need the CIA snooping around."

"Isn't that why you called me?" Camille smirked slyly, "My men will make it look like an innocent on the ice not an inside job."

Joseph nodded, "You are really the best."

"That's what I have been told." She winked.

"Tell them to go to my Assistant. She would sign them in and give them new uniforms. I would talk with the head coaches."

"Okay." Camille watched as he left with a scowl. She turned to her men and whispered, "Find what you can on Joseph Taylor, we have the CIA backing us on this one. Don't make any mistakes and make sure Kendall stays alive."

"You've got it detective." They left her side.

Camille glanced over her shoulders and caught Kendall's eyes. She gave him a slight nod before leaving the arena.

* * *

"Listen up." The teams head coach rallied up his players. He stood before his team with three new players behind him.

Kendall skated towards the head coach. His eyes moved across his teammates then at the three men who stood behind his coach.

"We've got three new players added to the team."

The team groaned.

"We don't need new teammates coach." The Pusher growled.

Kendall smiled pushing him by his shoulders, "Stop being such a girl Push, they would be benched."

"That's right." The coach replied, "We just needed extra muscle, so in case something happened." He turned his eyes briefly towards Kendall, "We need new blood." He shouted, "Let's skate."

The Pusher pushed at Kendall's shoulders, "How's the kids?"

"Cool man. Pat and Peyt says hi."

The Pusher smirked, "Would I be seeing them in the stands this season?"

"Sure would." He grinned.

The three new teammates skated towards Kendall.

"Watch your back the coach is after you." One replied before skating away.

Kendall peered over his shoulders and witnessed the scowl upon his coach's face as he glanced in his direction and swallowed.

* * *

Jo stood in her father's office and bagged a few hundred dollars in cash. She turned to Kendall's sport's agent and handed him the bag.

"How much more?"

Jo shrugged, "About two more bags. We have to move these bags before the detective starts snooping around."

Kendall's sport's agent laughed, "Your dad said the detective is playing our game now."

"What?"

"She sent in players to kill Kendall."

Jo grinned, "I knew she was worth the money."

* * *

Camille sat at her desk and sighed. She called to her assistant who came rushing into her office.

"Yes detective Roberts."

"I need some prints analyzed for me."

"Whatever you need."

"Oh, and I need a new case file to open up."

"On who?"

"Joseph Israel Taylor."

"Who is he?"

"Owner of the New York Rangers."

Her assistant frowned, "Why are you running an investigation on him?"

Camille glanced up into her wondering eyes, "Just do it."

"Okay." She scrambled out of her office.

* * *

Cory sat next to Jason at lunch and smiled. It was great having his friend back. He no longer felt like the odd man out who nobody knew or nobody wanted to talk to. He was Jason and Peyton's friend so without Jason or Peyton people never really gave him a second look. He enjoyed Jason and Peyton's company and hated that it came down to Peyton having to leave.

"So we cool dude?"

"Yeah, we cool." Cory bit down into his sandwich.

"Is it true about Peyton?" Heather sat down next to Cory.

Cory swallowed before answering her question, "Yeah."

"Wow!" She unwrapped her turkey sandwich upon her tray, "Why didn't he tell us that his parent's were involved in some secret government investigation?"

"Because it is a secret." Jason added.

Cory smiled down at her. She had known about the rumor but Jason had already informed him that the rumor was false. He felt superior knowing that he knew something no one else knew.

Justin sat before Jason and Cory.

Heather nodded, "So, you and Peyton an item?"

Justin blushed.

"Must be hard knowing your boyfriend had to leave huh?"

Justin nodded.

"So, anyone heard from him?"

Jason spoke up, "Heather, we know as much as you do right now okay?"

Heather frowned, "Sorry, I only making conversation." She got up and left the table.

Jason sighed before glancing at the blue eyed teen who sat before him.

"Does he know?" Justin motioned towards Cory.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I haven't heard from him. I am freaking out." He shook.

Jason tried to calm his anxieties, "It's cool. You will. Just play it cool."

"Okay." The teen swallowed. He knew with everything Jason had told him it was better said than done.

* * *

David stood before his contact and handed him a few marked bills, "That should be enough."

The man counted the bills. He nodded, "So, word on the street is that Morty had a few Russians in his office last night."

"What happened?"

"His men took them out the back in a white van."

David growled, "He killed them."

"Yeah, said these men knew something about some kid."

David nodded.

"I don't know what Morty's interest is in some kid." He coughed before stating, "One of my men went into his restaurant earlier today. Said he heard Morty telling his men to go to Atlanta. He found some kid there he's been chasing and he wants to take him out."

David smiled. His brother was falling for the con again and he couldn't be happier. He knew this was great news but it was also bad news when Morty discovered he was being double-crossed. They needed an escape plan.

"Morty still wants your grandson's blood." The man stated, "It's terrible what he did to your family David."

David nodded, "Yeah, and he is going to pay for that." He held onto the man's shoulders and kissed his cheek, "Graci."

"Anytime David."

* * *

**REVIEW PEEPS!**

**Tell me how you feel.**

**And which is your favorite chapter to date?**

**I want to hear from you :)**


	16. And so it begins

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**My question to you is why do you think Peyton is having these feelings for Brandon?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Camille started working on a new case for Joseph Taylor. She was putting all the information together that the CIA had given to her in hopes to take down this son of bitch. She had searched upon her computer for anything within the system but all of the files were locked. She needed clearance, which meant that she needed to inform her boss. She couldn't go to her boss because she was running this investigation off the books. And seeing as how Joseph's files were locked, she knew that someone high on the chain of command had to lock those files. She couldn't trust anyone. Her best bet was to make sure her team did what they were supposed to so that they could build a case against this guy before he killed Kendall.

* * *

Jett sat beside Kendall in the locker room and introduced himself, "The name is detective Stetson."

Kendall placed a few ice packs on his legs with a sigh, "What you found out so far?"

Jett kept his eyes upon the head coach and whispered, "Coaches are in on the scam."

Kendall turned his eyes to witness his coach, "Yeah?"

"Running dirty money through a clean organization is not uncommon."

"What do you supposed we do?"

"My guys are trying to dig up what they can on the other players. Camille needs something to build a case against these guys." He whispered, "I am going to check out the offices. Cover me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to get invited in." He stood upon his feet and started to pick a fight with the Pusher.

* * *

Logan checked his cell phone for any missed messages and got nothing. He knew Kendall would call him during the nighttime when it was safe but he really needed to talk with him right now. He was going through somewhat of a crisis. He was not working and he couldn't write. His world had been flipped upside down and he really needed someone to talk to. His mom had wanted to help him in anyway she could have, but he hated talking with her knowing that she would only flip it and make it appear that Logan was better without Kendall. And he couldn't talk with his dad because he knew how his dad felt about his husband. He was in a battle with himself and his parents. He sat in a local restaurant and smiled when his lunch was set before him. He had to clear his head and breath.

"Hey." Tate spotted Logan sitting alone in a booth and his heart fluttered. He hadn't seen or talked to the other man since he had crashed and burned at the dinner two nights ago.

Logan smiled towards Tate, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" Tate laughed, "This is my regular spot."

"Oh."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." He watched as Tate slipped into the booth and sat before him.

"What's on your mind?"

"What?"

"I walked in and saw you staring at your cell phone. What's up?"

Logan placed his cell phone away and frowned.

"Is it your husband?"

Logan opened his lips before closing them again.

"I'm sorry if I brought it up. It's just that your dad said..."

"You talked with my dad?" Logan sounded.

Tate let out a nervous chuckle, "We see each other at the hospital from time to time. He never once told me that you were married with four kids."

Logan laughed, "That's my dad."

"I guess he doesn't like who you married."

He nodded, "Never did."

"Must be rough?"

"No." Logan shook his head with confidence, "It was my choice. I love my husband."

"So where is he?"

Logan's breath caught in his throat as he glanced into the eyes of the blond before him.

* * *

Jett was ushered into Mr. Taylor's office by two of his bodyguards. He spied a few bags in the corner and had assumed that those bags were filled with dirty money. He was forced in a seat before Mr. Taylor and groaned.

Joseph glanced into the bloodied face of the man before him, "You try to take down my best player."

"He started it."

"My men said you were the one who started it."

"Your men are liars." He groaned when he felt a fist across his jaw.

"I had agreed with the detective to allow you to become apart of my team. You are supposed to take down Kendall. Do not hurt anyone else." He shouted.

Jett blinked.

"Understood!" Joseph sounded.

"Yes."

"Get him out of here." Joseph instructed. He saw Jett being forced out of his seat and grinned.

* * *

Dylan sat next to Jessica in the lunch room, "Hey."

"Hi." Jessica blushed.

"You wanna maybe go out for ice cream later?" The teen asked meekly.

"I am a vegan."

Dylan blinked.

"I don't eat ice cream." Jessica frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She sighed knowing that this could probably be the end of their little friendship. He was so nice to her. He would meet up with her in the halls and sit next to her at lunch. She felt like she had a true friend for the first time in her life.

"Oh, well I know this real nice cafe downtown that sells some good vegan stuff."

Her eyes sparkled, "Yeah?"

Dylan chuckled, "I could have my dad drop us there after school."

"I would have to ask my pops first though." She pulled out her cell phone.

"Cool." He beamed as he admired her gray eyes.

* * *

Logan sat before Tate not revealing any answers to the questions about his husband that he had asked.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He saw a plate being set before him and started to eat. There had been uncomfortable silence between the both of them for about ten minutes and he did not know where to move on from there.

Logan heard his cell phone ring out and jumped. He put it to his ears, "Yes babe."

Tate swallowed as he watched Logan talk upon his cell phone. He felt a little ping of jealousy deep down. He guessed Logan's husband was probably away on business while Logan and the kids spent time in Minnesota, or maybe Logan's husband left him. But that wouldn't explain the calls he would get from his husband. Tate figured maybe they were going through a divorce, or a separation or maybe Logan's husband wanted him back. He didn't know what the deal was, but he knew he had missed the other man and wanted to hopefully start off where they had left. He had always blamed himself for how they had ended. He should have never suggested a break, because now Logan was out of his hands and with someone else, or so he thought.

"Would there be a chaperon?" Logan asked, "I don't know this boy Jess." He sighed, "I don't know his father either." He listened to his daughter's words, "I am not saying that you can't go. I am only saying that I am not putting you in a car with two men I don't know." He heard his daughter's frustrations and replied, "I would feel better if I dropped you."

Tate sighed. It was just one of the kids. He chuckled softly.

Logan ended his call.

"Kids huh?"

Logan nodded, "My daughter, she is growing up so fast. She made a friend." He beamed, "A boy."

"Oh."

Logan frowned, "He wants to take her out to this vegan cafe after school."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah." He sighed, "She is growing up so fast you know?"

"I don't." Tate chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." He laughed, "I forgot."

"No, it's fine. I always wanted kids. I just never found the one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're still young."

"I hardly call our age young." He laughed.

"Well, think what you want. I could have another baby if I wanted to." Logan beamed.

"Didn't know you wanted a big family."

Logan shrugged, "I thought about having another child a few times, but I never said it out aloud. Especially not to my husband. I mean with him being on the road allot."

Tate swallowed, "Oh, what does he do?"

"Hockey." Logan let out, "I never really thought it would be a good move."

"I got it." Tate smiled victoriously. He still needed to know what Logan and his family were doing down in Minnesota. To his calculations hockey season hadn't started yet, so he needed to know why Logan and his kids were away from his husband.

"But I do want another." Logan smiled, "Maybe another girl."

"That's sweet." Tate replied, "Discuss it with your husband the next time."

Logan only blinked before turning his attention to his plate.

Tate groaned. He was never going to get anything else out of Logan at this rate.

* * *

Peyton sat on the bleachers of his new High School with eyes that followed Brandon, who made his way up the bleachers.

Tank sat beside Peyton and shouted towards the field, "Bad pass."

Peyton's eyes settled upon the football team and watched as the Varsity team played. He turned to Tank, "Why aren't you out there?"

"Coach does not like me running plays while I am injured."

"What happened?"

"Bad knee."

"You don't walk with a limp."

Tank smirked, "Old injury."

Peyton nodded, "I got it."

Brandon sat below Peyton, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Aren't you supposed to be in study hall?" Tank questioned.

"Aren't you supposed to be in gym?"

Tank nodded, "Well played." He settled his eyes back on the field.

Peyton laughed and turned his eyes away.

"Peyton."

"Hmmm." He turned his eyes to meet brown ones.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw emerald pools shinning down on him, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?"

Tank turned his attention to the pair who sat to his right.

"Umm." Peyton started.

"Just as friends." Brandon bit down on his bottom lip.

"Okay." Peyton nodded.

"Great." Brandon beamed, "I know this great cafe that sells great vegan food."

Peyton winced.

Tank laughed.

"Oh." Brandon frowned when he saw Peyton's expression, "We can go someplace else."

"No, it's cool."

Brandon eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Jessica entered the cafe and beamed. She had remembered cafes like this back home where she and her dad would frequent. She missed her dad and hoped that he was alright in New York with all those guys after him. She turned her attention at the menu and started to make her selections.

Logan sat at a table by the door as his eyes remained upon his daughter. He had agreed to chaperon and keep his distance from the pair as they had their little date. He was proud of his daughter and hoped she could make new friends as the days went by. He liked how they were adjusting even though it was a hard transition. He needed their lives to be normal.

Patrick held onto Liam's hand and took a seat next to his Pops with a frown, "Why do we need to be here?"

"Jess has a date."

Patrick turned to witness his sister and the teen boy, "He better be good to her."

Logan smiled at how protective Patrick was over his sister, "I am sure he would be."

Liam pulled at his father's arm, "What can I eat here?"

Logan handed Liam a menu before he scanned another that was on the table. He turned to Patrick, "They have chicken burgers Pat."

"Is it real chicken?" He winced not really cool with the whole vegan lifestyle.

"Yeah." Logan nodded.

"Neat." He smiled.

Liam giggled, "I want a turkey sandwich pops."

"Organic turkey breast." He read the menu, "How about sweet potato fries?"

Liam and Patrick nodded.

Logan got up from his seat and headed towards the counter to place their orders.

* * *

Jessica sat with Dylan on the other side of the cafe, "Sorry about my pops."

Dylan shook his head, "It's fine. My dad couldn't stay anyway."

"Why not?"

"He had a meeting."

"Okay."

Dylan glanced down at Jessica, "What does your pops do?"

"Oh, he is a College Professor."

"Cool."

Jessica nodded before witnessing as their food was placed before them. Her eyes sparkled down at her mushroom burger and sweet potato fries.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Dylan took up his organic chicken burger and took a bite into it.

Jessica tried not to let the smell of Dylan's burger affect her as she ate her fries.

* * *

Peyton walked into the cafe behind Brandon and suddenly heard his name being called out.

"Peyton!" Liam replied.

"Hey Peyt." Patrick sounded, "What you doing here?"

Peyton walked towards his little brothers, "I am here with a friend. What are you doing here?" He witnessed his pops walking towards their table.

"Peyton?" Logan questioned before his eyes settled upon the other teen boy he had met a few nights ago, standing at his son's side.

Peyton sighed, "We are just hanging out."

"I didn't say a word." Logan took his seat.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Jess has a date." Patrick pointed to the pair sitting on the other side of the cafe.

Peyton's eyes settled upon the teen boy and growled.

Brandon chuckled, "Oh, that's Chase's little brother."

Peyton rolled his eyes. He knew that if this boy was anything like Chase he was going to break all of his fingers. He nodded before walking towards the pair, "Jessica."

Jessica looked up from her burger, "Hey, Peyt."

"Whose your friend?" Peyton questioned sending the boy a glare.

"This is Dylan."

"Chase your brother?" Peyton questioned him.

"Yeah." Dylan swallowed.

Peyton nodded taking a seat at a table right next to theirs. He kept his eyes upon Dylan, "Hands where I can see them."

"Peyt!" Jessica rolled her eyes. She peered over her shoulders at her pops and groaned. She couldn't be more embarrassed.

Brandon smiled taking a seat next to Peyton, "You want to order anything?"

Peyton glanced at the menu briefly before returning his gaze upon Dylan, "I'd have a turkey sub."

"Okay." Brandon got up to place their order.

Dylan wiggled in his seat. He was feeling uncomfortable by the deep green eyes staring at his every move. He didn't know what to do but smile and give an occasional nod.

* * *

Jett sat before Camille in her office and spoke up, "He is running the money through his office. I saw a few bags of cash lying around."

Camille nodded, "I've been trying to dig up dirt on this guy but the system wouldn't allow me access."

"You need clearance?"

"Yeah, from the same people who already know what kind of business this guy is running."

"They're probably in on it at as well."

"Can't trust anyone."

"What about your CIA friend?"

"He got me what I needed but I have to fill in the blanks." She sighed, "Besides, he is already helping me on the Morty front."

"Anything new?"

She shrugged, "We are going to stake out his place tonight. CIA gave me clearance to use some of their tech."

"Need any muscle?"

"No." She shook her head, "I've got it handled.

* * *

Kendall sat in his hotel suite before David, "So, Jason's dad has set everything in motion."

David chuckled, "His dad really CIA?"

"Yep." Kendall got up from his hips and disappeared within his bedroom before walking out with a leather jacket over his shoulders and a duffel bag, "Which means it starts tonight."

"So that's it?"

"No, I am not leaving for Minnesota yet." He chuckled, "Camille wants to meet with me."

"Why can't she come to meet you here?"

Kendall shrugged, "I would be back in a few hours." He left.

* * *

Dak boarded a flight to Atlanta. It took allot out of him to convince his uncle that he wouldn't let his emotions cloud his better judgement. He would find Liam and take him out just like his uncle had hired guns to take out Logan and the rest of his family. He couldn't believe that Logan was dead. Logan was supposed to be alive and under his protection. He couldn't understand his uncle's motives all he knew was that he had to complete the job because he might have been next on his uncle's list if he had failed.

* * *

Kendall entered an unmarked van and sat next to Camille, "What's going on?"

"We bugged your Uncle's restaurant." She sat before a few surveillance screens in the van.

"What you got?" Kendall eyes settled on the screen before him and watched as his uncle sat in his restaurant. His blood boiled. He was aggravated and his anger was taking the best of him. He wanted to take this son of a bitch down.

"New tech, thanks to the CIA." She handed Kendall some headphones, "Your grandfather has just killed the guy who sold Liam back to you."

Kendall glared at his uncle upon the screen, "How you going to prove that? Morty knows how to bury bodies."

Camille grinned, "Oh, I've got men on that."

* * *

Morty finished a bowl of spaghetti and glared towards David's contact, "I knew you're the rat."

The man shook with fear within his seat.

"I want to know who yous told about the Russians."

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Don't lie to me." Morty was handed a gun by one of his henchmen.

"I would never lie to Morty. You're like family to me."

Morty cocked his gun, "You know my father never carried a gun." He smirked, "They said the boss never carried guns. They hired guns but they never fired them."

The man swallowed.

"I guess I am different."

"How so?"

"I hire guns and I fire them." In the split second Morty took to blink. The man was already laying dead upon the floor with a bullet lodged in his skill, "Clean up the mess." He got up from his seat.

* * *

Kendall removed the headphones from his ears in frustration, "Son of a bitch."

"Looks like your CIA friend did well." Camille smirked.

"Yeah, he is the best." Kendall questioned, "Are we in the clear?"

"Not yet. Morty has sent Dak to Atlanta to find and kill Liam."

"Shit."

"We need to stop him before he kills some innocent child Kendall." Camille replied, " Not to mention Mr. Taylor and Morty are out for your blood."

"I want to end this."

"Not so fast. You can't just have a stare down with Morty with him still wanting to kill you. He almost killed you the last time."

"Yeah, but he didn't."

"Let's not give him a reason now shall we?" Camille demanded.

Kendall nodded. He wanted to be stubborn but he couldn't allow his emotions to take him over. He needed to remain safe for his family. He was working with the CIA to make it look like Logan and his family were dead. He needed to keep Morty's glance away from them while he took him down.

* * *

Morty exited his restaurant before hearing a gun cock over his shoulders.

"Morty Schmidt you are under arrest you heartless son of a bitch." Camille grinned.

He turned around with his hands in the air, "This wouldn't hold up in court."

"Oh, I am hoping for it." She smirked lowering her gun as one of her men cuffed him and tossed him within a squad car.

* * *

Cory stepped out of his bedroom and made his way down the hall. He yawned needing a little pick me up after cramming for a test he was having the next day. He heard a few harsh whispers and stopped in his tracks.

"Make it look like an accident."

Cory peeked his head into the living room where he saw his mom surrounded by men in black trench coats. His eyes widened as his heart sped up.

"I want Kendall Knight finished."

"What about the detective?"

"My father does not trust her, and neither do I." She stated, "Finish him off and pin the murder on her and her team. I want it done clean." She instructed.

They nodded before taking their leave.

Cory made his way back into his bedroom and panted. He closed his bedroom door and took out his cell phone. He had to call Jason and let him know what he had heard.

* * *

Logan sat up in bed with his back to the headboard. He held his cell phone within his hands as his children all sat around him upon his bed with their feet under their hips. He was waiting on his husband to call them. There were allot of things on their minds, allot of new developments in their lives. He needed someone to talk to.

* * *

Kendall had exited a cab and headed towards his hotel suite. He had felt a few eyes over his shoulders. He was about to enter into the elevator but decided against it disappearing into the dinning hall. He camouflaged himself among a party of eight who were dinning at the hotel. His eyes settled upon two men in black trench coats. He had remembered their menacing eyes. He watched as they searched the dinning hall before leaving. He exited through the kitchen and made his way upstairs by way of the service elevator.

"What's going on?" David witnessed his grandson enter into his suite.

"Morty killed your contact tonight."

David eyes widened.

"Camille witnessed the whole thing and took him into custody."

"He would be out by morning."

"I know." Kendall disappeared within his bedroom.

"How long do you think it would take Morty to figure some things out?"

"He wouldn't." Kendall reappeared, "You hid from him before remember?"

"That was before Morty had bought the whole city."

"Weren't you the one keeping me safe for all those years?"

David nodded, "But with time comes change, besides Morty made some new friends. And those friends were the ones who almost killed you last season."

Kendall's eyes widened.

"Oh, so you thought it was a coincidence?"

Kendall groaned, "They followed me here."

"Where are they?"

"They left."

"This location is now burned. We have to get out of here." David disappeared into his bedroom and reappeared with a duffel bag within his hand and a coat upon his shoulders.

* * *

**Review!**

**Now I am really confused here peeps :( **

**What is happening? hehe**

**Comment!**


	17. From New York to Minnesota

**Thanks to mrs. hutcherlark for her comment on the question.**

**Does anyone else want to answer the question on why you think Peyton is having feelings for Brandon? If so leave a review or PM me :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Kendall woke up in a secured building. Jason's father had given he and David clearance to stay at a safe house for three days. He had to dispose of his cell phone and anything that connected him to the outside world. He had left his team knowing his career was probably finished. He yawned getting up to take a shower. Jason's father had instructed him that he would have to leave the city soon, so he was ready for the call with further instructions to leave. While Kendall was taking his shower he allowed the water to fall over him cleansing him somehow. He couldn't get his husband off his mind. He couldn't fathom how alone and scared Logan probably was and how he had forced Logan back into feeling the way he was feeling three months ago. He needed to go back and make things right. He finished his shower and spied his grandfather standing by their exit with his duffel bag at his feet.

"You ready?"

Kendall carried his duffel within his hand, "Yeah." He set it upon the floor, "Just waiting on further instructions."

David let out a light chuckle, "Just like old times huh?"

Kendall frowned, "Yeah, I just miss my kids. I haven't spoken to them in three days. Logan must want my ass." He chuckled lightly, "I don't want him to think I left again."

David sighed, "You would talk to him soon. I'm sure he is trying to be hopeful given the circumstances."

* * *

Logan sat on his mother's sofa in his parent's Family Room and braided his daughter's hair as she sat at his feet.

Jessica stared at the flat screen above her. She had been in a daze for a few days. Dylan had tried talking to her but she had brushed him off claiming that she had allot of stuff on her mind. She had only hoped she had not scared away the only friend/boy that was really nice to her. She winced as she felt her pops pull at her strains. The icy hot touch of his fingers upon her scalp sent a shock wave of pain through her. She muffled her cries trying to focus on something other than the disappearance of her dad.

Logan was trying to get his mind off of his husband and the fact that he hadn't heard from him in three days. He wanted to call Camille so badly because he needed answers. He didn't know if Kendall was hurt or if he was laying dead somewhere. He didn't want to be a pessimist but these actions seemed allot like what Kendall had done three months ago. He wanted to remain optimistic and hopeful but Kendall was giving him all reasons to doubt him again.

"Has daddy called yet?" Liam walked into the room holding onto his blanket.

"No baby." He watched the hopeful eyes of his son sadden.

"Is daddy alright?"

Logan sighed, "I don't know baby."

"Why don't you call him." Liam suggested.

"I don't have daddy's number."

"So how was he calling you?"

"Because daddy was using a phone that was hard to trace."

Liam frowned, "I don't understand." He sat next to his pops and placed his head upon his lap, "I want to hear from my daddy."

"So do I baby."

* * *

Morty sat within the box at the precinct and smirked. He knew he wouldn't be in custody long because he had friends in high places. The detective was only gasping at straws that were out of her reach. It was only a matter of time before he was released.

"Mr. Schmidt." Camille entered the box. She diverted her eyes from the man before him. She had built a case file against him pinning the murders of the Russians on him as well as numerous other murders, however her records somehow went missing. She couldn't even find the bodies that were buried. Someone was protecting this son of a bitch and she didn't know who it was, all she knew was that she couldn't trust anyone. She was trying to stall the inevitable. She needed to make sure Kendall was safe because she had made a promise to Logan. She needed to get Kendall out of the city but she couldn't do that if Morty was still out on the streets. She had known Kendall was hiding out for three days and needed to get him to safety. Joseph's men had been out sweeping the city looking for the blond and, now with Morty soon release it was going to be harder for Kendall to get out. She needed to stall.

"Tell me the words that I have been waiting to hear ever since you placed me in the cell."

Camille growled, "You son of a bitch."

He grinned, "That's not very nice."

Camille sat before him with a smirk, "I get to keep you for another five hours."

Morty's face fell.

Camille laughed, "That's right. Five hours of sitting in this box until you crack."

"You can't do that."

"I got a judge to sign off on it." He tossed a few papers on the steel table that they were seated to, "You haven't bought the whole city Morty."

Morty smirked, "Not yet, every man has their price Ms. Roberts."

* * *

Jason's father stood before Kendall and David within the secure safe house, "You've got to move."

Kendall nodded, "I need to see my family."

"I can take you to the airport. I got my men to take Joseph's men off the streets." He nodded, "Detective Roberts has bought us some time with keeping Morty off the streets, but we don't know when that would last."

David nodded as he took up his duffel bag and left the room.

Jason's father spoke up, "It seems like your son's friend knows something that you should."

"What's that?" Kendall widened his eyes in wonder.

* * *

The Captain at the Police Station nodded as he listened to the words of his old friend. His eyes focused upon Camille who had just exited the box where she was holding Morty. He ended the call and walked over to Camille, "Roberts."

"Sir." Camille cleared her throat.

"I need you to assemble a team and do a routine sweep of the city."

"But sir." Camille objected.

The Captain glared down at her sternly, "Officers found some suspicious activity down at the docks."

Camille sighed, "Morty has four more hours in the box. I need to finish my interrogation."

The Captain growled, "You were only supposed to hold him for forty-eight hours."

Camille handed her boss a few papers, "I got a judge to sign off on an extension."

"Why wasn't I briefed about this?"

"I..I'm sorry sir. I just..."

"Go to the docks Roberts."

"But Sir." She protested.

"I would handle Morty. I would put my best men on it." He cracked a smile upon his tense lips.

"Yes sir." She left his side.

The Captain shot a few glares at her back as he watched her leave. He turned to his left and called to another detective.

"Yes sir."

He whispered into the detective's ear, "Make sure she never leaves the docks."

He nodded, "Yes sir."

He spied over his shoulders before reentering his office to destroy the papers within his hands.

* * *

Kendall entered the private plane and exhaled deeply. He was getting ready to leave the city. He hadn't heard anything from Camille so he hoped she was alright. His CIA contact had told him that he would find a way to contact him when he touched down in Minnesota. Kendall was half revealed. He witnessed David take his seat and felt a feeling he had never felt before. His eyes widened when they settled upon a teen making his way onto the plane, "What are you doing here?"

"My dad gave me clearance." Jason replied.

"No, this is too dangerous." He nearly choked on his words when he witnessed the presence of another teen boy.

"Don't kill me but he forced it out of me." Jason replied.

Kendall shook his head against the wind, "I can't be responsible for you too." He added.

Jason turned to Justin, "What did you tell your Uncle?"

"I told him I wanted to see my parents."

"So he is letting you go and see them just like that?" Kendall asked.

"He doesn't have a choice." Justin folded his arms above his chest.

Kendall nodded, "Fine."

David only smiled.

"Yeah." The teens replied.

Kendall was against this whole idea but it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

Logan pulled up to his parent's house with a sigh. He had taken his children out to the Winter Carnival for a few hours to get everyone's mind off of Kendall. He wanted to reassure his kids that everything would be alright even though he didn't know if everything would be. He watched as he kids exited the SUV and stopped for a minute to figure out his next move.

Liam entered his grandparent's house and spied his dad sitting upon the sofa in the living room, "Daddy!" He ran into his arms.

Joanna smiled as she witnessed the pair embracing each other. She knew her grandchildren had missed their father and she was beginning to see why. All she saw was the love Kendall felt for his family pouring out of his eyes. She turned to witness Jessica walking into the room tossing her wrist-let to the floor and falling into her father's arms.

Kendall extended his arms, "Jessie bear."

"You're here."

Peyton entered into the living room and his eyes stopped upon his father, "Dad!"

"Hey Peyt." Kendall stood to his feet.

"Dad you made it!" Patrick ran towards him.

Kendall laughed as he held his four kids in his arms.

"What did I tell you kids about not closing the car door." Logan hissed before his words got caught in his throat when he witnessed his husband standing before him. He stopped in his tracks with widened pupils. He didn't know what to say or what emotion to express first because the first thing he felt was relief.

"Hey baby."

Logan felt tears forming within his eyes.

Kendall felt his children release him. He took long strides and scooped up his husband into his arms.

Logan chuckled sweetly before crushing his lips onto his husband's.

Peyton beamed before turning to witness Justin enter the room, "Justin?"

Justin nodded.

Peyton beamed brightly before racing to embrace Justin, "How did you?"

"Your dad." Justin blushed before feeling Peyton kiss his lips sweetly.

Patrick rolled his eyes at the display, "This is getting gross." He walked towards the kitchen.

Liam giggled.

Jessica sat upon the sofa with sparkling eyes.

Peyton released Justin before his eyes settled upon Jason, "You're here as well?"

"Yeah man." He gave Peyton a hug, "You're dad had to leave the city."

Logan broke the kiss with his husband, "This is why we haven't heard from you in days. I was worried." He searched his husband's eyes.

"I had to run." Kendall set Logan down upon his feet and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Where's David?" Logan asked.

"Katie wanted to see him."

"So how long before we have to run again?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I am waiting to hear from Camille."

* * *

Kendall set his duffel bag on the bed and beamed at his husband, "I am sorry again."

"No, I understand."

Kendall climbed on top of the bed and sighed, "I never wanted our lives to turn out the way it did."

"I don't care." Logan climbed right next to him, "Being with you and knowing that you are safe are all that matters to me."

Kendall placed a kiss upon his husband's lips.

Logan held the back of his husband's head and moaned into their kiss.

"I've missed you." Kendall broke the kiss.

Logan only nodded.

"I didn't want you to feel the same way you had felt when I had to leave the first time."

"I was beginning to." He frowned.

"I want to make it up to you." Kendall stood to his feet.

Logan followed his eyes, "How?'

"Allow me to woe you again." He stood above him.

"What?" Logan blushed.

"Let me woe you again." Kendall smiled, "It would be like the day I proposed." He pulled Logan to his feet, "I just want to show you how much I love you and how sorry I am."

Logan closed his eyelids and listened to his husband's words.

Kendall kissed his forehead, "What do you say?"

Logan reopened his eyelids and glanced up at his husband, "Yes."

Kendall leaned downwards to press his lips upon soft pink ones.

* * *

Jason and Peyton sat on the sidewalk outside his grandparents house and talked as they kept their eyes upon Patrick who was on his skateboard performing tricks.

Patrick shouted as he flipped his board in the street. His pops was okay with the idea once he had supervision; he was okay with that as long as he was allowed to be on his board again.

"So how's it been going man?"

Peyton smiled, "Going great." He stood to his feet when he noticed Brandon walking towards them.

Brandon beamed, "Hey."

Jason stood to he feet, "Whose this bruh?" He watched Peyton's eyes upon the other teen boy.

Peyton removed his eyes from Brandon, "Oh, this is Brandon. Brandon this is my best friend Jason."

"Hey."

"Yo." Jason nodded.

"So, Chase, Tank and I are going to the movies. Want to join?" Brandon bit down on his bottom lip and shone his eyes up at Peyton.

Peyton cleared his throat, "Can Justin come?"

Brandon raised a brow in confusion, "Who?"

Jason added, "His boyfriend."

Brandon frowned, "He's here?"

"Yeah." Peyton swallowed.

"Did I hear my name?" Justin walked towards the three teens on the sidewalk. He stood beside his boyfriend while holding the glance of an unfamiliar boy before him, "Whose this?"

"This is Brandon." Peyton introduced him. He glanced down into Justin's blue eyes and became mesmerized. He would be lying if he had said he didn't miss him. He knew his feelings for Justin had not changed. Just being away from him had somehow confused him. Maybe his pops was right when he said it was only hormones. He was just glad he hadn't acted upon them.

Justin felt Peyton's arms wrapped around his waist and felt a strange feeling down in the pit of his stomach. He glanced up into emerald pools and blushed.

Brandon watched Peyton's eyes upon the shorter boy and frowned. He had known about Justin but seeing Justin just made him realize that he was after a boy that couldn't possibly be his. He forced a smile upon his lips, "Sure."

"Thanks." Justin broke his glance with Peyton and smiled towards Brandon.

"Okay." He shared a glance with Peyton before stating, "Meet us downtown at AMC at seven."

"What are we watching?" Jason asked.

Peyton shrugged.

"There is this new romance movie that came out." Justin gushed.

Peyton and Jason winced.

Justin blushed, "Come on it's romantic."

Brandon chuckled, "Sounds cool."

Peyton shook his head.

"Come on babe." Justin pushed playfully at his shoulders.

Peyton gave in, "Okay, anything for you." He placed a peck upon his lips.

Brandon turned away, "I should get going."

"Bye." Justin smiled.

"Later." Jason replied before pulling Peyton aside, "That dude likes you."

"I know."

"You like him?"

Peyton hesitated, "No."

Jason pushed at his shoulders, "Dude?"

"It's only hormones."

"What?"

"Never mind." He left his side heading towards the house.

* * *

Logan sat up in bed with his feet under his hips and his laptop on his lap, "Where should we go?"

Kendall stood before the mirror in the bathroom and shaved his face, "I don't know babe."

"I thought you were wooing me tonight?" Logan pouted.

"Oh, I plan to woe you alright."

Logan blushed, "Calm down boy."

Kendall snickered.

Logan heard a knock sound at his door and called out, "Come in."

Peyton appeared behind the door, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, honey. What's up?" Logan put his laptop aside.

Peyton sighed as he sat upon his father's bed, "Well, remember that night at the winter carnival with Brandon?"

Logan nodded.

"Well." He sighed before turning his eyes to witness his dad walking into the room cleaning his face with a towel.

"What's up kiddo?" Kendall asked.

"I think I maybe having feelings for someone else." He frowned.

Kendall sat beside his son.

Logan nodded, "I told him it was hormones."

"Ah!" Kendall replied, "They make things difficult. How do you feel when you are around this boy?"

"I heat up." Peyton bowed his head in shame, "I don't know how or why but my body heats up all over and I can't control it."

"Completely normal." Kendall stated, "Let me tell you a story. When I was in high school I met this one guy who made me hor..." He changed his words when he witnessed his husband's eyes upon him, "Heat up. I was attracted to his lips and his body."

Logan cleared his throat.

Kendall nodded, "Anyway, truth was that I was only interested in those things."

"So you gave in?"

Kendall nodded meekly.

"So what should I do?"

"How do you feel when you are with Justin?"

Peyton's eyes sparkled as his face lit up.

"You don't have to say anything."

"Why not?"

"I can see it written all over your face." Kendall chuckled.

Peyton turned to witness his pops who only smiled.

"Remember what I told you about self control?" Logan added.

Kendall nodded, "Oh, you will need allot of that. Your pops once told me something about how our bodies can react based on other people's emotions. So if you are around people who are sad and crying."

Logan nodded, "You can feed off of that emotion and cry."

Peyton smiled, "It's science."

"Right." Kendall chuckled glancing into his husband's eyes, "This boy is probably letting off signals that he likes you in a deep way." He cleared his throat, "And your body is reacting to it."

"So I don't really like him?" Peyton jumped.

Kendall shook his head, "I'm afraid not. You are a growing teenage boy whose body is probably only attracted to the sexual vibes this boy is giving off."

Logan butted in, "That doesn't mean you have to give in and have sex." He added, "Not until after you're eighteen."

Kendall chuckled.

Peyton let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks dad." He wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders before leaving.

Logan pouted, "Hey, I helped too."

"You sure did baby." Kendall placed a peck upon his husband's lips.

* * *

Logan blinked as he kept his eyes upon his husband. He couldn't believe that his husband was right before his eyes. He placed his wine glass to his lips and beamed. Kendall had taken him to one of the most exquisite restaurants in Minneapolis and he couldn't be more thrilled.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah." Logan placed his wine glass before him, "You didn't have to do this you know. You must be jet-lagged."

"No, I'm fine." He took Logan hand within his own and caressed it, "I want to spend some time with you."

"The kids missed you ya know. We could have stayed home and you could have reconnected with them."

Kendall smiled, "I know, and I did. I will. I care about you right now."

"Okay." Logan blushed.

"So tell me what's on your mind."

Logan swallowed before he opened his lips. When he did he didn't realize that everything just came flooding out. He talked about how he had felt during Kendall's disappearance which was similar to how he had felt those three days of not hearing a word from Kendall. He knew it was stupid but the emotions he felt in three months of losing his husband were similar to the three days of believing he had lost his husband. He was an emotional mess and didn't believe he was as strong as he thought he was.

Kendall frowned trying to be supportive. He really had placed his husband though allot of emotional turmoil. He knew Logan was strong but he also knew that Logan was not ready for what had happened to him. He needed to be the strength Logan needed. He was ready to always be there for his husband and his kids because he knew they had no one else they could depend on.

Logan finished his speech with tears rolling down his cheeks. He sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Kendall replied.

Logan shook his head against the wind.

Kendall got up from his seat and pulled Logan into his arms.

He cried upon his husband's shoulders letting all of his emotions come out.

Kendall soothed his back, "It's fine baby. I will always be here for you. I promise you that."

* * *

Peyton unwrapped a lollipop and placed it between his lips. He felt his anxieties beginning to disappear. He was about to take his dads advise and not let Brandon affect him. He knew it was going to be hard but his pops was right. Brandon was letting off a sexual heat that his body was attracted to. He just couldn't let that deter him from how he felt about Justin. He knew he didn't want to hurt the other boy so hooking up with Brandon was not even an option for him. He knew how it had felt when Terry had fucked another guy, he didn't want history to repeat itself. He was not that guy to cheat, he really cared about Justin and was not about to hurt him. He witnessed Brandon before him and noticed how the teen's eyes bore holes into his body. He turned towards Justin and held his hand leading him into the theater. He was not going to let Brandon get the best of him.

Chase grinned as he whispered into Tank's ear, "Looks like I don't have competition any more."

Tank rolled his eyes, "Whatever bruh."

Brandon pouted as he folded his arms and walked behind the pair. He sat in a seat behind Peyton and Justin wishing he could be anywhere else but here.

* * *

**Review!**


	18. Getting back

**Thank you for your review. It is always awesome! :)**

**Here is another chapter ;)**

**ENJOY! Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

Kendall sat in the kitchen at the breakfast table and sipped his coffee while his father-in-law only stared at him. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable and hoped the other man did not kick him out.

Henderson spoke up, "You're back."

"I am sir." He placed his coffee mug before him.

"Are you going to leave again?"

Kendall shook his head, "No sir."

"You caused my son and those kids allot of heartache when you left for those three months. Joanna and I had to go up to New York and stay with them for a few weeks."

Kendall frowned.

"You know how much business I lost?"

"Sir, I am..."

"Then you sent them here while you remained in New York, playing hockey." He growled.

Kendall knew his father-in-law didn't know all the details, but he allowed him to take his shoots at him because Logan was his son and he was doing what he thought was best to protect him.

Henderson stood to his feet, "You hurt my son or those kids again and I will kill you. You hear me?"

"Yes sir." Kendall nodded. He watched as Henderson left the kitchen and let out a deep breath.

* * *

Joanna entered her kitchen. She opened her double glassed refrigerator pulling out a dish and placing it into her wall oven.

Patrick walked into the kitchen dressed in a suit with a bow tie and sat by the counter, "What's for breakfast Grandma?"

Joanna glanced at Patrick and flashed him a smile when she had placed the dish in the oven. She turned up the temperature of the oven before walking towards her counter and pulling a few ingredients from her jars, "I am making pancakes."

Patrick frowned, "Are these real pancakes or those buttwheat things you made for Jessica the other day that I accidentally ate?"

Joanna laughed, "It's buckwheat. And they were good weren't they?"

"No." Patrick winced, "You know how many times I had to brush my teeth to get that taste out of my mouth?"

Joanna chuckled, "How about I make you some buttermilk pancakes?"

Patrick beamed, "That's more like it."

Jessica walked into the kitchen dressed in a coral cocktail dress and flats. She wore her hair in braids that she placed in a ponytail to the back of her head. She sat at the counter next to her brother, "Good Morning, what's for breakfast?"

"Good morning sweetie." Joanna beamed, "I am making buttermilk pancakes for your brother. What would you like?"

Jessica pondered for a minute, "How about some french toast?"

"You're vegan how are you supposed to eat french toast?"

Joanna entered her refrigerator once more and pulled out a few ingredients, "We are going to use Almond milk, flour and nutritional yeast to substitute for the egg."

Patrick gagged, "Sounds gross."

"Pops made it for me one time. It was delicious." Jessica gushed.

Joanna nodded before turning towards her grandson, "Logan was never big on vegan living either but after he got involved with your father then he had to learn how to cook for him."

Patrick folded his arms above his chest as he paid close attention to what his grandmother was cooking.

* * *

Peyton held onto Justin's hand as they entered his grandmother's kitchen.

Justin beamed when Peyton pulled out a chair for him.

Peyton winked down at his boyfriend. He placed a kiss upon his grandmother's cheeks, "Morning grandma."

"Morning sweetie."

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"We have some buttermilk pancakes, and turkey sausage links for the boys. We also have some vegan french toast with vegan sausage for the girls." Joanna winked towards Jessica.

"Oh, I would like to try some vegan french toast please." Justin admitted.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Sure." Justin shrugged, "Why not?"

Jessica turned to witnessed Justin and smiled, "I like you."

Justin giggled.

* * *

Kendall felt his husband's hands around his neck as he tied his tie. He swallowed before repeating, "Your father hates me."

Logan nodded, "Well..."

"I know we don't want your parent's to know all of the details but we have to tell them."

"Why?" Logan frowned, "They would get over it."

Kendall sighed, "I know it's safer this way but they have to know that I am not the one to blame."

Logan adjusted his husband's tie. He glanced up into his emerald eyes and sighed, "Okay." He placed a kiss upon his lips, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad to tell them."

"It wouldn't be."

* * *

"Are we all accounted for and ready to go?" Logan stepped into the kitchen. He saw his kids sitting down eating. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. He was surprised that his children were on time, but truth was that they were always excited to attend church when Kendall was around. When he wasn't they carried less about going to church and more about hanging around and chilling.

Kendall approached his mother-in-law, "It smells good Joanna."

"Thanks honey." She placed a hand upon Kendall's cheek, "You eating anything?"

Kendall glanced down at the french toast, "Are these vegan?"

"Yes, sweetie."

Jessica drank her water, "They are good dad."

"I bet." He winked while his mother-in-law took him up a plate.

* * *

"The family is a great institution that God has put together for a great purpose." The Preacher stood at the pulpit and spoke to a great congregation. He glanced out into a sea of diverse individuals who were all reverently seated and waiting to hear a word from God, "He has placed this unit upon earth to be a beckon of light to lose souls. We are all apart of God's great big family. We are all apart of God's one true church. We are all lose souls trying to find our way back home. We are God's prodigal children. We are all lost sheep trying to find our way back to the shepherd who is diligently seeking us."

Logan nodded, "Amen!"

Kendall beamed as he listened to the Preachers sermon. He had felt something touch his spirit. He had been away from his family for too long and now he was going to be back for good. He was never going to leave them because he served a purpose in their lives. He placed his arm around his husband's shoulders and was revealed when he leaned into him. Logan was beginning to let him in and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

Logan held onto his husband's arm as they greeted the Preacher, "Great sermon."

"Thank you Logan." He smiled before glancing up at the blond, "Nice to meet you again Kendall."

Kendall shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too sir."

"You know I saw you on the ice last season. You were fantastic. You're such a great athletic."

"Thank you sir."

"I hear that your first game is in town. I wish you luck but you know I have to pull for the home team."

"I understand." Kendall nodded, "See you in the stands." He replied before walking away with his husband on his arm.

"Are you playing for the season?" Logan whispered into his ears.

"I don't know yet. Allot of shady business has been going down with the team."

"You heard from Camille?"

Kendall sighed, "No, and I am worried."

"Me too."

* * *

Tate stood by Joanna on the sidewalk outside the church while his eyes remained upon Logan with his arms locked around a taller blond gentlemen, "Whose that?" Tate asked.

"Whose who honey?" Joanna followed Tate's eyes, "Oh, that's my son-in-law Kendall." She beamed as she watched Kendall's interaction with his children. She knew his children were happier with him around. And she was pleased by it and was glad that he was finally making things right with his family.

Tate frowned, "Oh."

"Yeah. He and Logan are working things out."

"Huh?"

Joanna only smiled, "I am happy he is working things out with my son."

Tate only grinned. He knew something was wrong between the two. Logan's husband was back hoping he could win him over. Tate had allot of work to do if he wanted to prove to Logan that his husband was no good for him if he would leave him all alone with four kids.

* * *

Kendall wrapped an arm around his husband's waist while holding onto Liam's hand with the other while they entered the Winter Carnival.

Logan wrapped an arm around Kendall while holding onto the hand of their daughter while his eyes followed the flashing lights around the Carnival.

"Remember the first time we came here together?" Kendall asked.

Logan only beamed as his mind was floated back to that happy memory.

_"Kendall, no. Stop." Logan giggled as he felt Kendall lift him up and carry him towards the Ferris wheel._

_The onlookers only laughed at the amusement before their eyes._

_Kendall placed his boyfriend in the seat and sat next to him. He locked them in and smiled._

_"You're evil." He pouted._

_"Yeah, but you love it." He replied before placing a kiss upon Logan's puckered lips._

_Logan's heart fell as he felt the Ferris wheel starting and his cart being forced to the sky. He held onto his chest and exhaled deeply._

_Kendall held onto Logan's hand, "It's okay baby. Look at me."_

_Logan swallowed glancing into green pools._

_"You don't have to be scared. I will always be right here to protect you." He licked his lips before crushing them down onto his boyfriend's._

Logan escaped his memory, "It was such a great day."

"It was." He felt his arm being tugged by his seven year old.

"I want that teddy daddy." Liam tugged his dad towards a stall and glanced up at the giant white polar bear with blue eyes and white wings.

Kendall chuckled, "Okay baby." He turned to the attendant, "How much?"

"You've got to play the game."

"What's the game?" Kendall's eyes settled behind the attendant and saw a moving target.

"If you can shot at the target six times you win the bear."

Liam jumped, "I want it."

Kendall felt Liam pulling at his arm, "Okay."

* * *

Peyton wrapped his arms around Justin's waist as he held a lollipop between his lips.

Jason walked beside his best friend as he ate some cotton candy, "This place is dope man. Why don't we have stuff like this back in the city?"

Peyton pulled his lollipop from his lips, "Beats me man. I love it here. Last time I came here we went on almost every ride."

"We?" Justin asked confused.

"Yeah, Brandon, Chase and Tank invited me along to hang with them for one night."

Justin rolled his eyes when he heard Brandon's name. He knew Brandon was gay and was afraid of something possibly happening between Brandon and his boyfriend. He knew it was stupid but he just felt a little insecure with his boyfriend being thousands of miles away from him.

Peyton stopped his steps when he witnessed Brandon, Chase and Tank before him.

Brandon held onto a brown bear that Chase had won for him while his eyes settled upon Peyton. He glanced down at the teen who was wearing chaps that were rolled up to his ankles with a polo. He bit down on his bottom lip wishing he had no feelings for the boy. He turned his attention to Justin who was looking exceptionally preppy in capri's and a three buttoned 3/4 sweater he wore over his shoulders. Brandon wanted to know what Peyton had obviously seen in him besides his breathtaking blue eyes.

"What's hanging man?" Tank approached Jason and bumped his fist with his.

"We just hanging man." Jason retorted.

Chase rolled his eyes before pulling Brandon into his body by his shoulders.

Brandon grunted.

Peyton glared towards Chase before diverting his eyes down at his boyfriend within his arms.

"Hi." Justin spoke up, "Nice to meet you again."

"You too." Brandon bit pushing Chase off of him.

Chase growled settling his eyes onto Peyton, "What you doing here?"

"I am here with my dads. Besides I wanted to take Justin on the Ferris wheel."

Brandon frowned placing his hand upon his chest. The other night he and Peyton had driven the Ferris wheel.

Justin blushed, "Yeah."

Peyton asked, "You want to hang together?"

Tank nodded, "Sure man."

"Cool." Peyton placed his lollipop between his lips and started walking.

The other teens turned on their heels and followed.

* * *

"Yay!" Liam jumped as he was handed the large polar bear.

"You think you can hold onto that Liam?" Logan asked as he witnessed his son trying to regain his balance as he held the big bear within his arms.

Kendall assisted removing the bear from his son's arms, "Daddy will take it."

Liam nodded while taking his dad's hand.

Jessica rested her head upon her pops shoulder as she held his hand and began walking along with them again. Her eyes soon settled on hazel eyes and she beamed.

"Jessica?"

"Hey Dylan."

Dylan waved and walked towards her.

Logan and Kendall shared a look.

"Do we know this boy?" Kendall questioned his husband.

"She went on a little date with him the other day." Logan's eyes sparkled.

"A date?" Kendall nearly lost it.

"It was harmless." He beamed.

"Who are his parents?" He questioned.

"I am."

Kendall's eyes settled upon James and he chuckled, "He's your kid?"

"Yeah." James replied eating his ice cream.

"Then I definitely don't want Jessica to date him."

"Shut up." James sounded.

Logan felt his hand being released and watched as his daughter approached the other boy. He witnessed his husband embracing his best friend and kept a close eye on Liam and held onto his hand.

* * *

Patrick skated upon the half pike that was siting on the far end within the carnival. Upon entering the gates of the carnival with his family he had met with Ian, Brian, Terrance and Craig and their skateboards. It took allot of convincing to get his pops to agree in allowing him to skate with them. His dad had to intervene and allowed him to skate but only if he promised that he wouldn't get injured. He beamed knowing his dad was always on his side, well most of the times. He did a few tricks as he held onto his board jumping into the air.

Craig gushed, "You getting great air dude."

Brian adjusted his glasses upon his face, "Didn't know guys from New York could skate."

"This guy is going to be a skateboarding legend." Terrance spat.

Ian laughed as his eyes followed Patrick as he skated back and forth.

The small crowd that had assembled increased.

The attendant who was watching over the skating glanced down at his stop watch before shouting out, "Okay, time."

Patrick came to a stop. He panted, "How'd I do?"

The attendant smirked as he glanced at the teen, "New personal best."

The guys who were standing by their skateboards ready to ride all groaned.

Terrance gave Patrick a hi-five, "You beat all of our bests."

"Yeah dude." Craig laughed, "You were sick."

"Wanna go ride dirt bikes next?" Brian asked.

Patrick eyes widened in disbelief, "You guys have that here?"

"Yeah dude." Ian nodded.

"Neat." Patrick approached the attendant giving him his skateboard before receiving his prize which was a fake gold metal that he wore around his neck.

* * *

Justin sat within Peyton's arms . They sat within the cart that sat in the sky upon the Ferris wheel. He glanced out into the horizon, "Minnesota is great."

"I know." Peyton glanced down at the people in the carnival and spied his dads on the ground sending him a wave. He waved back with a smile before growling towards the guy who was with his sister. He hated that guy and couldn't believe his sister was falling for his charm.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

Peyton turned his eyes towards his boyfriend, "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled down at Justin licking his lips.

Justin leaned his lips upwards while watching as his boyfriend leaned his lips downwards.

Peyton placed his lips onto Justin's and moaned softly.

Justin tasted the sweetness of the lollipop on Peyton's tongue and placed his hand on the back of Peyton's head pulling his lips deeper into his own. He wanted to taste more.

Brandon sat in the cart opposite Peyton's and frowned when he witnessed the two before him making out. He growled as he held tightly onto his bear that sat beside him.

* * *

"The carnival was cool." Patrick limped into the house with the assistance of his dad.

Kendall chuckled, "Sure it was."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I told you no more extreme sports."

"Come on pops it is only a sprain."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Take him upstairs Kendall. My dad should have something we can wrap his ankle with."

"Okay." He bent down so his son could jump on his back. He groaned stumbling backwards playfully.

"Stop it dad I am not that heavy."

Kendall chuckled taking his son on his back as he climbed the staircase.

* * *

Camille woke up with her arms and feet tied to a chair. She settled her eyes upon a blond woman and groaned.

There was a danging light bulb that swayed over Camille's head as she sat in the darkness.

Jo appeared out of the shadows, "I hear that you may be a problem for us." She walked towards a steel table within the darkness.

Camille swallowed as she listened to a few clinging metals before her.

Jo reappeared in the light with a wrench within her hands, "I trusted you to take Kendall down but sources tell me you were working along with him to get me father's men off the streets so you could get him to safety."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh, don't you?"

She placed the wrench to Camille's throat.

Camille eyes widened as she pinned her lips.

"You can scream if you want." Jo laughed, "Where is he detective?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you helped Kendall leave the city."

"Why am I here?"

"Either you tell me what I need to know or you don't leave out here alive."

* * *

Cory sent a text message to Jason's cell phone a few hours ago and got no reply. He heard a beep from his cell phone and smiled when he received a message. Luckily, for him Jason did not disconnect his service. He sent Jason another text before witnessing the presence of his grandfather within his bedroom. He swallowed harshly hiding his cell phone.

"You're mom had some business to take care of. She said you can order take out."

Cory settled his eyes upon his grand father and nodded, "Where are you going?" He witnessed the large overcoat over his grandfather's shoulders.

"Out." He replied simply.

"Where?"

Joseph smiled, "To the Bronx so don't wait up." He ruffled his grandson's hair before leaving his bedroom.

Cory felt fright over take his body. He shook it off before taking up his cell phone and texting his friend.

* * *

Morty smiled when he witnessed his dear friend enter his restaurant, "Joe."

"Hey Morty."

"What can I do for you? Would you like some spaghetti?"

"Sure." Joseph smiled when he felt his overcoat being forced from his shoulders.

"Sit." Morty smiled.

"Thanks." Joseph's tone got serious, "My daughter has the detective."

"Don't go to easy on her."

Joe took a seat with a chuckle, "Oh, she wouldn't. So, my guys got that evidence that you needed."

One of Joe's bodyguards handed him a file.

Morty took it and searched the file, "Where did you get this?"

He smirked, "I know someone in the CIA."

"Logan and the kids aren't dead." Morty glanced up from the file.

"It was just a cover-up to make you believe that they were." Joe continued, "He was playing on my team as if he had no cares in the world. He wasn't even afraid that I could have taken him down at any moment."

"He had the detective to watch his back." Morty tossed the file upon the nearby table.

"You think that was all the protection he had?" Joe snickered, "Morty, he is working with the CIA. This is pretty high tech stuff, my guy who got me the intel said this file was locked away in a secured chamber."

"So how he got it?"

"He guards the door to that chamber."

Morty cleared his throat, "My grandson wanted me to believe that his family was out looking for Liam."

"He wanted you to follow Logan and the kids."

"Yeah."

"I still don't understand why it took you so long to kill him. I told you that he was playing on my team."

"No, he was a distraction. With him on your team he knew that I could kill him at any moment, but he also knew that I wouldn't do that unless I knew all the pieces had fallen in the right places."

"So instead of playing your grandson, he was playing you."

Morty blinked. He had known these moves all too well. They were similar to the moves of Steven. Kendall couldn't remember Steven, because he was only a little child. Kendall couldn't have possibly studied these moves from his father. No, someone else had to be assisting Kendall. Someone who knew Morty's games all too well. He just kept racking his brain as to who it could have possibly been. He had killed everyone who had opposed him. It didn't make any sense, unless...

"So what is our next move?" Joe questioned.

Morty shook himself out of his thoughts, "Find out what you can from the detective. I will have to make a urgent call." He left his friend's side knowing he had to call his nephew because his plan was falling apart.

* * *

Dak entered the home of the family that Morty had told him had Liam. He glanced at the photos that were around the home and held tightly onto his gun. He heard a few voices in the distance and quickly took a few steps before hearing a gun click over his shoulders. He closed his eyelids before turning around to witness a band of police officers.

"Dak Zevon, you are under arrest."

"For what?" Dak held up his hands.

"Breaking and entering."

"How did you..."

"Grade A surveillance. You just broke into the home of the Mayor."

Dak hissed, "Morty."

"Book him boys."

He felt his hands being forced into handcuffs knowing he would not be able to get saved because Atlanta was out of his uncle's reach.

* * *

**REVIEW! :) Please don't force this story into Hiatus :(. Review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	19. Putting all of my cards on the table

**Shoutouts to Tigers257 for commenting and of course , I never get tired of reading your comments :)**

**Here is another chapter. Hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall embraced his sister, "Oh, Katie it is so nice to see you."

Jennifer had invited all of her family to her house for dinner since it has been awhile since everyone was together. They were mingling within her living room while she had Logan were in the kitchen preparing the dinner.

"Back at you big brother."

Kendall released her, "Where is David?"

Katie grinned, "Working on something for me."

"Is it illegal?"

"Shouldn't be." She laughed.

"Kyle is getting big huh?"

Katie glanced at her son and smiled, "Sure is."

"Where's Lilly?"

Katie bowed her head and sighed, "That is why I needed David's help."

"Oh?"

"My son of a bitch husband is back at it again. He took her away from me Kendall. Claiming me to be an unfit parent."

"Bull shit."

"I know." She said, "But I got something for his ass."

Kendall laughed, "You're still ruthless I see."

"There is no other way to be." She smirked.

* * *

"So, you and my son working things out?" Jennifer asked her son-in-law as she chopped up a few onions.

Logan nodded, "Yeah." He stirred the tomato sauce, "We are working it out. We are talking more."

"That's great." She beamed, "How are the kids?"

"Oh, they are happy that he is back."

"Yeah, for good this time."

"Yeah." Logan beamed.

"So, I see Peyton has a new boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"He seems nice."

"He is."

"He reminds me so much of Kendall." Jennifer retorted, "But if he is anything like Kendall then you would need to teach him about self control."

Logan nodded, "Oh, we have been."

Jennifer chuckled, "Bobby Flank was his name. Caught the too making out on my couch. I nearly hit the roof."

Logan frowned, "I never knew about him."

"Oh." Jennifer pinned her lips, "Bobby was a fast one. Then it was Ricky." She whistled, "Caught them in Kendall's room having sex."

Logan nodded, "Okay, I heard about that one."

"I could never control that boy. I think he needed a man in his life. God knows I tried."

"He turned out great though."

"He sure did." She wiped her hands upon a dish towel before placing a hand upon Logan's cheek, "You changed him. When he met you he knew he had finally found the one."

"He did."

"You're good to him Logan. I don't know too many men who would've stuck around."

"I love him."

"I know you do sweetie." She kissed his cheek, "Now, let's get this food out before we hear some complaints."

* * *

"How old are you Justin?" Katie questioned.

"Fifteen." He blushed as he sat before Peyton's aunt.

Katie turned to her brother, "Need me to run a background check?"

Peyton rolled his eyes, "Come on aunt Katie it's not that serious."

Justin turned to his boyfriend who sat beside him and whispered, "Is she with the FBI?"

Peyton shook his head.

Justin turned back towards his aunt with widened eyes, "Oh."

Logan spoke up, "Not to worry Justin, she is only trying to scare you."

"Sorry." Kendall retorted.

Jason only laughed as he listened to the others talking around him.

Jennifer turned her attention to her grand daughter who sat to her side, "So, your father told me you were on a date."

Jessica eyes sparkled, "Yeah, I was."

"So, what's his name?"

"Dylan."

Patrick groaned, "She is not old enough to date."

Kyle spoke up, "And you are?"

"I am twelve." He defended himself, "I am a man."

Katie chuckled, "You're not even a teenager yet Pat."

"I will be." He folded his arms above his chest and pouted.

Peyton nodded in agreement, "Jess is too young."

Jessica turned her eyes towards her pops, "Pops."

Logan shrugged, "You are too young babe."

She pouted.

Kendall snickered, "I love when you are mad that means we are doing our jobs."

Jennifer placed her arms around her grand daughter's shoulders, "Don't worry Jess they would come around."

"No, they wouldn't." She hissed.

Logan helped Liam cut into his meat before asking, "Are you going to eat all of this babe?"

Liam nodded happily.

"Okay."

* * *

Patrick watched as his dads pulled out of the parking lot. He removed his skateboard from his backpack and stood upon it. He was still feeling slight pain from his sprained ankle so he wanted to be careful. He skated towards his middle school before stopping when he saw Dylan heading towards him. He swerved his board knocking into the teen. He fell off his board, "Watch it dude."

Dylan fell on his hips. He got up and witnessed Patrick before him, "I'm sorry." He helped him to his feet.

Patrick hoped on his good leg trying to regain his balance, "Not cool dude."

"Hey, are you Jessica's brother?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "You're the guy she likes." He glanced up at the teen's perfectly laid hair and rolled his eyes.

Dylan blushed, "She likes me?"

"What's your interest in my sister?"

"Um..." He started glancing into the eyes of the teen. They were relatively the same height which was weird since he was older.

"If you don't know then I think you should find someone else to toy around with."

Dylan let out a nervous laugh, "I am not toying around with her."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I like her. I like hanging out with her. She is cool."

Patrick heard the honesty within his voice and his heart fell. He cleared his throat, "Just don't hurt her. And why is your hair so perfect?" He growled before jumping on his board and skating away.

Dylan frowed his brow in confusion before smiling as he walked away.

* * *

Kendall sat with his husband before his in-laws. Logan had agreed to tell them everything that was going on since he and Kendall had discussed letting them in on their situation. Kendall did not want his in-laws to go on hating him and he was glad that Logan had agreed and decided to tell them what had been going on.

Henderson folded his arms above his chest as he sat before his son-in-law in aggravation. He wanted to be stubborn and not listen to what he had to say because he felt like it was irrelevant.

Joanna was opened to the idea. She had seen how Kendall's presence had brought everyone to life including her son and she was grateful for that. She wanted to hear him out because she knew he brought great joy to her son.

Logan started, "Well, Kendall did not leave me three months ago."

"You don't have to defend him Logan." His father let out.

"He is not defending me." Kendall replied.

"Stay out of this." Henderson growled.

"Henny." Joanna soothed her husband's back, "Just listen."

He shook his head.

Kendall exhaled.

"Anyway, as I was saying. He did not leave me three months ago. He was running."

"Oh, like that makes it sound any better." Henderson huffed.

Joanna widened her eyes, "From what?"

Kendall swallowed, "Morty Schmidt."

Henderson raised his brow, "I heard that name before. Isn't he?"

"A notorious gangster and construct killer." Kendall concluded.

"Yeah."

"That's him." Kendall nodded.

Henderson frowned as he unfolded his arms, "I heard about him back in the day. Kendall couldn't have been anymore than..."

"I was five."

"That's right." Henderson replied, "That was more than thirty years ago now. I was working in the hospital and I heard a few officers talking about this Schmidt guy who had killed a few people down in Los Angeles."

"Yeah." Kendall nodded, "He was looking for me."

"Oh." Henderson's heart fell, "I also heard about him from a man named Steven Schmidt, who came to the hospital with a gun shot wound."

Kendall eyes began to water, "That was my dad."

"Oh, son I am so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Who shot him?" Logan asked.

Henderson shrugged, "He didn't say. He only said he was running and he needed me to fix him up fast."

"Running from who?" Logan asked.

Kendall sniffed, "I don't know. Morty didn't even know he was down in Minnesota."

"That was when I was down in L.A." Henderson added, "That was where I worked for a few years before moving back to Minnesota."

"Oh." Kendall replied.

* * *

Jo smiled at Camille who wore bloody bruises upon her face. She heard a beeping sound coming from the table and answered it, "This must be her contact." She nodded towards her men who sat before a computer screen tracking the call.

Logan placed his cell phone on speaker placing it on the table before his husband and parents.

Kendall growled, "Who is this?"

"Where is Kendall Knight?" She tried to stall the call, "We get him, then we would return the fine detective." She turned to her men who gave her the thumbs up.

Kendall heard her silence and turned to his husband, "The call is being traced."

Logan quickly ended the call.

Jo groaned when the call came to an end. She turned to her men, "What did you get?"

They looked at the computer screen before them.

One rang out, "The call was coming somewhere out of Miami."

Jo smiled as she glanced down at the detective, "Is that where you are hiding him?"

Camille groaned out in pain.

"Nice work detective."

* * *

Kendall dialed another number upon his husband's cell phone that he had known from memory.

Logan listened intently as the phone rang.

"Yeah?" Jason's father answered as he stepped onto a helicopter pad from his copter. He wore a blue suit with black gloves and a silver gun within his hand.

"Camille has been taken." Logan replied frantically.

"I know." He replied shooting a few men he met on the roof.

"Hank." Kendall started, "Where are you?"

Hank exited the roof and made his way down a flight of stairs, "Um, at the office why?" He placed his phone on a step when he saw two big guys before him.

Joanna heard grunting noises coming from the cell phone and asked, "What does he do?"

Kendall and Logan shared a look before Kendall replied, "He is an accountant."

Henderson nodded.

Hank retrieved his cell phone when he had knocked both men to the floor. He stepped over them and continued his descent down the stairs, "I have been tracking her. I have stumbled upon her location."

"The person who has her answered her cell phone." Kendall started, "I think she was tracking our call."

"She isn't going to get very far. The number I gave your husband is registered in Miami."

Logan smiled. He knew that this was lie he and his children were supposed to use. He was grateful that if they were ever traced then their enemy would not be able to locate their whereabouts.

Kendall let out a sigh of relief.

"I will save Camille. How is my son?"

"He is fine."

"Great. Morty is back on the streets but Dak is in custody."

Logan beamed.

"It wouldn't take long before he gets out though. Morty is using his connections." He stated, "I would be there to pick up my son in a few days."

"I would like to play at the season opener." Kendall replied.

Logan shook his head, "They will kill you."

"What do you supposed I do?"

"Not play."

"Your husband is right Kendall. It is too risky. We are going to get these guys. You just need to be patient and hang tight." He entered a trash shoot and fell down it leading into a basement. He witnessed Camille sitting in a chair before him and beamed, "I would give you further instructions later." He ended his call.

* * *

Logan walked alongside his husband through a large department store. Their kids had complained for some time about not having enough clothes since they had left everything behind in New York. They had not expected to be moving around as much as they did so they needed new stuff. Kendall was adamant about not using his credit cards and only using cash to make any purchases large or small.

Liam held onto his pops' hand as they walked together among the racks.

Jessica stopped at a rack of clothing and beamed at the bejeweled coat that was hanging on the rack. Her eyes widened with excitement.

Kendall chuckled as he took a seat in the corner with Liam upon his lap.

Jessica removed the coat from the rack and held it up to her body. She turned to her pops, "You like it or love it?"

Logan glanced at the pink and white coat that had the words 'Too Cute' bejeweled on its back, "I don't love it."

Jessica sighed. She turned to her dad, "Dad, do you like it or love it?"

Kendall shook his head, "Don't ask me I am only here for emotional support and to supply the cash."

Jessica laughed as she walked away.

Kendall was not really big on fashion or clothes. Logan would pick out all of his clothes and he was fine with that because he knew he had no taste when it came to coordinating.

* * *

Justin, Peyton, Jason and Patrick stood in the men's section of the department store.

Patrick took up a black and blue checkered leather jacket, "Woah."

Peyton's eyes settled upon the jacket, "That jacket looks so cool."

"What are you guys even shopping for?" Justin asked as he looped his finger through the loops of his boyfriend's jeans.

"Stuff." Peyton retorted.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like you need more stuff bruh."

"All of my stuff is in New York. I need new things while I am here and not there."

Justin swallowed, "You're not coming back to New York?"

Peyton glanced down into sadden blue pools, "I don't know yet."

"So, you're going to stay here?"

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to." Justin studied his sandals.

Jason nodded, "That's tough bruh, but hopefully with my dad's help you would be back home in no time."

"Yeah." Peyton sighed trying to lift his boyfriend's spirits.

* * *

Logan ventured to the children's section after assisting Jessica with her selections. He selected a few tops and sweaters for Liam because he knew that the temperature would be changing soon and they had left all of their warm clothing back in New York. He stood to a rack and selected a few pants. He peered over his shoulders and called to his son, "Liam, I want you to try on these pants." He stretched the pants within his hands. He called again not getting any response from his son. He placed his selections on a nearby table and searched the area he was in. He panicked. He found his husband and Jessica and asked, "Where is Liam?"

Kendall stood up from his seat, "He was with you."

Logan swallowed harshly as he pulled at his hair, "I can not find him."

Kendall raced to his husband's side, "It's going to be fine. I will find him." He turned to their daughter, "Go find your brothers Jessica."

Jessica got up from her seat and raced towards the other section of the store.

"We will find him."

"It's just like that night."

"No, it's not." He replied, "You hear me, no it's not."

Logan nodded before taking his husband's hand. He felt tears weld up in his eyes before he heard.

"Pops what's wrong?"

Logan turned to witness Liam and felt a tear drop to his cheek. He pulled Liam into his arms, "Where were you?"

Liam held a teddy bear in his hands, "I saw a teddy bear and wanted it. So I got it to show you but I couldn't find you."

"That's because I was looking for you." He pulled Liam out of his arms and glanced down at him, "Don't do that ever. Always tell me where you are. Or if you can't just scream okay?"

Liam nodded.

"Okay." Logan stood to his feet and wiped his tears.

"You gave pops a scare there kiddo." Kendall exhaled.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Kendall handed his husband a mug filled with tea as they sat in the closed veranda at his in-laws.

Logan accepted the mug. He glanced out at the night's sky and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

Logan placed his head upon his husband's shoulders, "I freaked out today."

"No, it was completely justified. I would have done the same."

"You're always so calm and cool about everything."

Kendall sipped his tea before he replied, "I am not babe. I am scared."

Logan lifted his head to peer into his husband's eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I have been doing this since I was five. I came from a family who has done this for a living, but that doesn't mean that I am used to this life. I would never get used to it. I never wanted this for my family."

"I know you don't."

"I just want to know that you are safe and you are fine."

Logan sighed, "I am trying to be."

"Tell me what I can do to help."

"Firstly, you can do this." Logan leaned upwards and placed his lips upon his husband with a moan.

Kendall smiled.

Logan deepened the kiss closing down his eyelids as he tasted sweet strawberry and ginger on his husband's tongue.

Kendall broke the kiss, "Anything else?"

The shorter man giggled, "Promise me we would not lose what we have together. Talking makes me feel a whole lot better. I need you Kendall. When you were gone those three months I couldn't take not being with you, talking with you, it was killing me."

Kendall growled, "Dak."

"Yeah, he was there for me." He bowed his head, "He was what I needed."

"And he used that to prey on you. I am going to kill him."

Logan chuckled lightly, "When I didn't hear from you those three days I talked with my ex."

Kendall groaned, "What?"

"It was harmless. I met him at church."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Logan shrugged, "I didn't want to talk with him but it just felt so nice talking with someone."

Kendall removed Logan's mug from his hand and placed it on the coffee table before them along with his mug. He placed his arms around his husband, "I am so sorry for hurting you."

Logan nodded as he cried upon his husband's shoulder. He was opening up to Kendall about all of his anxieties and he appreciated how his husband returned as his shoulder that he could always lean and depend on. He knew Kendall was sorry for leaving but he just had to express all of his feelings about his disappearance. He was so happy that Kendall was willing to listen. That was what Logan needed more in the whole world, he needed his husband and he needed him to listen.

* * *

"I tucked Liam in. He went fast asleep." Kendall yawned as he climbed into bed next to his husband.

Logan snuggled into his husband's chest, "Thanks babe."

"For Liam?"

"Yes" Logan beamed, "And for listening."

"No, problem. I am always here to listen. Even when I am not." He rubbed Logan's shoulders gently.

Logan nodded as his eyes began to flutter close. He loved talking with his husband these last few days. Opening up was really making it feel like it was back to how it used to be before Kendall had disappeared. He had his husband back and he was not about to lose him again if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Camille opened her eyes to witness Hank staring down at her. She sat up and glanced around the bedroom she was in. She focused her eyes before repeating, "How did I get in my apartment? The last thing I remember is..." She tried to wreck her brain.

"Let me help you. Your boss tried to kill you by sending you down to the docks. After you left he sent a few dirty cops to kill you down at the docks."

"So what happened?"

"A woman named Jo." He placed a photo of the blond before Camille, "She is Joseph Israel Taylor's daughter, she held you hostage and tortured you trying to get information from you on Kendall."

Camille held her beating head, "Did I tell her anything?"

"No." Hank beamed, "You were great."

"Where is this woman?"

"Got a tip that Kendall is in Miami. So she and her men are down there looking for him." He smirked.

"But he is not..."

"She doesn't know that." He winked.

"So, what happens now?"

"While they are being distracted we need to find a way to get Kendall and his family back home without this threat hanging over their heads."

Camille nodded.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	20. Settling down

**Thought the story needed some heating up. I hope you don't mind but I kinda wanted some fluff :)**

* * *

Logan walked into his mother's house with his husband following close behind. He stopped his feet bumping into the counter within the kitchen and turned around only to feel lips upon his. He moaned into the kiss knowing he had wanted this for sometime now. He had earned for this and now had seemed to be the perfect time to allow his husband to kiss him the way he wanted him to.

The blond pulled the shorter man's lips within his own as he hungrily latched onto them. He rolled his hands down his husband's ass and parted his husband's lips with his tongue. Logan was opening up to him which was great. He didn't want to pressure him because he knew that Logan was still upset with him, but as the minutes passed Logan was beginning to open up to him. He thought that now would be the best time to take the next step.

Logan moaned in his husband's mouth using his hand to pull his husband's head towards his. He allowed his husband entry into his mouth. His toes curled as he felt his husband tasting his mouth. He removed his husband's hands from his ass and placed them upon his chest. Logan broke the kiss with a moan when he felt his husband fingers upon his nipples.

Kendall kissed down his husband's jaw and scrapped his teeth gently against his neck before sucking onto it.

The shorter man's head fell back as he moaned out. He had already dropped the kids to school, his mother had expressed to him that she was going out, and his father was at work. He and his husband had the house all to themselves. It reminded him of back in College when he invited Kendall over to meet his family. Instead of actually introducing Kendall to his parents, they made love instead. That day was amazing. He licked his lips raising a leg to wrap around Kendall's.

Kendall removed his lips from his husband's neck and glanced down at him.

Logan reopened his eyelids that were filled with lust. He was ready for his husband to take him. It has been way too long.

The blond grinned down at his husband before lifting him up within his arms by his hips.

Logan giggled placing his arms around his husband's neck as he bounced within his embrace. He locked his legs around his husband's hips as he carried him off to his bedroom.

"Just like College huh?"

"Yes." Logan kissed his lips squeaking when he felt himself being tossed upon his bed.

"You're so beautiful." Kendall replied standing above him and removing his flannel shirt and jeans.

Logan writhed upon the bed and beamed, "So are you." He glanced up at his husband's muscular physique and nearly came in his pants. Hockey had done Kendall well.

Kendall winked down at his husband removing his trousers and witnessing a thong underneath. He bit down on his bottom lip flipping Logan upon his stomach as he placed kisses upon his husband's ass.

"Mmmm~" Logan moaned. He felt his trousers being forced off along with his underwear.

"You know what comes next?" He flipped Logan onto his back.

"I think I may have an idea." He retorted.

"Mmmm~" Kendall forced his husband's legs to sit on his shoulders as he bent down to tease his hole with his tongue.

Logan arched his back and cried out, "Ahhhh~" He bit down on his bottom lip, "Fuck~" He hadn't felt this way in along time.

* * *

Brandon caught up to Justin as he walked down the halls of his high school with a guest pass upon his blazer.

Justin spied Brandon walking besides him and stopped his steps, "Oh, hi."

"Hey."

"Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you."

"No problem." Brandon nodded. The teen had been around for only a few days but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable by his presence, "You liking the school?"

"Yeah." Justin beamed.

Brandon chuckled, "It's alright. Compared to your High School mines looks like a motel and yours like a five star hotel."

"You visited my school before?"

"No." Brandon shook his head, "Peyton showed me on his cell phone." He smirked before skipping away.

Justin mouth stood agape. He thought Peyton didn't have a cell phone. If he did then why wouldn't he contact him?

* * *

Jason stood with Peyton and Tank out on the football field. He inhaled deeply, "This is my sanctuary right here."

Peyton rolled his eyes, "So when are you guys leaving?"

"Getting rid of us already Peyt?"

"No." He frowned, "It's what my dad said the other night about not being responsible for you guys."

Jason exhaled, "My dad is sending the copter for me in two days."

"Wow." Tank exclaimed, "What does your dad do?"

Jason frowed his brow before repeating, "He's an accountant."

"And he owns a helicopter?"

Jason shrugged, "It's Manhattan bruh." He laughed it off.

Tank chuckled, "Whatever man."

Peyton snickered before witnessing Justin approaching him quickly, "Something wrong?"

"Yes." Justin glanced into his boyfriend's emerald pools, "You had a cell phone all this time?"

"I..." Peyton opened his lips, "Wait, how'd you know that?"

"Brandon told me." He folded his arms above his chest. He had not noticed it before but he had felt like maybe Brandon had a thing for Peyton.

Peyton shook his head against the wind, "I can explain."

"I'm waiting."

Jason snickered, "Busted."

"Shut up." Peyton groaned towards his best friend. He wrapped his arms around Justin and held him close.

Justin blushed unfolding his arms and placing them around Peyton's shoulders.

"I still have my cell phone but it got disconnected. I still have access to it but I just can't make any calls. Pops was adamant about us not using our cell phones. He only allowed Jess to use her cell phone that's why he changed her number."

Justin frowned, "Why?"

"They could trust Jess."

"And they can't trust you?"

Peyton smirked, "They know that the first thing I would have done everyday was call you." He pecked his boyfriend's lips.

Justin beamed, "So whose phone did you call me on the first time?"

"Brandon's."

Justin rolled his eyes and wiggled his way out of his boyfriend's arms.

"Busted." Jason chuckled.

Tank snickered, "Is this what a gay quarrel looks like?"

"Why are you mad?" Peyton asked.

Justin only pouted.

"I know he likes me."

Justin widened his eyes.

"But I don't like him."

"You told him that?"

"I don't need to. He knows that I am crazy about you."

Justin blushed.

Tank and Jason turned away as Peyton and Justin shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

Kendall climbed up his husband's body keeping his eyes locked with his.

Logan removed his top. He closed down his eyelids when he felt his husband's fingers tweak his nipples. He loved being toyed with and teased. Being pleasured turned him on and right now Kendall was doing all of the right things to him.

The blond beamed at his husband's response. He bent his head down and sucked onto Logan's nipples. He flicked the nipple with his teeth before tasting it with his tongue.

The shorter man arched his back as he kept his husband's head in place. He bit down on his bottom lip and moaned out, "Yeah~"

Kendall continued to the suck on the right nipple until it was hard. He moved to the other swirling his tongue around his husband's chest.

"Ahhh~" Logan breathed out, "More~"

Kendall smiled. He ran his tongue upwards across his husband's neck and chin leading towards his lips. He felt Logan wrapping his legs around his waist and hungrily kissed his lips. He was waiting for ages to do this with his husband. He would be damned if this moment was ruined, because he needed to show Logan how much he loved him.

* * *

Dylan approached Jessica's locker and cleared his throat.

Jessica glanced at the teen boy before her and beamed.

"Your brother is right not to trust me you know."

Jessica shook her head, "He is wrong."

"He was right."

"No he isn't."

Dylan sighed, "Chase has a reputation and so does my father."

"Their reputations does not define who you are." Jessica replied.

Dylan glanced within her gray eyes and smiled, "You willing to be with me knowing how your brother feels about me?"

Jessica nodded, "I am willing with you knowing everything. My brother thinks he knows who you are but he doesn't. I know who you are." She blushed, "I like who you are."

"I like you too." He smiled.

Jessica's head shot up and beamed.

Dylan leaned forward and placed his lips gently upon Jessica's. He had learned how to kiss from his father who had taught him the 'Diamond' method. He released his lips from Jessica's and watched as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Jessica savored his kiss with a smile. She had finally gotten a first kiss and it made her lips tingle with excitement.

"See you at lunch?" Dylan asked.

Jessica reopened her eyelids and nodded.

"Cool." Dylan took her hand within his own and placed a kiss upon it, "I stopped and picked up some vegan brownies before school. I heard they are good. We can share."

"I would love that." She blushed.

Dylan leaned forward and placed a peck upon her cheeks.

Jessica giggled as she watched as he walked away.

* * *

Logan braced himself and relaxed when he felt his husband's dick to the entrance of his ass. He swallowed keeping his eyes locked on Kendall's. He held Kendall's face to his feeling his husband's breath upon his skin.

"It's going to be alright. I know it's been awhile so I will take my time."

Logan kept focused on Kendall, "I want to feel you baby."

"So do I." Kendall kissed his husband's lips while slowly inserting his dick into his ass. He wanted to make sure Logan was indeed ready and relaxed for him.

Logan opened his mouth and moaned out while he felt his husband's lips upon his, "AHHH ~ Fuck~." He felt Kendall's hips come to a halt as his dick was swallowed up in his ass. Logan relaxed familiarizing himself with the feeling of being filled. He felt shock waves explode throughout his body, "Move."

"You sure?"

Logan nodded.

Kendall pecked his lips before moving his hips outward.

"Ahhhh~" Logan's toes curled as he felt Kendall slowly move his hips.

"You ready?"

"Yes~" Logan moaned out.

Kendall moved his hips inward before coming to a halt.

Logan breathed closing down his eyelids.

His husband glanced down at him kissing his eyelids.

Logan reopened them and kissed his husband's lips hungrily.

Kendall moaned moving his hips inwards once more. He started a slow and steady rhythm he knew Logan was familiar with.

"Yeah~" Logan broke the kiss and breathed out. He ran his fingers across his husband's back and kissed his shoulders, "Mmmm~"

Kendall felt his husband moving his hips to meet his thrusts. He tossed his head back when he felt the feeling of his dick being swallowed on every reenter. It drove him wild as he increased his thrusts, "AHHH~" He loved the little tricks Logan did in the bedroom that drove him insane.

Logan worked his ass muscles, swallowing and squeezing his husband's dick as he wiggled his ass against his husband's dick, "You like that~" He replied, "You fucking love this ass~"

The blond breathed out before crushing his lips upon his husband's, "Fuck yes~"

"Then fuck this ass baby~ Fuck my big juicy ass~" Logan moaned.

Kendall held tightly onto his husband's shoulders as he breathed into his skin, "Fuck~" His movements were becoming more erratic as he pounded into Logan. Their skin slapped together and their breathing was hoarse. He knew neither of them could have lasted much longer but he wanted to wait it out. He pulled himself out of his husband before Logan could have collapsed from an orgasm.

Logan whined before moaning when he felt his husband's dick slam back into his ass, "Make me cum baby~"

Kendall moaned, "AHHHH~" He closed down his eyelids trying to suppress his orgasm. He pulled out his dick again taking a deep breath before slamming his dick back into his husband's ass.

"Don't tease me baby~" Logan whined.

Kendall hummed before speeding up his thrusts. He kissed his husband's lips before feeling Logan bite down on his lips when he met an explosive orgasm.

"Oh, shit~" Logan's body shook, "Oh, fuck~" He felt another orgasm shot through his body, "Oh, damn it~" He cried as his toes curled and he came all over his husband's chest.

"AHHHH~" Kendall panted when his body shook sending his cum all in his husband's ass. He moaned as he milked his dick before collapsing on top of the love of his life.

"Great!" Was all Logan could express before his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

Logan entered his mother's kitchen dressed in his husband's flannel shirt. He turned on his heels and pressed his back to the counter glancing upwards into his husband's eyes.

"Ready for round two." He wrapped Logan within his arms.

Logan moaned, "I am still getting off the high from round one." He felt Kendall lifting him by his hips and sitting him upon the surface of the counter top. He winced slightly still feeling the feeling of his husband's dick up his ass.

"Did I hurt you?"

Logan shook his head, "No, I love this feeling." He spread his legs allowing Kendall to fall in between them.

The blond smirked grabbing gently on his husband's hips and guiding them towards the edge. He pulled Logan's lips within his own wanting to feel the smaller man on his tongue one last time.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and moaned before feeling the absence of his husband's lips and the door bell ringing over their shoulders.

The blond groaned. He glanced down at the sweat pants he wore to the over-sized shirt his husband wore, "Stay right here."

Logan nodded.

"I would be right back."

"You better."

Kendall pulled onto his husband's lips before walking towards the front door. He opened the door in aggravation, "Yes."

"Is this a bad time?" Tate glanced at the bare chested blond standing before him.

Kendall focused his eyes upon the blond before him, "Have we met?"

"Yeah, but were not formally introduced." Tate chuckled, "I am Dr. Tate Green." He extended his hand.

Kendall folded his arms above his chest.

Tate retracted his hand, "Um...okay. Is Logan home?"

"Yes he is."

Tate cleared his throat.

"Who is at the door honey? I am tired of waiting." Logan stumbled to his husband's side before witnessing his friend before him, "Tate? What are you doing here?"

Tate glanced down Logan's bare legs and smirked.

Kendall growled as he watched the man's eyes upon his husband.

Tate diverted his eyes to Kendall, "Your mother invited me to lunch."

"Well, my mother is not home." He replied before witnessing his mother's car pull up in the driveway.

"Now she is." Tate smiled.

Kendall rolled his eyes before walking towards Joanna to help her with her groceries.

Logan stood before Tate trying his hardest to hide his legs.

"Oh, Tate I am sorry I am running late." Joanna pulled him into a hug.

"Rain check?" Tate asked.

"Oh, heavens no. I will have our lunch ready in ten." She entered her front door to witness her son, "Put some clothes on honey."

Kendall entered through the front door and winked at his husband.

Logan rolled his eyes as he made his way upstairs.

Tate entered the front door leaning his head to one side as he witnessed Logan climb the staircase. He licked his lips before entering into the kitchen.

* * *

Tate cut through his lean steak while witnessing Kendall sitting before him eating a salad.

Kendall had taken a shower and dressed in something more appropriate. He wore a pair of black chaps and a checkered green top. He sat before Tate not knowing anything about the man besides that he was Logan's ex-boyfriend. He had heard about him briefly from Logan during College. From what his husband had told him he had came to the conclusion that Tate was more into his career than being with Logan. Now that they were both older he felt that the other man might have seen his mistake, but it was too late for that.

Logan had helped his mother prepare their lunch after he had showered and wore a pair of white shorts he knew his husband had loved and a salmon shirt. He was embarrassed by the intrusion but later welcomed it thinking that this lunch could do them some good. His mother had shared with him that Tate was looking to get him back, and she was all for it. But after Kendall's return and she was explained the situation she wanted to invite him over so that he could see that Logan was off the market. Logan was thankful for that but he hated when his parent's chose to meddle in his life.

Logan entered the backyard and sat next to his husband as they all sat by the pool while the sun's rays warmed them up.

Logan sipped on a glass of freshly made lemonade made from freshly squeezed lemons.

Joanna appeared from the house with her hands holding a dish of pasta. She placed the dish on the table, "Kendall, Logan told me what you liked so I made your favorite." Joanna settled besides Tate and served herself a plate of risotto with Salmon that sat before her in a few dishes.

Kendall beamed at his husband, "Thanks babe."

"No problem." He placed his glass before him. With a smile he cut into his salmon.

"What is it?" Tate asked.

"Tex Mex Spaghetti squash with black bean guacamole." Kendall beamed, "It's delicious."

Tate winced, "Didn't know you were a vegan."

"Yeah." He finished up his salad before serving some of the spaghetti squash onto his plate.

"What about you Logan, are you vegan as well?"

Logan shook his head, "No, I am a vegetarian." He chuckled, "I like the organic way of living. Jessica is the only one of my kids who is vegan. I just feed the others organic products that were produced on organic farms like the caged free organic eggs, and the organic chicken and turkey."

Tate glanced down at his steak, "So you don't eat red meat?"

Logan shook his head, "It's okay if you eat it. I just stay away from that stuff and I don't feed it to our kids."

"Oh." Tate nodded. He turned to Kendall, "Logan told me you play hockey." He placed down his fork and folded his arms above his chest, "You any good?"

Kendall grinned, "You're asking if I'm any good?"

Logan chuckled.

"I play professionally."

"Oh yeah?"

Joanna nodded, "New York Rangers."

Tate's eyes widened, "Wow!"

"Yeah, he is the best and highest paid player on the team." Joanna gushed over her son-in-law.

Tate felt embarrassed and as if he was second best now, "That's great."

"Sure is."

Tate watched as Logan's eyes sparkled at his husband and felt a little uncomfortable. He placed his wine glass to his lips moaning when he tasted the sweetness on his tongue.

Logan polished off his Avocado Risotto with a side of lime grass Salmon. He turned to his mother, "This was good mom."

"Thanks sweetie." She took a few more bites of her salmon.

"Yeah, thanks Joanna." Tate burped. "That was great. I don't know how you could have made such a great meal in ten minutes."

Logan whispered towards Tate, "She had everything prepped from the night before."

Joanna nodded, "I love to cook and I have passed that onto my son."

Tate grinned, "Sounds like a great husband to me."

Kendall turned his eyes to Tate and nodded, "He sure is."

* * *

Kendall stood outside his husband's rented SUV and watched as Logan walked towards him hand and hand with Liam as the bell rang.

Liam jumped into the backseat and removed his backpack.

Logan entered the passenger side of the SUV, "How was school babe?"

Liam smiled, "It was good."

"Great." Logan handed him a few wipes for his hand, "I made you a sandwich."

Liam took the plastic container from his pops and kissed his cheek.

Kendall exhaled deeply before witnessing his children exit the school. He saw Peyton holding hands with Justin, while Jason walked a few steps behind. His eyes searched for Jessica who was walking closely with Dylan. He coughed out, "Where is Pat?"

"Right here dad." Patrick rolled on his skateboard towards his dad's feet.

"Patrick Knight!" Logan started.

"I am fine pops." Patrick jumped off his board.

"Isn't your ankle still sprained?"

"Yeah, but I can still board." Patrick argued.

Logan groaned, "I can't with these kids Kendall."

Kendall chuckled before turning to his daughter who hugged him. He kissed her forehead, "How you doing babe?"

"I'm fine dad." She released him and turned towards Dylan.

Dylan nodded towards Kendall nervously, "Hello, sir."

"Hello." Kendall shot him a glare that made the teen shake in his shoes.

Dylan was about to give Jessica a hug but decided against it when he noticed two sets of emerald eyes and a pair of brown eyes glaring back at him. He only waved, "I guess I would see you later Jess."

Jessica waved while watching Dylan walk away. She groaned as she climbed into the backseat, "This is so unfair pops."

"What is?" Logan gave her his full attention.

"Dad, Peyton and Patrick are scaring away the only boy who has shown any interest in me."

Logan chuckled as he watched his husband climb into the driver's seat.

"This is not funny. He may never want to speak to me again ever." She folded her arms above her chest with a pout.

"Thank God for that." Kendall chuckled before feeling a hand hit him across his chest, "Ouch."

"Be nice. Besides this boy is alright."

Patrick grumbled, "That guy clearly spends too much time on his hair. You don't need him."

Jessica scuffed.

Peyton rolled his eyes as he sat Justin on his lap, "That guy is bad news pops."

Justin blushed.

"No, he isn't. He is not like his brother Peyt." Jessica defended Dylan.

"Sure he isn't." He replied sarcastically.

Kendall adjusted his rare view mirror when all of his children were in the SUV. He rolled his eyes, "Justin please take a seat that is not on my son's lap."

Justin swallowed, "I'm sorry."

Peyton smirked.

Logan glanced back at his son, "Peyt, what did your dad and I tell you about self control?"

Peyton placed a lollipop between his lips and folded his arms above his chest.

* * *

**REVIEW! Tell me how you liked this chapter. I really want to know before I move forward. Did you like the power couples in this episode? Do you think this is too good to be true and that something bad is about to happen?**


	21. The spinning wheel

**Okay peeps here is another chapter :)**

**I updated two chapters of my other story in one night. Check it out!**

**Don't look for me to update two chapters of this in one night because that was a one time thing ;P**

**Anyway,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Justin sat next to Peyton upon the carpeted floor in Peyton's grandmother's family room watching the big screen. Logan had rented a movie on Netflix that they were now engrossed in. Justin placed his hand in a bowl of kettle corn that sat between them and blushed when he felt Peyton's hand upon his. He felt a spark shoot through his body and wondered if his boyfriend had felt the same thing. He quickly removed his hand and blushed.

Peyton glanced down at Justin as their hands touched. He felt a little spark move through his body that made him feel warm all over. He witnessed as Justin's cheeks blushed pink and loved how he was making the younger boy react. He thought it was really cute and endearing. Peyton turned to him and placed his chin within his hand.

Justin glanced into green pools when he felt his chin being gently forced upwards. He licked his lips before feeling soft lips upon his. He sighed in relief feeling the warm lips of his boyfriend gliding across his lips. He raised his hand to hold the hand that was on his chin. He wanted to connect with his boyfriend.

Peyton sped up the movements of his lips tasting Justin's mouth with his tongue. It was the sweetest taste he had ever tasted. His mouth favored of the sweetness of the kettle corn and a favor that resembled chocolate. He wanted more. Justin's taste was bringing him over the edge. He moaned.

The shorter teen's eyelids fluttered closed. He placed a hand at the back of his boyfriend's head. He felt as Peyton broke the kiss a little and breathed for the first time since their lips had been connected. He felt lips back on his and allowed Peyton's tongue to explore his mouth.

A sound in the distance forced Peyton to break the connection of his lips from his boyfriend's.

Justin reopened his eyelids and panted.

Peyton bit down on his bottom lip and exhaled deeply.

"Wow!" Justin replied softly.

"Yeah." Peyton searched Justin's blue pools. His dads were right. His hormones were bouncing out of control now that he was at this age. He now understood why some boys in his age group back at school were crazy over sex. They were giving into their desires. Peyton didn't want to do the same though. He didn't want to lose Justin because of how he was feeling deep inside. Besides, he had really liked Justin and didn't want to do anything to tarnish that relationship.

Justin blushed as he turned towards the flat screen.

"I am willing to take it slow if you need me to."

Justin was taken off guard by what Peyton had said, "What?"

Peyton groaned, "My dads told me that I need to practice self control."

"Why?" Justin widened his eyes. He noticed the look Peyton was giving him and nodded, "Oh."

"It just happened." Peyton tried to defend himself.

Justin bowed his head with a giggle, "It's cool."

"I will not do anything that you don't want me to." Peyton winked down at him.

Justin's head shot up and blushed, "Okay."

"That was why Terry and I broke up."

"Why?"

"He wanted to have sex my freshman year and I wasn't ready yet."

"Oh."

"He cheated on me."

"That's why you broke up?"

Peyton nodded, "I was really hurt by it. I don't want that to happen to us."

Justin nodded, "So, while I was away did you have feelings for Brandon?"

Peyton was caught off guard by the question, "What?"

Justin hated himself for asking the question. He just needed to know so he could put his heart at ease especially since he would have to be leaving his boyfriend again soon.

"I guess I was confused."

The blue eyed teen folded his arms above his chest, "About what?"

Peyton shrugged, "He was always flirting with me. My dad said that flirting could get a guy all rallied up. And it awakens certain stuff inside."

"So he was making you..."

"Heat up." Peyton admitted.

Justin bowed his head, "Do I make you...um heat up?"

Peyton smiled down at his boyfriend's innocence, "You make me heat up in a different way."

"Which way?" His head shot up.

"The way that makes me want to kiss you every time I see you. The way that wants me to pull you close." He kissed Justin's cheek.

Justin closed down his eyelids as he felt warm lips upon his cheek, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Peyton admitted.

"Sorry if I sound insecure I am just..." He reopened his eyelids.

"It's fine."

Justin exhaled, "Good. I know you said he likes you. I don't want him putting his hands on you."

Peyton chuckled, "That's your job."

Justin giggled.

* * *

Kendall held onto Logan's hand as they shared a night to themselves.

Logan had already put Liam to bed. Joanna was keeping an eye on Justin and Peyton as they watched a movie together. Jessica and Patrick were keeping themselves and Jason occupied until it was time for bed so Logan and Kendall could spend some time alone.

They walked by the hockey stadium and Kendall sighed deeply.

"It's okay babe."

"I really wanted to play."

"It's not safe for you."

Kendall nodded keeping his eyes upon the stadium. He walked into a hard body and growled.

"Watch it man."

Kendall turned his eyes towards the body before smiling, "What's up push?"

The Pusher giggled. He gave Logan a kiss on the cheek before embracing his team mate, "Where did you go?"

Kendall chuckled, "Around."

"Coaches said you quit."

Kendall shook his head, "I was getting a little heat. I had to leave the city."

The Pusher frowned, "This has anything to do with the money being laundered?" He swallowed.

Kendall widened his eyes in fear, "How did you know that?"

"One of the coaches approached me during the start of pre-season. He wanted to know if I wanted to make some extra cash because he needed some extra muscle."

"So what did you do?" Logan questioned as he held tightly to his husband.

"I turned him down." The Pusher stated plainly, "I didn't know what was going on, but then I got suspicious when I saw those new teammates. I thought the coaches had hired them."

Kendall nodded, "I get it."

"One even picked a fight with me."

"You thought they were targeting you because they thought you might have said something."

The Pusher nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Season almost starts. I always travel ahead of the team."

"How is the team?"

"Not worth a damn without you Kendall."

"I know. I want to play so bad."

"Then why aren't you?"

Kendall glanced down at his husband.

Logan met emerald pools. He shook his head, "You are not going to pin this one on me."

Kendall sighed, "The same operation our coaches wanted you to be apart of; I stumbled on their little organization by chance. They wanted to kill me after last season's win because of what I saw."

The Pusher nodded.

"I had to run. I have only just came back."

Logan hugged his arms around his husband's waist, "And he is not running away anymore. He will not be playing. Sorry Push."

"I understand."

Kendall smiled, "Yeah."

"So how are they going to work your way out of your contract?"

Kendall shrugged.

"You are officially still apart of the team." The Pusher stated.

Kendall nodded, "I am."

"So why don't you play opening game? You can sit the rest of the season out."

"It's not safe Kendall." Logan replied, "I can't lose you."

* * *

Justin entered his bedroom and tossed his suitcase upon his bed. He yawned feeling exhausted from the many hours he was sitting in the helicopter before arriving back to Manhattan. He had hated leaving Peyton again but he had no other choice. He had missed too much time in school and he needed to get back because he knew he had some explaining to do to his uncle.

"So where were you?" Jennifer entered her cousin's bedroom in question. Justin had expressed to her dad that he was going to see his parents but Justin had spent over the allotted time he had stated initially and Justin's parents had disclosed a few days ago that they hadn't even seen the teen. Jennifer's father had gone into a panic but quickly was put at ease by Jason's father who had explained that was safe. He still was in a panic because he did not know where his nephew could have ran off to. When Jennifer and her dad had gotten a call that Justin was at the airport they were ready to grill him but he was withdrawn and was not ready to answer any questions just yet. Jennifer; however was not taking no for an answer she was going to get down to what he was hiding.

"Not now Jenn."

"Then when?"

Justin unpacked his clothes, "I am not ready yet."

"You disappeared for nearly two weeks."

"So?"

"We called your parents. Your mother said she hadn't even heard from you."

Justin swallowed harshly at the mention of his parents. He turned to glare into his cousin's eyes, "Why don't we just discuss this later?"

"I don't think..."

"Please?" He begged.

Jennifer nodded before leaving his bedroom.

Justin sat upon his bed and began to cry. He placed his head in the palm of his hands and allowed his tears to fall aggressively down his cheeks.

* * *

Jason walked through the halls of his high school and hi-fived Cory who was standing at his locker.

"I missed you bro." Cory stated giving Jason a half hug.

"Back at you man."

"How is Peyt?" Cory whispered.

"He's cool man."

Cory nodded.

"Heard anything from your mom?"

Cory shook his head, "I did overhear a conversation between my grandfather and that Morty guy."

"I would have my dad look into it."

"Cool." Cory replied before getting a glare from Terry as he passed them by within the hall. He grumbled under his breath before following Jason towards their next class.

* * *

Jo stood before an abandoned warehouse on the shipping docks within Miami. She groaned as she witnessed her men escape the building empty handed.

"Nothing is in there." One replied.

"Clean as a whistle." Another replied.

Jo took out her cell phone and aggressively pressed the keys, "Yeah, dad. It was a trick. Find out from your CIA friend where they are really hiding."

* * *

"Miami was a diversion." Joe growled as he stood before Morty within his office, "My team is leaving for Minnesota in a few days I don't need this kind of disappointment."

Morty arched his brow. Realization had just hit him. He was playing this game all wrong. He was playing his game but he wasn't playing his grandson's game. He hadn't even thought about Minnesota since his men had been so unsuccessful finding anything. Something; however, was nagging at him to try again. He smiled before questioning, "Didn't you say one of your team members traveled ahead of the team?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Give them a call." Morty placed a cigar between his lips, "And tell your daughter to meet us in Minnesota where we both can get what we want."

* * *

Justin sat before Jason and Cory within the lunch room, "You heard anything yet?"

Jason glanced within the hopeful blue eyes that sat before him. He shook his head slowly, "I sent my dad a text."

Justin pouted, "I hate having to leave him."

"It's going to be fine." Cory recited, "Peyton really likes you."

"I just hate having to be so far away from him especially knowing his circumstance."

Cory nodded before feeling a buzz at his side. He took out his cell phone and read the text, "It is my mom." He frowned, "She is coming back to the city. She says she has a job to do in Minnesota so she would be gone before I come home from school."

Justin facial expression dropped, "What does that mean?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know."

"Please tell me they don't know about Peyton's family being in Minnesota?" Justin asked.

Terry approached their table with his mouth agape, "Peyton is where?"

Justin shot the other teen a glare, "Do you ever mind your own business?"

Terry was about to open his lips before he heard laughter coming from both Jason and Cory. He had felt embarrassed for some reason but he tried to shake it off, "Didn't know you had a back bone?"

"Didn't know you were such a nosy slut." Justin refuted.

"Oh snap." Jason yelled out as he bit onto his fist to prevent him from laughing out loud.

Cory chuckled loudly not being able to control his laughter.

Terry glared towards the younger teen who had seemed to challenge him with a glare. He finally turned away with a huff.

"I hate that guy." Justin let out.

"We do too." Justin snickered.

Cory held onto his stomach as he continued to ball over in laughter.

Justin smiled as he let out a light laughter feeling good to just laugh since he had left his boyfriend behind.

* * *

Hank placed a file within Camille's hand as they sat within a remote location within Union Square park away from prying eyes. All of the pieces were moving so Hank needed them to meet so he could discuss their next move. It was great that he got his son and his friend out of Minnesota but now he had to work to get Kendall and his family out. Morty and Joe had probably caught onto the game they were playing so they needed to plan ahead on their next move.

Camille took the file and read it with widened eyes.

"Someone has infiltrated our intel."

"What does that mean?"

"That means we have a mole within our organization."

"Does that set us back?"

"Briefly." He replied glancing over his shoulders at two other members of his CIA team stood stealthy away from the pair, "We are turning our organization upside down looking for the mole."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"We do." He stated, "But we have to be certain. My son has told me that his friend's mother Jo Taylor-Mahone has left Miami and is headed for Minnesota."

"You think this is bad news for us?"

"I think two things. Firstly, I think that maybe she is maybe on her way to Minnesota because the hockey season is opening or Secondly, she has realized that she had been double crossed and is grasping at straws now."

"But Morty is working with Joe and the last time he was looking for Kendall he did sent his men to Minnesota looking for him."

Hank nodded, "I can't move right now."

Camille sighed, "Neither can I. Captain is running an investigation on me."

"Why?"

Camille shrugged.

"He is trying to distract you." Hank retorted, "Keep your head up and stay alert. If my suspicions are correct Morty probably is putting the pieces together and is going to go to Minnesota to hurt Kendall and his family."

"I know but I can't stop this investigation." She sighed, "How are we going to get Kendall and his family to safety?"

"You let me worry about that." He stated, "You just hang tight. I would figure it all out."

* * *

Logan yawned as he laid within his husband's arms. He got comfortable lying upon his chest as his eyes fluttered closed.

Kendall placed a protective arm around Logan's waist as he pulled him into his body as they drifted off to sleep within their bedroom. He felt his eyes getting heavy and began to close them down slowly before hearing the beep of his cell phone that sat upon the side table by their bed.

Logan's head shot up, "Who is it?"

Kendall shrugged as he answered the call, "Hello?"

Logan listened to the drizzy voice of his husband and it rocked him back to sleep soundly. The voice had sounded soothing to him and he only drifted off to sleep once more.

Kendall's eyes shot open as he heard the person over the other end of his cell phone. He carefully rose from the bed as so he could not to wake his husband. He was only going to be out for a few hours so he needed to make this quick. He rested a pillow in his place. Kendall ended his call and placed a kiss upon his husband's forehead. He sighed before dressing in a pair of trousers and placing a jacket over his shoulders before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

The Pusher stood before the team's owner and swallowed harshly.

"Tell me everything." Joe demanded.

The Pusher sat upon a chair and glanced towards Joe in fright. Both of his shoulders were being forced down by his bodyguards which had put him in great discomfort.

Morty grinned as he glanced at the man, "You will only make this harder on yourself."

"Speak!" Joe shouted.

* * *

Logan awakened, "Hey baby." He kissed the pillow before opening his eyelids. He glanced around his bedroom, "Baby?" He got out of bed and made his way downstairs.

Patrick opened his grandmother's refrigerator and took out a small juice box. His eyes settled upon Logan, "Morning Pops, where is dad?"

Logan rubbed his eyes, "That is what I want to know."

Peyton toyed with his food in the corner not listening in to the conversation that was happening around them.

Jessica eyes widened, "Where is he?"

Logan shrugged, "I woke up and he was gone."

Joanna stood before the range stove and sighed. She saw the sorrow within her son's eyes and approached him pulling him within his arms, "He would not leave you sweetheart."

"I believe that." Logan nodded.

"You believe what?" Henderson questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

Logan kept his lips pinned.

"Kendall has left during the night." She pushed Logan gently out of her arms to kiss her husband's lips.

"Mom!" Logan whined.

"What?" She shrugged.

Liam tugged onto his father's shirt, "Where did daddy go?"

Logan sighed. He didn't know what was going on around him. He hadn't remembered much of anything last night besides the fact that he was tired and drifted off to sleep.

"Where would he have gone?" Henderson questioned.

Logan was about to open his lips before closing them once more when he heard the ringing of his mother's home phone.

Joanna answered the telephone before shouting towards her son, "It's for you."

"Is it Kendall?"

Joanna shook her head before handing her son the telephone.

"Hello?" He was trying to be optimistic. He sighed, "It's Katie." He told his parents who was searching his eyes for answers, "She called Kendall last night because David had gone missing."

Joanna gasped, "By whom?"

"I don't know." He held his hand over his chest "I only hope my husband is safe."

* * *

Kendall felt a black cloth being forced from his head. He tried to focus his eyes upon the two figures before him.

"Hello son." Morty grinned wickedly towards Kendall before turning to witness his unconscious brother. Morty and Joe were standing together on the rink within the hockey stadium. Morty glared towards Kendall and his brother who he had tied to a chair.

Kendall felt himself being bonded to a chair and tried to escape.

"What's the rush?" Joe questioned, "You wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time." He chuckled.

Morty approached him and slapped his palm across his grandson's face.

Kendall felt the sting of Morty's golden rings upon his cheek and cracked his jaw, "Is that all you got?"

Morty spat upon Kendall's face before punching him within his nuts.

Kendall bore over in pain, "Son of a b..bitch." He groaned.

"Same to you. You know you made me look like a fool. People thought I was becoming soft." He growled, "You fucking owe me money."

"You can't kill me because then what would that prove?" He groaned, "My husband isn't going to give you shit if you kill me." He smirked.

"Oh." Morty pulled a cigar from his jacket and lit it, "I have something for your faggot husband's ass. Or should I say someone." He chuckled, "He is going to get lonely and my fucking nephew Dak is the right fucker for him. Why would I kill him knowing he would be miserable for the rest of his life. The bitch would just off himself." He chuckled.

Joe joined in with laughter.

Kendall snarled as he tried to break free of his bonds.

"Shut the fuck up." Joe spat towards Kendall, "You're not going anywhere but Hell." He snorted, "Now pay my friend what you owe him before we kill the both of you."

"Wait." Morty started, "How about we save his bitch ass for the last. I want you to watch as I make his family suffer. I want you to feel the pain."

"Why?"

"It was just how the fucking bitch Jessica caused me pain." He growled, "I promised that her family would pay. Especially my fucking brother." He spat as he glanced at him in disgust.

David was sitting upon a chair next to Kendall's with his head down. He was unresponsive and wore a few bruises upon his arms and face.

"Why do you hate David so much? Is it because he is the biological son to the Schmidt fortune and you are just a bastard who was promised nothing?" Kendall snickered, "You're a fucking bitch who is just mad he got nothing. You are so fucking insecure Morty, nobody wanted you Jessica included and now that is making you sad."

Morty growled, "I have everything."

"That you stole from David." Kendall replied, "Pussy."

Morty balled his fist and pushed his grandson repeatedly in his jaw as he chanted, "He doesn't deserve it. He deserves none of it."

Kendall groaned in pain.

Morty stopped his fists.

"So you took it away form him?" He panted.

Joe intercepted their conversation. He pulled a gun from his trousers and cocked it, " Enough with the mind games. You both are going to die."

* * *

Joanna opened her front door after she heard it sound. She smiled towards a blonde standing behind it and questioned, "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Mr. Logan Mitchell?" Jo recited.

"In regards to what?"

"Oh, I am his agent's new assistant."

"Oh." Joanna stepped aside, "Come in. Logan is in the back. The kids all stayed in today because they are worried about their dad."

Jo smirked, "Excellent."

* * *

Logan sat by the parent's pool with him and his kids lounging upon the hammock that swung between two large trees that provided them shade. He ran his hands smoothly over his daughter's hair as she rested her head upon his chest. Peyton was laying upon Logan's shoulders while Liam and Patrick were laying on either side of his stomach. They had all not heard anything from Kendall which had sent them all in a panic, and by instinct Logan had refused to let his children leave his side because he didn't know all of the variables yet. He needed answers before he could trust his children out of his sight again.

* * *

**Review!**


	22. It all goes to black

**Thanks again for the reviews and to Zeus6257 who has favorited and followed this story :). Warms my heart up when people are loving this story. **

**Tell me your thoughts :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan couldn't remember anything that had happened. They had taken the form of shapes before his eyes. It felt like a dream, a haze. It had happened too swiftly for him to remember anything. He had only remembered Peyton getting up from his shoulder and escaping the hammock pulling the rest of his family up with him. Peyton had just warned everyone to trust him. Logan had tried to run with Liam within his arms. He only saw a blonde woman enter his mother's backyard and fell into a hard body. He remembered struggling before his mouth and nose were covered and it all going black. Logan remembered the shouts and screams of his children. He tried to fight it but it was too strong for his body. He just laid on the lawn half dead.

* * *

Peyton woke up with a start. He breathed out deeply before adjusting his eyes in the darkness.

Patrick opened his eyelids and screamed. He was frightened. He had remembered what had ocurred when his eyes were once opened. He witnessed his pops being held down by a giant who wore all back. He glanced down at his hands and feet which were tied by rope. Patrick's eyes raced around the basement that he had appeared to be within and screamed.

"Shh." Peyton whispered at his brother who sat beside him.

Liam stirred. He felt water upon his feet and got up. He glanced into his brother's emerald pools and began to cry, "Where is my poppy?"

Jessica tried to wiggle herself from the rope that were tightly around her wrists and ankles.

"I don't know Liam." Peyton breathed out. He checked his environment and noticed that they were behind a water heater. The water heater must have weighed a ton because it was huge and singing. The water was dripping at their feet unexpectedly.

Patrick noticed the dial of the water heater and frowned, "Why is the pointer to red?"

Jessica eyes widened, "The heater is about to burst." She witnessed the puddle of water that had settled at their feet.

"Where are we?" Liam questioned.

Peyton glanced around before nudging at his sister's shoulders. He had to get them to safety the best way he could because they had to find their pops.

Jessica arched her brow towards her big brother.

"Try and slide sideways so we don't possibly die when this thing bursts."

She nodded attempting to slide sideways on her hips. It was very uncomfortable but she was making good progress.

Liam was next. He slide his little hips across the cold cement floor slowly trying his hardest to do what his big brother had instructed him to do.

* * *

Logan's eyes opened slowly before he closed them down once more. He reopened them glancing up at the ceiling fan that spun above him. Wrinkles appeared upon his forehead because he had not remembered the ceiling. He panicked. All that had transpired earlier had re-entered his memory. He tried to sit up but was shut back down. He pulled at his wrists, that were tied by strong rope to the head of the bad and his feet that were tied by even stronger rope to the tail of the bed. He felt like a prisoner and he didn't even know where he was.

"No, need to struggle. I have you protected."

Logan felt tears come to his eyes as he heard the familiar voice.

"You know Kendall is not good for you." The voice appeared above Logan.

"How could you?"

"That's easy." Dak smirked, "I wanted you. I still do." He ran a gentle hand down Logan's chest.

Logan tried to wiggle away from his hand.

"He doesn't. You chose him." Dak shouted, "Then you double-crossed me. You lied to me." He cried, "You know how long I had to spend in that jail cell in Atlanta?"

"I don't know. Tell me."

Dak grinned, "You were always so considerate." He glanced down into his prey's frightened eyes.

"Where are my kids?"

The brunet let out a menacing chuckle, "Oh, they are safe, but not for long."

Logan pulled at the ropes not caring that it might burn his skin, "Where the fuck are they?"

Dak only blinked with pinned lips.

* * *

Jo stood before her father and Morty as they sat within the booth above the rink, "We found Logan and the kids. Dak has them."

"Excellent." Morty smirked. He ascended his hips from his seat and left the booth.

Joe glanced up at his daughter, "You did well baby."

"Thanks daddy." She kissed his cheek, "I have to check on Cory."

Joe rolled his eyes, "That kid practically raised himself."

"That's what I am afraid of. I don't want him to think that I am a bad mom." She sighed.

"Whatever." Joe snickered as he left the room.

Jo took out her cell phone and called her son.

* * *

Cory sat with Jason within his living room while the CIA searched his family's condo. They had been searched since he had arrived from school. He did not know what they were searching for or what they could possibly find. He sighed and turned to his best friend.

"It's going to be fine bruh." Jason tried to relax his anxieties.

"We still don't know where Peyton's dad is."

"My dad will find him."

"My mom said she went to Minnesota. What if she went there to kill Peyton and his family?"

Jason's heart stopped. He didn't want to think those things about his best friend even though he had known that it would be a possibility. His father had advised him that it would be alright and he was going to believe that because his father had never let him down or anyone else for that matter down before.

"I mean..."

"Stop it." Jason started, "They would be fine. The Peyton I know is a fighter. He isn't going to take this laying down. He and his family are going to be cool." He exhaled deeply trying his best to sooth his friend while trying to sooth himself with his words.

Cory nodded before hearing his cell phone vibrate upon the coffee table before them.

Hank appeared by the teens side and nodded towards Cory, "Answer it and put it on speaker."

Cory nodded meekly before answering his cell phone. He pinned his lips and breathed softly trying not to blow it, "Mom?"

"Hey baby." Jo breathed, "We should be home shortly from Minnesota."

"Doesn't the season start tonight?"

Jo's words caught in her throat. She glanced down at the rink at Kendall and David still tied to the chair and mumbled something under her breath, "How could we be so stupid."

"Who is being stupid mom?"

Jo shook her head against the wind and raced down to the rink. She approached her father and replied, "You do know the the season opens in a few hours right?"

Morty chuckled, "We would kill them before then."

Cory eyes widened as he was about to open his lips.

Hank shook his head and mouthed, "No." He inclined his ears to what the pair over the phone were saying because clearly Jo had not realized that she had not ended her call.

Joe was about to open his lips when he diverted his eyes to his daughter's cell phone clinched tightly within the palm of her hand, "Who are you talking to?"

Hank whispered towards the teen, "End the call now."

Cory frantically did as he was told.

Jason exhaled, "What now?"

Hank's glance fell on the teens before he left their side and assembled his team that were present.

"What does that mean?" Cory questioned Jason.

"It means we would need clearance before talking to my dad about his plans."

"Great."

* * *

Jo raised her cell phone and frowned when she had witnessed her call with Cory disappeared from her screen, "I was talking with Cory."

"Your son?" Morty growled, "Did he hear what was discussed?"

Jo shook her head frantically against the wind, "I ended the call before I came down here."

Morty eyed her suspiciously before turning towards his shivering grandson, "Is the weather too cold for you fag?"

Kendall groaned, "Fuck you."

Morty chuckled. He turned to witness his brother stirring with an evil scowl upon his lips.

David glanced to his right and witnessed Kendall tied to a chair upon an ice rink before he glanced down at himself in the same state.

"Comfortable?"

David met his brother's glare, "You son of a bitch."

"That bitch is our mother."

"That bitch killed my father."

"He deserved it. He put his hands on her."

"No!" David sounded, "She wanted his money." He had remembered it happening before his eyes. He was fifteen and his brother was eighteen. He remembered his parent's arguing about his inheritance. His father was going to give him everything because he had found out that he was his biological son through tests he had run after he found out that Morty blood and his blood weren't a match. David's father was about to leave his wife with his only son. David was promised everything. Then it all went black. When David and his father were leaving through the night that was when it happened. He was shot. David was hit unconscious. He had his suspicions but he was young then. He never really knew his mother's and half brother's evil intentions until he got older and his brother tried to kill him. He always knew he was a son of a bitch.

"And she never got it."

"You killed your own mother?" Kendall spat.

"Bitch deserved it." Morty sucked on his cigar.

"Keep smoking bitch. There is a place in hell reserved for you."

David chuckled.

"Along with your bitch faggot ass." Joe sounded.

Jo smirked down at Kendall, "Would you like to know where you family is right now?"

Kendall glared at her.

"Dak has a great plan to kill your kids and sleep with your husband." Jo applauded, "I think he takes after his uncle. Great leadership. So you are going to shut the fuck up while we get rid of the both of you."

Kendall growled within his seat. He held his glare on the three standing before him. He was ready to tear them apart limb from limb for hurting his family. He felt tears weld up within his eyes as he thought about his kids. All he wanted to do was keep them safe but he walked them right into a trap. He hated himself for that because he didn't know when it was going to end.

* * *

"Okay, we are safe." Peyton breathed out as they rested their hips on the other side of the basement.

Jessica witnessed as the water heater whistled. She threw her body over Liam's when the water heater had exploded.

Liam screamed in terror.

Peyton threw his body over Patrick's when water began flying everywhere.

Patrick closed down his eyelids and cried.

* * *

Logan felt the weight of Dak's body upon him. He tried to wiggle from underneath him but his bonds kept him in place.

"Don't fight it." Dak recited. He placed his hand upon the rope that was around Logan's wrists and began to loose them, "You want it don't you?"

Logan shook his head frantically against the wind.

"I know you do. I want to give it to you." His voice was deep and menacing. He bit at Logan's neck.

Logan cried out, "Please don't do this." He felt his wrists being freed and pinned his lips wanting Dak to go all the way.

"Oh, I will." He glanced down into Logan's beautiful brown eyes, "After I am done with you I would make you..." His words were stuck in his throat when he heard a knock sound at his door. He groaned angrily while getting up from Logan's body.

Logan sighed in relief. He watched the other man left the room and pulled his wrists from the rope aggressively.

* * *

A floor manager appeared behind Dak's apartment door, "We are evacuating the building because the water heater has broken."

Dak smiled before placing a frown upon his lips, "But that is in the basement no one is going to get hurt."

"We understand sir but allot of tenants require the hot water option. We are only evacuating the building for a few hours."

Dak nodded.

"You have anyone else in here with you?"

Dak witnessed the other man trying to enter his apartment and stopped him.

* * *

Logan heard muffled voices in the distance and worked frantically on untying his ankles. He had slipped the ropes off of his wrists and now he was trying to escape but Dak was scary crazy. He had to find his kids but there was no telling where Dak could have hid them. He needed to find them and protect them. He freed his feet and jumped from the bed slowly. He glanced around the room and picked up the side table lamp. He waited for Dak to reenter.

Dak reentered his bedroom with wide eyes when he noticed Logan had left the bed. He grumbled under this lips, "I should have never loosened his ropes. Or maybe he is playing a little game with me." He chuckled, "Are you playing a game?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, it's called..." He came up behind Dak and hit him hard upon his head knocking the other man out. He sighed before leaving the man's apartment and evacuating the building. He entered the sidewalk and witnessed Camillie approaching him.

"Logan are you alright?" She witnessed his stated of panic.

"No...my...kids..." He stated.

She frowned, "I thought you were in Minnesota?" She asked, "Oh God."

He nodded, "I need you to find my kids. I was in Dak's apartment."

"This is his apartment building?" She whistled when he eyes admired the many floors. She pondered for a second, "The manager said the water heater had burst and they think that there are people who are trapped in the basement."

"Oh God Camille, my kids." He shouted, "My kids!"

* * *

Jessica felt as the ropes slipped off of her wrists and her ankles as she remained a float with Liam within her arms. The water had reached high and was almost to the ceiling and they had to float on top of the water to keep from drowning. She turned to witness Patrick keeping Peyton a float. The ropes were still tied tightly around his ankles. He was still unconscious which scared her because a few times he had slipped from Patrick's arms and sunk under the water. She was thankful to her dads for teaching them all how to swim because if they hadn't they would all be dead now.

Patrick choked on the water that had entered his mouth. His eyes were red and he was cold, "The water is raising Jess."

Jessica nodded, "It's a big water heater that has to power the whole building. They probably haven't turned off the water."

"Why not?" He choked.

"I don't know." She held onto her shivering baby brother.

* * *

Camille spoke with the building's manager, "Is the water off?"

"The valve was broken." His eyes jumped from Camille to the officers who had followed her.

"Did you call the water company?"

"Lines are all busy."

"Oh God." Logan stood behind Camille in panic.

Camille turned to Logan, "Dak probably had a hand in this." She turned to her men, "Check apartment number 12B for a Mr. Dak Zevon we are bringing him in for questioning."

The building's manager asked, "Is he responsible?"

"That is what we have to figure out." She turned to Logan, "We will get them out."

Logan nodded.

* * *

Kendall's eyes were blurry. He was finding it hard to focus. He saw David screaming something at him but he couldn't hear a word. He had blurted out something to Morty who stood before him with something clinched within his grasps. The ice hot pain he was feeling in his side was tearing at his side. It was not going away. It was unfamiliar. He tried to remain awake but all he saw before him was black.

* * *

Hank entered the scene at Dak's apartment. He flashed his badge towards a police officer and entered the apartment. He spotted Camille and Logan with a nod, "I got the call. Are they going to get the kids out?"

Logan rocked on his hips as he cried, "They are trying."

Hank nodded. He beckoned over his shoulders to his assembled team who made their way towards the basement. He turned to Logan, "We will get them out." He turned to Camille, "Where is Dak?"

"Escaped."

Logan jumped in terror. He was sure he knocked out the other man.

* * *

Peyton coughed up water as he opened his eyelids.

Jessica smiled, "You're up." She felt the water raising to her mouth. She held Liam upon her shoulders not wanting him to drown.

Patrick climbed on his brother's back.

Peyton nodded, "What happened?"

"When the heater burst and water started to flood everywhere you were knocked unconscious."

"By what?" He questioned feeling pain at his temple. He raised his head slowly and felt blood stain the side of his face. He groaned. He turned to his shivering baby brother. He placed a warm kiss upon his cheek, "We would get out of this Liam."

Liam nodded while he shivered trying to hold onto his sister and not slip away.

Patrick was tired and felt himself slipping. He felt his brother's strong arms trying to keep him grounded but his arms kept slipping. He groaned trying not to weigh down his brother.

"Don't wiggle too much Pat." Peyton replied. He sighed before seeing a light shine upon the water. He screamed out, "Hey!"

Jessica saw the light, "Hey!"

Patrick swallowed. He waved his arms slipping from his brother's back.

"Pat." Peyton cried. He wiggled the rope from around his ankles then entered the water.

Liam cried, "No, Patrick." He felt tears fall down his cheeks.

Patrick saw his brother swimming towards him. He tried to swim upwards but his arms were too tired. He was only sinking. He tried his hardest to kick his feet but it was only making him tired. He felt water enter into his lungs. Patrick closed down his eyelids before reopening them when he felt arms pulling him sideways.

Jessica and Liam remained afloat waiting in anticipation for their brothers to return to them. She studied the water before being pulled away by two strong arms. She cried, "Wait, Peyt and Pat are still down there." She cried, "No, save them first."

* * *

Henderson checked on his wife's vitals and smiled. He was happy that she was awake and alive since the break-in that had occurred yesterday morning. He had spent the night with her. She was knocked over the head and rendered unconscious. She had finally woken up that afternoon. He glanced down at his wrist watch and noticed it was half past twelve. He yawned wanting to get home. He had tried his son but he had gotten no reply. Joanna had told him that he had taken the children along with him to have a meeting with his agent's assistant. He didn't think it would have been all day. He wanted to let his son know about the break-in, but he supposed he had other things on his mind like finding his husband. Henderson left his wife's room only to silence his steps when he witnessed his son-in-law making his way through the hall on a gurney.

"Male, 38, name unidentified. He was found in the hockey stadium by a few hockey officials who were cleaning the gym before the game tonight. He was found with a gun shot wound to the side. Luckily, the stadium was cold because he could have died. Wound looks a day old." The EMT shouted as doctor's took charge of the patient and rolled him towards the emergency ward.

Tate raced towards the emergency ward and was assisted by a few nurses who placed gloves upon his hands and an apron upon his body. He glanced down at his patient and chuckled, "This the guy?"

A nurse nodded.

"Who did you piss off Kendall?" He mumbled before taking up a pair of scissors and cutting open his shirt. He noticed the wound and winced. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	23. Water

**So there are new developments in this chapter. Look out for them. :)**

**Shout outs to Guest88 :) YAY! A new reader, that was intense lol. I had to reread that chapter myself because I couldn't believe I wrote it lol.**

**Shout outs to Mrs. hutcherlark as always...glad you enjoyed the drama mama! lol :). I would try and save your babies! :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So about this rumor that has started." The Principal stared down the teen that sat before him trying his hardest not to make any eye contact.

"You are really going to believe a rumor that was started by a few teenagers when the detective was here mere weeks ago telling you the truth about what happened to Peyton and his family?"

The Principal hummed. He glanced down at a paper before him and questioned, "You left school nearly two weeks ago Mr. Tolkien."

"I went to see my parents." The teen studied his loafers.

"And where was that?"

Justin kept his lips pinned. He hated talking about his parents to people other than those that were close to him. He had never once bought it up because he was not comfortable with the idea of talking about them just yet.

"You transferred from a school in Berlin." He referred to Justin's file that sat upon his desk, "Justine Tolkien." The name was feminine so he pronounced the 'e' with emphasis.

"It's Justin." The teen replied plainly. He felt tears welding up within his eyes.

The Principal frowned. He heard the teen boy sniff before speaking, "You may go."

Justin nodded before he took his leave.

* * *

Logan sat at the corner of a private hospital room while he watched his four kids sleeping upon their hospital beds. He had remembered them being pulled from the basement soaking wet. He pulled Jessica and Liam within his arms because they were the only two who were conscious. Logan would check their vital signs periodically; they looked good. He needed his kids to be okay. He hadn't slept a wink last night because he couldn't take his eyes off of his kids. Hank had provided twenty-four hour CIA protection since Camille was somehow being investigated by her boss. She was only allowed to perform duties based on his instructions. Logan was still living in terror because Dak was still out there, who knows if and when he would return to torture he and his family again. He sighed before witnessing his eldest son stir within his bed. Logan ran to his side.

"Pops?" Peyton focused his eyes upon his pops. He smiled, "Where am I? All I remember is..." He tried to leave his bed when he remembered, "Patrick..."

Patrick smacked his dry lips, "Yeah."

Logan's heart fell. He ran to his other son's side and kissed his forehead repeatedly. Patrick had seemed to be the one who was unresponsive at first to the CPR. He was glad when he started breathing. Too much water had entered into his son's lungs. He hated Dak for putting his kids through this ordeal. He asked his son, "What do you need?"

"Water."

Logan heart fell.

"I am thirsty pops."

"Okay." Logan nodded timidly. He poured some water from the plastic pitcher into a plastic cup. He placed a straw within the cup and feed it to his son.

"Good to know you are alright bro." Peyton replied happily.

Logan nodded removing the cup from his son when he was done. He turned to Peyton and placed a kiss upon his forehead, "You were the brave older brother."

"Thanks pops."

"You stood in the gap while I wasn't there. Thank God for that. He was really with you all last night." He felt tears weld up within his eyes.

"Don't cry pops." Jessica's eyelids fluttered open.

"How did you sleep Jess?" Logan raced to her side. He soothed her hair that rested on her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "You were brave as well. Your dad would be proud of you all."

Jessica nodded as she felt a tear run off her face towards her ear.

"Where is daddy poppy?" Liam questioned.

Logan ran to his youngest side and laid beside him within the patient's bed. He placed the sheet to his waist and felt his son place his head upon his chest. He soothed his son's hair and sighed before his eyelids fluttered closed and his son's eyelids did the same.

* * *

Joanna approached Tate at the nurses station within the hospital.

Tate was writing upon a patient's chart before glancing up at the woman standing before him who had cleared her throat, "Hey, Joanna how are you?"

"Enough with the questions. How is my son-in-law doing?"

Tate glanced down at her and sighed.

* * *

Henderson entered his son-in-laws hospital room and witnessed him lying lifeless upon the bed. His vitals were weak and he needed a blood transfusion quickly because it had appeared that his blood had been contaminated by the bullet which had shot him. Tate had given him the details and he didn't know where he would find a match for Kendall other than his kids, but he had no idea where his grand kids and his son were. He was starting to get worried and paranoid. He needed answers and he needed them quickly. He also needed to save his son-in-laws life because he would never forgive himself and he knew his son wouldn't either.

* * *

David fought to keep his eyes opened as he drove in the back of a van with his brother sucking on his cigar before him.

Morty chuckled, "Kendall would be dead by sun down. That bullet that pierced his side was poisoned."

"What?" David mumbled. He found it hard to move his lips to speak.

"I am getting rid of Jessica's clan one by one. I wanted Kendall to suffer and he is. They will not save him the poison is already too far gone in his system."

"You killed your own grandson." David tried to lung towards him but he found his arms being too heavy to move. It had felt as if they were being weighed down by sand bags.

"I did." Morty blew out a cloud of smoke over David's head. He chuckled as his brother's eyelids fluttered closed. He felt the van come to a complete stop and took up the shovel that lied at his feet. His eyes adjusted to new light before him as he exited the van.

Morty's men removed David and shoved him on the ground.

Morty grinned as he began to dig a grave for his brother.

* * *

Tate glanced at Joanna. He handed the chart within his hand to the nurse behind the station, "File those for my patient."

"Will do doctor."

The blond took Joanna's shoulders and lead her down the hall. He was about to open his lips before he was stopped in his tracks.

"Dr. Tate Green?" Hank questioned. He flashed his brown eyes towards Joanna before turning his attention to Tate.

Tate nodded, "Yes?"

Hank flashed his badge.

Tate stood up straight and swallowed harshly, "Did I do something wrong?"

The CIA operative shook his head, "Not at all. We need to talk about having Mr. Knight moved to another location."

"Why?" Tate frowned.

"That is classified."

* * *

Jason entered Peyton's hospital room with Cory and Justin close behind.

Justin flew to Peyton's side. His eyes raced down the teen's body stopping at the bandage that was at his temple, "What happened?"

Logan left Liam's bed and approached the teens, "I told you guys you could visit but only if you kept the questioning to a minimum." He frowned, "We are going through allot right now."

Jason nodded, "I understand Mr. Knight." He gave Logan a hug.

Logan sighed in the teen's embrace, "Thank you Jason."

"You're welcome." He turned to his best friend laying upon the patient's bed and tried not to let the tears fall down his cheeks.

Cory couldn't bare to look at his best friend laying within the bed because he was stricken with guilt. His mother had conspired against the enemy and tried to hurt them. She had traveled to Minnesota and organized to have them kidnapped and killed. He began to weep.

Logan's face fell. He pulled Cory within his arms allowing the teen to cry upon his shoulders.

Patrick looked on and felt sorrow for the older teen.

Jessica tried to sniff back a few tears.

Peyton turned his eyes away, "It's going to be fine Cory." He sniffed, "I don't blame you."

Cory glanced down at his best friend, "You should."

"We don't sweetie." Logan replied sweetly.

Cory nodded before hugging onto the shorter man once more.

* * *

Henderson witnessed Hank enter his son-in-law's hospital room and started to panic, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to take Kendall."

"Where?" He tried to protect Kendall from the strange man.

Hank glanced at Henderson, "You must be Logan's father."

"Who are you?" He arched his brow.

"I am Hank." He flashed his badge once more for clearance.

Henderson nodded, "You are that kid's father."

"That's right." He chuckled, "I sent the copter for Jason and Justin a few days ago."

Henderson nodded, "Where are you taking my son?"

"I am going to take him back to our facility. We can treat him better from there."

"I do believe that bullet was dipped in poison." He bowed his head, "I have been in here for hours racking my brain on a method to help him. He doesn't have much longer his vitals are weak."

"I know." Hank stated as a few members of his team entered the room, "We would take good care of him."

Henderson nodded, "Where is Logan?"

"He and the kids were kidnapped and taken back to New York."

Henderson's heart fell.

"They are fine. The kids nearly drowned in the basement of an apartment building but they are at the hospital recovering. My team will not let anything further happen to them."

He held his hand over his chest trying to calm down his frightened spirit.

* * *

Camille sat before her Captain and tried not to show any weakness. She was instructed to answer the 911 call, but what she had suspected that her boss didn't know was that Logan and his kids were apart of that call. She had to keep everything hushed because she knew he was still dirty. She only had her best men that she had trusted on the search with her for Dak. She had to keep everything hush hush and perform the search for Dak while they were out of uniform. She couldn't risk being caught by her boss.

"So I heard that you were looking for Dak Zevon."

Her eyes searched his before answering confidently, "He was the only one who had not evacuated the building sir."

Her Captain hummed, "The building's manager said that there were people trapped in the basement?"

"False alarm sir. I put my best men on it and there were no bodies found. We even drained out the basement hours later and found nothing." She replied eloquently remembering what Hank had taught her about not showing a tell that could allow another person to figure out that she could be lying.

Her Captain ran his eyes across her face with a scowl. He turned his eyes away.

Camille breathed before meeting his eyes once more when he turned his eyes back towards hers, "I have another job for you, but keep in mind that you are still under investigation."

"Yes Sir." Camille blinked.

"Take Officer Bob along with you for the ride. I got a call about a package arriving for me at the airport."

"How big is this package sir?"

He smiled down at her, "You will know it when you see it."

* * *

Justin held onto Peyton's hand tightly placing a kiss upon it.

Peyton beamed.

"I am just glad that you are okay."

"So am I."

Logan beamed at his son and his boyfriend bonding. He witnessed Liam exiting his bed and approaching him climbing onto his lap. He welcomed him by hugging him around his chest tightly careful as to not hurt him. He knew his son was still traumatized and wanted him to recover as fast as he could. His eyes landed on his daughter who was sitting up in bed, "What are you doing Jess?"

She sighed, "My hair is a mess pops." She cried trying to comb her fingers through her tangled hair.

"I will fix it later."

She exhaled deeply, "I need a comb now." She pressed the nurses' button.

Cory chuckled as he read a magazine in the corner. He was trying to relax.

"You are such a girl." Patrick replied from his bed that laid beside Peyton's.

"Concentrate man." Jason sighed as he stood beside Patrick's bedside and played rock, paper, scissors with the pre-teen.

Patrick turned his attention back on their game and smiled when he mashed his fists onto Jason's flat hand.

"You cheated bruh."

"No, you are just a sore..." Patrick winced.

"What is it?" Jason sounded.

Logan stood to his feet. He gently pushed Jason to the side, "Pat!" He held his son within his arms.

Patrick held onto his pops extended arms and gagged. He threw up blood upon his pop's shirt.

Logan widened his eyes in horror and screamed, "NURSE!"

The nurse entered the room and witnessed Patrick in the corner coughing up blood, "Oh, my God!" She stated, "You teens out!" She witnessed as they remained grounded to the floor in shock, "It is time to leave."

Justin left Peyton's side and left the room followed by Cory, and Jason.

Peyton sat up and panicked as his eyes remained upon his little brother.

Jessica felt a tear touch her cheek.

Liam cried, "What is wrong with Patrick poppy."

The nurse turned to Logan, "Get him back in his bed and hold him there."

Logan did as he was told before witnessing as two doctors entered the room and raced to his son's side. He felt tears touch his cheeks and prayed as he held Liam tightly within his arms.

* * *

Hank glanced down at his wrist watch and sighed deeply. It had been eight hours that Kendall had spent in surgery because the doctors at the CIA's private mental facility had discovered that Dr. Green had not removed a few pieces of the bullet that was still lodged in Kendall's side. They figured that Dr. Green was not equipped for this kind of surgery or that he wasn't really a medical expert on this kind of work. Hank waited in anticipation before he witnessed a doctor approach him, "Well."

The doctor removed his hair cap before smiling at Hank.

Hank sighed a breath of relief.

"He will be awake by morning. His vitals are stabilized and his blood pressure is at normal."

"I thought his blood was poisoned?"

"We extracted the shards of the bullet that was still lodged in his side. It seemed that the bullet was beginning to dissolved in his blood."

Hank winced.

"We extracted it as well as placed an agent in his blood that will clean it of all impurities." He continued, "The Doctor before us did good work but we think he could have done more. The patient could have been dead by now."

"But he isn't." Hank stated, "So, are there any defects?"

"He might have a slight bone infection, but we will continue to monitor him as time goes on."

"Thank you doctor."

"He should be ready to walk out of here in no time." He nodded with a smile before leaving Hank's side.

* * *

Logan knelt down in the hospital's chapel and prayed, "Dear Lord." He sighed. He tried not to let his tears fall, "Patrick has given me allot of stress over the years." He tried to smile, "That boy lives in the hospital. He is the most active." He wept, "Please, don't let him die. Don't let me lose my son."

* * *

The acting surgeon approached Logan after five hours of surgery with Patrick.

Logan was pacing the waiting room. He silenced his steps and turned to the doctor, "Well?"

"Well it seemed as if your son had suffered from Hemolysis." He stated.

"What?" Logan felt tears free fall from his eyes once more.

"That means..."

"I know what it means." He sounded. He frowned, "I am sorry."

"No it's fine." He tried to smile, "Your son had suffered from a slight cardiac arrest because he had experienced an aortic aneurysm. We gather it was because of his intake of water from the basement."

All Logan saw was red before his eyes.

"Are you okay Mr. Knight?"

Logan nodded.

"Okay, he is out of surgery and is recovering in the ICU. We had to operate on the rupture. He should be fine in about a week or so. He is breathing on a machine and will be for about a day or two."

Logan sniffed, "Thank you doctor."

"You are welcome. In the mean time you should check on your other kids and get some sleep." He glanced at Logan's tired eyes.

"I am not going to rest until my kids are fine."

"We have them covered. You just need to take care of yourself because they would need you."

* * *

David opened his eyelids and witnessed an unfamiliar character before his eyes. He was sitting before the man in a steel chair within a steel box, "Who are you?"

Hank entered the steel box and smiled down at David, "He works for me." He replied before nudging the man to leave. When he had left Hank took a seat before David.

"What happened?" He racked his brain to remember but nothing was working.

"Morty drugged you while taking you to a remote location to bury you alive."

"So what happened?"

"I had you followed. I came to Minnesota a few hours ago. I tracked Kendall at the hospital and then I tracked down Morty."

"How?"

"He may think he is a hard man to find but he is not. I just followed Joesph Israel Taylor and his daughter who lead me right to Morty's scent."

David growled, "That son of a bitch. Where is he?"

"Oh, we have him in a special place." Hank smirked.

* * *

Morty stood within a cramped box with Jo and Joseph standing at his side. He growled as he banged against its walls. He stumbled as he felt it begin to move.

Joe called out, "What the fuck is this?"

Jo panicked, "Where are they taking us?" She screamed, "Where the hell are we going?"

* * *

Hank stood by Kendall's bedside and watched as the blond breathed from the tube in his mouth, "We got them Kendall. This is usually against the books but when you open your eyes I want you to look them in the eyes and give them hell." He grinned.

* * *

Logan sat by his son's bedside and wept. He sniffed back his tears placing his son's hand within his own. He placed kisses upon it as he heard the machine beep. The doctor said he would have to breathe with the machine and he couldn't bear not hearing Patrick's voice. He missed shouting at him already. He placed his hands upon his son's chest gently and prayed hoping God will make his son's recovery as swift as he could. He knew he had taken him through his successful surgery and now he was praying that he would allow him to recover. He had to keep his faith strong because he needed all of his kids by his side.

* * *

Camille entered the airstrip and witnessed Dak making his way before her with a gun within his hand that was pointed right at her head. She reached for her gun before feeling a gun at her back. She turned and witnessed that Officer Bob was a traitor. She had walked into a trap. She didn't know where to turn and what to do. The airstrip was dark and there was no one around. She was screwed.

Dak smiled as he cocked his gun.

Officer Bob grinned wickedly, "I will enjoy this."

* * *

**Was it sad? :(**

**Review peeps!**


	24. Miracle!

**Okay, I am excited for this chapter for obvious reasons that would be revealed after you have read this chapter :).**

**Thanks to luvmusic87 for loving the suspense. I try really hard to make it work. Thanks for the review and reading this story and not getting bored with it.**

**Thanks to mrs. hutcherlark , you know I always have to give you a shout out :). Thanks for your review and for reading and enjoying :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan felt someone shaking at his shoulders and he awoken. He glanced at his son who was breathing without the tube down his throat. He glanced up at the smiling nurse.

"It's a miracle."

Logan cried tears of joy as he glanced down at his son taking a deep breath while his eyelids remained closed.

"He is breathing on his own." The nurse replied, "But he still hasn't woken up yet. I figure if he is breathing on his own he will wake up in no time."

Logan nodded. He placed a kiss upon his son's face before stepping back and watching the nurse check Patrick's vitals before changing his dressings.

* * *

Peyton sat up in bed. His breakfast was placed before him but he couldn't eat. He glanced to his left and saw the empty bed and sighed. He missed Patrick. He hadn't heard a word because no one was telling them anything. His pop's hadn't made it back into their room since Patrick was ushered out so he did not know what was happening.

Jessica fed Liam his breakfast as he laid by her side upon her bed.

Liam chewed before asking, "How is Pat doing?"

"We don't know yet Liam." Peyton exhaled.

"When will we know?" He glanced up at his big sister.

Jessica shrugged before repeating, "I don't know, but maybe soon okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Kendall opened his eyelids to witness his in-laws standing above him. He opened his lips and spoke softly, "Where are Logan and my kids?"

"Safe."

Kendall nodded slowly. He groaned still feeling pain in his side. He turned his ears to a new sound that had entered.

"Mr. Kendall Knight." His doctor smiled, "You gave us quite a scare there with that bullet lodged in your side. It was poisoned but we got the poison out. You could have gotten a bone infection which could have opened your body up to so many difficulties."

"Like what?" Kendall asked hoarsely. His mouth was dry.

His doctor approached him and fed him some water through a straw, "Like death."

Kendall swallowed slowly.

The doctor disposed of the cup when he was done before turning to Kendall's in-laws, "He was very lucky."

"When can he get out of here doc?" Henderson asked.

"I will discharge him from this facility in about ten to fifteen days depending on the outcome of the wound. I want to make sure it is healing and he isn't opened to getting any infections."

"I thought you said he wasn't infected?" Joanna asked.

Henderson glanced down at his wife, "He is still opened to infection if he is not treated right."

Kendall's doctor nodded, "Very good doctor." He chuckled before replying once more, "The wound should heal in about three to six months or quicker depending on the wound. Right now he needs to rest because he is experiencing allot of pain right now."

Kendall nodded, "I am."

"Okay, then I would make this quick." He checked Kendall's vitals taking notes as he went along.

* * *

Hank opened the back of the carrier truck and witnessed Morty, Joe and his daughter sleeping upon each other. He smirked. He called over his shoulders to his men who forced the three to their feet before him.

Morty focused his eyes upon Hank, "Where are we?"

"That is classified."

Joe registered his surroundings, "Looks like CIA."

One of Hank's men punched Joe in the gut.

Joe fell over hard. He groaned in pain. It had felt as if he was punched in his gut with weight bags.

Jo's eyes registered panic.

Hank smirked as he turned his eyes to face him, "Is everything alright Mrs. Mahone? You appear to be the type of person who can inflict pain but are not able to take it."

Jo swallowed.

Hank turned to his men, "Put them in the cell."

Morty started, "What, no." He questioned, "What is this?"

"Kendall Knight is dead."

Morty smirked.

"Sources tell us that David Schmidt was buried alive."

"Wow, you guys are good." Jo blurted out.

Morty growled towards her.

"Intel has bought us to you three. We have reason to believe that you know the whereabouts of the persons who did this crime."

Morty smirked. He knew these guys had nothing on him. He had avoided them for fifty years he was not about to give in and become a rat.

Hank witnessed the pinned lips of the three who stood before him. He called to his men, "Let's see how they crack under pressure."

Jo felt herself being dragged away and questioned, "What do you plan to do to us?"

* * *

Logan sat atop of his daughter's hospital bed and combed her hair.

Jessica winced as she felt the comb going through her tangled locks. She questioned her pops, "How is Pat doing?"

"He is breathing on his own Jess." Logan gushed, "He suffered an aortic aneurysm but should be fine now."

Jessica nodded. She had read about those and knew that the patient's health could go either way because it had allot to do with the heart.

Peyton let out a breath he had seemed to be holding in for awhile since Patrick had left the room . He was waiting in anticipation for any word on his brother that was positive. He beamed, "That is good pops."

"It sure is." Logan smiled, "The doctor said he should wake up in a day or two but with God anything is possible. After he wakes up then it would take him a few days to do certain things like eat and drink from his mouth. His recovery time is pretty long so that means I would have to take some time off writing..." The realization had finally hit him. He was so caught up in his family he had forgotten.

"What is it pops?" Jessica questioned him.

"I have a deadline."

Peyton shook his head, "We are going through a crisis here pops. Your agent would understand."

"Yeah, you are probably right." He sighed diverting his eyes to his youngest son who was clinching tightly onto his teddy bear while flying his airplane as he walked across the room.

"Hello Mr. Logan." Logan's housekeeper entered the room with a duffel bag upon her shoulder while rolling a carry-on bag.

Liam ran to hug her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well Liam."

Peyton watched as their housekeeper set the bags upon the floor, "What's in those?"

"Stuff your pops thought you might need." Their housekeeper left the room before returning with Peyton's guitar within her hand.

Peyton beamed as he held his guitar within his arms. He glided his fingers upon its strings and instantly remembered his dad, "Is dad okay?"

Logan nodded, "I think he is. Hank tracked him down but that was all I was told." He hoped there was no bad news only good news and that Kendall would be by their side in short order.

Their housekeeper opened the duffel bag and pulled out Jessica's novels.

Jessica clapped taking a book within her hands and smelling its pages.

Logan chuckled, "Does it feel like home?"

"Almost." Peyton sang.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

* * *

"So the Principal called you in his office about that rumor huh?" Terry approached Justin by his locker with a smirk.

"I knew you started that rumor." He turned to witness the taller brunet before him.

"I would never do such a thing."

"You are jealous of me aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because I have Peyton and you don't." Justin replied plainly.

Terry arched his brow at the shorter teen, "I heard from a source close to your cousin that you ran away from home." He chuckled, "Did you run to Peyton so he could pop that cherry?" He patronized him.

"You are a disgusting slut."

"And you are a boring virgin." Terry gagged, "How much longer do you think it would take before Peyton gets bored with you?"

"Peyton will never..."

"He is a growing teenage boy trust me when I was his age I started having feelings of the sexual kind." He smirked, "Which means more Peyton for me." He licked his lips before he skipped down the halls.

Justin groaned slamming his back to his locker in frustration.

* * *

Jo felt herself being forced into a cell. She tried to resist but she couldn't over power these men. She spied a cot on the side of the cell and sat upon it. She had to relax. She had to believe that her dad and Morty would get them out of this. They were the masterminds. She was only there to assist. They had to escape. She dumped her body upon the cot before she heard classical music blasting through the cell. She held onto her ears and winced trying not to let the music enter her ear drums.

* * *

Hank stood outside the cell and spoke to one of his men, "In two hours bring me the woman."

"You think she would crack first?"

"I know she would crack first. We need to get a confession so that we can put them away for life this time."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Logan woke up to witness Patrick sitting upright and soothed his hands through his hair.

Patrick smiled down at his pops. He opened his lips and slurred, "I...m...feel...n."

"Shh." Logan replied. He was watching over Patrick's progress for the last three days and it was going well. Patrick had woken up but he still couldn't talk or open his lips completely. His vitals were good and the doctor said that he was progressing. This was the fourth day and Patrick had finally began to make small words. Logan did not want him to push himself though. He was just happy his son was doing better than how he was.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Patrick shook his head and responded in a deep voice.

"Okay."

"I l...o.."

"I know babe." Logan kissed his forehead, "I love you too baby." He entered his bed and held his son tightly within his arms.

Patrick laid upon his pop's chest and sighed as he heard the rhythm of his pop's heart. It was soothing to his ears.

* * *

Kendall sat upright in his bed to eat. He opened his lips allowing his mom to feed him. He could not register her facial expression because she hadn't seemed to express any.

Jennifer sighed as she glanced into her son's eyes.

"Mom?"

She sighed, "Why are you in Virginia?"

Katie sat on the chair that sat on the side of her big brother's hospital bed and replied, "CIA's headquarters mom."

"I knew that." She exhaled deeply, "Kendall no one knew where you were." She replied frantically.

"Mom, I am fine."

"And what is happening to your kids?" She panicked, "I know you never wanted this life for them." She glanced at his wound that was in a bandage, "When I think about a gun shot wound I think about..." Her words stopped short in her throat.

"Dad." Kendall nodded. He had felt it since his mother had walked into the room. He felt her sorrow, grief, and her anger. He knew she was thinking about him because she couldn't even open her lips to speak to him. She was still in shock.

Katie got up from her hips to comfort Jennifer. She placed her arms around her mother's shoulders, "They got him mom."

"Are they going to make him suffer?" Jennifer growled.

"I hope so." Kendall retorted, "Right now I need to get to New York to see my kids."

"Doctor said he isn't releasing you yet. You have another week of recovery."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Hank assured us that they are safe." Katie breathed out.

Jennifer turned to her daughter, "How can you be so calm about all of this?"

"I'm not." She stated, "I am freaking out, but we should not act like people who have no hope. We do. We go to church every Sunday. It's time to prove our faith. Besides Kendall is awake. Doctor's said he could have died from that wound."

Jennifer felt tears flood her eyes, "Don't remind me." She placed a kiss upon his forehead and mumbled, "Oh, thank you Steven for protecting and watching over our son."

Kendall hummed as his eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

Hank sat Jo before him at a steel table and placed a file before her, "Notice this face?"

Jo glanced down at the photo and tried to think. She was sure she was suffering from insomnia because of the loud music blasting in their cell. It would occur non-stop for an hour each day. It would drive her wild. Four days had passed swiftly and she wanted so badly to leave and return to her son who was back in the city.

"Who is he?"

Jo glanced at Hank before glancing down at the photo once more, "That's Dak."

"And where is he?"

She shrugged, "New York. He had a job to do. His uncle told him that the Captain had called him and told him that the detective was becoming too suspicious."

"Which detective?"

"Roberts." She winced as she heard her ears ringing, "Can I go now?"

Hank shook his head, "Not before you tell me more." He was beginning to put all of the little pieces together. He needed this all to end.

* * *

Joanna entered her grandkids hospital room and beamed. She picked up Liam and hugged him tightly within her arms. She kissed him repeatedly, "Your granddad and I heard what had happened. Hank had us flown in to see you guys. We are so happy you are alright."

Liam giggled as he felt the warm kisses of his grandmother, "Me too grandma."

Peyton questioned his grandmother, "Where is our dad?"

Joanna swallowed as she turned to her eldest grandson. Her and her husband were briefed by Hank to not say a word to Kendall about the state of his kids as well as to not tell her grandkids about the state of Kendall. Joanna objected at first before Hank had informed her that what she might or might not say to them would hinder their recovery. She needed to be careful what she was going to say, so Hank told her what to say. Joanna opened her lips and recited what she was given to say as if she were reading from a script, "Your dad is back in Minnesota. He has found David and they should be making their way to the city in a few days."

Peyton smiled, "That's awesome news."

"Yes it is." Henderson entered the room, "How are you doing Jess?" Henderson approached his granddaughter's bed.

"I am so ready to go home grandpa." She fell within his arms.

He chuckled before turning to Peyton, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired of hospital's grandpa." He winced.

Joanna placed Liam back onto his feet.

"I think your dad is waiting for Patrick's recovery before he allows you all to check out."

Peyton nodded, "I guess."

"We can see you need some company Peyt." Joanna replied. She sat on his bed and spied his guitar at his feet, "Why don't you play me a song."

"Okay." Peyton beamed as he took up his guitar and placed it under his arm.

Jessica beamed, "Ooo, um play that one song from Heffron Drive."

Liam giggled, "Boyfriend."

"Yes." Jessica gushed. She had missed Dylan and had hoped he would understand her leaving so suddenly. She wanted to think happy thoughts and this song would make her do that.

"Ooooo." Peyton sang, "Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yea." He harmonized, "And wasn't anything you could have said or done? Oooo oh, and everyday I see you on you're own." He started to strum his guitar faster increasing the tempo, "And I can't believe that you're alone." Peyton watched Liam's eyes of wonder as he stood by his bedside, "Liam join me."

Liam nodded, "But I overheard your girls and this is what they said." Liam and Peyton harmonized.

Jessica joined in as her brother's sang the chorus, "That you're looking for a boyfriend."

Liam sang alone, "I see that."

Peyton sang falsetto, "Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that. Don't be scared to go put your trust in me."

"Put your trust in me." Jessica ad-libbed.

"Can't you see all I really want to be is..."

"Your boyfriend." Jessica belted.

Liam sang, "A!"

"Can't fight that. Knock me down you know I'm coming right back." Peyton strummed as he glanced down at his little brother who jumped in excitement, "I don't care at all what you've done before. All I really want is to be your." Peyton spoke as he changed the tempo, "Remix!"

Jessica attempted to beat-box.

Henderson chuckled as he sat at the foot of his granddaughter's bed.

Joanna gushed over her grandkids as they sang.

"Well, I am looking for a boyfriend are you really him?" Peyton spat as he beat his fist upon his guitar, "Are you really, the type of guy I'm looking for?" He kept up the rhythm of his flow as he rapped faster, "Don't say that. You never loved be-fo? Shorty, give me your number what you hidding fo?"

"Hiding fo?" Jessica stopped her beat-boxing trick and ad-libbed her brother's words.

"You know I love you face. You know I love this trip, when you and me are together we the perfect pair. Don't be so insecure shorty I want you. I am looking for a boyfriend and you is him."

"You is him."

"So let's take this trip. Let's take a 'lac. We can drive around crazy all through the day 'cause you my perfect pair. You my perfect boy. You and me equals a perfect world."

Liam sang, "Oh! I am looking for girlfriend."

"Yea!" Peyton sang.

"I am looking for a boyfriend." Jessica beamed.

"Yeah!" Peyton sang, "I am looking for a boyfriend. I found that. He lets me know what time I should be right back." He harmonized, "He has already put all his trust in me, because what I have is a boyfriend." He ended the movements of his fingers.

Joanna clapped, "Brava!"

The nurse who was standing at the door clapped, "Wow, great room. When the nurses are bored we should come in here and hang out."

Jessica smiled, "You should."

The nurse approached Jessica's bed and checked her vitals. She turned to her grandfather, "Talented kids you got here."

Henderson nodded, "They are great."

* * *

"Granddaaa..." Patrick slurred as he witnessed his grandparent's enter into his room.

Logan jumped from his son's bed in excitement, "Hey mom, dad." He hugged his parents tightly, "Any words from Kendall and David?" He searched their eyes for the truths that he needed.

Henderson nodded, "Yeah, he found him. Should be arriving in the city in a few days."

"And Morty? Logan asked, "Was he behind this?"

"Of course sweetheart." Joanna replied as she sat on Patrick's bed and embraced her grandson. She kissed him, "How are you doing baby?"

"I...m...gr..." Patrick tried to speak.

"It's okay baby." She held him tightly. She closed down her eyelids trying not to cry.

Logan turned to his father, "Where is Morty?"

"Hank has them at CIA headquarters in Virginia trying to break them."

"Who?"

"Morty along with the owner of Kendall's hockey team." He replied.

Logan growled, "I knew they were behind this."

"Yeah, we left Kendall and David in Virginia." He sighed.

Logan's eyes widened, "I thought you said Kendall and David were back in Minnesota?"

Joanna reopened her eyelids and widened them towards her husband.

Logan turned towards her mother, "What is really going on mom? Where the hell is my husband?"

Patrick nodded, "Wh...m...daaa..."

* * *

Hank stood before Camille's police captain and read him his rights, "Captain Payne you are under arrest for attempted murder of Detective Roberts and other crimes too numerous to list at this time."

The officers present within the station looked on in horror as the CIA stood among them. A few dirty cops tried to sneak out the back but were caught and arrested for attempting to vacate the premises.

"Attempted murder?" Captain Payne spat in outrage, "I did no such crime. You can check all of my records. They don't have a spot on them."

Camille appeared and stood beside Hank, "That's because they were scrubbed clean by the dirty men you protect Payne. Men who value money and power." She turned to Hank, "I've been trying to get dirt on him ever since I connected his involvement to Morty and the others who tried to kill myself, Kendall and his family."

"How did you?" Captain arched his brow. He turned to Officer Bob who only shrugged with a smile. He had paid the officer handsomely to get rid of the detective, but what he didn't know was that the officer had informed the detective who had later informed the CIA.

"Oh, I faked my own death. I knew you were going to kill me so Hank here made Bob a deal."

Officer Bob appeared and stood beside Camille, "Immunity if I confessed. Which I did." He replied, "I have a wife and two kids who I want to make proud."

"So you rat on me you son of a bitch." The Captain tried to lung at the officer.

Hank held him back. He turned to his men, "Arrest him."

The captain spat, "So you were in hiding for four days?"

Camille nodded, "Hank was tying up some loose ends so I had to wait for his return."

Hank smiled.

* * *

Kendall was waiting in anticipation for the doctor to give him his walking papers. It had been a week and he was anticipating meeting his family and playing with them.

"Okay." The doctor did his final check, "You are discharged."

"Thank you." He beamed getting out of the bed slowly.

"I know a great physician in the city I want you to go and visit for three months throughout your recovery."

Kendall nodded.

The doctor left.

Hank entered Kendall room. He ran his eyes across the blond, "Great to see you up."

"So can I." He chuckled. He was anxious to see his husband and kids.

"Not so fast." Hank slowed down his steps.

"There is something you need to be briefed on before you leave the facility."

"What?" Kendall frowned as he watched the serious look that Hank was sporting.

* * *

Patrick was rolled out of the hospital in a wheel chair by his nurse. He inhaled the fresh air and sighed. He missed being outside and boarding. He groaned.

Logan turned to his son, "What's wrong Pat?"

"I may never be able to board again." He pouted.

Peyton chuckled, "You nearly died bro and all you can think about is skateboarding?"

"Boarding is life."

Jessica held onto her brother's wheel chair as they entered the sidewalk, "I swear you were a Californian in your past life."

Logan beamed at the progress all of his children had made, especially Patrick. They had exceeded all expectations and were healthy and happy. He missed that. He believed that they could finally get back to where they were. If only he knew where his husband was. He was trying to get his parents to crack but they never did. He needed answers.

"Okay, you are free to go." The nursed smiled at her patients before parking the wheel chair on the sidewalk before she reentered the hospital.

"Thanks." Liam replied with a wave as he held hands with his pops.

"Hey kids." Kendall approached them. He turned to witness his son in a wheel chair and swallowed. He was already briefed by Hank. He knew why Hank probably did it but he didn't fully agree with it. He needed to be there for his kids. He should have been there for his kids. He held his side and walked slowly towards his family.

Jessica, Peyton and Liam ran into Kendall's arms.

Kendall closed his eyelids and embraced them. He had missed them and knowing that they had all come dangerously close to dying wasn't making it easier on him.

Patrick looked on and smiled.

Kendall felt his kids release him. He walked over and kissed the lips of his husband.

Logan broke the kiss hitting a hand against Kendall's chest, "Where the hell were you?"

"Ow..." Kendall winced. He raised up his shirt so his husband could see his bandages.

Logan's eyes widened.

Liam questioned, "What happened daddy?"

"I got shot."

Logan felt tears come to his eyes.

Jessica's hand flew over her mouth.

Peyton closed down his eyelids trying not to cry.

"I am alright now." Kendall assured them all, "Hank flew me to their facility in Virginia and fixed me up good."

"Thank God."

Kendall turned to Patrick and knelt before him. He placed his hands within his own before embracing his son.

Logan looked on and beamed. He witnessed the two crying within each other's arms and couldn't help but cry as he held his other children within his arms.

* * *

**Review! **

**This is like my longest chapter to date. Did you like the reunion?**

**Kendall and his family have some unfinished business with Morty, Jo, Joe and Dak...I would see how I will write that.**

**And does the new development with Justin's parents make you wonder who they are and where they are, and why Justin lives with his uncle? Cause I do lol**

**Where will Cory live now?.. poor Cory :(**

**CHECK OUT MY ONE SHOTS - ROMANCING THE POOL BOY AND NOT BOYFRIEND MATERIAL!**

**Anyway until next time peeps :)**


	25. Family Ties

**Thank you mrs. hutcherlark and luvemusic87 for loving the reunion. I read it over myself and caused me to 'AWWA' out loud hehe.**

**Anyway peeps check out my profile page and take the poll it is real important :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"AHHHH!" Kendall cried as he sat in bed while his husband treated his wound.

"Shhh!" Logan hushed him. He had just gotten everyone to bed. It had been a rough two days of taking care of a household of five that had just left the hospital. He had the help of his parents who had stayed in the city to help out for a few days and his housekeeper. It was a good thing their housekeeper used to be a nurse. The woman was really a saint because it had appeared that she could do it all. Logan glanced down at his husband's wound as he was changing the bandage and admired the doctor's work before placing a clean bandage upon his husband's left side. The shot had nearly punctured his ribs. It was really a powerful bullet that had went very far to almost killing his husband. He was just glad his life was spared and that he was laying with him safety.

Kendall glanced at his husband intently as he concentrated on the task at hand. He licked his lips wanting so badly to finish what they are started that day. He had missed him dearly and he wanted him again so badly.

"All done." Logan smiled as he glanced into the fire that was in his husband's eyes, "Oh, no, no, no..." He attended to raise his hips from the bed only to feel it being forced back down. He felt his husband's lips upon his neck and moaned coaxing his husband on.

"You like that baby?" Kendall moaned deeply, "I missed you. I love you."

Logan nodded, "Uh huh." He allowed his eyelids to flutter closed as he felt the strong arms of his husband pulling him to sit upon his lap. Logan straddled his husband's lap. He opened his eyelids and placed his husband's face in the palm of his hands and kissed his lips passionately.

Kendall gently set Logan's hips upon his groin not wanting to aggravate his side. He kneaded his husband's ass really needing to feel him.

The shorter man broke the kiss, "Kendall we can't do this." He panted, "You are still in recovery."

"This is how I will recover."

Logan sighed, "Please baby."

"I know. It's just...three months? They expect me to wait three months?"

Logan glared at him, "You left for three months." He arched his brow towards him, "What were you doing to relieve yourself then?"

Kendall sighed, "I was on the run. I really had no time to think about getting off baby."

Logan hummed.

"I have you now." He started, "You are taking care of all of us. Who is there to take care of you?"

Logan nodded over his husband's words. He was beginning to give in because ever since they had sex in Minnesota he felt like they were getting back to how it was before. Then it all went black and things began happening so fast. He knew that they probably wouldn't be able to get back to that moment for a long time. He gave in and nodded, "Don't hurt yourself."

"Okay." Kendall went back to pleasuring his husband's neck.

"Just go slow."

"I plan to."

Logan moaned out, "How do you want me?"

Kendall glanced at his husband as the light from the moon shone upon his beautiful face. He licked his lips, "I would love for you to ride me."

Logan blushed as his dick stood up, "No baby."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"All that bouncing."

"Mmm." Kendall rolled his hips.

"Stop it."

"Fine. I would take you from behind."

Logan's breath hitched as a moan got caught in his throat. He got up from his husband's lap and watched as his husband left the bed. He felt himself being forced over their high bed and moaned when he felt his neck being pleasured once more.

Kendall ran his hands along his husband's sides pulling his shirt off. He kissed his shoulders running his hands down to his pajama bottoms and pulling them off. He knelt down on his knees slowly with a slight wince. He spread his husband's butt cheeks and started to eat at his ass hole.

Logan cried out lowly. He adjusted himself by placing a leg upon his bed and slightly bending forward.

Kendall tasted the pink hole inserting two fingers slowly.

The shorter man bit on his lower lip as he felt for his stiff cock. He began to work his palm over it back and forth as he felt the stimulation in his ass. He started to move his hips slowly. He did not want to hurt Kendall but he was so good at pleasuring him.

Kendall's spanked Logan's ass causing him to yelp. He increased his rhythm.

Logan's hands moved from his already leaky cock to his chest. He tweaked his nipples as he threw his head back and panted to the sky, "Yes~ baby~ mmmm~"

Kendall removed his fingers and stood up. He walked towards their bathroom and lathered his dick with a stimulating jelly before returning to stand behind his husband.

Logan felt for Kendall placing a hand upon Kendall's ass, "What took you so long?"

Kendall replied in a deep hoarse voice that turned Logan on immensely, "I went to prepare my dick for you."

"Mmm~ fuck me~" Was all Logan could have said.

Kendall smirked as he bent Logan forward a little before driving his dick slowly into his asshole. His eyelids fluttered closed as he panted, "Fuck~"

"Yeah~" Logan tweaked his nipples as his ass was being stretched. He loved the feeling of being fucked. He felt as Kendall spanked his ass and used that at his motivation to move his hips back and forth.

"Move your ass on my dick baby." Kendall breathed out as he stood still. He glanced down and watched as his husband twerked his ass upon his dick. It was the sexiest thing in the world. He panted as Logan rolled his hips as he rolled his back into it.

Kendall's head fell back with pleasure as he placed his hands around his husband's waist forcing his ass onto his dick.

Logan yelped as Kendall hit his sweet spot, "Right there babe~" He panted, "Right fucking there~" He cried.

"Mmmm~ Ahhhh~"

"Yea~" Logan continued to move his hips, "Fuck me~"

Kendall wanted to see his husband's face but he couldn't risk laying on top of him with the wound at his side.

"Kendalllll~" Logan screamed trying to keep his voice low, "I fucking love you~"

Kendall pulled out his dick and flipped his husband onto his back. He bent down gently and kissed his husband's lips.

Logan's legs intently flew to Kendall's waist. He tried to remember his husband's side but he was filled with lust. He wanted that dick up his ass again.

Kendall broke the kiss and lined his dick with Logan's ass and reentered, "Ahhh~" He felt the walls of his ass squeezing around his dick.

"Fuck~" Logan placed his legs at his husband's hips as he continued to grind down on that dick he loved, "Yessss~" He ran his hands through Kendall's blonde locks.

"So fucking good~"

"Yesss~" He pulled his head down to kiss his lips.

Kendall stopped his thrusts and wrestled his tongue with his husband's as they laid in bliss making love and moaning throughout the night.

* * *

Patrick wheeled his chair into the kitchen. He was going to physical therapy and was advised not to walk as much even though he could. His doctors didn't want his recovery to be forced or too soon because they wanted him to get the best results at this point. He witnessed the many people within their kitchen. His grandparents, Gram Gram, and his parents were all crowded within their kitchen cooking, talking and laughing. Patrick rolled his wheels between his dad and his pops who were giggling together, "Hey."

Logan jumped, "Hey." He glanced down at his son, "What's up?"

"Why can't I have meat?"

Jennifer chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter Gram Gram." He glanced at his grandmother and replied in a serious tone.

Jennifer pinned her lips.

"No meat Pat." Logan instructed his son.

"Not until you are walking son." Henderson agreed.

"But I can walk." Patrick began to get up from his chair.

Kendall witnessed as his son began to lose his balance and caught him before he hit the floor.

Logan sighed.

Kendall groaned out in pain, "Shit."

Henderson raced to Kendall's aide and placed his grandson back into his wheel chair.

Logan placed a gentle hand upon Kendall's wound.

He nodded, "I will be alright."

Patrick squeaked from his chair, "Sorry dad."

"Don't ever do that again you hear me?" He instructed his son, "You could have really gotten hurt."

"Yes sir." He bowed his head.

Kendall sighed, "Now get out of here."

Patrick's head shot up and smiled when he met his father's eyes. He wheeled himself out of the kitchen.

Logan chuckled, "These kids right?"

"I know." Jennifer added, "And you wanted another one."

Logan tried to stop her words by waving his hands frantically. He stopped when Kendall met his eyes.

"What?"

Jennifer winced, "Sorry."

"You want another kid?" His husband asked.

Joanna beamed, "That's all he ever talked about."

"Mom!"

"What?" She shrugged.

Henderson chuckled. He turned to his son, "Well you still have some years in you. You're only thirty-seven."

Logan nodded.

Kendall turned his attention back to his husband. He turned his back towards his parents not wanting them to hear him. He whispered, "You are still on birth control right?"

Logan nodded with a frown; he had never came off of it. Even throughout Kendall's disappearance he still kept with his routine because he didn't know when he might reappear. He spoke up, "I just wanted..."

The blond blinked.

"Forget it." He left the kitchen.

Kendall sighed as he glanced at the three before him who had diverted their eyes elsewhere.

* * *

Logan passed the front door and heard it sound. He approached it opening it to reveal his husband's best friends.

"Hey." James smiled as he hugged the shorter male.

"Hey." Logan replied, "Come right in." His eyes landed upon the teen he had seen his son with and nodded.

Brandon entered the townhouse behind Chase, his little brother, his mom and his dad and marveled at the inside, "Wow!" He let out.

The entry way of the Knight's townhouse was painted in ivory with golden trim around the boarders of the walls and the crown moldings of the high ceilings.

"Hey Logan." Carlos embraced him.

"Hey." His eyes landed upon a woman who was with Carlos and was confused. He brushed it aside and ushered everyone towards the kitchen.

Brandon walked slowly as he marveled at the inside of the townhouse. Logan had taken them through a golden gate that separated the front door from a hallway that was painted green with golden accents upon its walls and ceilings. Brandon glance fell upon the golden and marble spiral staircase to the golden chandler that hang from the ceiling. This townhouse had really taken his breath away because it was the best he had ever seen. He stopped his feet when they entered into the kitchen with its big opened windows, stone walls and green cabinets. He smiled at the comparison that Peyton's eyes had to the interior of the house.

"James!" Kendall sounded out as his eyes met his best friend. He and his parents were in the kitchen talking around the counter-top island.

"Heard you got shot." James embraced him.

"I did."

"How you feeling man?"

"I am still recovering but I am better than I was."

"That's good." He beamed before turning to witness the other people joined in the kitchen, "Mama Jenn."

"James!" Jennifer acknowledged the boy.

"Carlos!" Kendall embraced his other best friend, "How come you didn't come and visit me in Minnesota?"

"Sorry man. I was sort of out of the state." Carlos replied.

"Oh, no worries." Kendall turned to Carlos' side and noticed a redhead, "Hello."

"This is Shelly."

Kendall chuckled. His friend had not settled down as yet because he had claimed that he hadn't found the right one. The blond shook hands with the woman before approaching his husband, "Can we talk about this baby idea?"

Logan met his eyes and bit his lip nervously. He sighed, "I never talked about it out loud because I knew you were always busy. Then you left." He sighed, "I only spoke about it with our moms because you had disappeared and they were the only one's here for me."

Kendall nodded. He understood but still questioned, "Another kid?" He thought.

"It was only an idea Kendall we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

The blond nodded, "But you want to."

Logan beamed up at him.

"I would do whatever makes you happy baby."

He beamed, "We don't have to start right now. I mean because everything is crazy."

"I know."

"And we can tell the kids we are trying."

'Okay." Kendall laughed at his husband's enthusiasm.

"Oh, my gosh I need to buy baby books and baby stuff." He gushed, "Awww, we are having a baby again." He kissed his husband's lips.

"Yeah, but not right now."

"Sure." Logan finally let out a breath, "I understand." He beamed before witnessing two teens approach him.

"Excuse me, where is Peyton?" Brandon asked.

"And Jessica?"Dylan blushed.

"I will show you." Logan ushered the teens towards the game room.

* * *

Jason held a controller within his hands as he battled Peyton in a game upon the big screen. Both teens stood on their feet as they stared intently at the screen. He screamed towards the split screen before him when he witnessed his air craft had blown up. He threw his controller upon the sectional, "You cheated man."

All of the children were occupied in the game room which was a few rooms down from the kitchen. It's walls were ivory with the painted faces of each kid upon its walls in colors of black, green, yellow and orange. Its furniture was blue and had everything the kids needed such as a flat screen T.V to play video games, a pool table, hockey table, Foosball table, board games, snack machines and more. Logan and Kendall spoiled their kids and wanted them to have the most fun during their young years.

Peyton stuck out his tongue, "This is my house dude. The house always win."

"Whatever man." Jason chuckled.

Justin snickered as he sat upon the sectional. He opened up his arms when Peyton had fell back into them.

Peyton beamed placing a kiss upon his boyfriend's lips.

Cory shouted towards Patrick as they played table hockey on the other side of the room. He groaned, "You cheated. Bad play." He turned to Liam who was blowing the whistle that was between his lips, "Bad call ref."

Liam giggled.

Patrick gave his little brother a hi-five, "Great call ref."

Cory smiled down at Liam. He was getting accustomed to their family seeing as how he had been living with them since Hank had taken his mom and grandfather into custody and Logan and his kids had left the hospital. He knew it wasn't supposed to be home but the Knight's were making him feel welcomed until Jason's dad tracked down his father.

Jessica rolled her eyes at her brothers as she sat in the corner and read a teen drama novel she couldn't put down. She was about to leave the room when she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of, "Dylan?"

"Hey Jessica." He beamed. He held her within his arms tightly loving the smell of her sweet perfume.

Logan cleared his throat.

Dylan released her with a blush.

Logan kept his eyes upon Dylan while he started towards Liam and Patrick who were on the other side of the room.

Peyton stood to his feet when he witnessed Chase and Brandon enter the room. He questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice digs man." Chase walked into the room holding onto Brandon's hand as he admired their home with a whistle.

"Thanks." Peyton frowned. He turned his eyes to Justin who sat on the sectional with a pout.

"Dad wanted to see your dad." Chase laughed.

"How you doing man?" Jason pounded his fist with Chase's.

"Good." He smiled, "Tank wanted to come but his mom was giving him hell about it so he stayed."

"That's cool." Jason nodded.

Cory approached the teen boy, "Hey."

Jason introduced them both, "This is Chase from Minnesota and Brandon. This is Cory."

Cory nodded towards them both, "Hey." He pounded fists with both of them not missing how Brandon's eyes never left Peyton. He cleared his throat, "Brandon." He replied pulling the teen's eyes away from his best friend.

Brandon finally acknowledged Cory.

"Want to play a game?"

"Um... which game?"

Cory pulled him by his shoulders, "Let's find one."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" Peyton looked down at his boyfriend.

"He still likes you." He whispered when he noticed Chase standing near.

"I don't like him."

"Oh, I hate this." He got up from his seat.

Brandon watched Justin leave Peyton's side and smiled.

* * *

"Never before have I seen a house filled with Knights." Katie entered her brother's kitchen with Lily within her arms and Kyle at her side.

Logan laughed as he approached his sister-in-law, "Well you're not a Knight."

"Soon I shall be." She replied dramatically.

Logan chuckled before being handed Lily, "Hello." He kissed her cheek.

"Hello Uncle Logan." She blushed. Her features resembled that of a young Katie and her grandmother Jennifer. She had big brown eyes and ginger hair that was plaited in pig tails that stood on her shoulders.

"How did you get her back?"

"David found some dirt on my husband and his father."

"Blackmail?" Logan arched his brow.

"More like negotiations."

"So will they see their father?" He glanced at her kids.

"Not when he is sentenced for eighteen months at a correctional facility." She laughed.

"You got him put in jail?"

"That's the last time he puts his hands on me." She winked before leaving his side to embrace her brother.

* * *

Logan entered the game room with Lily within his arms and Kyle at his side, "Guess who came."

Liam jumped and ran towards his dad and Lily.

Logan placed the little girl upon the carpet.

Liam held her hand, "Come Lily I have a game we can play."

The five year old beamed, "Okay."

Kyle eyes searched the room for Patrick.

"Behind you." Patrick wheeled his chair behind his cousin.

Kyle frowned, "No more boarding?"

"Not until he recovers." Logan added.

Patrick's face lit up.

"Then we will consider it." Logan concluded.

Patrick smiled, "Consider it long and hard pops." He replied.

Logan only chuckled. He settled his eyes upon Jessica and Dylan who were sitting in the corner laughing and playing chess before he left the room.

"What's up Kyle?" Peyton embraced his cousin when he got near.

"Nothing much Peyt." His eyes turned to Brandon and Chase, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came with my dad he wanted to see your uncle for the weekend." Chase replied as he sat between Peyton and Brandon on the sectional.

"Cool." He replied before being handed a controller by Patrick. He turned away and stood before the big screen.

Brandon glanced over Chase's body and allowed his eyes to land upon Peyton who had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. He witnessed as they engaged in conversation and laughed together before diverting his eyes when he noticed that Justin had met his eyes.

Justin rolled his eyes. He excused himself from Peyton's side and approached Brandon.

Jason reentered the room with wide eyes, "Um...Peyt." He called out to him.

Peyton rose from his hips and stood beside Justin who stood before Brandon, "What's going on?"

"Don't you have your own man to look at?" Justin folded his arms above his chest.

"Oh, crap." Cory turned away from playing with Liam and Lily as he witnessed Justin standing before Brandon.

Brandon rose to his feet and stood a few inches above the teen, "You should move out of my way."

Jessica diverted her eyes from Dylan and turned towards the scene that was happening on the other side of the room. She ascended her hips from the chair.

Dylan followed her eyes and frowned.

"Don't talk to me like that." Justin spat.

"I can look wherever I want to." Brandon grinned.

"Peyton doesn't even like you." Justin challenged the other teen.

"Did he tell you that?" Brandon turned his eyes towards Peyton and bit down on his bottom lip.

Peyton turned his eyes away.

Brandon smirked before feeling a palm slap him across his face.

Chase rose to his feet with wide eyes.

Cory and Jason held Justin back.

Brandon was ready to lung at the other teen boy but Peyton held him back.

"Don't." Peyton instructed him, "You can't come in my house disrespecting my boyfriend."

"He slapped me!" Brandon shouted.

"You were staring at him." Justin replied.

"He is an insecure little pussy!" Brandon stated.

Lily and Liam giggled.

Logan reentered the room, "What is going on here?" He glared at the teens before him, "Well?"

Jessica approached her pop's with Dylan close behind her.

* * *

Kendall and James sat before their sons as well as their boyfriend's. They were told the details by Logan who was advised that they should sit down and talk. Kendall had taken everyone into his office for a little chat. The blond was the first to speak. He turned to Brandon, "I understand that you have feelings for my son."

Brandon kept his head down as he sat by Chase's side.

"Did you have any motives for coming here?"

The teen didn't make a sound.

Chase turned to his boyfriend and frowned. He had known that Brandon was interested in Peyton but he had thought it was only a phase. He had really cared for Brandon minus all the bullshit he was spitting. He was really sincere and thought that Brandon may have felt the same. He was so ashamed.

James witnessed the sorrow within his son's eyes and his heart fell.

Kendall exhaled, "I do not welcome these kinds of behaviors in my house. My seven year old son and my five year old niece repeated the word you said." He continued, "That is unacceptable. You will respect my home and everyone in it, including my son and his boyfriend. I know you may have feelings. It's normal."

Justin gasped at Kendall's words.

"I was attracted to many guys back in High School even in College." He turned to his son, "Don't tell your pops this but I was attracted to men while I was dating my husband back in College. It was normal. It meant that I am human. It's okay to have feelings but sometimes these feelings are not good to act upon all of the times because sometimes you may think you like someone but it may turn out that you are liking them for all of the wrong reasons." He stated, "If I had hooked up with all the guys I was attracted to while I was dating my husband I would have missed out on something wonderful I am experiencing with him right now."

Brandon's head shot up with a smile, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Justin met Brandon's eyes and smiled lightly.

James opened his lips and glanced at his son, "You okay?"

Chase shook his head against the wind. He turned to Brandon, "You don't like me?"

"I do." Brandon let out, "I just had feelings for Peyton and like him more."

Peyton let out a breath.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Brandon pleaded with the other teen boy.

"What does he have that I don't?" Chase argued.

"Um..." Brandon thought for a moment.

Kendall shook his head, "If you have to think about it that means that you are liking my son for all the wrong reasons."

Peyton smiled at his dad. He was really great when it came to conflict resolution.

Brandon nodded.

James opened his lips, "You were always good at this." He chuckled at his best friend.

* * *

Logan opened his front door to witness Hank, "Is there something wrong?"

"Need to talk to you and your husband." He replied.

Logan allowed him inside followed his steps towards the kitchen.

Hank witnessed Kendall sitting by the window in the kitchen and cleared his throat, "We have Morty, Joe, his daughter and Dak at our facility down in Virginia. We have built a case against them but we would need you to come in and testify."

Kendall growled. He was happy his grandfather was locked away in a steel cage. David had felt more like a grandfather to him in these long weeks than Morty ever had. He was happy to have David in his life even though the man was always moving because that was what he was used to. He only wished he would settle down for two seconds so that they could build on what they were supposed to have.

"Kendall?" Logan pulled his husband away from his thoughts.

"Yeah sure. I mean the kids are no longer in school."

"I knew I forgot something. I will have to go down and speak with the Principal."

"Already done." Hank added, "No need to fret or to worry about a refund."

"Thanks." The shorter man breathed.

"It is the start of November, so I informed the school about your kids accident and was informed that they would be expecting them in January."

"Would this set them back?" Logan asked.

"Of course not the Principal has advised a tutor to come to their home and return all class assignments and homework via email."

"That's perfect." Logan beamed.

He turned his attention to Kendall once more, "So about Virginia?"

Logan glanced at his husband fully standing by his decision.

"I want something first."

"Name it." Hank stated.

"I want to play hockey."

Logan shook his head in disagreement.

"There was no first game. The NHL is cancelling the season."

"Oh thank God." Logan let out.

"When they found out that you were shot and that your owner could have been responsible the league cancelled the season to avoid the press." He smirked, "We may have had a hand in that."

Logan snickered.

"I also want to look into investing in the team." Kendall smiled.

"Investing how?" Hank and Logan asked simultaneously.

"I want to own it."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**So Logan wants a baby huh? After everything ... a baby? Hmmm I will think about it...**

**Not really any Dylan and Jessica in this chapter...hey, they need a name. I kinda wanted to squash the whole Peyton/Brandon/Justin thing :)**


	26. Needing someone to hold onto

**Shout outs to my top readers, reviewers (you know who you are ), followers and favoriters (is that a word?).**

**Anyway I did realize that I have you guys spoiled lol. It is no one's fault but my own. Anyway this chapter starts a chapter within the chapter hehe. Get it? lol :)**

**I am still working on Life is not what it seems, for those who are loving that story you have to give me a minute to gather my thoughts. Sorry :(**

**Anyway make sure and take my poll on my page. If not allot of people take it then I will not write it! Got it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall sat before his doctor who was checking his wound, he was expressing some pain and redness and Logan had advised him to go to the hospital right away.

The doctor sighed at the wound. He glanced up at Kendall, "Have you been doing any strenuous exercises?"

Kendall blushed trying not to look the doctor in the eyes.

He chuckled, "I get it, most men don't listen when we tell them no sex for the first few weeks after surgery."

Kendall cleared his throat.

The doctor checked his vitals and his limbs by raising them slightly. He noticed the wince that appeared upon his patient's face when he raised his left hand, "You felt any pain before?"

The blond shook his head, "Not since the redness and pain from my wound."

"You might have punctured a nerve." He stated as he wrote down notes upon Kendall's chart. He retrieved a needle from his drawer and filled it with a substance.

Kendall felt the prick in his arms and exhaled.

"The nerve probably went numb because of the wound. This should stabilize the nerve and get it back to normal." He placed a cotton ball over the prick.

Kendall nodded before screaming behind clinched teeth as the doctor placed his gloved hands over his swollen wound.

* * *

While Kendall was seeing the doctor Logan rolled Patrick into see his physical therapist who was a few floors up from Kendall.

Patrick eyes settled upon the many patients who were playing around in what appeared to be a big gym. He witnessed as a lady approached them and smiled up at her.

"Patrick Knight?" She glanced at the chart within her hands.

"Yes." Logan recited.

"Right this way."

Logan followed her steps to a balance beam and watched in anxiety as she assisted in lifting his son out of his chair onto the beam.

Patrick exhaled deeply as he placed both hands on the adjacent beams with his feet upon the floor.

"Do you feel any discomfort when you walk Patrick?"

Patrick nodded, "Pops takes me on walks around my bedroom but I get tired very quickly."

She nodded as she continued to make notes upon her chart, "Begin to walk to the end for me.

Logan followed his son's movements as he walked across the beam. His heart stopped when Patrick stopped in the middle of the beam with pain registered upon his face.

"That's fine." The doctor smiled, "You feel any pain in your legs?" She asked her patient.

Patrick nodded as he swallowed back tears.

She rolled his wheel chair to his feet and assisted in sitting him down. She turned to Logan, "It has been two weeks and he is making good progress."

"Is he?"

"Yes." She beamed, "A patient's body usually takes about six to eight weeks to get back to normal so he is doing great."

"Thanks." Patrick blushed.

"No problem." She placed a hand upon his shoulder, "Your pops here tells me you like to skateboard."

"I do." He gushed.

"Well I so happen to have a skateboard with me." She crossed the room before returning with a blue skateboard within her hands.

"Neat!"

Logan chuckled.

"We would try to balance you upon the skateboard but only when you don't feel too tired."

Patrick nodded.

"So rest a little okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Dylan walked behind Jessica within her family's library. He marveled at the two stores that the library occupied with bookcases, wooden tables and chairs. He spied as Jessica walked towards a little corner of the library that was decorated in purple which was unlike the regular mauve color that was upon its walls. He approached her with caution as he remembered that her grandparents were watching his every move.

Jessica sat upon a plush purple couch and beamed.

Dylan chuckled, "Your place is great."

"Thanks. It sucks that you have to leave soon though."

He nodded then took a seat beside her, "It was a great weekend."

"It sure was." She glanced over him and watched her grandparents walking towards the other side of the room and stole a kiss from Dylan's kiss before they averted their eyes back on her and Dylan.

Dylan beamed as he took Jessica's hand within his own and interlocked their fingers.

* * *

Kendall entered the physical therapy floor and was directed to an opened room where he witnessed Patrick balancing upon a skateboard while his hands were being held by his doctor as he skated slowly upon the wooden floors. He spotted his husband sitting in the corner and approached him.

"Hey baby." Logan beamed.

"Hey." He kissed his husband's lips before sitting beside him.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Said no more strenuous activity." He winced.

Logan frowned, "I told you no more sex babe."

"You weren't really opposed to it." He smirked.

Logan blushed, "You tricked me."

"It felt so good." Kendall licked his lips, "Anyway, my left arm had trouble getting up so he gave me something for that and told me to stay put."

"Okay." Logan nodded.

Kendall shone his eyes upon his son, "He is making great progress isn't he?"

"He sure is." Logan clapped towards his son as Patrick's eyes met theirs, "Great job baby."

Patrick laughed, "Thanks pops."

* * *

Patrick rolled his wheel chair into the kitchen after his dads had dropped him home. He was exhausted from his physical therapy. He rolled his chair towards their refrigerator and tried to retrieve a snack from the top shelf without getting off of his hips. He had heard what his doctor had said and he didn't want to push himself too much because he wanted to skate again.

Peyton approached his brother from behind and retrieved the snack for him, "Here you go bro."

"Thanks." He smiled.

Peyton glanced down at him, "How was therapy?" He closed the refrigerator's doors.

"It was neat bro. Doc got me on a skateboard."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He opened his snack and ate the crackers and cheese, "Best feeling in the world."

"Cool."

"Where is Jessica and Dylan?" He questioned concerned.

"Not to worry the grandparents are watching over them." He screamed, "I'm bored in this house!"

Patrick snickered, "Wanna go up to the roof?"

Peyton shook his head, "Our dads would kill me if they knew I took you up there."

He frowned.

Peyton chuckled, "We can play street hockey."

Patrick arched his brow, "You read my mind."

* * *

Kendall and Logan's financial adviser at HSBC smiled as they sat before her. She spoke first, "Are you guys going to attempt to rob the bank again?"

Kendall chuckled, "We were never planning to rob this bank."

Logan shook his head and smirked, "We would never do that."

"Sure." She giggled as she typed upon her keys.

Logan watched the woman before him diligently before turning to his husband, "I am not too sure about this Kendall."

"Why not?" He sighed as he witnessed his husband's unsteady eyes, "We are just going to find out what the possibilities are."

"Maybe we should discuss this further." He replied before turning to their adviser's voice.

"Mr. Knight, you have received fifty million in damages from the league."

The blond arched his brow and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry what?" Logan asked.

She giggled, "You got paid out for the season along with forty million in damages."

"And after taxes?" Kendall grinned.

She calculated the amount, "Forty million."

Logan shrugged, "What is our total holdings within this bank?"

She typed upon her keys once more, "You have about one hundred and thirty nine million presently."

Kendall beamed.

Logan frowned, "Not enough to buy a team."

"You want to buy a hockey team?" She asked.

"Yes." Kendall nodded.

"His hockey team." Logan sounded.

"Well, the league has not put the team up for sale as yet they are still running an investigation." She stated, "But if you would like to buy a team they usually start the bidding at two hundred and forty million."

"So we have heard." Logan smiled.

Kendall sighed.

* * *

Kendall's sports agent sat before Hank and sighed. He was in a steel box shaking with fear.

Hank started, "Why did you run?" He questioned not being able to track down the man until weeks after the hit was put on Kendall and his family. He had found the man in London boarding a flight to Paris. It appeared that the other man had been running for sometime always looking over his shoulders in defense that someone might be following him.

He cleared his throat, "I don't know what you are taking about?"

"Oh really?" Hank placed a file before the other man. He opened the file and showed him photos that were taken of him and Jo, "Seems familiar?"

He began to sweat, "No."

"Okay." Hank got up form his seat, "There are many ways to make you talk."

"There isn't." He grinned, "You've got nothing on me."

"Oh, but I do." He started, "I have Jo, her dad and Morty locked in a steel cell with no ways of getting out. I have offered them nothing unless they talked."

The man swallowed harshly.

"Do you want to know who was the first to crack?"

"Morty?"

"Jo." Hank chuckled, "She ratted you out. She told me everything. Said you were behind the whole scheme to kill Kendall and his family."

He shook his head against the wind violently, "I would never do that."

"She mentioned the job in Istanbul."

"She and her father were behind that." He defended himself.

Hank made circles around the man and smirked. He was beginning to crack, "She also mentioned that last season it was your plan to launder the money through the team. She claimed that you were in bed with many shady investors."

He stood to his feet and sang, "It was Joe and his daughter. They were laundering their dirty money from their embezzlement days in Atlanta. They were also running dirty money for the Russians for a high commission charge. Joe is friends with Morty so he was also doing some dirty work for him on the side. When Joe found out that Kendall was Morty's bastard grandson he tried to kill him on the road. Then Kendall stumbled onto his business which would ruin everything. He tried to kill him not me."

Hank held a serious face with the man before him as he stopped his steps.

"You've got to believe me." He cried.

"Why did you run?"

He lowered his hips down in his seat and sighed, "Jo wanted this job done and I couldn't go through with it. I disappeared."

"Did you grow a conscious?"

He glanced into Hank's eyes and swallowed, "I couldn't take the heat for this. Not when that detective was snooping around."

"Oh, so you thought you were going to get away with murder?"

"No!" He sounded.

"Then what did you think!" He shouted, "Kendall nearly died along with his kids!"

The man jumped.

Hank calmed his words, "You have any kids Mr. Merano?"

He shook his head.

"Plan on having any?"

He nodded.

"How would you like it if their lives were threatened for no reason at all?"

George felt tears coming to his eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"You are under arrest for aiding an abiding criminals as well as conspiracy to commit a murder and unlawful actions to conspire with criminals to commit a murder."

George witnessed as two men entered the room and forced him out of his chair, "No." He cried, "No." He tried to wiggle away from their hands, "No. I do not belong in jail."

"Oh, we would make you real comfortable Mr. Merano." Hank smirked as he witnessed as the other man was forced out of the room.

* * *

Logan entered into his front door and marched towards the kitchen with a frown.

Kendall limped into the kitchen behind his husband with one crutch under his left arm. He witnessed his husband opening the refrigerator angrily. He sighed, "Can we talk about this?"

Logan turned to face him. He pointed towards the nook within their kitchen, "You were sitting right there Kendall. You were right there when Hank told you all the details. I don't know why you need to do this."

Kendall remained silent.

"It's not enough that the man who owned the team tried to kill you. You want to buy the team." He growled, "I don't understand why we can't just be contented for three months while everyone recovers, then we can worry about the other variables." He felt tears coming to his eyes.

Kendall limped towards him and pulled him within his arms.

"Why do you need to do this?"

"I know that you are scared."

Logan sniffed upon his husband's chest.

"I miss hockey already. I just want to be close to the rink again."

"You don't need to push yourself. You don't need to rush into anything Kendall. The season was cancelled for obvious reasons." He glanced up into his husband's eyes, "The team isn't up for sale until their investigation is done. This just happened."

"I know."

"Then be patient." He held his husband's face within his hands, "I don't need to lose you again. I can't lose you again."

Kendall smiled down at Logan. He was always the level headed one. He leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his lips.

* * *

David entered a small cafe in Sicily, Italy and inhaled the scent of coffee and wine. It had felt like home and smelt like the place his grandmother had taken him and his brother to on their trips to Italy in the summer. He missed the simpler times when his family was happy and his brother and mother weren't conspiring to kill his father. He was ushered to a seat in the middle of the cafe and handed a menu. His gray eyes shone upon his menu before they met the gray eyes of the waitress who stood at his table. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite understand. He kept his eyes upon her remembering her face somehow.

The waitress witnessed the gray eyes of the customer before her and cleared her throat, "Ciao mi chiamo Cecilia e io sarò il vostro server oggi."

"Ciao Cecilia mi piacerebbe un bicchiere dei vostri migliori vini e una tazza di caffè migliori." He smiled as he folded his menu and placed it on his table.

She took down his request and left his table.

David's eyes roamed around the cafe. His eyes caught attention to a painting upon the wall. He gasped.

Cecilia returned to the table, "Il caffè."

David turned to Cecilia's gray eyes, "Who drew that painting?"

Cecilia glanced at the woman whose face was in the painting, "I did. I found a picture of my grandmother upon my father's things and I painted it. He would tell me stories about how life was tough for him in New York so his mother agreed that he come to Italy with his grandfather." He beamed, "That was a strong woman."

David shook his head at the story that the lady was told, "That story was a lie."

Cecilia glared towards the man, "Who are you?"

"My name is David Schmidt."

Cecilia's eyes widened. She had heard the name before. She glanced over her shoulders and witnessed her father standing behind her.

"Uncle David?" Anthony questioned. His eyes was filled with tears of joy.

David chuckled as he stood to his feet, "How are you?" He was relieved to see Anthony give him such a warm reception since they never had the chance of being introduced.

Anthony ran into his uncle's arms, "Glad to finally see family."

Cecilia stood back with her mouth agape. She didn't know what was happening around her. She glanced back at the painting of her grandmother Millie and was curious about what David had said about the story that she was told being a lie.

* * *

"You know who I am?" David sat upon a sofa that was in a house that stood in the back of the cafe. He witnessed the man's tanned skin and blue eyes. He was a brunet just like his mother. Their features were similar which made him angry. He didn't know if he could ever face Anthony knowing what his mother did to his wife. He tried to remove all thoughts from his mind because Anthony was apart of his family.

Anthony nodded excitingly, "I moved to Italy with my real paternal grandfather when I was ten years old. Then I was told everything. I knew about my brother Steven." He placed a smile upon his lips before replacing it with a frown, "I knew my mother killed herself."

"Who told you?"

"My grandfather." He smiled towards David as he took a seat beside him.

David's eyes turned to Cecilia, "Why did you lie to your daughter?"

"I wanted to protect her."

Cecilia's eyes ran across both men as she listened intently.

"So your knew about Steven?"

"Yeah." Anthony beamed, "I even saw him before I left with my grandfather one day."

"Oh."

"He seemed nice." He started, "How is he?"

David frowned.

"Oh."

"He has two great kids."

"Really?" Anthony's face lit up, "What are their names?"

"Kendall and Katie." David asked, "Do you have any grandkids?"

Cecilia spoke up, "I have two boys."

"What are their names?"

"Javier and Cortez."

"What brings you to Sicily?" Anthony asked his uncle.

David glanced into his nephew's eyes and spoke, "Your father has been arrested by the CIA. They are about to convict him. They need his family to come and testify."

Anthony frowned, "What did he do?"

"He killed your brother."

Cecilia gasped.

"No." Anthony stood to his feet.

"He has tried to kill Kendall and his family."

"Get out!" Anthony sounded.

"I would not come all this way to lie to you. Your mother knew what your father was that was why she had you sent away. She had you sent away then she killed herself for not believing my wife. Your mother blamed herself for my wife's death. She killed herself because of Morty!" He stood to his feet.

"No." Anthony shook his head, "I would never..."

"Listen to me." David held him by his shoulders, "Has he visited you since you lived in Italy?"

Anthony tried to avoid his uncle's eyes.

"He has not. He has even forgotten that you have ever existed." David released his shoulders.

Anthony sniffed back his tears as he glared towards his uncle with saddened eyes.

* * *

"Wo ist er?" The blonde entered her brother's office with her husband at her side.

"Was tun Sie hier" Jeff stood to his feet as his sister entered his office. They were third generation Germans who grew up in America. Jeff's sister was the only one of the two who moved to Berlin after meeting her husband in College.

"Cut the shit Jeff and tell me where my son is." The blonde frowned. Feeling anxiety rise in her bones at the thought of her son going missing.

"He is at home." His eyes turned to Justin's father who wore his blond hair to his shoulders with a scowl upon his lips, "Please leave and don't make a scene."

"I want him back." She swallowed as she met her husband's eyes. She was intimated by him and was going to do anything that would make him happy and not hurt her.

"What?" Jeff was outraged. He couldn't believe his sister would badge into his office claiming to want her son back after she had pleaded with him to take her son and keep him safe. He didn't understand her motives until he glanced at the fear that she held within her eyes.

"She says she wants the fag back." He growled taking up a pair of scissors that lie upon Jeff's desk.

"No." Jeff stood his ground.

"Don't fuck with me Jeff." The blond held the scissors to his neck.

"You sent him to live with me." Jeff told his sister.

The blond growled as he attempted to cut his brother-in-law's throat.

The blonde ran to her brother's side and forced the scissors from her husband's hands, "Please, let me handle this." She pleaded.

Her husband nodded and turned away.

"Jeff." She started, "He ran away from home."

He sighed, "No, he didn't. Jennifer said he went to see his boyfriend."

The blond nearly hit the roof, "Mein Sohn hat eine ficken freund?"

"Beruhigen Sie sich Honig Justine nicht möglich ist." His wife tried to calm his temper. She hated that her husband had such a violent temper. He nearly kicked their fifteen year old out of his house for being gay. She had offered to send him to a camp that would turn him back into a normal boy which she convinced her husband would work, but instead of sending him to the camp she had sent him to her brother in New York claiming it would be safer if he was away from his ill-tempered father. Her plan was working until her husband got a call from Jeff asking if Justin was alright. He had grown suspicious and went to the camp noticing that Justin had never enrolled there. He was angry and forced his wife to take him to New York to get Justin back and bring him home.

"Fuck Katrina Ich will Sohn zurück. Es ist mir egal, ob ich zu schlagen die fag-aus von ihm will ich." He sounded.

Jeff shouted, "You would not put your fucking hands on him."

"Why can't I?" He questioned, "I am his father aren't I?"

Katrina shivered at her husband's words.

* * *

Jennifer caught up with her cousin as he entered the kitchen, "My dad called."

"Yeah?" Justin sighed.

"Said your parent's are in town."

Justin silenced his steps and swallowed harshly, "Why?"

She shrugged as she searched her cousin's eyes.

He felt his eyes weld up with tears, "I don't want to see them."

"Are they mad at you?" She questioned as she opened the refrigerator.

"Well my dad mostly is." He frowned not wanting to feel the wrath of his dad.

Jennifer sighed, "I don't know what is going on."

"I am going out." He replied as he raced up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Justin left his cousin's side in a hurry.

"Justin?" Jennifer shouted after him as she followed his steps up towards his bedroom.

* * *

Patrick sat to the dinning table with his family and ate with a wince. He was still feeling a little exhausted from playing street hockey with Peyton but he didn't want to alarm his pops. He tried to sit upright within the cushioned chair as he ate what appeared to be tofu, beans, brown rice and avocado before him.

Brandon glanced around the opened area of the dinning room that everyone was joined in. It was another part of the house that was draped in green and gold upon it's walls. Its windows were clothed with ivory curtains. The room was big and could hold about thirty guests with its twelve seater table that they sat at. He was grateful that he was still allowed back into Peyton's home after what had transpired the other day. He was staying in a hotel with Chase, his parents and his brother a few blocks from the Knights which gave him time to consider his options. He still had feelings for Peyton, but maybe Mr. Knight was right. Maybe he would be missing out on something special with Chase, because Chase had proven to change his ways since they had gotten together. It was like the other boy had completely transformed for the better. Brandon just had to leave his feelings for Peyton behind and consider being happy with Brandon.

Logan turned to witness his son who sat to his left, as he sat to the head and chuckled, "You like the food Pat?"

Patrick spat out his food onto his plate, "Tastes like grass pops."

"I take offense to that." Logan frowned.

Kendall snickered as he sat to the other end of the table, "You would get used to it son."

Cory sat beside Peyton at the dinning table and toyed with his food. Mr. Knight had disclosed to them how Patrick's diet had changed and how he wanted everyone to support him by changing their diet as well for a few days. Logan knew it was allot to ask growing teen boys but he wanted Patrick to be comfortable.

"The food is nice Mr. Knight." Dylan smiled towards Logan.

Logan beamed as he cut into his salad, "Thank you so much for that Dylan."

"You're welcome."

Jessica blushed as Dylan sat by her side.

Dylan witnessed the red tint in Jessica's cheeks and chuckled.

Lucy, James' wife turned to Logan, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you Lucy." He beamed, "I wish you could stay longer."

James frowned, "I have to report to work on Monday and the boys have school."

"Would we see you guys for Thanksgiving?" Kendall asked.

Lucy shook her head.

James frowned.

Carlos laughed, "James has other plans."

"Shut it Carlitos."

"What other plans?"

"Thanksgiving with Lucy's parents. Yay." James replied less enthused.

Joanna wiggled in her seat next to her husband as she spoke, "You will miss my world famous turkey."

Patrick beamed, "Now that is what I am talking about."

Logan shook his head towards his son.

"What? It's Thanksgiving pops you can't deny me meat then." He argued.

Katie chuckled as she feed Lily who sat within her arms.

"I like turkey pops." Liam squeaked as he sat on the other side of his pops and ate.

"I know you do sweetie." Logan wiped his son's cheek.

Jennifer grinned.

Logan's housekeeper entered their dinning room and replied, "You have a guest Peyton."

Peyton rose to his feet as he witnessed Justin enter the room with a duffel bag upon his shoulders. He ran to his side, "What's going on?"

"My parents are in town." The teen cried.

Peyton witnessed as tears ran down Justin's face.

"I can't go home. I don't want them to find me."

Logan heard the teen's cries over his shoulders and motioned for Kendall to tend to them both.

Kendall got up from his seat with a chuckle. He approached the teens, "What is going on?"

Justin glanced into the emerald pools of Peyton's dad and began to open his lips.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	27. An extension of support

**Hey guys, take the poll on my profile page if you want me to turn my ONESHOTS into TWOSHOTS! lol**

**Thanks to mrs. hutcherlark for her amazing commentary. P.S Patrick never had the advantage because he was on wheels lol.**

**Thanks to Zeus6257 for all the support. I promise to bring the drama and the tension :).**

**Thanks also to luvmusic87 I had to continue because then the story would have appeared to be so unfinished lol.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall sat beside his husband with his arms securely around his shoulders. Justin's parent's had entered their townhouse after Logan had gotten a call from Justin's uncle. Kendall had disliked the look that Justin's father was giving him. The man had seemed to shot up a glare since he had entered into his home. Kendall shook his head with a growl.

Logan spoke up above the uncomfortable silence, "Well maybe..."

"Noone wants to hear from you faggots." Justin's father, Olaff got up from his seat. He turned to his wife, "Katrina grab Justin and let's go."

She got up from her seat in fear, "Okay."

Kendall got up and towered over Olaff, "No. You will not disrespect my husband like that. You are going to sit your ass down and listen to what we have to say."

Olaff swallowed as he glanced up at Kendall. The blond was muscular and had a height advantage over him. He took his seat.

Katrina took her seat by her husband and swallowed.

Logan felt his husband's lips upon his cheek and felt comforted. He relaxed his anxieties and spoke up again, "Okay, Jeff has clued us in on everything." He tried to divert his eyes from the hateful one's of Justin's father, "We think..."

Peyton entered the room while trying not to acknowledge Justin's parent's. He approached his dad, "Dad. Justin's uncle is here." He whispered into his father's ear, "Hank is here and he bought some lady from the German embassy."

Kendall nodded, "Send them in."

Olaff growled, "Is your son a fag too?"

Kendall shot Olaff a glare, "You open your fucking mouth one more time and I would throw your ass out of my house."

Olaff stood to his feet, "I want to see you try."

"Oh, I am ready asshole."

Peyton backed out of the room and left.

Logan stood to his feet, "Kendall, please. Don't."

Kendall's blew out a huff before taking his seat once more.

"Pussy." Olaff growled.

Kendall was about to lung towards the man but Logan held him back. He winced as he felt the wound at his side and breathed.

"Take it easy baby." Logan soothed him.

Olaff looked on in disgust.

Katrina felt a smile come to her lips as she witnessed the display of love before her eyes.

Peyton reentered the room with Jeff, Hank and the German official at his side. Peyton nodded before leaving and retreating upstairs.

Olaff's eyes shone upon the German official and began to sweat.

Hank's eyes glared into Olaff before he turned to Kendall, "We ready to negotiate?"

The German official introduced herself, "I am Ana."

Katrina extended her hand, "Hallo."

"Wie werden sie?"

Katrina shivered.

Ana's eyes turned from Katrina to Olaff, "You have been a bad boy Olaff."

Katrina's eyes turned to her husband, "Was spricht sie über?"

Hank smiled as he opened his lips, "I think it's time to negotiate terms."

* * *

Cory sat upon Petyon's bed while he read a story book along with Liam. He smiled at how smart the seven year old was and couldn't believe he was only in the second grade.

Justin sat upon Peyton's bedroom floor and rocked back and forth as he clinched an over-sized pillow within his hands. He had remembered how his father had found out that he was gay. His father had caught him one day looking at gay magazines and had hit the roof. Justin had no choice but to admit that he was gay. His mother was sad at first but she supported him. His dad nearly killed him. He remembered the punches and bruises he endured from his father. He remembered how he couldn't even open his eyelids because they were too bruised to open. He felt tears falling to his cheeks when he had remembered the pain. His mother hadn't even taken him to the police, the first place they had went was to the airport where she placed him on a plane to New York City. He never asked any questions because now he was free. He was free from his dad who was trying to hurt him and control him. He never liked girls. He liked boys and he wanted to live his life and fall in love like how Peyton's parent's were obviously in love. He had remembered that day when he and Peyton had finally become boyfriends, how his parent's just were so comfortable sharing kisses in front of their kids. They were so in love and Justin wanted that. He wanted to be in love and not be too ashamed to hide it.

Peyton entered his bedroom and settled beside his boyfriend. He pulled him within his arms and wiped his cheeks.

Justin sniffed as he laid his head upon Peyton's shoulder, "Where are they?"

"Downstairs."

"Is my dad mad?"

"He is, but he is nothing my dad can't handle." Peyton replied, "My dad has gone up against worst men than your dad." He rolled his eyes, "Your dad is a joke."

"I don't want to leave with them."

"My dads would never let that happen." He witnessed his sister enter into his bedroom and settled her hips beside Justin.

Justin smiled towards Jessica and embraced her.

Jessica rubbed her hand in circles over his back, "You will be protected here. Our dad is not going to let anything happen to you under his roof."

Justin sighed as he felt her rocking him within her arms.

* * *

Olaff attempted to get up from his seat but was forced down by Hank, "Get out of my way you demon."

"You calling me a demon?" Hank arched his brow.

"You are black aren't you?" Olaff laughed, "You nigger."

Kendall got up from his seat and pulled Hank away from Olaff. He whispered into Hank's ears, "Don't let him get to you."

Hank's eyes remained upon Olaff as he replied, "I am not remotely moved by his words."

Olaff frowned.

"I know about men like you. I have seen you. I have even worked with you. White superiority."

"That's right." He stated it proudly.

"Anything outside of the white race is considered ugly and unnatural." Hank continued as he felt Kendall release him, "White men are superior to their wives that is why your wife is afraid to even look at you."

"She knows who is the head." He gloated.

"That is why you nearly killed your son by beating him half to death."

"He had to know that being gay, black." He spat, "And Jewish are works of the devil."

Hank grinned, "Well I guess all of us are going to hell."

Logan snickered.

Kendall laughed.

Ana giggled, "I am Jewish."

Olaff frowned.

"Gay!" Logan held Kendall's hand as they raised it to the sky and repeated simultaneously.

"And don't forget that I am black." Hank retorted, "You really believe that your God wants us to separate ourselves and be so consumed with hate that we kill those unlike ourselves?"

Olaff glared towards Hank.

Ana spoke up, "You have endangered the life's of your son and your wife."

Hank continued, "You will be taken back to Berlin."

"Not without my son."

"Your son will be in the full care of his uncle Jeff." Ana replied, "We have done the paperwork and he would be Justin's legal guardian."

Jeff stood in the the corner and smiled smugly towards Olaff.

Katrina smiled before a frown appeared upon her face when she saw her husband turn towards her. She flinched when he folded his fist to throw it in her face.

Hank caught his fist and growled, "Don't you touch that woman."

"Let go of me." Olaff tried to push him away.

"No." Hank smiled, "You are coming with me." He grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the Knight's townhouse.

Katrina sighed as she approached Logan and Kendall, "Can I see my boy?"

Ana butted in, "Not until you answer a few questions for me."

Katrina nodded with a frown and followed her to the outside then into an embassy marked vehicle where Jett followed.

Logan let out a deep exhale and turned to his husband, "Why do these things keep happening to us?"

Kendall chuckled, "I guess we can handle them."

The shorter man shook his head against the wind, "No, we can not."

Kendall placed a peck upon his husband's lips, "Sure we can. We've been through worst. This was nothing."

"I supposed." He sighed, "I am going to check up on Pat."

* * *

Patrick laid upon his bed not being able to move his legs. He had gotten up from a nap. He was sleeping allot during the day which his doctor said was a normal process during his recovery. He had gotten up and like most day he could at least sit up and move his feet slowly towards his wheel chair but this time his feet were numb. They had felt like they were glued to his bed. He tried with all his might to move but he couldn't. Patrick's eyes witnessed as his pops entered into his bedroom. He tried not to show any anxiety within his face but he couldn't help it.

Logan ran to his son's bedside, "What's the matter baby?"

"I can't feel my legs pops." Patrick cried out.

"What?" Logan's eyes widened in fear, "Kendall!" He screamed out.

* * *

Peyton paced the waiting room feeling horrible about what had happened. This was all his fault. He should have never played street hockey with Patrick the other day. He had known it was a bad call the minute Patrick started complaining that he was getting tired. He should have never let his brother push himself. This was now weighing on his conscious because he knew where the fault had lied. He witnessed his dads sitting in each other's arms. His dad was trying to console his pops. He needed to pray for another miracle because he needed Patrick to be alright. He jumped when a doctor approached his dads.

Kendall stood before the doctor, "Good news?"

The doctor smiled, "Your son is a fighter. He would be fine. He just doesn't need to push himself. His legs are fine they just were a little overworked."

"Would this push back his recovery?" Kendall questioned.

"It shouldn't if he continues to follow the orders given by his doctors."

Logan nodded. He stored what the doctor had said in his mind because he wanted his son to be able to use his legs.

"He disclosed to me that he was playing street hockey with his brother the other day."

Peyton's eyes grew wide.

Logan stood to his feet in anger, "Peyton Knight!"

"I know pops." He bowed his head in shame, "I feel awful. I should have never..."

"Your brother could have..." Logan felt tears fall to his cheeks once more as he descended his hips into his chair.

"He is fine Mr. Knight." The doctor assured him. He turned to Peyton, "No more street hockey okay?"

"Yes sir." He watched as the doctor left.

Kendall turned to his son, "What were you thinking Peyt?"

"I wasn't. I guess I wanted the old Patrick back."

Kendall nodded and pulled the teen within his arms, "Everybody does, but we have to give it time and not push his recovery."

"I understand." He felt as his dad released him and approached his pops with caution. He sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders, "I am sorry. I never meant..."

"I know baby." Logan sniffed, "I know."

* * *

Logan assisted his son in getting out of bed. Patrick had gotten feeling back into his legs and he was more than happy after having to stay in the hospital over night for observation. He was back at home and now Logan was walking him around his bedroom.

Patrick winced as his hand tightened around his father's shoulders.

Logan nodded and placed his son upon his bed, "That's enough."

"Yeah." Patrick panted feeling immediately exhausted.

Logan beamed down at him, "You did great."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah. The first few times we walked you would get tired after two minutes, but you stayed up for five."

"That's great news."

"Yeah." He clapped, "I want you to rest." He helped him to the head of his bed, "Your tutor would be here by noon. So get some rest babe." He kissed his forehead.

"Can I get some water?"

Logan turned to his son's side table and removed the squeeze bottle and handed it to his son.

* * *

Cory witnessed Justin at his locker and approached the teen, "Crazy weekend huh?"

Justin placed a smile upon his tensed lips, "Yeah."

"So, what happens to your dad?"

Justin shrugged, "My uncle says he gets sent back to Germany in the morning. He would be charged."

Cory exhaled, "That's great news. Then he wouldn't have to hurt you anymore."

"Yeah." He frowned.

"What?"

"They are still questioning my mom. I think she would have to go to Germany and press charges."

"You don't think she might?"

"I don't know what she would do." He slammed his locker and turned away.

* * *

Jason approached Terry in the halls with a groan. He couldn't believe he was going to be talking to this guy but he had to get this off his chest.

Terry turned around and witnessed Jason approaching him. He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Justin alone."

Terry folded his arms above his chest, "What do I get for doing that?"

Jason tried to keep his cool, "I am trying so hard not to slap you." He chuckled, "He is my boy's boyfriend. I would appreciate if you would give him some slack by backing off."

Terry smirked, "So he is intimated by me?"

"No one intimated by your loose ass hole." Jason sounded.

Terry swallowed embarrassingly as he witnessed a few nearby teens laughing at him as they walked away. He turned to Jason and spoke in a hushed tone, "Fine."

Jason smiled victoriously.

"I would leave the little virgin hole alone."

Jason hummed, "Don't call him that."

Terry searched his eyes, "Fine." He sighed, "I would lay off him." He smirked, "If you would get Peyton to lay on me."

Jason stepped backwards, "Now, that is gross." He chuckled at the deflated face of the teen before him, "Matter of fact you had your chance." He retorted before walking away.

Terry pouted still hearing the distant laughter of the teens around him. He walked away.

* * *

Jessica sat with her tutor in their library and opened her science book. She smiled down at the pages missing out on so much learning.

Peyton sat adjacent to his sister's table in their library on the second floor and rolled his eyes. He sat before his trigonometry textbook which he had not missed one bit. He glanced at his tutor and attempted the class assignment that was placed before him.

Liam was a few feet away sitting in the reading circle with his tutor who was reading to him a few books that were read in class. He smiled as he listened intently to the stories that were read before his ears.

Patrick was rolled into the library by Logan who was followed by his tutor.

Peyton's head shot up when he saw his brother and smiled. He was glad he was doing well. He witnessed as Patrick settled at a table before him and got up form his chair to sit upon a cushioned chair. He smiled before returning to his assignment.

Logan spoke towards Patrick's tutor softly, "He gets tired quickly so do what you can in the allotted time."

The tutor nodded, "I will take that into consideration." She took her sit before her student and pulled out two textbooks.

Patrick's eyes rolled over the math and science textbooks and smiled. He was ready for any challenge.

* * *

Kendall entered the kitchen and placed a kiss upon his husband's lips, "How's the tutoring going?" He asked as he witnessed his husband preparing sandwiches and freshly made organic chips in individual plates.

"Fine." He stated, "Pat just got up from his nap so I rolled him in the room. I told his tutor that he needs to pace himself."

Kendall arched his brow, "How did Pat get down the stairs?"

Logan chuckled, "I lifted him."

"Babe." He exclaimed, "That is too much."

"It's fine baby." He kissed his lips, "I was not about to ask you because you can't do anything strenuous. Dad used to do it but he left." He frowned. "I wanted to do it."

"Pat's bedroom is on the fourth floor."

"And our bedroom is on the sixth." He smirked, "What's your point?"

Kendall sighed, "I guess I have none."

"Thank you." He chuckled.

Kendall smiled down at his husband wrapping him in his arms from behind and placing sweet kisses upon his neck.

"Come on baby stop." Logan wiggled.

"No." Kendall kept him close.

Logan turned around to met his husband's lips before the doorbell broke them apart.

He sighed, "I'll get it."

"Yeah." Logan went back to his task at hand before jumping when he felt Kendall spank his ass. He giggled as his husband winked towards him.

* * *

Logan ushered his children's tutors out the front door before turning to walk towards his living room. When Kendall had answered the front door he was met with David and a family he had not recognized. They were sitting in the living room talking and finding out the truth behind old secrets that his family was trying to hide. Logan had then went to check up on Patrick whom he had feed and placed in his bedroom for a nap since he was exhausted. He allowed his other children to complete their sessions before taking everyone down to the living room to meet the rest of their family.

Jessica spoke up as she glanced into the eyes of her cousin, well that was what she thought she was, "So we are all related?"

Cecilia nodded, "That is what I have been told. Yes." She beamed when she witnessed that Jessica's eyes were identical to hers, "We share the same trait."

Jessica nodded meekly.

Logan spoke up as his glance fell upon Cecilia's two sons, "So how old are you?"

Javier spoke up in a thick accent, "I am seventeen." He replied as his eyes fell upon Petyon. Javier's eyes were similar to gun metal. They were gray with hints of blue within them. He stood tall and wore his black hair slicked back. His skin was tanned and he wore a tattoo of a heart upon his neck, "So you are gay?" He asked Peyton.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Cool." Javier smiled.

Cortez rolled his eyes before speaking next, "I am fifteen." His eyes were a deep blue and his mother had always told him that meant he had the most soul and passion. He loved music and rhythm. He wore his brunet locks at his shoulders. His skin was tanned and he wore an earring in his left ear.

Logan's glance fell to their mother, "They seem like great kids."

Cecilia laughed, "You don't know them. They are only acting on their best behavior because I promised Javier he would see his ex-boyfriend again and Cortez that I would take him to a music festival."

Logan arched his brow.

Peyton asked his cousin, "You're gay?"

"Si." He chuckled as he placed his hands in his moused hair and messed it up, "Mammina made me break up with my boyfriend."

She growled, "He made you get a tattoo."

He rolled his eyes, "We were in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smirked as he licked his lips.

Kendall butted in. He glanced at his father's nephew and somehow saw some of the qualities of his own son, "Bad guy huh?"

"I am not really a bad boy." Javier exclaimed, "I am a lover not a fighter."

His mother nearly gagged.

Cortez laughed, "Ognuno di noi ha bisogno per fare una pausa." He did his breathing exercises.

Wrinkles appeared upon Jessica's forehead.

Liam giggled as he glanced up at his dad and pops, "I like them."

"You do?" Logan smiled down at his son.

Liam nodded.

Javier chuckled, "We like you too Liam." He opened his arms and the little boy fell in between them.

Cecilia beamed, "You have a great family."

Kendall stood to his feet, "Thank you." He glanced towards Anthony and cleared his throat, "You haven't said anything since you got here."

"I am still trying to take it all in."

"I understand." He nodded.

Anthony stood to his feet and glanced at Kendall once more, "You look just like how I remembered Steven once looked." He tried not to let the tears fall down his eyes, "I can't believe dad killed him."

"You still call him dad after everything?"

Anthony bowed his head and nodded, "He is still my father after everything." He sighed, "My granddad taught me that."

Kendall turned to David, "So, you going to stick around?"

Logan spoke up, "We have an extra room for you to stay in."

David smirked. He approached his grandson and embraced him, "I love you Kendall. You were always and will always be my grandson."

Kendall felt tears come to his eyes as he held tightly to David, "I know grandpa." He sniffed.

Logan turned to Cecilia, "We have no more extra rooms. Peyton's friend is staying with us until everything gets sorted with finding his dad so..." He stopped his lips and turned to Peyton, "Cory can move into your room and then Liam can sleep with his dad and I." He calculated the possibilities within his head, "We will make room."

Cecilia shook her head against the wind, "We don't want to intrude." She replied.

Logan shone his eyes upon Javier and Liam who were already bonding. He grinned, "You wouldn't be."

* * *

Cory entered the Knight's kitchen and placed his back pack upon the stool. He turned to the refrigerator and retrieved a juice box. He then turned on his heels and was headed upstairs when he noticed an unfamiliar face.

Javier smirked when he saw the blond. He licked his lips and started towards him.

Cory took a few steps backwards into the counter, "Who are you?"

Javier ran his hands down Cory's chest.

Cory jumped trying to get away.

"I am Peyton's new cousin Javier." His name rolled off his tongue, "Who are you?"

"Javier, down boy." Peyton entered the kitchen and chuckled at the scene before him.

Javier stepped back, "What?"

"He is not gay." Peyton exhaled, "He is my best friend who is staying with us."

Javier frowned, "Oh."

Cory let out a breath, "Yeah."

"Sorry." The other teen frowned.

"No worries." Cory took up his back pack and left the room in a hurry.

Peyton laughed as he sat by the counter, "I think you scared him man."

"Yeah, I probably scared the shit out of his straight ass."

Peyton snickered, "I've got to tell Jason about this."

"Jason?" He became intrigued once more.

"Also straight."

Javier frowned, "Where are all the finocchio?"

Peyton arched his brow.

"You know, gay men?"

Peyton shrugged.

"When will we go and meet some?" He licked his lips.

"What did you have in mind?"

A mischievous grin appeared upon Javier's lips.

* * *

Cortez followed behind Jessica and Logan as they entered Patrick's bedroom. He witnessed his cousin laying upon the bed and his heart went out to him. He had heard the story about what had happened and had hated their great-grandfather before even laying eyes upon him. He sat at the foot of Patrick's bed as he witnessed him being placed within his wheel chair. Patrick wheeled himself over to him and smiled.

"Hey." Patrick smiled.

"Hey." Cortez smiled.

Patrick observed him, "You kind of look like the picture of my grand father that our dad always carries around."

Cortez nodded, "And you kinda look like my grand dad." He chuckled.

"Cool."

"So when you weren't in your chair you liked to do anything fun?"

"I liked to board."

"Really?" Cortez arched his brow.

"Yeah."

"I skated all the time in Sicily."

"Neat!" Patrick let out.

Logan chuckled as he and Jessica stood back and watched the two bond.

* * *

Kendall and Anthony sat in the living room trying to keep each other updated about their present situation. Anthony had told him a little about his life in Italy and Kendall had told him about his life in New York. They had many things in common which they hadn't realize they did. Anthony played a few sports in College where he met his wife who had died when Cecilia was younger. Their eldest son was gay. They both had to been taken away from home at a young age for protection and they respected each other after only meeting a few hours ago. Kendall had felt that Anthony was sent so he could build that bond that he and his father never had the chance to build. He was ready to have a second chance and start fresh with both Anthony and David within his life.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**As a black woman I do not like the 'N' words because of the meaning it has behind it. I wanted to bring a little realism to the story.**

**How do you like the little family reunion. The Knight's and Schmidt's connected real easy :).**

**What are your thoughts on the new characters?**

**Now we have bigger fish to fry later mwahahahahaha! hehe**


	28. All together as one

**Thank you for the reviews! :) I appreciate and read them all.**

**Sorry if you might be confused by the angst. And which parts? Let me know :)**

**ENJOY!**

Logan typed feverishly upon his slick laptop. It had picked up dust since the last time he had placed his fingers to keys. He was beginning to think he would never place his fingers upon his keyboard again. He sighed a sigh of relief when he had opened his laptop and seen its face. It had been so long ago. He tried to write down a line or anything to get the ball rolling. He was called by his agent and told that his deadline had been past due. He couldn't seem to think. He had spent the last three days taking care of his household. He had his husband and kids to deal with plus a new family that Kendall and his kids were beginning to love. Peyton and Javier had seemed to be joined at the hips. Patrick and Cortez always gushed about sports. Jessica and Cortez talked about their love for books and music. While Liam was just happy and close with everyone. His mean concern was Cory who didn't seem to hang all that well with Javier. He had asked the teen what had happened but he just wouldn't answer. He was determined to get to the bottom of that soon because he needed all his kids to be comfortable whether they were his or not. He had spent some of his days talking with Cecilia who was great company but also a great distraction from his writing. He hated being distracted. So after three days he had what had appeared to be a chapter. It was ten pages and he only hoped his agent loved it.

* * *

Kendall opened his front door and beamed towards Logan's agent. He didn't like how his husband was obsessing over his new book. He was panicking when he couldn't find a new idea. Kendall tried to calm his husband's anxieties but he was not having it. Logan would bring his laptop every where he went so that he couldn't miss an idea. He wrote at the dinner table, in their bed and even when he was driving in the car. Kendall groaned because he missed nights just cuddling with Logan. He never remembered his husband obsessing over his work before and that was what scared him.

"Kendall." The brunette entered the through front door and smiled towards the blond.

Kendall gave her a hug before ushering her towards their living room.

She entered the living room and took a seat upon the sectional. She let out a breath, "Where is your husband?"

"He should be down shortly." He smiled, "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head, "Oh, no I am fine."

"Great." He beamed before leaving her side and climbing up their golden spiral staircase towards the second floor. He entered their library and watched as his husband feverishly typed in the corner. He approached him and placed a kiss upon his shoulders.

Logan relaxed and hummed, "That feels good."

"Your agent is downstairs baby."

He sighed, "Okay." He sent his pages to print and ascended his hips from his chair to retrieve his pages before he felt his husband's hands upon his waist. He turned to glance into his eyes and hummed, "What?"

"I just want you to take it easy." He leaned into kiss his lips.

Logan felt a feeling of relief wash over him. He deepened the kiss feeling as Kendall backed him against the table and lifted his hips to sit upon it. He felt his husband fall in between his legs and moaned.

Kendall fisted his husband's hair and inserted his tongue within his mouth. He began to move his hips slowly towards Logan's.

Logan broke the kiss, "No."

"Why not?" Kendall frowned.

"I don't want you getting hurt again." He fluttered his eyelashes towards his husband, "And my agent is downstairs."

"She can wait." Kendall turned back to his lips.

Logan turned his head and felt his husband's lips upon his cheek, "No." He pushed at his husband's hard chest gently with a moan before jumping down from the table and retrieving his chapter.

"You give me blue balls babe."

"You gave them to yourself." Logan chuckled.

Kendall grabbed his hand, "Stop being so smart." He held him within his arms and ran his hands down to his ass, "I want you to relax."

"I am relaxed."

"No, you have been obsessing."

"My deadline is past due." His eyes jumped.

"It's going to be cool." Kendall retorted, "Just breathe."

Logan did as his husband instructed and nodded, "Okay, I am fine."

"Now can we have sex?"

"No." He chuckled.

Kendall shrugged before taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

* * *

Camille approached Hank with a smile by his van on a deserted street and questioned, "Why am I meeting you here?"

"I have all the players who tried to kill Kendall and his family."

"All of them." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, we found Mr. Merano, Kendall's sport's agent trying to take a flight to Paris."

She chuckled, "No one can hide with you on the case."

He grinned, "I look under every rock."

"Good." She beamed before being handed a file, "What's this?" She opened the file, "The Russians?"

"Mr. Merano told me something very interesting before I locked him up behind bars." He glanced over his shoulders at his five man detail that was watching his back, "He told me that Joe Israel Taylor and Morty Schmidt were running deals with the Russians."

"You mean embezzlement?"

"That's right. They were doing it for a high commission cost as well."

Camille hummed as she went through the file. Her eyes widened, "You know Morty did kill a few Russians."

Hank was intrigued by her tale.

"Before you came on board with helping us. Kendall impersonated a Russian."

"I heard about that."

"Yeah, some of his best work." She chuckled, "They were paid by Morty to get Liam out of the country."

"You have a feeling that these are the same Russians who Morty and Joe are laundering money for at a price?"

"It wouldn't be too far-fetched. I was trying to get Morty on killing the Russians but I don't know where the bodies are buried."

"I can help you with that. If we find where the bodies are then we can I.D them and hopefully get this ring stopped."

She nodded, "You know I made Lieutenant."

He chuckled, "Lieutenant Roberts, I like it."

"Thanks." She smirked, "Any news on Cory's father?"

He shook his head, "None, I am still trying to track him."

"I would check on the Russian front for you." She took the case file under her arm and was about to leave.

"Hey, who is this new captain?"

She shrugged, "They are bringing someone in from Jersey."

"Need me to run a background check on this guy?"

Camille nodded, "I would appreciate that."

Hanks laughed as he got into the van along with his detail and drove away.

* * *

Logan sat in anticipation before his agent as she read his chapters. He witnessed her seldom features that hadn't changed since she took up the first page to read and felt his anxiety raising. Thoughts of her distaste in his work came to his mind. He didn't think he could take her dislike because he had taken so long to come up with an original idea. He was going crazy just trying to figure out the brunette who had sat before him. He finally released his anxieties when she had concluded, "So." He wiped his sweaty palms upon his colored pants, "What do you think?"

She met his eyes before turning away, "It is not your best work."

"Really?"

"I don't feel the passion as before in your last book."

"Huh?"

"You gave me something raw, something unique in your last book and this." She pointed at the pages, "I am kind of disappointed."

He frowned, "So, which part is bad?"

"All of it." She started while meeting his eyes. She was about to open his lips once more before her eyes diverted to Patrick wheeling himself into the room.

"Pat!" Logan rang out, "How did you get out of your bedroom?"

"Dad helped me."

"Dad!" Logan started as he arched his brow, "Dad helped you?"

"Yes." He chuckled as he witnessed his pops panicking, "He let me use one of his crutches as I came down the stairs."

"Where is Peyton?"

Patrick shrugged.

"Where is Javier or Cortez?"

Patrick shrugged.

Logan sighed.

His agent asked, "How did he...?" Pointing towards Patrick.

Patrick turned his chair towards her, "Aneurysm."

She raised her brow in intrigue, "You've got good stuff to work with Logan."

Logan shook his head against the wind as he glared towards her, "I will not do it."

"Why not?"

"I am not putting my family in a book."

"You can disguise their names."

"That would be neat pops." Patrick gushed, "You can talk about how dad got shot."

His agent became intrigued once more, "Oh, you must!" She placed his pages on the coffee table before her.

"No." Logan replied, "I am not talking about it."

His agent silenced her lips when she saw his jumping eyes and frowned lips, "It seems like you need to." She started, "Let it out Logan. Let it out on paper. You would feel better. And you never know if someone has experienced or is experiencing what you are going through. You told me before that you wanted to connect with your readers. Well this is one way you can connect with them." She smiled, "I would give you until Thanksgiving to produce a few words for me. Take my advance. I would love to see what you come up with." She ascended her hips from his sectional, "I would see myself out."

"Bye." Patrick waved to her.

Logan sighed as he took up his pages and ripped them within his hands.

Patrick frowned, "Sorry pops."

"It's not your fault babe." He kissed his forehead, "Where is Peyton?"

Peyton walked into the room panting with Javier close behind, "You cheated man."

Logan stood to his feet, "Where were you two?"

"Oh, Javier and I were taking a jog around Central Park."

Logan nodded.

Javier opened his lips and breathed, "I hope that is okay?"

"Sure it is." Logan sighed, "Just tell me where you guys are okay?"

"Yes sir." They replied insync.

"There was no one here to take Patrick down the stairs."

Peyton frowned, "How did you get down?" He turned to his brother.

"Dad."

Peyton winced, "How is he?"

"Fine." Kendall held his side as he entered the room.

Logan ran to his aide. He helped him sit down on the sectional, "You can't overexert yourself baby."

"That's is right dad." Peyton replied with fright within his voice.

"I'd..." He groaned, "Be fine."

"Javier get a hot pack out the kitchen for me please."

The teen nodded and exited the room.

Patrick wheeled towards his dad. He parked his wheel chair and left his chair.

Everyone had stopped and watched what Patrick was doing. Their eyes followed as he walked towards the sectional slowly and sat next to Kendall.

Logan's arms flew around his son's neck, "Wow!"

"Yeah bro!"

Kendall chuckled, "You could have walked all this time?"

Patrick nodded shyily, "That was why I was calling you this morning. Not because I needed your help but because I felt some tingling in my legs. I walked around my bedroom with ease this morning. I was trying to tell you but you insisted on taking me down the stairs yourself."

Kendall chuckled, "This is great news Pat!"

"Yeah!" Logan kissed his face.

Patrick giggled, "Come on Pops."

Peyton chuckled.

Logan stopped his kisses, "We need to take you to the doctor."

"Does it have to be today?" Patrick frowned.

"Well, maybe later. Right now I have to get breakfast on the table. Cory has to get to school." He walked out of the living room to stand at the base of his spiral staircase, "Jessica! Cortez! Liam! Cory! Breakfast!"

* * *

Cory entered the kitchen dressed in his uniform for school. He glanced around the nook and didn't see any more seats so he took a seat next to Javier. He smiled towards the teen and sat uncomfortably at his side.

Javier smirked, "Good morning."

Cory hummed not meeting his eyes.

"I don't bite." He chuckled, "Well, not too hard."

Cory tried not to let his words affect him. He was never hit on by a gay guy before and quite frankly he didn't know how to react.

Liam entered the kitchen in his pajamas and approached his pops.

Logan beamed down at his son and placed a light kiss upon his lips, "How did you sleep babe?"

Their housekeeper waved as Liam hugged her.

Liam nodded, "Good pops. I had a dream that I was reading books to little babies."

Logan's heart fluttered, "Really?" He turned off his range stove and started to plate his kid's breakfast with the assistance of his housekeeper.

"Yeah." He giggled as he took a seat in Peyton's lap, "Does that mean I am having a baby brother or sister?"

Logan's heart stopped.

Patrick giggled, "You so funny Liam."

"Yeah." Peyton replied as he ticked his brother's tummy.

Liam giggled, "Stop it."

Jessica yawned as she entered the kitchen with her hair tangled at the top of her head.

Peyton chuckled as he glanced up at his sister and stopped the movements of his fingers tickling his brother's tummy, "Did you get in a fight?"

"No." Jessica frowned.

"What happened sweetie?" Logan witnessed his daughter's hair.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

She frowned as she sat next to Patrick at their breakfast nook, "I kept thinking about Dylan."

Peyton rolled his eyes.

Javier spoke up as he sat before Jessica at the nook, "Is this that guy your brother has been telling me about?"

She nodded, "I miss him."

Patrick nearly gagged. He smiled up at his pops when he saw pancakes being set before him, "Neat!"

Logan chuckled as he kissed his forehead, "Eat up babe."

Cortez entered the kitchen, "I feel some negative energy right around..." He stood above his older brother and slapped the back of his head, "Here."

"Ow." Javier winced as he held the back of his head.

Peyton snickered as he sat beside him.

Liam's eyes followed Cortez as he sat comfortably within his brother's lap with his hands upon his wrists.

Cortez snickered before taking a seat next to Jessica.

Logan growled, "You boys stop it now." He demanded.

The laughter had stopped.

"Thank you." Logan nodded.

Javier turned to his cousin, "Jess as I was saying. This boy seems like bad news."

She folded her arms above her chest, "He is not. Don't listen to what Peyton or Patrick have to say they just think I am too young to date."

"That is because you are." Patrick retorted.

Javier gave him a hi-five.

Jessica whined, "Pops."

"It's going to be alright sweetie." He turned to his daughter and pulled her within his arms, "These boys don't know a thing about first love do they?"

She shook her head as it lay upon his shoulder.

"That's right." He kissed her forehead, "I understand."

Peyton rolled his eyes, "She is thirteen what does she know about love?"

"Stop it." Logan demanded between clinched teeth as he rocked his daughter within his arms.

Kendall walked into his kitchen, "What is going on here?"

"You all better Uncle Kendall?" Javier asked.

Kendall smiled at the introduction, "Yeah." He turned to his husband, "What is wrong with Jess?"

"Love sick." Cortez replied.

"Being a girl." Patrick snickered.

"In love with a bad guy." Javier replied.

Peyton rolled his eyes, "Misses Dylan."

"She loves Dylan." Liam smiled.

Kendall chuckled at the explanations and turned to his daughter, "It's going to be fine Jessie bear. His father says you would see him at Christmas."

Her head shot up, "Really?"

"Maybe?" Kendall winced.

She frowned while taking her seat.

"Great." Logan hit his husband gently.

"What? I was being honest." He replied.

"Sit." Logan demanded, "I am getting out breakfast." He set Peyton and Javier's plate's before them.

Patrick glanced down at his omelette packed with veggies and turkey sausage and his eyes sparkled. He took up his English muffin along with his knife and began to spread cream cheese upon it.

Javier beamed down at his plate, "Looks good Uncle Logan." He licked his lips at the fruit folded in a crepe along with turkey bacon and sausage. He had disclosed how he loved crepes and now he was going to put his taste buds to the taste. It had smelled delicious. So he knew he could not be disappointed.

Logan set Jessica's plate before her, "Enjoy babe."

She nodded as she glanced down at her vegan muffin, tofu style eggs and corn meal grits that were upon her plate. Her pops liked to incorporate southern/Caribbean dishes within his food, which was great.

Cory swallowed as his hand accidentally brushed against Javier's. He tried not to meet his eyes averting them towards Logan who had set his oatmeal before him.

Cortez witnessed as a plate was set before him and beamed down at it. He witnessed a purple cabbage wrapped over a vegetable stir-fry. He beamed as he dug in.

Liam jumped from Peyton's lap to sit next to his dad when his pops placed a bowl of cereal before him. He beamed at the floating flakes and grabbed his spoon.

Logan kissed Kendall's lips before setting both their plates before them.

Kendall kissed his husband's lips before turning to a plate that was almost identical to Jessica's.

Logan placed his knife and fork within his hands and began to cut at his egg white omelette, "Where is Cecilia, David and Anthony?"

Javier opened his lips, "Went to visit Morty's shop.

Kendall arched his brow, "Why?"

Javier shrugged, "I don't know."

Logan and Kendall shared a look before getting back to their breakfast.

* * *

Anthony glanced at what he had learned to be his father's Italian restaurant. It had bars and chains upon the doors and windows. He sighed as she glanced at the place his father had probably done all of his shady business. David and Kendall had already given him and earful but he wanted to see the place for himself. He felt that if he had seen it for himself then maybe he would be able to form his own opinions of the place. He stood on the sidewalk along with his uncle and daughter with their eyes fixated on the restaurant.

Cecilia finally broke the silence and opened her lips, "Why is it closed?"

"CIA closed it down since he went into custody." David exclaimed.

Cecilia nodded, "When is the trial?"

"In two days in Virginia."

"Okay." Anthony found it hard to grapple with all of the events happening before him. Everything had seemed to be moving on so quickly. He couldn't fathom that he would experience all of this since returning back to New York after fifty years. He had to keep a level head and not let the thought of his father or what he had done cause him to panic. He turned to his daughter and pulled her within his arms. She didn't need to be pulled into any of this. He was protecting her from this, but he now knew that he should have been honest with her from the start. He had her along with his two grandsons to protect. He was not about to let the thought of his father ruin his family dynamic especially when he had gotten an extension in family recently.

* * *

Cory opened his locker and removed a few books for his next class lazily out of the steel box. Since the whole thing with Javier allot of wheels have been turning within his head. He had never thought that he would be gay. He couldn't be gay because the variable hadn't made sense. Well, he did have a gay friend, but that didn't make sense. He was not gay. He wasn't even attracted to boys. He didn't feel anything for them. He didn't need to start questioning who he was because some guy hit on him.

"Cory."

He jumped when he heard his name being sounded over his shoulders.

Jason laughed, "Why so tense man?" He searched his eyes, "You thought I was Javier?" He chuckled.

"That is not funny."

"It kind of is man." He snickered, "Watch your back." He let out.

Cory glared towards him with tight lips.

Jason stopped his laughter, "Alright man I was only clowning on you."

"I've noticed."

Jason opened his locker and retrieved a few books.

Cory kept his eyes upon him and continued to wonder. He then shook his head violently against the wind and turned away. He couldn't be. He closed his locker and walked along with Jason as the bell sounded.

* * *

Justin entered the cafeteria and saw a few eyes upon him. He had felt self-conscious because he thought that people were talking about him. He knew his cousin had a big mouth and didn't know what she had said. He hadn't heard anything from his mother. The only thing that was told to him was from his uncle who had informed him that his parent's were back in Germany. He had also disclosed that he may have to go back to Germany to convict his father. Justin hated that idea. He did not want to stand before a man whom had threatened his life and nearly killed him by beating on him. He wanted nothing to do with that man. He couldn't go back to Germany. His life was here now and that was where it needed to be. He settled before Jason and Cory with a heavy sigh.

"Everything alright man?" Jason questioned as he watched Justin's blank stare.

"Yeah." Justin replied unconvincingly.

"You miss Peyt?" Cory asked.

Justin nodded, "Yeah, but that's not it."

"Then what is?" Jason arched his brow.

Justin lowered his voice, "You think people are talking about me?"

Cory chuckled, "No."

"We haven't heard anything." Jason replied, "I told Terry to keep his mouth shut about you and back off."

"Thanks." Justin exhaled, "He has I guess." He shrugged, "I just feel like people have been talking about this whole incident with my parents."

Jason frowned, "You are only paranoid bro."

"Then why all the stares." Justin glanced over his shoulders at the many eyes upon him.

"People talk about us everyday." Cory bit into the sandwich that Logan had prepared for him. It was an organic deli sliced turkey sandwich with all of the fixings. He moaned at the taste.

Jason chuckled at Cory before turning towards Justin, "People just have shit to say about everyone. The other day they were talking about that weird guy in science class who always sniffs the test tubes."

Cory chuckled with his mouth full, "That guy is weird."

Justin snickered, "I guess you are right."

"Forget about what people say. Just focus on yourself and getting over this." Jason smiled towards him.

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem man."

* * *

Logan watched as Cory entered his SUV and put his notes away. He smiled towards the teen, "Had a good day?"

Cory settled in the front seat, "Yeah, it was cool."

"Okay." He chuckled as he drove out of the school's parking lot, "I wanted to ask you something?"

"Go ahead." The teen placed on his seat belt.

"Do you like Javier at all?"

Cory's heart stopped, "Wh...why would you ask that?" He started to stutter.

"It's just that you two don't hang out that much. I know I had asked before but you didn't want to get into it."He sighed, "I know that this is a hard adjustment for you..."

"No, it's fine. You treat me like family and I love that. It is better than how my mom and grandfather treated me." He frowned, "I practically raised myself when my father left."

Logan nodded, "Hank is on the case. He is still trying to track down your father."

"Good luck finding him." Cory mumbled, "I tried, but my mom made it impossible for me to."

"Well Hank is CIA so..." Logan chuckled.

"Yeah." The teen sighed as he glanced out of his window.

"Back to Javier. Did he do something to you that you were uncomfortable with because I can..."

"He hit on me." Cory swallowed.

Logan stopped at a red light and replied, "Oh." He glanced at the fright within the teen's eyes.

Cory shrugged, "I just don't know if I am..."

"Gay is not a feeling Cory and it is not a choice no matter how many times people try to say that it is."

He nodded.

"I just want to know for sure."

"Okay, tell me what you felt when Javier hit on you?" Logan accelerated as the light turned green.

"I was scared."

"What was planted under that fear?"

"Anxiety."

"And what else?"

"Questions."

"Like what?"

The teen shrugged, "If I am really gay. And I know some gay men can have babies so I get what you're saying that it is not a feeling."

Logan put on his signal and nodded, "Yeah."

"I just don't know yet."

Logan nodded as he pulled into his garage.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**A few chapters ago I wanted to continue Cory's story and I kind of felt that I should make him gay. Then I changed my mind. What do you think?**


	29. And the verdict is

**Another update :)**

**Thanks again for all the support! I love you guys!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan held hands with his husband as they entered their church. He beamed at the feeling. It had been awhile since they had stepped into their church and all eyes were fixated on them. He felt a little self conscious as they settled in their seats. A few members had already made their way towards them and shook hands with them expressing their deepest sympathies before the services had started.

Kendall settled within the pew and placed his arm around his husband.

Logan sank into his husband's arms and placed his hand upon his thigh.

Liam sat beside his pops and opened his children's bible as his eyes moved over the pictures within the illustrated book.

Cory sat beside Liam with Javier at his side. He did not want to have to sit next to the teen but he had no other choice. He felt as Javier's leg was leaning against his and closed his eyes with a sigh. He had remembered what Logan had told him the other day and tried his hardest to think straight. He turned towards the teen and in the split second their eyes had met. He swallowed when he noticed the teen's gun metal eyes and felt his heart fluttering. He placed a smile upon his tense lips before the Preacher's words pulled his eyes away.

Javier smiled towards Cory. He had a feeling that he had probably liked all the attention he had given him a few days ago but was scared to admit it. And the fact that he was best friend's with his cousin didn't make it any easier. He settled in his seat and listened to the Preacher.

Peyton tried to keep his eyes opened as he sat by Javier's side. He was up all night talking with Justin whom had accompanied them to church today. He held Justin's hand within his own as a sense of comfort. His family would be leaving for Virginia in a few hours and he needed to spend sometime with his boyfriend before he left. He needed to show him how much he supported him and how much he would be there for him if he needed him. He knew Justin's predicament was hard and that he had fears about going off to Germany, but Peyton had advised him that maybe he needed to go because that might be the only time he had to stand up to his father. Peyton had told him the night before that he needed to stand up and show his father that he was normal just the way he is.

Anthony sat behind Kendall and his family all lined off in the pew before him. He turned his ears towards the Preacher and did not want to listen. He could not listen to his sermon because the Preacher's words against hate and malice was what he felt within his heart. He couldn't sleep last night because he had a fire burning filled with hate for his father.

The Preacher rang out, "Those who know the truth must practice love within their hearts. They must love their neighbors as themselves. They must not hate or discriminate against thy brother. They must not be prejudice against those of different races, classes or crude's."

"Amen!" Logan sounded.

"God is love. And whatever God you serve you must follow and live by his example. Stop the hate!"

The congregation clapped.

"We are not all righteous because we do not all love." He continued, "We do not love because we are not all righteous."

Cecilia clapped as she sat beside her father.

"When Jesus was a man upon this earth he walked with the Philippines, the Gentiles, the hoes, the prostitutes." He replied, "What, do you think he would have not walked along with me?" He shouted, "Is it because of my race, my class, or my sexual orientation?" He shook his head, "Glory to God that Christ loves the sinner. We have all sinned and come short of the glory of God. My sins are washed away because of his grace. He loves me no matter who or what I am. His love is enough because it has made me whole. I no longer walk in chains because his blood has washed over my heart." He recited from his notes.

The congregation stood up and clapped.

* * *

Peyton placed a kiss upon Justin's lips as they stood on the private airstrip.

"I will miss you." Justin replied.

"I will only be gone a few days."

Justin frowned, "That seems like forever."

"Don't be scared. I will come back." He pulled him within his arms, "I want you to go to Germany."

"Peyton." Justin started as he pulled himself out of his arms, "I don't..."

"Listen to me." Peyton held him by the shoulders and glanced down into his blue eyes, "You have to stand up to your father. He hurt you. This is your chance to use your voice and speak up against that injustice. You never know who might profit from what you have to say."

Justin felt tears weld up within his eyes as Peyton spoke. He sniffed.

Peyton used his thumbs to wipe his tears away, "Don't cry."

"Okay." Justin's tears fall down his face aggressively.

Peyton pulled him within his arms once more and rocked him as he sighed.

* * *

"Case 252, Kendall Knight against Morty Schmidt, Joseph Israel Taylor, Jo Taylor-Mahone, Dak Zevon and George Merano is now in session."

Kendall stood beside Hank as they stood within a court room at the CIA's facility in Virginia.

The presiding Judge sat upon his chair and turned to the court. His eyes traveled down to the individuals who were set for conviction and chuckled, "Never have a seen such convictions in one sitting."

The Prosecutor raised to his feet.

"How do your client's plead?" The Judge asked.

"Not guilty."

Logan sat behind his husband and glared towards Dak whom had given him eye contact.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she sat beside her pops.

Liam glanced up at his pops in wonder over the scene that was happening before him.

Peyton growled as he and his cousin's sat side by side with their arms folded above their chest.

Cory's glance fell upon his mother who had turned to glance back at him with a smile. He turned his eyes away from her with a frown.

* * *

Patrick got out his wheel chair as he was wheeled to the witness stand. He took a seat and repeated the oath before turning his eyes to Hank who approached the stand.

"Would you like to tell me the story of how you ended up in that wheel chair?"

"Well, our family was on the run to Minnesota after Morty had put a hit on us."

"Objection." The prosecution rose, "The defendant is merely reciting a story that has been concocted by his Attorney."

Hank nodded, "Your honor I have a detailed confession from Jo Taylor-Mahone stating that what Mr. Knight is about to tell the court is in fact true. And a detailed recording of Joe Israel Taylor, his daughter and Morty disclosing the details of how they intended to kill Kendall Knight and his family and who were all the other players involved." He handed a file to the Judge.

The Judge placed his glasses before his eyes and glanced down at the case file. He turned to the prosecutor and groaned, "Why do you intend to waste my time with this pursuit?"

The prosecutor clumsily glanced through his notes, "If you can just afford me a little more time I can prove that my clients are not guilty."

Hank turned towards the defendants, "Is he on the payroll?" He chuckled.

The Judge slammed his gravel upon its mount. He had clearly heard and seen enough, "I am awarding Morty Schmidt twenty-five years in the state penitentiary for drug trafficking and attempted murder. Joe Israel Taylor will be given a sentence of twenty years."

Cory swallowed as he heard the convictions being handed out.

"Jo Taylor-Mahone..."

"No, I have a son." She cried, "I have son." She sniffed trying to appease to the Judge's emotions.

"You had given the evidence Mr. Dorset had needed to build his case. You would be sent back to New York where you would undergo another hearing determining your verdict."

Jo smiled through her tears.

Kendall found himself frowning at the Judge's decision to dismiss Jo from any prosecutions.

Anthony met the eyes of his father and stood to his feet. He found himself approaching him and his heart fell.

"George Merano, your fate will be the same as Mrs. Taylor-Mahone's."

George smiled at the Judge's verdict.

"And to you Mr. Dak Zevon." He growled, "What you did to these kids was disgusting. I am sentencing you to a life imprisonment."

Dak's eyes widened as his tears free fall from his eyes. He shook his head violently against the wind not wanting to accept this verdict. He was not about to go down for life. He started to move his lips, "It was my uncle's idea." He sounded as he felt himself being pulled out of his chair and shackled, "It was his idea." He cried, "Please, I am a lawyer." He replied before being dragged out of the room.

Peyton chuckled, "I always hated that guy."

Logan snickered, "Me too."

* * *

"So how do you feel about your mother's verdict?" Javier approached Cory as he stood on the outside within the parking lot. He had noticed the eyes of the teen throughout the hearing. Cory's features had transformed from seldom, to sad and to frightened within minutes. His heart had really went out to him, "Listen..." He started before witnessing Cory turn to face him. His eyes widened when he felt the other teen's lips upon his.

Cory didn't know what he was doing. He was probably doing this to forget about what had happened within the courtroom a few minutes prior. He closed his eyelids and melted within the kiss. His sides felt as if they were on fire when he had felt Javier's hands upon them. He was being pulled in closer to Javier's body and that was making his cheeks heat up. He broke the kiss with a smack and glanced at Javier who stood an inch above him.

Javier held Cory close and smiled.

Cory held his lips and shivered, "What have I done?"

"Cory..."

The teen's eyes filled with tears as he walked away.

"Cory..." Javier called after him.

* * *

"Wait!" Anthony sounded towards the guards who were about to carry his father away.

Morty turned his red swollen eyes towards a voice. He glanced at the man with squinted eyes.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

Morty's eyes widened as he glanced into the eyes of his wife, "Anthony?"

"Yes." He started, "You never even remembered that I existed did you?"

"I couldn't..." Morty started, "If I looked at you..."

"What?"

"I saw her eyes." He glared towards his son, "She killed herself because of you." He lunged towards his son and felt the force of being pulled back by the guards. He spat, "You fucking killed her."

David approached his nephew's side, "He didn't you did."

Kendall stood by his uncle, "I am glad he lived far away from you."

"Fucking faggot!" Morty screamed.

The guards pulled him away.

Dak bowed his head not being able to take one last look at Logan. He had failed and now he was going to be imprisoned for the rest of his life.

Hank approached Kendall with eyes that followed Jo and George as they were handcuffed and escorted out of the courtroom, "The hearing in New York could go either way."

Logan entered the conversation, "Why wasn't Jo convicted today?"

"She had given us information that we needed. The judge took that into account. Also, she helped her father yes, but her hand was never in the pot."

"But she still aided and abetted criminals." Logan defended his case.

Hank nodded, "I understand, but the verdict has been passed." He turned to Kendall, "Her case can go either way because she has a child. If she uses that to appease to the Judge's emotions like she did here today then she could get a lesser sentence or worst..."

"What can be worse than that?" Logan chuckled.

"She could get off on probation."

Logan eyes widened, "Cory?" His heart went out to the teen.

"I am still on the hunt for his father. I have a few leads that will take me to Los Angeles. I hope to meet up with you in New York before the hearing."

Kendall nodded.

* * *

Justin had listened to what Peyton had told him and had contemplated long and hard on what would be the best move for him. He was now on an international flight with his uncle headed to Berlin. He had promised Peyton that he would stand up to his father, and that was what he was about to do. He was afraid but he had to do this because his uncle had expressed to him that his father might be put out on bail or worst set free. He didn't need that terrible man to reenter his life. He had to convict him so that justice could be served.

* * *

Logan approached Cory within the sitting room area of the hotel that they were saying at in Virginia. Their flight was scheduled to leave in the morning after the short hearing. They would be back in New York for Jo and George's hearing that would be held three days from now. He knew the teen had something heavy on his heart because Cory had not spoken since they had left the courthouse. He sat down next to him as he sat by the window, "Allot on your mind?"

Cory couldn't open his lips to speak.

Logan sighed, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I know you might feel like..."

Cory turned to Logan with tear filled red eyes. He held his shivering lips with his fingers, "I kissed Javier."

"What?" He swallowed.

Cory shook his head violently against the wind, "I didn't mean to. It just happened." He sniffed, "I was upset about my mom's verdict. How could the judge do that?" He spat, "I hate her for what she did to your family. I love your family.'

Logan pulled the teen within his arms.

Cory cried upon Logan's chest, "Then I kissed him. I don't know why I did it."

Logan rubbed his hands upon his shoulders to comfort him before his eyes landed upon his husband.

"What is wrong?" Kendall mouthed as he approached the pair with caution.

"Cory thinks he might be gay." He whispered within his husband's ear when he sat beside him.

Kendall blinked, "Really?"

Logan nodded, "He kissed Javier."

Cory continued to let the tears fall aggressively from his eyes.

Kendall sighed. He had remembered his son's coming out story to him but it was never like this. Even his coming out story was not done in tears. Kendall knew everyone was not the same and Cory might be having a hard time trying to accept the fate of knowing if he was gay or not. He pulled the teen out of his husband's arms and glanced into his eyes.

Cory sniffed back his tears as he wiped his eyes.

"It's going to be fine."

The teen nodded. He always respected Kendall and during these past few weeks he had treated him like a dad figure. He had really admired him, "Yes Sir."

"If you are gay then we would get through this. Logan and I know a very good psychologist you can talk to if you need someone to open up to. It must be hard growing up the way you had without a father."

The teen nodded.

"I watched my father get executed before my eyes. I know what not having a father could have been like." He replied, "But I had a mother who took care of me. You were not that lucky."

"No."

"But you've got us." He smiled.

Logan nodded with a smile, "You do Cory. We love you."

"I love you too." He sniffed.

"Whatever you need we will be right here for you."

"Do you want to talk with our friend?" Logan asked the teen, "He is very good at these kinds of things."

Cory pondered for a second before nodding, "Why not?"

Kendall smiled.

"We can go with you if you like?" Logan replied.

"I would like that." Cory chuckled through his tears, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kendall embraced him while placing a kiss upon his forehead, "Son."

* * *

Camille sat in her new office with a box of files upon her desk. She was sorting through a box of old files on the Russians to see if she could come across anything. Before she and Hank teamed up to get rid of the old corrupt cops within her department, she had found out that they were harboring allot of dirty business which they kept hidden within boxes within the department. She so happened to come across the files that had been wiped from the department's database. She was working hard to sift through the files quickly so she could take down the embezzlement ring that Morty had been involved in with the Russians.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes." Camille glanced up from the files.

The new detective first grade entered into her office with a package within his hands, "Someone dropped off a package for you." He replied as he glanced at the name upon the label, "It is from HD?"

Camille smiled, "Thanks. You can place it upon my desk and leave."

He nodded performing his instruction then taking his leave.

Camille took up the package and opened it. She pulled out the message from Hank. Her eyes ran across the letter, "He I.D'd the Russians." She beamed. She had remembered the name while sifting through the box of files. She pulled out a file and began to study it, "Got it!" She placed the file under her arm and toted it with her as she left her office.

"Welcome Captain Mahone!" The Deputy Inspector clapped as he stood within the department with the new Captain standing beside him.

Camille glanced at the blond who stood before the department and smiled. She didn't know what to think about him yet. Hank had promised that he would do a background check on him, but he was busy in Virginia with Kendall and his family so she was going to have to be patient and keep a close eye on him.

"I am happy to be joining the team. I hope we can work together as a team." He grinned as his eyes landed upon Camille.

* * *

Javier laid upon the hotel bed in the penthouse suite. He was adjusting to this life rather nicely with Kendall and his family. They were good people and he had admired their strength and commitment towards one another. He glanced up at the ceiling and his mind quickly went to Cory. He couldn't believe the other teen had kissed him. He had thought he was straight, or maybe he was confused. He sighed not wanting to hurt him by confusing him further. He had known how it was when he first came out to his mother and granddad. It was hard for him at first, but he grew to accept it. His eyes turned to the door that was opened to reveal Jessica behind it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jessica sat on the bed next to her cousin, "What are you so quiet about?"

"I'm only thinking."

Jessica jumped, "Is it about a boy?"

Javier sat upon his hips, "Sure is." He licked his lips.

"Is he cute?"

Javier thought about Cory's blond hair and brown eyes, "The cutest."

"Oh, what is his name?" Her eyes sparkled. She never was interested in talking about boys when she was friends with Yolanda but now that she had seemed to have Dylan upon her brain there wasn't a time when she wasn't thinking about boys.

"I can't tell you that."

Jessica frowned, "Why not?"

"Because he is a figone - a total hottie and I don't think he likes me."

"That's ridiculous."

He shrugged with pinned lips not wanting her to know anything until it could be either confirmed or denied.

* * *

"So are you guys only staying for a short time?" Patrick questioned his cousin as they stood on the balcony of their penthouse suite. His pops had expressed to him how his extended family were going to be in town for the conviction because David wanted them to have a chance to see the man they knew as father, grandfather and great grandfather. He had a feeling that after the trial had ended that they would return to Italy which he did not want. He had just got used to his extended family and he didn't want to lose them now.

Cortez shrugged as he glanced down at the street from fifty stories in the sky, "I don't know."

"Oh." He frowned, "It would suck if you left and returned to Italy."

"It would but I don't know where we would stay."

"You can stay with us."

Cortez chuckled, "Mamma is not going to stay knowing that it might be too much strain on the zii."

"What is zii?"

"Uncles." Cortez chuckled.

"Neat!" Patrick exclaimed, "Can you teach me how to say stuff in Italian?"

"What do you want to know how to say?"

Patrick grinned widely.

* * *

"Good night babe." Kendall placed a kiss upon Jessica and Liam's forehead as they lay within each other's arms. He tucked them in and left their bedroom. He walked towards the living room area where he saw Peyton and Javier sleeping upon the pull-out couch before entering into his private master bedroom that he shared with his husband. It had been an eventful day and even an eventful night. The kids were sound asleep and ready for their flight back to the city. Everyone had seemed to want to see Jo and George get sentenced behind bars but after the Judge's verdict Kendall had much trepidation about it. He witnessed his husband typing feverishly upon his laptop and sighed. Logan was at it again. He needed his husband to relax and stop obsessing. He knew Logan was a great writer and that all of his ideas would come to him if he would let them flow freely instead of forcing them out. He took a seat in the bed with his husband and placed a kiss upon his temple.

Logan hummed as he typed. He groaned down at his properly constructed sentence hitting the backspace key angrily as the words disappeared from upon his screen.

Kendall removed the slick laptop from his husband's lap and shut it closed.

Logan's eyes grew, "No." He cried.

"Relax." Kendall breathed, "Today was rough. We witnessed multiple convictions, Cory's potential coming out..."

Logan groaned.

"You need to relax babe." He turned his husband's face to his. Kendall closed down his eyelids and joined their lips together.

Logan moaned softly within the kiss and relaxed within his husband's arms. He felt Kendall's hands moving to caress his bare chest to tweak his hard nipples. He broke the kiss with a moan.

"That's it baby." Kendall's eyelids shot open and he beamed down at him, "Just let go."

Logan nodded, "Mmhm."

Kendall forced him on his back and balanced his weight on top of his husband falling in between his legs. He kissed down his jawline and sucked onto his neck.

Logan arched his back as he fist his husband's blond locks, "Kendall." He chanted.

"What do you want baby?" He glanced down into his husband's brown eyes.

Logan moaned, "Make love to me." Was his only words as he locked his legs around his husband's waist.

Kendall latched his lips onto his husband's wanting so badly to feel him upon his skin again.

* * *

Camille sat within her car and witnessed as Jett entered into her backseat.

Jett settled in the backseat and handed her a file before opening his lips.

Camille's eyes searched the file. Hank had promised her that he would find out any information that he could for her on the new captain but he had seemed to be busy so she had to do any research that she could have, "Any news on the Russian front?"

Jett nodded, "Russian's in Brooklyn said that Morty hired one of their leaders to take the Liam kid out of the country. When he failed he killed him. They seem to want payback."

"They can't go after Morty he is already convicted."

"They are going to kill his next of kin."

Camille gasped as her eyes grew. She nodded, "What about the new Captain?"

"Captain Taylor Mahone, he has a twin brother living in Los Angeles. He was dismissed from the FBI. No known aliases, no prior convictions, no records on him living anywhere besides New Jersey."

"You think his records were falsified?" Camille arched his brow as she glanced at him from her rear view mirror.

"I have seen allot of things while serving as a New York City detective. I would not be surprised if he is a mole or just another dirty cop."

* * *

Hank stepped off of his private airliner after a few hours of travelling. He stepped into his limo and turned to his left where he witnessed a shadow.

Tyler grinned as he glanced at Hank, "I heard you've been looking for me."

"I have." Hank rested his hand upon his shoulders, "We need you in New York. Jo is being convicted."

Tyler frowned, "How's Cory?"

"He is staying with his friend's family."

"Is he good?" Tyler asked with wondering eyes.

"As good as he needs to be."

"Okay."

Hank turned to his right and peered out of the window at his private jet, "We can still make it if we leave now."

Tyler opened his lips to speak...

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
